Let Love Down
by Serenally
Summary: The PPG are working for an organization for superpowered kids who fight crime.What happens when they finally meet the Rowdyruffs in a battle and end up falling for criminals?Maybe those boys aren't so evil after all...AU.All pairings, but mostly reds.
1. Prologue

**AN: I would like to thank everybody who has read "Let Love Down" so far, you guys are the best :). Many of you already know that I've decided to re-write the story...So here's the prologue! It's much longer this time and there is more character development. Also, there are more details and events that weren't in the original. I hope you like it! ^^**

**Oh, and If you're new to the story, Enjoy :)**

**Also, I may have already mentioned it, but the story does NOT change. It's the same story...just written in a different way :)**

**This fic is AU, instead of having multiple superpowers, they have one special power each. Read to see what they are :). **

**Disclaimer : I really wish I owned PPG. But hey. Never have, never will. Some awesome dude owns them. I only own the plot. :P**

**Now enough with the Author's note...Enjoy :)...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong> 

A bunch of excited students came out running of Pokey Oaks Middle School. Most of them were letting out screams of joy, and some of them even ripped their notebooks and threw them in the garbage can…  
>Yup, this was exactly what summer vacations could do to students. The last day of school had come to an end and they were now free of homework, exams and teachers for the whole summer! Why wouldn't the students be happy?<p>

Three particular 12 year old sisters got out of the building together. They all had big smiles on their faces.

The first one had blond hair, which she tied into two ponytails in both sides of her head. She had big light blue eyes and a sweet, innocent smile. She wore a baby blue dress and some black, shiny shoes.

The second one was short black hair, combed into a triangular and tomboy-ish style. Her eyes were light green and she had a playful smirk on her mouth. Unlike her blonde sister's outfit (that was very feminine), she wore baggy jeans, a lime green tank top and sneakers that matched her top.

The last one, which was standing in the middle of her two sisters, had long red hair that flowed perfectly down her back. Her eyes were soft pink and she had a confident smile on her face. She wore a jeans skirt along with a pink t-shirt that matched her eyes. She completed her outfit with some black ballet flats.

"Alright! We're done!" The blond one exclaimed in a very cheerful way. "I can't wait to have fun this summer! I want to go to the beach, color, go to the amusement park, color again, go to the water slides, color some more, go to-"

"Okay Bubbles, we get it!" Her red-head sister interrupted her, chuckling. "I'm as excited as you, even though I like school…But I can't wait to have fun this summer!"

Their black-haired sister stuck her tongue out at her sister's comment.

"Gosh Blossom, I don't understand how you like school so much. It's so boring! All we ever do is work, work, work and WORK!" She exclaimed. "All I want to do this summer is kick some butt at soccer, football, basketball…actually, any sport would be awesome!"

Her sisters giggled at her words. Buttercup was always so excited when it came to sports.

The girls walked to the bus stop. They usually took the bus home and they were greeted by their beloved father.

But, today, for some reason, the bus was late. The students who usually took the bus were becoming impatient. Why today? Why did it _have _to be late on the last day of school? All they wanted was to get home as soon as possible!

The bus was now 20 minutes late. Buttercup was getting mad and Blossom was wondering why the bus hadn't arrived yet.

"Oh my gosh…" Bubbles suddenly whimpered. "What if the bus never comes? What if we never get home…?

Blossom noticed a tear on the corner of Bubble's eye.

"Aw, don't worry Bubbles. I'm sure there's a good explanation for this." Blossom comforted her. "I promise you that we'll get home."

Buttercup looked at Bubbles. She looked pretty sad. The black-haired girl suddenly felt the need to make her sister feel better. Perhaps they could play a game, to pass time you know?

"Yeah…But for now…" The tomboy touched Bubbles' arm with her finger "TAG, YOU'RE IT!"

Bubbles took a few seconds to realize what just happened. But when she became aware of the situation, she smirked and began to run after her sisters. Blossom and Buttercup laughed happily as they tried to escape Bubble.

"Tag! You're it!" The blonde said as she tagged Blossom and ran away quickly.

Blossom took a few seconds to analyze the situation. She looked around her and saw that Bubbles was already very far away. Her blonde sister _was_ the fastest of the three of them. Then, she noticed that Buttercup was only a few feet away.

Smirking in a mischievous way, Blossom dashed towards Buttercup. Her green-eyed sister ran faster when she noticed that she was being chased. She looked in front of her and noticed a big tree, only a few meters away from her.

Buttercup smirked evilly. She knew that Blossom couldn't climb trees; it would be a perfect way to escape from her. She quickly ran towards the tree and climbed in it. The agility and strength she had gained with her sports had paid off: She almost reached the top in less than 10 seconds.

Blossom stopped running as she saw her sister comfortably sitting in that tree. She clenched her fists, anger building up in her.

"What's wrong Bloss? Too scared to come and get me?" Buttercup teased her.

"Buttercup! You're cheating! It's not fair! You _know _I suck in climbing!" Her sister yelled back at her, now frowning.

Her tomboy sister laughed hysterically, making the red-head even angrier.

"Aw, well that's too bad for you then sis!" Buttercup arrogantly replied.

Blossom could barely contain her anger. She was fuming! The pink-eyed girl _hated_ to be humiliated like that! She always liked to keep her dignity.

"Come down Buttercup…NOW!" Blossom ordered, furious.

Buttercup had to admit that she was slightly intimidated by her sister's authority, but she didn't give in. It would hurt her pride…

"Make me!" She challenged.

That was it. That was the final blow.

If there was one thing Blossom couldn't stand, it was people refusing to follow her orders. Buttercup had pushed her buttons.

She couldn't hold her anger anymore. And for some reason, her whole body got hotter, especially her hands. Her clenched fists were hot; extremely hot…Actually, they were burning!

Blossom's brain shut down for a second. An instinct, a reflex deep inside of her took control of her body. She raised her arms, her palms faced to the tree.  
>And fire just came out of her hands.<p>

The branch on which Buttercup was sitting caught on fire and broke. The black-haired sister fell to the ground and landed on her butt. Surprise was obvious in her eyes. What in the world had just happened? Blossom had just shot fire at her! How in the world did she do that?

"Ouch!" She exclaimed. Fortunately for her, that branch wasn't so high up.

Then, Blossom's brain became functional again. The red-head blinked several times as she watched Buttercup struggling to get eyes then turned to the branch that was now completely burned. She stared at the whole scene in disbelief…

_Did I just do that…?_ She thought.

She looked down at her hands. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw the flames that were still burning in her palms.

At first, she felt scared. But then, a huge feeling of power and over-confidence invaded her.

"What's wrong Buttercup? Too scared to fight me back now?" Blossom mocked her sister. The payback felt so good!

All the surprise Buttercup was feeling vanished. She was now furious and embarrassed. Pfff, so what if her sister had that freakish (but awesome)…power? She could still escape from her! She was not going to get tagged!

Buttercup began to run away from her fiery sister. Blossom smirked and raised her hand in front of her, the same way she did earlier. Suddenly, a wall of scorching flames was formed in front of Buttercup. The green eyed girl brutally stopped running and frowned at the wall of fire. There was no escape from it.  
>She was trapped.<p>

Blossom walked to her, relaxed. She didn't even bother running.

"Tag, you're it." She said, touching Buttercup's shoulder.

Buttercup's anger rose to the max. She hated to lose, but she hated to be defeated in an unfair way even more! She glared at her sister, giving her a VERY cold look…

Her look was as cold as her hands…

Suddenly, the same thing happened to Buttercup. She raised her arms and aimed her hands towards Blossom.  
>Sharp ice blocks came out of her palms, hitting Blossom in the stomach and making her fall to the ground.<p>

"Hey!" Blossom exclaimed. Then, she noticed that she was covered in ice and couldn't move. "What in the world…"

Buttercup glanced at her hands, they were still freezing cold and full of ice blocks.

She couldn't believe it…

"Alright!" The tomboy exclaimed. "I have a freaky power too!"

With that, Buttercup began to shoot ice everywhere. Every object that was hit was immediately frozen into solid ice. She giggled as she watched everything freeze…by her power! She was having so much fun!In fact, she was so into it that she didn't look where she was shooting anymore! And therefore, she accidentally hit Bubbles with one of her sharp ice blocks.

"Ahh!" Bubbles squeaked as she felt the coldness of the ice of her leg.

The blond girl bent down on one knee to see what damage the ice had done to her. Her leg was fine but…

She noticed that her dress was badly ripped by the sharpness of the ice.

Bubbles felt tears forming in the corner of her eyes. She clenched her fists.

"That…Was…My…FAVORITE DRESS!" She yelled, furious and sad at the same time.

It was true, Bubbles loved that dress. It was the only baby blue dress she owned…and that shade of blue was her favourite color!  
>And now, the dress was ruined!<p>

Anger rose inside of her. Bubbles was usually hard to get mad, but when it came to her clothes…  
>She could get <em>really <em>pissed.

Her mind had lost the control of her body. And so, like her sister, she raised her arms and waved them in the air.A kind of mini-tornado was formed in her palm. She aimed it towards Buttercup. Her black-haired sister and swooped away from the ground and turned around in the air, she was trapped in the winds of the tornado.

"Ahhhhhh! Let me down Bubbles!" Buttercup screamed.

Her blond sister pouted and crossed her arms on her chest.

"Humph. Not until you apologize for ruining my favourite dress!" She replied.

Buttercup sighed impatiently. She _hated_ to apologize. But in this case, it was necessary…unless she wanted to stay trapped in the air forever that is.

"Okay okay! I'm…S…S…Sorry!" She apologized, hurting her ego in the process.

Bubbles smiled and snapped her fingers, making the tornado lose its power and gradually fade away. Buttercup fell, once more, on her bottom.

"Grrr…" She mumbled. "It's the second time today!"

Her sisters and she didn't have time to react when suddenly; they all felt big, strong arms grabbed them from behind. Their mouths were blocked by some hands, so their cries were muffled. Each girl had a different reaction…

Buttercup was trying to hurt the man that was holding her by kicking and punching him endlessly. Bubbles was beginning to cry, but Blossom stayed calm. She was trying to figure out a way that she could escape. She feared that if she resisted too much, her kidnappers would hit her or something.

Fortunately for her and her sisters, the kidnappers just threw them brutally in the back of a truck. At least they weren't harmed in any way.

However, they were dead terrified. Even Buttercup, who was usually very ill-tempered, didn't dare to say any word. She was scared for her life. Bubbles was now fully crying, her cheeks wet because of the tears.

They heard the three men that kidnapped them start up the vehicle. The girls wondered where they were going to be taken, but most importantly…what was going to happen to them. There was a small window that allowed them to see their kidnappers from where they were, in the trunk. Blossom was the only one that dared to talk.

"Why are you kidnapping us?" She asked the men.

"Shut up!" Was all she got for an answer. "You'll figure out when we get to the destination."

Blossom swallowed, hard.

"Why us?" She dared to ask again.

This time, she heard the kidnappers growl. She could tell that they were becoming impatient.

"I SAID SHUT UP YOU BRAT!" One of them screamed at her, making her jump back a few inches away. "You girls have too much potential for us to ignore! The boss is going to be happy…"

Blossom raised her eyebrow. What did they mean about them having "too much potential"? Was he…Referring to their newly discovered powers?

The red-head was pretty sure it was that. After all, they had been kidnapped _just _after they used their powers. But she didn't dare asking some more questions. She just sat back with her sisters. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

What was going to happen to them? Were they going to get murdered, sold? And what about their dad! He must be worrying sick right now!

Blossom let a few tears fall from her eyes. She had never been so scared in her life…

And she wanted her superpower to vanish now…no matter how awesome it was.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

After ten minutes of sobbing in the trunk, the truck finally stopped. The girls' hearts stopped beating for a second as they realized that they had to get out of the truck. They were terrified of what would happen to them.

Outside, they could hear voices. Male voices. It sounded like some kind of business talk with employees and their boss.

They were expecting to see the three, buffed up men that had kidnapped them when the trunk opened, but all they saw was a tall, black-haired man that looked about 40 years old. He was wearing a black business suit and fashionable black Italian shoes. His eyes were dark grey and he had a piercing on his left ear. However, what hit the girls was his attitude. He seemed to radiate an aura of…superiority, authority and…intimidation. The man was surrounded by bodyguards around him.

The girls swallowed as they stared at the man in front of them. That guy looked just like some boss of a kid-trafficking industry or something!

Suddenly, the man gave them a reassuring smile. This made Buttercup and Bubbles feel a bit better, but Blossom kept her guard up.

"Hello girls! Don't be afraid, we're not going to hurt you. We just need you to come with us for a second." The man told them.

There was a tone of sincerity in his voice, and the girls felt it easier to trust him.

But still, they hesitated. They weren't so sure if that guy was truly sincere or not.

That man sensed their insecurity.

"Don't worry, I promise you that nobody will hurt you. Actually, we have some potentially good news for you if you follow us." He tried to lure them out of the truck again.

Buttercup and Bubbles gave a _what should we do? _look at Blossom. Their red-head sister usually knew what to do in _every_ situation.

"Prove it." Blossom simply said to the man.

The dark-haired man blinked.

"What?" He replied.

"Prove that you won't hurt us." Blossom replied, glaring at him.

The man smirked. That girl was definitely a smart one.

"Okay…"He answered.

Then, he asked every single one of the men around him to drop their weapons. The girls stared as all of the guns hit the ground.

"Now, will you come with us?" The man tried again.

The girls swallowed, bit their lips and got out of the truck.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

UNKNOWN POV

My eyes were focused sharply on three 12 year old girls that were in our training room. I've seen tons of other really powerful and special children before, but these three pre-teens were one of the best so far. Those powers were simply…breathtaking.

I glanced at the blond one. She was waving her arms up in the air in circular movements above her head. As she did this, the air around her started to move and from into a powerful tornado along with spiking winds. The girl then lowered her arms and pointed at the blue target 30 feet away from her, and then, she aimed and shot.

The winds hit the target and knock it down violently. The Blondie grinned innocently, satisfied.

I then took a look at the raven-haired one. She put her hands in front of her, concentrating at the green target in front of her. She shot, more brutally than her blond sister, and hit the target. Just then, the target completely froze into solid ice.

She shot once more and little ice blocks came out and hit the target again, breaking it into thousands of little pieces. The girl smirked and nodded.

And then there was the red-head. She did the same motion as her sisters with her hand, but with a more focused look on her face. Then, she shot at her own pink target. Flames came out of her palms and dashed to the target, burning it completely into ashes. She smiled proudly, satisfied of her work.

Those girls knocked out those steel-made targets within _seconds_…and they probably didn't even hit puberty yet!

I rubbed my chin, analyzing their potential. This was definitely interesting. I plastered a smile on my face and walked across the training room to them.

"That was amazing girls!" I faked some enthusiasm. "You girls are really special do you know that?"

"Really?" The blond said, innocently.

"Yeah dude, we know." The black-haired said in a cocky way.

"Thank you sir." The red-head said in a more polite, but confident way.

I raised an eyebrow. Just the way they answered told me everything about their personalities. Blondie must be the naïve, innocent, girly-girl baby sister, the miss "I'm too good for you" must be a fearless fighter and a tomboy and the red-head must be the perfect leader type...

They looked so much like…

"But why are we here mister?" The blond one asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah! Why in the world did you kidnap us like that?" The black-haired one added.

I raised an eyebrow again.

"I'll tell you girls…only if you tell me what you were doing before my boys took you." I replied.

"Actually, we were playing a game of tag. I was the tag." The red-head explained. "I was about to tag Buttercup when suddenly she climbed on a tree. I was really mad because Buttercup _knows_ I suck in climbing!"

Buttercup, which I figured was the black-haired, chuckled. Her sister glared at her and continued with her story.

"Anyway, I was so mad that suddenly, fire came out of my hands!" She exclaimed. "I was so surprised! I couldn't believe it! I then put the tree on fire and Buttercup fell to the ground on her butt!"

It was the red-head's turn to chuckle.

"Humph." Buttercup said. "But you didn't tell them what I did after! Ha!"

"What _did _you do Buttercup?" I asked, wanting to know more.

She lifted her head proudly.

"I was really mad because I just got beaten. Then, I don't know how but…I managed to shoot sharp ice blocks at Blossom! That was awesome! It hit her right in the stomach!"

Blossom stuck her tongue out at her in a childish way.

"Pfff, you got your lesson from Bubbles anyway." She replied.

Bubbles giggled.

"Yeah! I just swiped you off your feet with wind! I don't know how I did it, but it was so cool!" The blond said.

I raised my eyebrows. That was incredible!

"You mean…ALL of this happened…today?" I asked, my eyes widening.

They nodded.

"Yes mister. And then the guys that work for you saw us and kidnapped us." Blossom said.

"We were really scared. When we asked them why they had kidnapped us, they just told us to shut up and that we had amazing potential." Bubbles continued.

"Yeah, they just shoved us into a truck and drove us to your place. It was when we met you and the other kids here that we felt safer." Buttercup finished.

I grinned of satisfaction.

"I see…" I mumbled. They were perfect! So powerful! So easily manipulated! "I've got an offer for you girls, an offer you can't refuse…"

"Oh my gosh! Is it free candy for a month?" Bubbles said.

I shook my head and raised an eyebrow. At least she was naïve…so she was going to be easy to handle.

"No no, it's something better…" I answered. "How would you girls love to work for SYPO?"

They all had quizzical looks on their faces.

"What is that?" They all asked in unison.

I motioned them to follow me.

"Come on, I'll show you."

We walked out of the training room and I lead them across the SYPO headquarters.

"My name is Blake Barker and SYPO stands for Special Young People Organization." I began explaining. "We are a big family full of kids like you."

"Kids like us?" Buttercup asked.

"That's right. See those kids?" I pointed at the kids in the other training rooms in the building. "They have special powers like you! Some can more objects, others can read minds, and some of them can even see the future!"

Their eyes widened in awe.

"COOL!" They exclaimed at the same time.

"Really cool. And you know what the best part is? They get to use their powers to fight some bad, bad criminals all the time!" I continued.

"AWESOME! I love fighting!" The ice-thrower exclaimed.

Her sisters looked as hooked as her.

"We support each other and fight crime to keep justice in Townsville. So…let me ask you again: Do you want to be part of SYPO?"

"YEAH!" They all answered, without any hesitation.

I grinned of satisfaction. Perfect!

"But wait girls!" Blossom suddenly said. "What about dad? He needs to know about us!"

"You're right! He must be so worried now!" Bubbles added.

"You're absolutely right. What a bright girls you are!" I exclaimed. "Let's ask him right now! Where do you girls live?"

As soon as the girls told me their addresses, we hoped into my red Ferrari and I drove them home. When we arrived, I was surprised to see that they lived in an apartment. How did the parents manage to live with three kids in such a small apartment?

Blossom knocked at the door and some dark-haired man in a lab coat opened.

"Daddy!" The girls exclaimed before jumping into his arms.

The man had a tender smile on his face; he obviously cared a lot about them. But did he know about their powers? When he saw me, he frowned.

"Oh girls! I was so worried about you! Why are so late and…who is this man girls?" He asked his daughters.

"This is Blake!" Bubbles presented me. "And he wants us to kick some criminal butts!"

For a second, the man's face froze as he saw me. I raised an eyebrow, not fully understanding why. Then, he glared at me. It was as if he knew who I was, as if we've met before…

Come to think of it, that man's face _was_ pretty familiar…

"Explain." He said, frowning and not letting his guard down.

I gave him a professional smile and presented my business card. I then proceeded to explain everything to him.

"As you can see, this is a secret organization and it would be amazing to have your daughters working for us."I finished.

The guy wasn't satisfied at all. His eyes were narrowed and his frown was even deeper now.

"No way in hell!" He answered. "My daughters are the most precious things to me! My wife, their mother is dead because she was fighting crime too! I don't want them hurt!"

It was my turn to frown. I had to think of a way to convince that asshole, fast. I looked around me. The house had cheap furniture and horrible wallpapers. It was pretty obvious they were poor or lacked money…

But off course!

I grinned a little as an idea came into my head.

"I see you're currently having financial problems." I started.

He stiffened. My grin widened as I realized I've hit a nerve.

"Girls," He said to his daughters. "Go to your room for a few minutes. This is a private talk."

The super powered girls pouted, but they still obeyed. When he heard the door close, the dad continued.

"What about my financial troubles?" He said, now glaring.

"Unless you want them to get bigger, I would suggest you to answer MY questions instead of asking yours."

He sighed out of frustration, trying to keep his patience. Seeing that I finally got him to shut up, I continued.

"Good. Were you aware of your daughters' special abilities?" I asked.

He avoided my gaze.

"Their mother had them. She had all three of them: fire, ice and air. When she was pregnant with them, she prayed for them to be normal girls…" He answered, trying to hold back their tears. "Turns out it's a dominant gene. It was inevitable…"

My eyes widened for a moment.

Could it be that those girls were _her _daughters…?

If they were, I've just hit the jackpot! At least, if I can find a way to convince that douche….

"Anyway, I think you know how useful those powers could be. If you let them work for us, I'll supply you with 15000$ each month."

His head snapped up, but he still looked hesitant.

"N…No." He said. "I can't put my girls in danger."

I frowned. He was clearly stubborn.

"Well if you can't provide for them because of lack of money, that's not better." I pointed out.

He looked at me for a moment, in silence. Then, he finally gave in.

"Fine." He answered. "But if ever something happens to them-"

"Don't worry. I'll make sure they're safe." I interrupted.

I shook his hand and got out of their house, leaving the father sobbing.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

I was driving back to SYPO when I noticed smoke coming out of a building in downtown Townsville. Frowning, I followed the smoke until I could see which building was on fire…  
>My eyes widened of shock when I saw a part of SYPO headquarters burning.<p>

I hit on the accelerator and dashed out of my car as I arrived in front of SYPO.  
>No freaking way…<p>

I saw all of my agents and firefighters that were battleling the flames. I frowned as I noticed the fire wouldn't go out even after all of the attempts. It was as if those flames were immune to water and foam. Something in my stomach sank as I realized who the only people capable of doing this were…

"Boss, we found this in your office before the fire." My secretary Elena said as she handed me a letter.

My hands were shaking as I weakly took the letter and read it.

_Blake,  
>You son of a bitch, did you think you could hide it from us much longer?<br>That's right you asshole, we found out about it all. How you used us, lied to us and much more…_

_Hope you like seeing it all go down with my flames._

_Sincerely, _

_Your new enemies._

I had a hard look on my face. So they had found out. They were pretty clever 14 years old.

Nonetheless, I've just lost my best agents, and that pissed the hell out of me.  
>Fine then, I had those girls now anyway, they would be perfect to kick their this time, I'll make sure they won't ever find out. I'll shelter them and make them feel at home so that they'll NEVER think of doing like those stupid teenagers…<p>

And when I'll be done, they'll regret deeply what they did.

* * *

><p><strong>Longer than the original huh ;P?<strong>

**Anyway, thanks for reading...please review! :)**

**Take care!**


	2. All Grown Up

**A/N: Told ya the update would be fast ;) Anyway, please note that this chapter (and the rest of the story) is set 4 years after the prologue.**

**And by the way, thanks to the reviews I received so far, I really liked them and took everything you guys said into consideration. _Everything. _:D**

**Anyway, Enjoy :D..._  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER ONE: ALL GROWN UP<span>**

Some kids made an effort to get a good grade; other students made an effort to pass a class...The girls, however, had to make a great deal of effort for not showing the whole class that they already knew everything about what they were learning.

This was especially hard for Blossom who always jumped at the occasion of showing off her intelligence, but she knew she had to control herself from raising her hand too much in class when the teacher asked a question.

Hey, it wasn't their fault they've learned everything at SYPO. Blake had figured that they wouldn't have time to concentrate much in school because of late night missions. Blossom admired her boss' thinking: it _was_ a pretty smart thing to do, the three sisters didn't have to stress with exams. Thus the girls got tutored and had the knowledge of college students even though they were just sixteen.

That's right. The three sisters had been working for SYPO for four years now...and they loved it!

Sure the job had some quirks. For example, they often had to come home late at night because of crime fighting and get only a few hours of sleep before waking up for school early. They also had to hide their super abilities, which really sucked because they could've scared off the popular, stuck up bitches in their school that bullied other people.

However, the most important quirk was the professor. He always seemed to have a negative attitude towards their job at SYPO. Bubbles and Buttercup noticed it but didn't pay much attention to it. Blossom, being the sharp one, noticed all of his fake smiles and worried looks however. It was something that made her think sometimes.

Nonetheless, the girls enjoyed kicking some criminal butt and throwing them into jail. They never failed one mission. Blake told them they had grown into beautiful, strong and talented young women.

He wasn't lying. The girls were considered the most attractive sisters in their school. Their bodies developed into hourglass shaped beauties, their faces grew more mature and their powers were much more powerful than when they were twelve...making them Blake's best agents in SYPO.

DDDRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGG

The bell announcing the end of the last period rang and a bunch of teenagers rushed to the door, not even letting the teacher finish her sentence.

Walking in the hallway, the girls stricked up a conversation.

"Gosh, can somebody please remind me why we have to go to school even though we've already learned all that shit?" Buttercup exclaimed as she ran her fingers in her short dark hair.

Blossom and Bubbles sighed at their sister's impatience.

"I told you more than a hundred times sis, it would be suspicious if people found out we're that advanced. How would you explain three sixteen year's old sisters in college?" Blossom explained.

"Well...we could say we're super geniuses!" Bubbles proposed cheerfully.

Her sisters giggled.

"And end up looking like that jerk face Dexter? No thanks." Blossom said as she rolled her eyes.

Just then, Buttercup pointed at a boy coming to them with her chin.

"Humph. Speak of the devil." She muttered.

Her sisters -and particularly Blossom- winced as they saw who was coming.

Dexter.

A nerdy guy in their class that had a huge crush on Blossom Utonium. He was so vain and arrogant (and claimed to be a kid super genius, which freaked out some students) that Blossom found it a chore to talk to him, especially when their conversations revolved around him trying to get a date with her. She always turned him down off course.

"Hey Blossom." He greeted her and ignored her sisters.

"Hi Dexter." Blossom forced herself to be polite and ladylike.

"Want to come to my lab today? I made a new invention just for you beautiful." he attempted.

_Isn't this guy ever going to get it? _ Blossom thought.

"No thanks." She simply answered.

"Why not?"

She gritted her teeth. Why did he have to be some dawn stubborn?

"I have things to do." the red-head replied.

The teenage boy narrowed his eyes. What kind of things? Was she dating somebody else? A rush of jealousy enveloped him.

"Like what exactly?" He asked.

Blossom panicked interiorly, but didn't let it show. It was an ability she learned in was she supposed to tell him? The truth was not even an option, and she always sucked in coming up with excuses.  
>After all, she couldn't tell him that they had to kick some criminal ass tonight.<p>

Buttercup and Bubbles sensed their sister's nervousness and stepped in.

"That's not of your business!" The green Puff barked at him.

Dexter narrowed his eyes at her. Bubbles knew he wasn't buying it. She had to think of something quick or that guy wouldn't leave Blossom alone…

"Actually Dexter, were going shopping this afternoon!" Bubbles said cheerfully. "Were going to shop for shoes, dresses and even underwear! It's all about girl stuff! Do you want to join us Dexter?"

Her sisters couldn't help but grin at Bubbles lie. Dexter, however, didn't seem as amused as them.

"Um, thanks. But I'll pass." He said before leaving the girls.

When he was out of sight, the girls burst into laughter.

"Haha, good one Bubbles!" Blossom said.

Bubbles smiled innocently.

"Thanks. Hey girls, I was wondering…We've been working for SYPO for a few years now and…Well…Why don't we have a group name?" She asked cheerfully.

Her sisters were caught off guard by her question. They had never thought of that before…It wasn't that important.

"Uh…Why would you want a group name Bubbles?" Buttercup asked.

Her blond sister shrugged.

"I don't know, I just think it would be cool!" She replied, an excited tone in her voice.

Blossom chuckled at her sister's cheerfulness.

"Okay, if you can figure out a group name, we can have one." Blossom concluded.

Bubbles squeaked and did a typical teenage girl happy dance: jumping up and down while clapping her hands quickly.

"Yay! Thank you Blossom! I love you!" She exclaimed as she hugged her sister. "Okay…So what would be a good name…?"

Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Please, please, _please _don't choose something too girly Bubbles…" She begged her sister.

She knew what Bubbles could imagine. She had enough imagination to come up with something like "The kitty girls" or "Pinkliscious"…

"How about…The Pinkpuff girls!" Bubbles suggested cheerfully.

Buttercup sighed, she was close…  
>Blossom noticed the exasperate expression on Buttercup's face and giggled.<p>

"Hum, I don't think Buttercup likes that name…" She chuckled.

Bubbles pouted a little.

"Oh come on Bubbles! We kick some butt! Our name should reflect…Power!" Buttercup exclaimed.

Blossom raised her eyebrow at Buttercup's word. Her black-haired sister was right; a group name of a three crime-fighting girls shouldn't be as girly…  
>But still, she wanted something feminine, and strong. So she came up with a name, considering her sister's suggestions.<p>

"How about…The Powerpuff Girls?" Blossom suggested.

Bubbles did her happy dance again.

"Aww! that's so cute!" She squealed.

Buttercup tilted her head to the side.

"Hum…I guess I can live with that." She agreed.

Blossom grinned and nodded.

"Then it's settled, we're The Powerpuff Girls!"

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

It was a calm day back at SYPO headquarters. All of Blake's agents were at school at this time of the day. It gave him the time to work in a more peaceful atmosphere. The 44 years old man turned on his desk computer. A few images appeared on the screen, he clicked on the first one.

It was inside Townsville Museum at night, the picture had been taken a few nights ago. As he examined it, he noticed that a lot of paintings and rare objects were missing. It was obvious that the museum had been robbed. Three human silhouettes appeared in the background, but the image was too blurry to see anything else about them.

Blake frowned and clicked on the next picture.

This time, it was Townsville's bank. The picture had also been taken at night, but this time, it had been taken last night by surveillance cameras. The image was a bit dark, so Blake had to zoom it several times to observe the details. He saw three people with big bags of money in their hands. Judging by the shape of their body, they were either men or boys in their late teenage years. Unfortunately, the photograph was too dark for him to see their faces...

Then, suddenly, Blake noticed a hint of red, blue and green in their clothes.  
>The man narrowed his eyes; those outfits were very familiar…<p>

"Boss, we've finished what you've asked for." One of Blake's employees said as he entered his boss' office and interrupted his thoughts.

Blake's head snapped up and his lips curved into a small satisfied grin.

"Good. Did you add it with the others?" The man asked.

"Yes sir. All them have been kept together in room X." The employee replied.

Blake turned around in his leather black chair.

"Perfect. You can go home now."

The employee nodded and got out of his office. Blake sighed of contentment and open up a drawer, where he took out a folder and opened it.

KRISTEN KINSELA - TELEKINESIS  
>SERENA RAMIREZ - MIND READING<br>JOSHUA TARO - SUPERNATURAL STRENGTH  
>MATT ROBITAILLE - SUPER VISION<br>CHRISTINA FUONG - SUPER SPEED  
>TONY DIQUINZO - POWER OF ELECTRICITY<br>HAILEY CRUZ - INVISIBILITY  
>MARCO KLINAR - DUPLICATION<br>MIKAYLA HEARTWELL - TELEPORTATION

The big boss smiled as he saw the names of all of his BEST agents. His plan was working out perfectly. He crossed Mikayla's name along with the others.

He smiled even bigger as he saw the three names that were left in the list.

BUBBLES UTONIUM - Air  
>BUTTERCUP UTONIUM - Ice<br>BLOSSOM UTONIUM - Fire

Suddenly, a female voice coming from over his shoulder made him jump.

"Are you going to something with the girls soon?" The voice said. "After all, they are the only ones left before we can complete the project."

Blake shook his head.

"No. We have to go in slowly and subtly. We can't have them build up some suspicions and we definitely can't lose them. They're smart, especially the red-head."

The mystery woman snorted.

"Right, because you were too incompetent to keep the previous ones under your control."

Blake narrowed his eyes angrily. He remembered the day those stupid kids had burned down his headquarters and let that letter four years ago…

"Shut up! This time, it's going to be different!" He snapped back at her.

She raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her waist. She often doubted Blake's competence when it came to hiding stuff.

"That sounds great Blake, really. But what happens if you screw up?" She pointed out.

Blake fought back the urge to hit her. He hated the way that woman would always point out his wrongs. He had to get rid of her soon…

"Well…You'll see, I already have a back-up plan… But I _won't_ screw up this time."

The woman rolled her eyes and flipped her long, wavy black hair in annoyance. Oh well, if that guy wasn't competent enough, she would have to take him down later on…

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Bubbles, Buttercup and Blossom were sitting comfortably on the red sofa in Blake's office. The big flat screen behind his desk showed some pictures of robberies. The girls examined those pictured while Blake pointed out some details in them with his finger.

"As you can see girls, there have been many robberies committed lately. However, those robberies are different…" Blake started.

Blossom raised her eyebrow. Buttercup and Bubbles frowned.

"But what's so special about these crimes? We've stopped stuff like that so much!" Buttercup said.

"The robbers are unfortunately very good. They managed to cause chaos in a VERY short amount of time. We've sent tons of your fellow agents on the scene, but none of them could find even ONE clue! There was absolutely no trace of evidence! All we know about them is that they're young men." Blake explained.

The three sisters widened their eyes. Blake was right, those criminals were good, but then again, they never lose. Never have, never will.

Blossom frowned as she analyzed every single piece of information she was receiving. She _refused_ to believe that those criminals were smart enough to pull off such perfect crimes! There _had _to be one clue hidden somewhere! She took a look at the pictures of the robberies. She scanned them, taking in every detail the picture could reveal, but she couldn't find any clue. As she was about to give up, her eyes noticed something…

"Those pictures…They were taken at exactly midnight each!" She pointed out.

Her sisters and Blake blinked at her sudden words that had absolutely nothing to do with what Blake was saying.  
>Blake turned his eyes to the giant screen. He checked the time of the photo capture, and realized that Blossom was right…He couldn't believe how he had let this detail escape him!<p>

"You're right…Sharp as always Blossom!" He exclaimed, smiling at her.

Blossom smirked. She loved being recognized for her abilities.

"Is there any hypothesis about how those criminals managed to pull out something so perfect?" The red-head asked, hoping to be able to make more connections…

Blake shook his head.

"Nothing. That's why I want you girls to go find out and stop those law breakers. Find out about their secret strategies." He answered.

The girls nodded.

"But how do we know where they'll show up next?" Bubbles pointed out.

Her sisters frowned. She was had a point there.

"According to Maria's psychic abilities, they should hit the Mayor's office next. Unfortunately, Maria's vision ended before we could see why and _when_ they were going there." Blake explained.

The super powered sisters nodded. Maria was an agent at SYPO who was reputed for her 99% accuracy visions.

"Well, if _all _their last robberies where committed at midnight, there is a big chance that this one will be committed at the same time." Blossom concluded.

Blake nodded.

"…And I want you girls to stop it." He added.

The girls smiled at him

"Have we ever let you down Blake?" Buttercup asked smirking, even though she knew the answer.

Their boss chuckled.

"Nope, and I know you'll never let me down…Now go on girls! It's already 11 PM!" He answered.

Before they left Blake's office, Blossom took one last look at the pictures on the big screen. She wanted to memorize as much details about the robbers as she could. She noticed that their outfits were red, blue and green…_  
>Strange…<em> The red-head thought. _The colors those guys are wearing look a lot like those we're wearing…_

"Come on Bloss! We've got to go!" Bubbles rushed her, interrupting her thoughts in the process.

Without wasting more time, the girls ran out of the building and jumped into their BMW convertible (courtesy of SYPO).

"Buttercup, you drive. You're the best driver." Blossom commanded.

Her black-haired sister smirked.

"Gladly!" She answered.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Three silhouettes were standing on the roof of Townsville Hall. They were well hidden in the shadows and scanned the area for cops.

"Spot any asshole that could potentially ruin our kidnapping Blue?" A male voice asked. He seemed to radiate confidence and leadership.

"Costs seems clear to me Red." A different male voice answered. It was slightly higher than the other's voice.

The guy known as Red turned to another guy next to him.

"Got the drug ready Green?" He asked to 'Green'.

Green nodded slowly.

"Yeah. Those SYPO agents won't know what happened to them…" He said in a very, very deep masculine voice.

All three of them had smirked on their faces.

"Hey Red," Blue said. "Do you think we succeeded in confusing and getting the attention of that fuckface Blake?"

"Don't worry bro. Nobody but us could pull off perfect crimes." Green answered.

Red nodded.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

"What time is it BC?" Blossom asked her tomboy sister.

"11:55 PM. Bloss."She answered.

"Alright, get ready Bubs." Blossom directed to Bubbles.

"I was born ready." The air controller replied.

They always used their codes names during missions, just to keep safe.

"Let's get in now, that way we can be there when the villains strike." Blossom said.

Her sisters nodded and they entered Townsville Hall.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

"What time is it Green?" Red asked.

"Midnight, time to strike boys." Green indicated.

Just as the signal was given, flames were shot out and fire hit the building on which they were standing.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

"Shit!" Buttercup exclaimed when they saw the flames, destroying the building in which they were.

"Oh my gosh...Bloss, what are we going to do?" Bubbles asked, completely panicked.

The leader of the trio tried to keep her calm. They never expected this to happen. Blossom held up her hands in front of her, attempting to control the fire. She tried and tried to control it, but for some reason, she simply couldn't. This was very alarming since she had the power to control ANY fire. She started to panic when she realized that they were now trapped in a wall of fire surrounding them. They couldn't escape.

It was then she realized that this wasn't a normal fire.

"Girls! This fire is too powerful for me to control!" She screamed out of confusion.

"What? But that's impossible Bloss! You can handle any fire!" Bubbles exclaimed.

Her sister was right. She could handle any fire, unless…

It was made by somebody who had the same power as her…

"What's wrong girls? You broke a nail?" They suddenly heard a masculine voice mocking them from behind them.

They didn't even have time to turn around to see who it was. All three girls got hit in the back. They stumbled on the floor.

Blossom tried to get up, but a pair of strong hands grabbed her by the collar and lifted her up from the ground. She finally got to see her attacker.

What she saw shocked her. It was a teenage boy, perhaps one or two years older than her. His hair was red like hers but he covered his bangs with a red baseball cap. His eyes were crimson red and so intense that she could've sworn she saw fire blazing in them. He was about 5 inches taller than her and he wore a red leather jacket under a red shirt and some black jeans.

"W-Who are you…?" Blossom asked, stuttering.

"Does it matter to know my name when I'm going to finish you in a few seconds?" The boy answered.

With that, he held his palm up and a scorching flame came out of it.

Blossom gasped at this. So this guy had the same power as her! That's why she couldn't control the fire!

"You…You have the fire power!" She exclaimed at him.

The boy grinned.

"That's right, there's no way you're stopping me." He answered in a confident tone.

Blossom frowned. She'll show that arrogant guy that the Powerpuffs never lose!

Grinning, she formed some flames of her own in her hands and threw them at him. The boy was thrown away from her, surprised by the fire. After he quickly recovered by the surprise attack, he looked up and stared at her, his piercing red eyes wide and confused.

"No fucking way…This is impossible! How in the world can you have the same power as me you SYPO agent!" He barked at her.

Blossom held her breath. How did he know about her secret job?

She didn't have the time to think about it much longer when the boy threw a fireball at her. She counterattacked but their fireballs were too evenly powerful to have an effect on the other.

Blossom quickly glanced at her sisters. They were experiencing the same thing with their attackers. Bubbles was desperately trying to fight a blonde boy's tornado with her own while Buttercup shooted some ice to a black-haired guy who returned them just as well.

_What the hell is going on?_ The girls thought.

Then she noticed the boys' outfits. The blond guy was wearing a dark blue outfit and the black-haired one wore a forest green one.

They were the robbers!

"Blue! Green! Let's retreat! We're too evenly matched for now!" The boy ordered.

_No way, _Blossom thought_, we are not letting them escape._

"Powerpuff Girls! Don't let them get away!" She commanded.

But before the girls could do anything, the guys dropped a smoke bond and disappeared. The girls had to get out of the building. They all dropped down and found an exit while crawling underneath the smoke. Once they were outside, they could only watch the Town Hall burning right before their eyes.

They couldn't do anything about it. Blossom couldn't control the fire and they had let those criminals get away.  
>All three of them had tears in their eyes. They were useless, helpless. It was the first time ever that this had happened. The first time they've been attacked like that.<br>They had to face the truth, it was their first defeat.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

The girls really didn't want to face their boss after that, but they knew that he would want to know. And after all, getting some information on the criminals was part of the mission. Maybe, with what they knew, Blake could get something out of their situation.

"We really tried Blake! We gave it our best shot!" Bubbles sobbed. "But that blond guy was so…strong! My tornados didn't have any effects on him! He would just counterattack with one of his own tornados!"

Then she broke into tears.

Bubbles wasn't the only one taking it bad. Even Buttercup had been affected by the attack in the city hall. She wasn't crying, but it was pretty obvious when you looked in her eyes.

"Yeah! That guy dressed in green was also like that!" Buttercup continued. "My attacks were no good!"

She was clearly pissed off. Of all the three girls, Buttercup was the one who hated to lose the most. She clenched her fists as she remembered how that guy looked just like her…

"It's unbelievable! I couldn't even control that boy's fire! How come they have the same powers than us!" Blossom exclaimed.

Blake had a hard look on his face. Inside, he was panicking. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Even though his whole interior was alarmed, he tried his best to stay calm in presence of his agents. He didn't want them to get suspicious. He knew exactly who those boys were. And the fact that even Blossom couldn't control the fire worried him.

_So they got pretty strong didn't they...?_ He thought.

"That's all we know about them." Buttercup concluded.

Blake bit his lip. Blossom noticed and frowned. He looked as if he was hiding something from them.

"Do you know something about them Blake?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Their boss cursed in his head. Dawn this kid for being so sharp! She always decoded every single one of his movements.

"Actually girls, I think I do." He simply answered. "And if it's who I think they are, we might have a problem."

All three of them widened their eyes at the man's statement.

"Come on girls, follow me." He ordered as he rushed out of his office.

The girls noticed that he looked pretty preoccupied, but did as they were told anyway. After a minute, they were in a large room full of filling cabinets and folders.

"Um, what are we doing in the archives of SYPO Blake?" Bubbles asked.

The man didn't answer. He just began opening every cabinet he saw, searching for a specific file. Buttercup noticed that he was searching in files that were about 4 years old. He went through tons of folders, rushing his way through the papers. Finally, he took out a big one and threw it on the table.

"What is that?" Buttercup asked.

Blake took a deep breath.

"This is the folder of the Rowdyruff Boys. The super brothers." He answered.

The girls all had confused looks on their faces.

"You mean, the boys who attacked us are named like that? Is it their group name?" Blossom asked.

Their boss nodded. He opened the folder to reveal three smaller folders that were included in the big one. One was blue, the other was green and the last one was red.

"Sit down you guys. I think it's time for me to tell you them."

Tons of questions were rushing through their minds, but they just took a chair and sat down at the table for now.

"The Rowdyruff Boys were once agents of SYPO." Blake started.

The girls gasped. How criminals like that could have been on their side?

Blossom's eyes widened. So that's why he knew that she was a SYPO agent! He had probably planned something against them, like a trap or something!

"They were my best agents, just like you are today. Those boys looked a lot like you girls; they even shared some personality traits with you! Unfortunately, they betrayed me four years ago and became criminals. I was so hurt! I gave them everything and treated them like my own sons! I always feared that they would come back, and they did…" He continued.

The girls were shocked by this revelation. They felt so bad for Blake! He was like a second father to them. He always treated them with respect and gave them everything they needed. He even offered to help their dad with his financial problems and now, they have a normal lifestyle! Everything was right in their lives thanks to Blake!

The sisters just couldn't believe how cruel those boys were. Blake had been so nice to them!

"And that's not all; they even burned down the old SYPO headquarters!" Blake said.

The teenagers felt anger rising into them. How dared they destroy what was a second home to them!

"Also, they had the same powers as you. Let me introduce you to them separately."

Blake handed the small blue folder to Bubbles.

"How come I get the folder?" She asked.

"Because we are going to start with your counterpart Bubbles, open it." He answered.

Bubbles slowly opened the folder, a bit afraid of what she would find in it. A medium sized picture of her attacker fell out of it along with papers about him.

Bubbled picked up the picked up the picture and examined it. It was the blond boy alright…except he was about 4 years younger. He had a calm but firm smile on his face. He wore a dark blue outfit that matched the color of his eyes.

"This is Boomer." Blake said. "He has the power of air, just like you do Bubbles. He is fastest of the Rowdyruff Boys, but he's also the most emotional. Don't be fooled by that though, he's also an excellent fighter. His speciality was spying and sneaking in."

Then, Blake handed the dark green folder to Buttercup gulped and opened the folder as her blond sister did. It revealed a picture of her own attacker and some notes about him. He also looked about 14 years old and had spiky black hair. His eyes were fierce and slightly narrowed. His outfit also matched his dark forest green eyes.

"This is Butch. He has the power ice like you Buttercup. He's the strongest of the boys. He's also the toughest and the most masculine. However, he can be hyperactive and lose control sometimes. That doesn't stop him from fighting hard though. His speciality is weapon and drugs. He can invent anything that can help in a battle in less than a few hours."

Finally, the boss handed Blossom the red folder. She bit her lips and did the same thing as her sisters, she opened it. She saw a picture of the red-head that attacked her. She couldn't help but notice how confident and focused his eyes were, even back then. Just like his brothers, he wore a dark red outfit that matched his eyes.

"And this is Brick. He's the leader of the Ruffs. He has the power of fire, like you Blossom. He's the smartest one. He can be overly confident sometimes, but that just boosts his adrenaline in a fight. He's always sharp and alert. His speciality is tactics and strategies. None of his plans _ever _failed."

There was a moment of silence while the girls looked at the pictures of the Rowdyruff Boys. They were scared of them, that's for sure. But a part of them couldn't help but admiring their skills. They would certainly make worthy opponents.

"They look…dangerous." They finally said, at the same time.

Blake nodded.

"And this is precisely why I want you girls to stop them." He said.

It was the girls' time to nod.

They were determined to get those boys. No matter what, they wouldn't fail this time.

"Blake…Can I keep those folders?" Blossom asked, pointing to the boys' folders.

Blake blinked a few times, not catching why Blossom would want to have the folders.

"Sure, but why?" He asked.

"I want to analyze them. Oh! Can I also have our folders? That was I can compare us to them and see what advantages we have against them…" The leader of the Powerpuff Girls replied.

Blake nodded in understanding and got up to go get the girls' folders. He came back a few minutes after and handed the documents to Blossom. Then, he left the archives, leaving the girls with their thoughts.

"Hey girls…Don't you think they look a bit like the male versions of us?" Bubbles pointed out as she looked at Boomer's picture.

Her sisters raised their eyebrows.

"Don't be ridiculous Bubbles! They don't look anything like us! They're just a bunch of fucking criminals!" Buttercup exclaimed.

However, Blossom seemed to take into consideration what her blond sister had said.

"Well, come to think of it, they _do _look a lot like us…" Blossom said. "I mean, they have the same hair color, eye color and powers than us."

Buttercup bit her lip.

"Yeah…Okay, maybe they do." She said.

Bubbles giggled a bit, making her sisters wonder how she could be in the mood to laugh after such a defeat…

But this _was_ Bubbles after all, she was –almost- always happy.

"Hihihi! They could be our older-twin brothers!" The blond girl said as she giggled.

Blossom and Buttercup chuckled. Her cheerfulness always seemed to make them feel better…Even if what Bubbles had just said didn't make much sense.

"I guess you can say that they're kind of like…our counterparts or something." Blossom said while chuckling.

Her sisters nodded.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

"_Fuck!_" A green-eyed boy exclaimed loudly as he entered his apartment.

"Calm down Butch! You don't want to wake up the whole dawn building!" Boomer said.

He groaned and threw himself on the couch. He searched for the remote lazily and when he finally found it (between some cushions), he turned on the TV. His brothers let themselves fall on the couch next to him.

"I can't believe this! How could we screw up! We planned everything so fucking well Brick!" Butch exclaimed.

His red-head brother didn't say anything since they had arrived. Millions of thoughts ran through his head.

_How come they had the same powers? How come they couldn't beat those girls? How come that girl looked just like him? How come his attacks were useless? How did Blake find some others like them? How come…_

"He's right Brick. He planned this revenge for years now. Butch had the weapons and the drugs ready, I cracked into the alarm system and you planned every single detail! I don't understand bro…your plans never fail…" His brother tore him away from his thoughts.

Brick didn't know. He was as confused as his brothers. He was so damn tired that he let his head fall into his hands and gripped his hair.

"Yeah! And why the fuck did you retreat! This is your fault!" Butch barked.

Brick's head snapped up in anger.

"No Butch! We were too even! We need a plan, a better one…" He answered.

Boomer frowned.

"But what exactly are we going to do? We don't even know their weaknesses!" The blond exclaimed.

Brick bit his lips, his brother was right. The girls' powers had caught him off guard. He knew that Blake would send his best agents, but he never expected those girls to be so strong. Those _Powerpuff Girls_ were surprisingly more dangerous than he thought.  
>At least, that's what he thought they were called. Why else would the red-head scream that to the other girls?<p>

"What we need is to dig deeper. These girls must have some weaknesses…" He said, thinking.

Butch snorted.

"Yeah right. Dig Deeper. It's not like we're going to go stalk them or something! Pfff, I'm sure those bitches waste their time going to school…"

Brick's head snapped up from his hands again.

"Butch, you can be a genius in your stupidity sometimes…" Brick said to his dark-haired brother.

Boomer and Butch threw him a confused look.

"What?" They both asked at the same time.

Brick just grinned evilly. He just had to take things from a different angle!

And now, he had his plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it :) Tell me what you think by...reviewing! :D (please...?)<strong>

**Take care ! :P  
><strong>


	3. Bad Boys and Compliments

**A/N : Two chapters in one day! I'm on a roll :P! But hey, I did promise you guys some really fast updates so...**

**Anyway, this chapter is shorter than the original, but there's a reason for it. You'll understand as the story progresses...There will be a little twist after this chapter :).**

**Okay, enough with the author's note...Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO : BAD BOYS AND COMPLIMENTS<strong>

Butch stared at the blond wig that was in his hands. He lifted it up and waved it in front of his face. His face twisted in disgust as he gave the wig a hated look.

"Sorry bro, but…No fucking way I'm wearing this shit!" The green-eyed boy exclaimed.

Brick bit his lip. Ok, sure, wigs were things that _girls _usually wear. But it was either this, or they'd have to dye their hair…and he definitely didn't want to dye his hair! It was one of his biggest secret: Brick loved his hair. It was his signature look! That messy but classy red hair was a part of what made him Brick. He didn't care if his brothers didn't approve, he was NOT going to dye his hair.

"Butch, just wear the damn wig." He ordered as he rolled his eyes.

His dark haired brother groaned.

"Come on! It's one thing to wear a wig…but why do I have to be blond!" He whined.

Boomer glared at him and hit him hard in the stomach.

"Got a problem with blonds, jerkface?" He spat at him.

"Nah…Only with you, asshole." Butch snapped back, still hurt by the punch he had received.

They started insulting each other, and in a few seconds, it turned into a typical five-year-old-boy fight.  
>Brick sighed as he watched his brothers fight like little kids. They were freaking 18 years old! And, most importantly, they had to keep their focus!<p>

"SILENCE!" Brick screamed.

Boomer and Butch quickly stopped their arguing. Brick had some amazing authority! The red-head's brothers just blinked at their leader's scream. Brick just rubbed his temples.

"To answer your question Butch, you have to be blond to make sure those girls don't recognize us. This hair color is really different from your natural one. This is also why you have the red hair wig Boomer and I have the black one." Brick explained.

His brothers kept on blinking, and then they nodded. Brick had thought about _everything_…as always.

"Smart." Boomer said simply.

Brick rolled his eyes.

"Off course it's smart. _I_ thought about it." Brick answered in his usual overly-confident way.

Just then, Butch crossed his arms on his chest.

"Humph. Why don't we just drug them right away and finish them?" Butch asked.

Typical Butch. He always wanted to get to the action part so fast. He never thought about the things that could stop him from success. This was exactly why Brick was here to explain stuff to him…

"We'll get noticed by a lot of people and we'll be vulnerable." Brick explained. "What we need is to gain those girls' trust and then, when they'll least expect it; we'll drug them and kidnap them. That way, it will go much smoother and we won't get caught."

Boomer gave his brothers a disgusted look.

"You mean…we have to _befriend _them?" He asked, stopping his gag reflex.

Brick nodded.

"Unfortunately." He answered.

The boys shivered at the idea of having to be nice to their enemies.

Then, they tried on their wigs. It was a little hard for Butch to put on his wig though: His spiky hair got in the way. But after a few attempts, he finally managed to fit it all in the wig. Boomer was now a red-head, Butch was now blond and Brick now had black hair. They also changed their usual clothes (leather jacket, chains, weapons and jet black jeans) to normal teenage boys' clothes (jeans, t-shirts and sneakers). When they looked at the final result in the mirror, their eyes widened.

"Oh gosh…we look like normal peeps!" Boomer exclaimed.

Butch rolled his eyes and slapped him in the back of his neck.

"That's the point, idiot." He said rudely.

Boomer narrowed his eyes at his (now blond) brother and rubbed the area where he got hit.

"You guys ought to work on the way you talk. Remember, we are normal teenagers. Not badasses. You guys try to be…_nice._" Brick instructed.

His brothers nodded. They weren't sure how normal teenage boys talked though. Ever since they had set on fire the old SYPO headquarters, they never returned to school. They spent their teenage years as criminals. However, they didn't really need to go to school. They had been school by SYPO and had the knowledge of bachelors.  
>That's why the Rowdyruffs always thought that normal teenagers were "incompetent fags". They didn't have a clue of how they think, talk or act. They were determined to try though.<p>

"But Brick, we have one problem though…"Boomer said.

"What is it?" The leader of the group answered.

"Those girls seemed younger than us…like…about two years younger." Boomer stated.

Brick rolled his eyes. Did he really think he'd let that detail slip away from him?

"I noticed Boomer. That's why we'll have to act like we're 16 years old once we get to the destination."

"Oh." Boomer simply answered.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

It had been a day since the Powerpuff Girls learned about their male counterparts. Those boys had been lingering in their minds all night long (not in a good way off course). It was Wednesday, and they had the feeling that the day was going to be incredibly painful. Even if they didn't need to, the girls wouldn't be able to concentrate in class (or at least pretend to concentrate). All they could ever think of was how those boys managed to defeat them. They thought about how cruel those guys had been to Blake and to SYPO. But most of all, they were trying to figure out how they could beat them.

_They must have some sort of weakness..._Blossom thought.

Suddenly, the sound of the bell interrupted them from their thoughts. The students quickly regained their seats and the teacher set her things on her desk. Blossom raised her eyebrow as she noticed her teacher wasn't starting the class yet.

"Today class, I want you to welcome some new students!" Miss Keane, their English teacher said cheerfully. "Come on in boys!"

As she said that, three teenage boys entered the class.

The first one had short blond hair and forest green eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt, blue Levi's jeans and Nike shoes.  
>The second one had mid-long red hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a green tank top and khaki shorts along with black converse.<br>The last one had jet black hair and dark red eyes. He wore a graphic blue shirt with black ripped jeans and retro sneakers.

Oddly, those boys looked pretty mature for their age. Some students in the class could've sworn they were older. They were pretty tall too, all three of them towered over six feet.  
>However, what made the most effect was their looks…half of the girls in the classroom were swooning! They were so handsome! Not to mention their incredible bodies!<p>

Off course they would have the bodies of gods; years of fighting would do that to you…just like it did with the Rowdyruff Boys.

That's right. The Rowdyruff Boys were in the building. To be more precise, they were in the Powerpuff girls' class.

The three brothers felt everybody's eyes –especially the female ones- on them. Teenagers were examinating them from head to toes. Guys narrowed their eyes in envy and girls widened their eyes in sexual attraction…Yes, even the Powerpuff Girls.  
>Just for a second, they forgot about their worries about the Rowdyruffs and allowed themselves to stare at the boys in front of the class.<br>The boys however didn't mind everybody's stares. They ignored them and started scanning the room to find their counterparts. Boomer had hacked the system of the school for them to be in the same class as them.

Brick's eyes stopped as he spotted Blossom. Same thing with Butch and Boomer with Buttercup and Bubbles.

Their eyes widened as they stared at their respective counterparts. The Ruffs had the urge to let their jaws drop open, but they controlled it.

_They were god dawn gorgeous._

It was pretty dark last night in Townsville's town hall so they couldn't see the girls' faces as well. But now, during the day and exposed to more light, the boys realized how attractive those girls were. They just stared for a few seconds. Then, they realized that they should keep their focus instead of checking out the enemy in an inappropriate way.

"Welcome to Pokey Oaks High School!" Miss Keane said. "Boys, could you please introduce yourselves?"

Brick tore his eyes away from Blossom and cleared his throat.

"My name's Julian Anderson and these are my friends. We just moved here." He introduced himself.

"I'm Mike Desman" Boomer said.

"And I'm Shawn Stevenson" Butch finished the introduction.

Brick had decided to hide the fact that they were brothers, just in case. The girls could get suspicious.

"Well, we're very happy to have you guys here in our classroom. Aren't we students?" Miss Keane asked.

The girls all nodded violently while the boys rolled their eyes.

"So…who wants to show Julian, Mike and Shawn Pokey Oaks High School after the classes are finished?" Miss Keane asked.

All of the girls, without any exceptions raised their hands. The teacher blinked at the number of volunteers. Brick noticed the teacher's expression and decided to make the best out of the situation.

"Why don't we choose who's going to show us around?" He asked his new teacher.

"Well that's a great idea Julian!" Miss Keane exclaimed. "Go ahead, choose!"

Brick smirked. He would probably be able to twist that teacher around his little finger later on. He turned to his brothers and gave them a look. Boomer and Butch understood the opportunity for them to get to their enemies.

"I want her." Brick pointed at Blossom.

The red-head widened her eyes. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks, but she quickly controlled it, not wanting to seem too affected by him.

"I'll take her." Boomer pointed at Bubbles.

The blond had the same reaction as her sister, but she kept on staring and smirking at the boy that chose her.

"And I choose her." Butch pointed at Buttercup.

The ice-thrower bit her lip and fought back the blush that was threatening to appear on her cheeks. She was the tough one after all. Buttercup Utonium _never_ blushed.

"Great! Then it's settled!" Miss Keane said. "Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup Utonium, you girls are going to show them around after school! Now boys, take the free seats in the back"

The sisters nodded. They were _glad_ to.

As he walked to the back of the class with his brothers, Brick raised an eyebrow at the teacher's words.

_Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup Utonium…_

So they were sisters…And those were their names…That was valuable information to start down at his desk, Brick stared at his counterpart. She was sitting a few seats in front of him. For some reason, she felt watched from behind. She turned around and met some deep red eyes staring at her.

Julian.

She turned around quickly. At first, she was feeling shy about his intense stare. But then, she noticed something incredibly familiar about the boy's eyes. It was as if she had seen them before…  
>She couldn't recall when though.<p>

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

The day went rather slowly for the Powerpuffs. After the episode with the new boys in class, their thoughts returned to the main subject of their worries: The Rowdyruff Boys. They didn't think about Julian, Mike or Shawn much. Blossom's thoughts majorly revolved around how the boys had been powerful. In all of the criminals they've fought, the boys were the only ones who had powers like them. That certainly added some difficulty…

Then, an idea popped in the red-head's mind. She knew that powers got stronger with training (that's why SYPO was full of training rooms). The Powerpuff Girls could train after school. That would certainly raise the power of their attacks! Then, they'll be able to defeat those Rowdyruffs!

When the last bell of the day rang, the girls were more than excited to show some hot boys around school. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup decided to go separate ways with their respective guy. Blossom wanted to start with the library, Bubbles with the art room and Buttercup with the gym.

"Hey Julian!" Blossom approached the dark-haired boy as he was putting away his stuff. "Ready for the tour?"

Brick fought back the urge to twist his face in disgust. That girl was so nice and classy that it grossed him out…

Instead, he just grinned at her.

"Yeah, let's go." He answered.

Blossom guided him through the hallways and 'Julian' walked by her side. As they walked together, they could hear some whispers running around the hallway. People were definitely staring at them. Nobody could blame them though, they looked really good together. Blossom was beautiful and Brick –as Julian- was really hot. Some students even had mistaken them for a couple!

"Um…How about we find a place less crowded?" Blossom suggested.

Brick nodded as he glared back at some students who had the guts to glare at him first. Off course, being the fierce criminal (in disguise), Brick's glare scared them all away.

"I agree. Do you have a library? I want to visit that first. I like places where you can think and work peacefully." Brick answered his counterpart's suggestion. He wasn't lying.

Blossom blinked. She couldn't believe what she had heard. Her lips curved into a small smile as she realized that they had something in common.

"Oh my gosh! Me too! I love calm places! It helps me think better!" She exclaimed.

It was Brick's turn to blink. That girl really looked like him…

"Awesome!" He faked a smile. "Take me there then!"

Blossom nodded. She had a huge smile on her face. She couldn't believe her luck! She had a really hot guy next to her that shared her love for the library! It's not that she thought about him romantically (even though he was attractive). She just thought that he would make a great friend.

"No problem." She replied.

They walked away from the crowd and make their way to the library.

As they walked, Brick bit his lip. He was about to do something he never thought he would have to do. Something that was against his own values. Something that he would _never_ do if it wasn't for a mission…

"By the way Blossom, you look cool." He said to his counterpart.

He had complimented somebody.

Blossom raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know my name Julian?" She asked.

Brick grinned, but he did everything he could for it not to be his usual evil smirk. That girl really had no idea how smart he was…

"The English teacher said it this morning. I also recall your last name to be Utonium." He answered.

Blossom's jaw dropped. That guy was definitely sharp! Almost as sharp as her!

"Well, you're a smartass!" She said.

"That's right. I'm the smartest guy alive." Brick flashed her cocky grin.

Blossom rolled her eyes and smiled.

"You're also the vainest one." She said.

Brick fought back the urge to hit her. Nobody had the right to call him anything! Not even his brothers! Nonetheless, he kept his cool and faked a smile.

"Anyway," Blossom continued, "This is the library."

Brick looked around the place. It was a pretty large library. He would probably find some valuable information when he had the time…

"Thanks Blossom. I'll take note of the location." He thanked her and plunged his eyes into hers.

Once again, the girl fought back a blush. It was harder this time though; Julian was staring so deeply in her eyes that she had to bit her lip. His eyes were so intense...  
>And familiar…<p>

Blossom frowned, breaking the intensity between them.

"Julian…have we met before?" Blossom asked the boy.

Brick felt something jump in his stomach. He was beginning to feel alarmed.

"No…why?" He answered, trying to hide the small panic he was feeling inside.

Blossom's frown got deeper.

"Well…it's just that…your eyes look so familiar…"She said as she stared into his crimson eyes, trying to figure out something about them.

The small panic inside of Brick turned into a bigger one. Did she recognize him?_  
>Dawn it! <em>He thought. If she didn't recognize him, she was so close to finding out! He had to say something. Quick.

"No, that's impossible." He lied."I've never been to Townsville until today."

Blossom's frowned slowly disappeared and she shrugged.

"Yeah...I guess it was just me then. Sorry for freaking you out Julian." She apologized.

Brick shook his head slowly and waved his hand.

"Don't worry about it." He said back.

Then, he noticed that Blossom was slowly biting her lip. It was as if she wanted to say something to him, but she didn't know whether she should say it or not.

"You looked concerned about something." Brick said.

"Well...you really have awesome eyes you know. I mean, I've never seen eyes as deep as yours before." She said shyly.

Something in Brick jumped in his stomach. It didn't last long, but it was a little warm feeling. Just a small twinkle in his stomach that lasted about one second. However, that was enough for him to be left startled.  
>Nobody had ever complimented him in his life.<br>Sure, there had been Blake, but his compliments were just fake. He only said those to encourage him and his brothers to do his dirty work. He never really cared about the Rowdyruff Boys.  
>However, the way she had said that his eyes were awesome just seemed so...sincere. Brick couldn't find even one sign of lying. She was really being honest. And that hit him in a way that caught him completely off guard...<br>He couldn't help but think that she would've made a good ally if she wasn't his enemy. He couldn't help but think for one single second that she wasn't that bad...  
>But then he realized where his mind was going and he brought himself back to earth.<p>

"Thank you." He answered, trying hard not to stutter out his words.

She smiled at him.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

What the two teenagers didn't know however was that they were being watched from afar...

A red-head genius boy had his eyes narrowed on Brick. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
>Blossom had actually complimented that guy!<br>Dexter didn't understand. He had the smarts, the money, the super awesome lab and he never got _one _compliment from his crush. But _this _guy, he just had to show off his unusual eyes and Blossom would swoon on how awesome they were!

Dexter kept glaring at Brick. He noticed that 'Julian' looked a little startled by Blossom's sudden compliment. He also had the feeling that the new boy had something to hide. He radiated that confident, but mysterious aura around him. Dexter didn't like this aura. He sensed trouble coming out of Julian.

The blue-eyed boy adjusted his glasses and walked away from Blossom and "mister nice eyes". He was determined to find some information about this Julian Anderson. He knew he had a secret he was hiding...and he would figure it out.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Bubbles skipped happily through the hallway. That's right. She didn't walk, she _skipped._ And although some might think it was childish, she managed to pull it off so that it would look cute when she did it.  
>Boomer, walking normally nest to her, raised his eyebrow at this. Who the hell skips in hallways?<p>

_Actually, who the hell skips in general? _He thought.

There was a small silence between the two of them as they walked (and skipped). Bubbled didn't seem to mind though, she had that cute, innocent and cheerful smile plastered on her lips. Boomer cleared his throat and decided to break the silence.

"So...I didn't really get what your name was. What is it?" He asked.

The blond Puff continued to skip as cheerfully.

"My name is Bubbles Utonium!" She presented herself.

Boomer fought back to urge to gag. Who in the world would name his daughter _Bubbles?_ Ok, sure, she was quite bubbly. But come on! _Bubbles _?  
>Instead of saying exactly what was on his mind, Boomer decided to fake a smile and give her a -gasp- compliment instead.<p>

"Well that's a cute name!" He replied.

"Thanks Mike! I like your name too! It's short and sexy!" She complimented back.

Boomer blinked. That girl seemed to have complimented him so easily! As if it was in her nature to be that nice and cute...  
>WAIT! Did he just think that she was <em>cute<em>? Boomer slightly shook his head at this. That was so inappropriate! She was the enemy for Pete's sake!

"Thank you." He answered.

He noticed that she didn't stop skipping the whole time. After a few seconds of silence, Boomer decided to break the ice again.

"So...Where are you taking me?" He asked.

Bubbles' smile got a little wider as she thought of the place where she was taking the new boy.

"I want to start by showing you my favourite place in the whole school: The art room!" She announced as cheerfully as her skipping.

Boomer's eyes widened in surprise.

"So you like arts?" He asked, even though a part of him knew the answer was obvious.

Bubbles clapped her hands quickly and happily like a typical excited teenage girl.

"Off course! I love drawing, painting, collages, and everything else art class is about! I could spend the whole day in the art room! Unfortunately, I have other classes to attend." She answered.

Boomer's eyes got even wider. His jaw almost dropped to the floor.  
>He had never told anybody about it, but...He cultivated a secret passion for arts. When his brothers were out, he would take out a sketch pad and draw all sorts of things!<br>Boomer smirked evilly; he had something in common with her. That meant that he could easily gain her trust!

"Me too!" He answered. "You know what...Show me the art room and I'll show you something secret...Even Julian and Shawn don't know about it..."Boomer said.

Bubbles' mouth was the shape of an 'o'. She had a curious, but excited look on her face.

"Ok! Let's go!" She exclaimed, excited.

They walked (and skipped) even faster through the hallway. When they finally reached the art room, Boomer was glad to see that nobody was there. Good, nobody would bother him while he was executing his plan.  
>They sat down at a table.<p>

"So, what did you want to show me?" Bubbles asked, really intrigued to know.

Boomer smirked and pulled out something from his schoolbag.  
>His sketch pad.<br>It was pretty thick and half of the pages were already used. He handed it to her. Bubbles observed his sketch pad. She _really_ wanted to look at his drawings, but she wasn't sure whether she really had the full permission. Feeling her hesitation, Boomer chuckled softly and nodded.

"You can look." He assured her.

Bubbles smiled widely and took the book. As she flipped through the pages, her eyes got wider and wider.  
>Mike's drawings were beautiful!<br>She couldn't believe how much talent he had! The shadows are always perfectly done and the shades of the colors were spectacular! Everything was so precise...so perfect...  
>It was breathtaking.<p>

"You...You're amazing!" Bubbles exclaimed. "I've never seen art so beautiful from a guy of my age! You have so much talent!"

Boomer just stared at her. He wasn't sure if he should believe her or not. After all, she was the one and only person to which he had shown his art. He knew his brothers would find it a 'waste of time' and 'faggish'. He knew they wouldn't understand...  
>But then again, what in the world made him think that she could understand? Why did he even show her his secret drawings in the first place? Boomer thought about it for a second. He realized that he didn't have a pertinent answer. This girl just radiated a positive and inviting aura. It just felt right to show it to her...somehow...<p>

"You're not joking?" He asked her.

Bubbles blinked.

"...Of course not! What do you mean I'm not joking! These are breathtaking! I don't know how you did it, but you express so many _emotions_in all of your drawings! It really touched me!" She answered.

Again, Boomer just stared at her, bewildered.

"But there's just something I don't understand..." Bubbles continued. "Every single one of your drawings are about anger, fear and sadness...all of them are negative emotions! Did something happen to you for you draw such things?"

Boomer's eyes narrowed slightly. Yes, something happened to him. Something had made him the criminal that he is now...  
>...That something was Blake, boss of SYPO.<p>

He was about to blurt out that it was none of his business, but he met her eyes instead.  
>More like lost himself in them. They were baby blue, and so innocent. But at the same time, they were stained with worry.<br>Something inside of him jumped as he realized that she was worried about _him._ Sure, other people (like his brothers) worried about him. But there was something in that girl's eyes that he couldn't explain. They seemed so full of...emotion, sincerity and compassion. In all of his life, Boomer had never felt so secure and...Cared about.

Suddenly, the blue-eyed boy realized how far his thoughts were going. He shook it away and got back his focus.

"I-It's nothing." He stuttered, and then cursed himself for it.

Bubbles gave him a comforting smile.

"Well, let's just hope that you'll do some happy drawings one day."

Boomer blinked, and then smirked.

"Yeah...Maybe one day."

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

"So...Where are you taking me first little girl?" Butch said arrogantly as he walked next to his counterpart in the hallway.

Buttercup narrowed her eyes and stopped walking brutally.

"Little girl? Who do you think I am? And I have a name! It's Buttercup Utonium!" She exclaimed.

Butch chuckled. That girl was definitely a spicy one...

"_Buttercup_? That looks like a little girl's name to me." He answered.

Buttercup crossed her arms on her chest. Who did that guy think he was anyway? So what if he was really attractive? That did NOT give him the right to talk to her like that! He didn't even know her! And besides, she could just blow him off with her ice power (literally). He was just a normal human boy after all...  
>Or at least she believed.<p>

"Well, _Shawn, _I'm taking you to the gym. And since you think I'm that _little_, I don't think you'd have any objection to play a match of basketball against me." She said with a confident look on her face.

Butch snorted.

"No problem. Prepare to be beaten...little girl." He accepted her challenge.

Buttercup smiled confidently. Butch noticed that. He raised his eyebrow at her confidence.  
>How come she was so sure of herself? Butch was much taller than her <em>and <em>he was clearly stronger too. He had the muscles and all. She couldn't stand a chance against him! Except if she had some sort of special training...  
>Oh.<br>Butch nearly slapped his forehead. She was a SYPO agent! She _did_ have some special training! She was probably much better than the average teenage girls when it came to sports. That meant she was probably going to be harder to beat than he thought...

_Pfff. _Butch thought. _She's still a girl. Girls are easy to beat in anything...except whining._

"So, you're coming in big boy?" Buttercup interrupted his thoughts.

They had already arrived in the gym. The place was pretty big and, fortunately, nobody was there. It was only him, her and basketball._  
><em>Buttercup threw a basketball at him. He caught it easily.

"Game on." He said, smirking.

He was starting to dribble, when suddenly; the ball just disappeared from his hands. He blinked and heard somebody dribbling from behind him. He turned around to see the black-haired girl with the ball in her hands.

"Game on." She said back.

He charged back at her and she avoided it.  
>Butch was getting really frustrated. He would NOT get beaten by a girl! He fainted an approach and she fell for it. In no time, the ball was his again.<p>

After Butch's cheap shot, Buttercup and he played hard. They would do practically everything they could to fool the other and score some points. The match was really equal. When one of them made a point, the other would make thirty seconds after. It was a constant, intense battle between them. They were giving it their all, so much that they were sweating!

Finally, after about 30 minutes of playing. The score was equal.

"That's it! Match point!" Butch said, panting.

Buttercup nodded.

Just then, Butch charged at her to take the ball away.  
>She smirked as she noticed that he was going way to fast. She just stepped aside and avoided him. She then ran to the basket and shoot.<br>The ball fell right into the basket, scoring the winning point.

Butch stared as the ball that was bouncing on the gym's floor. He just couldn't believe he had lost...  
>...To a girl.<p>

"That was by far the best match I've played in my life!" He heard Buttercup exclaimed.

He snapped his eyes away from the ball and looked at her.

"What?" He asked.

She smiled.

"That was awesome! You're a really good player! I've never played such an intensive match! You...You have some mad skills!" She complimented him.

Just for a moment...All of his worries vanished.  
>Just for a moment, he forgot all about his plan about destroying the enemy.<br>Just for a moment, all he could think of is how this girl was incredible...

She could kick his ass, but still be modest and recognize his talent! Talk about sexy feminine power!

Butch's eyes widened as he realized what had just passed through his head. _Sexy feminine power?_ Gosh, he had to keep his focus...

But instead, he just gave Buttercup one of his rare sincere smiles.

"Thanks, you're not so bad either...for a little girl." He smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please review :P<strong>

**Note to those who have read the original : The next chapter will be completely different from the one in the original...**

**Take care :)**


	4. Missing

**A/N : This is a whole new chapter that was not featured in the original, I hope you enjoy it :)**

**By the way, thanks for the reviews guys :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE: MISSING<strong>

Blossom watched as Julian walked away from her, his steps echoing in the hallway that was now empty. The red-head girl observed his walk; she noticed he seemed pretty in a hurry to get out the school. He quickly disappeared from her sight.

She finished showing him the entire school. Blossom had noticed that he would often lose himself in his thoughts during the tour. It was as if he was always thinking of something, analyzing everything he was seeing and hearing. But most importantly, he had become a little distant after their visit to the library. She wasn't sure what happened there…and she wondered if she had said something to make him so distant.

Blossom raised her eyebrow as she thought of the red-eyed boy, that guy was so mysterious, sharp and...Unpredictable! She could never figure what he would do next! He was definitely a one of a kind.

For example, when they were in the library, she saw Julian's face twist a little, as if he was in pain. Although it only lasted a second, Blossom was _sure_ she had seen it. But then, Julian did something nice: He complimented her. Why would he look in pain and say something nice the second after? It just didn't match!

And there was also the time when _she _had complimented _him_. For a second there, she knew that he was surprised, but happy to hear that he had amazing eyes. He had some...shine in his eyes and he just kept on staring at her as if she'd said the most unexpected thing in the world! But then, instead of being friendlier to her, he avoided her gaze for the rest of the tour. It was as if giving him a compliment had insulted him or something…

What was wrong with this guy? Weren't people supposed to love compliments?

Blossom sighed. Yup, that guy was definitely a mystery, a very complicated puzzle. But she couldn't help but feel kind of...drawn to that kind of attitude. She was intrigued by him. There was just something in him and his attitude that kept her thinking and wondering about him. He was different from all of the guys she's met in her life. Julian was the only boy that she couldn't figure out, couldn't analyze…That intrigued her, how could he be so sharp?

And for some reason, she wanted to know more...

"Yo sis, wassup?" Buttercup's voice snapped her away from her thoughts

Blossom got back to reality. Bubbles and Buttercup were standing next to her, leaning on her locker. Blossom flashed a smile at them.

"Nothing much, I just finished showing Julian around. You?" She replied.

"Same." Both her sisters replied in unison.

Blossom grinned. She was eager to find out what happened between her sisters and the two other very attractive boys.

"So...How did it go?" She asked.

Bubbles was the first to answer.

"Ohmigosh, Ohmigosh, OH MY GOSH!" Bubbles started, obviously very excited. "Mike is such an awesome guy! We visited the whole school and we joked and we laughed and we had fun and...It was awesome!"

Bubbles wasn't lying. She really spent a great time with Mike, showing him around was fun! He was a bit timid at first, But she noticed that the more they spent time together, the more Mike would break away from his shyness and open up to her! He had even revealed one of his biggest secrets to her!

For some reason, Bubbles really liked spending time with Mike. She felt happy when she was with him. She liked the way he could be shy, but sweet at the same time. He was different from the others guys somehow, he didn't try to impress others and he didn't flaunt his masculinity like other guys. He _looked_ like a bad boy (he had the attitude and all)...But he was really a nice boy underneath...And that's what she liked the most about him. He could be strong, but have his shy, sensible side…  
>Plus...he could draw like a god!<p>

Blossom chuckled at the blonde's excitement, and then she turned to Buttercup.

"How about you BC?" The red-head asked. "How did it go?"

"It was cool, we chilled together and stuff." The tomboy simply answered.

Buttercup, unlike her sisters, was lying. She hated that guy.

The way he could push her buttons and accept her challenges with that -annoying- confidence... No other guy had DARED to mess with Buttercup Utonium! But deep inside of her, Buttercup had to admit that…it was awesome. Shawn was just…awesome. He was the _only _guy that could match up to her, he was a big challenge to her…and Buttercup loved challenges!  
>However, she DID hate the way he could annoy her that easily. She also hated his cockiness and arrogant attitude. Oh well, maybe she could shut him out by kicking his ass one more time in sports!<p>

"I'm happy to hear that girls." Blossom said. "But for now, we have some more serious business to take care of."

Her sisters frowned. Spending time with the new boys had distracted them from their crime-fighting duties…

"You mean the Rowdyruff Boys?" Buttercup asked.

Their leader nodded.

"Yup. As we all know, those boys have some pretty powerful skills. I thought about this and concluded that we HAVE to increase the power of our special skills." Blossom explained.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Bubbles asked.

"Well, the most effective way to increase our power would be to train more. After all, practice makes perfect!" Blossom finished her explication.

Buttercup nodded and smiled, Bubbles whined.

"Aww come on Blossom! We already train once per week!" Bubbles whined.

The blond girl hated to train. She wasn't too fond of physical activities…except for cheerleading and dance.

Buttercup, however, loved to train! Actually…she liked everything that involved kicking some ass…

Blossom sighed. "I know Bubbles, but we'll have to train twice a week now. I really want us to become stronger. Besides, don't you want us to beat those stupid boys?"

It was Bubbles' turn to sigh. "Of course I do…Fine, I'll do it."

Blossom smiled at her, Buttercup punched her fists into her palm.

"Come on Bubbles! Training isn't that bad! Besides, you'll be happy you did it when we whoop those Rowdyruff butts!" Her black-haired sister exclaimed.

Bubbles giggled at her words.

"Ok girls, training twice a week?" Blossom confirmed.

"Agreed." Her two sisters said together as they nodded.

Blossom smiled. "Great! Let's go now!"

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

"Okay girls, this training room is equipped with state of the art stimulators. Today, it will stimulate a surprise situation. Be prepared for anything!" Sarah, the woman in charge of the training room, said through the microphone that would deliver her voice into the training room.

She was in the programming room that was located next to the stimulating training room. Thanks to the big glass window, she could see everything that was going on in the training room.

Blossom nodded. "We're ready!"

Sarah nodded back at her and pressed the "start" button on the machine.

Suddenly, everything around The Powerpuff Girls changed. The walls, that were plain white, became black with green fluorescent lines for a second. Then, the setting was completely transformed. They were now in the middle of Townsville at night!

_wow!_...The girls thought, in awe.

But then, a high-pitched scream tore her away from their thoughts. The girls began to run in the stimulated streets of Townsville, following the sound of the scream. When they located the source of the cry, they frowned.

An old lady was getting robbed by a gang just a few feet away from her. They were pointing a gun at the poor woman.

"Give us your purse woman, or else…" The leader of the gang threatened. He pushed the gun closer to her head…

Blossom clenched her fists and formed some flames in her hands. She aimed at the guns and shot. The guy who was holding the weapon dropped it instantly as he saw his gun catch on fire. The gun was soon completely burned.

The man gritted his teeth. He glanced over his shoulder to see who had sabotaged his robbery. When he saw the three girls and Blossom's hand (that was still full of flames), he frowned.

"Get them!" He ordered the member of his gang.

Five of them began to dash towards the girls. But before they could reach the three sisters, Blossom waved her palm in front of her and surrounded them with a wall of fire, trapping them.

"Bubbles!" Blossom signalled to her blond sister.

Bubbles nodded and formed some winds with her fingers. When the winds were powerful enough, she directed them towards the gang members. The crooks were lifted into the air. They tried to fight back, but the winds were too strong. They were stuck in the air, floating above the ground helplessly.

"BC, you're turn!" Blossom gave the signal to the ice-thrower.

Finally, Buttercup smirked and threw some ice at them, freezing them into place and making them incapable of moving. They fell brutally on the ground, all stuck in an enormous block of ice.

Blossom grinned, satisfied of their excellent teamwork.

"Good job girls!"

The girls were about to put handcuffs on them when suddenly, Townsville disappeared slowly disappeared. The walls became black with fluorescent lines again, and then they returned to their normal appearance.

"Nice job!" They heard Sarah said.

The girls smiled at her.

"Give us something more difficult!" Buttercup demanded. "We want some challenge!"

"Okay!" Sarah answered.

With that, she turned up the level meter. The easiest level was "1" and the hardest was "11". The level meter was currently at 4, so she raised it to 8.

"This might be a little harder, girls…" Sarah warned the three sisters. "You'll have to use your powers way more."

When the girls nodded, she pressed the "start" button.

Once again, the setting was transformed. The girls were now in the middle of a desert. At their surprise, nobody was here. The place was full of cactuses, other small plants and sand. It was also incredibly hot out there; sweat drops were already falling on the girls' foreheads.

"What are we supposed to do?" Bubbles asked.

Buttercup groaned. "Ugh! I asked for something more difficult! Not to be thrown into a scorching hot desert!"

Blossom narrowed her eyes.

"Don't let your guards down girls, there must be something…perhaps a trap?" The red-head commanded.

Suddenly, Sarah's voice erupted. "Blossom's right. Keep your eyes open for anything."

The girls nodded and scanned the place.

Nope, absolutely nothing.

"Uh Sarah? Do you think the stimulator might be brok-AHHHH!" Bubbles screamed at the middle of her sentence.

Buttercup and Bubbles turned to see why their sister had screamed.

Their eyes widened as they tried to hold back a scream of their own.

"Holly fucking shit…" Buttercup mumbled, her eyes still widened.

Three creatures were standing a few yards away from them. The girls weren't so sure _what _those things were, they looked like some sort of…monsters.

Twenty feet tall monsters.

The three monsters each had about seven eyes, three arms, three legs and a pair of wings. They looked like some king of gigantic mutation of a fly. One was red, the other was blue and the last one was green.

And it scared the shit out of the Powerpuff Girls, even though they knew monsters didn't really exist…those ones seems pretty real. Sarah had told them to be prepared for anything…but this was the last thing they would've thought of!

_Damn, the person who created that stimulator has some _wild _imagination…_ Blossom thought.

Without wasting any more time, Blossom analyzed the three monsters that were now flying to reach them. Their wings were making a loud buzzing noise. She realized that it would be hard to defeat those creatures if they kept flying like that…  
>Suddenly, the leader had an idea…<p>

"Girls! We have to destroy their wings! That way they won't be able to fly anymore!" She exclaimed.

Her sisters nodded.

"Bubbles! Trap them!" Blossom ordered.

The blonde Powerpuff formed some powerful winds once again. She then aimed them towards the three flying monsters. Unfortunately, her winds weren't strong enough and the creatures escaped from them after a few seconds.

"I can't! They're too strong!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Try again Bubbles! Give it your best shot!" Buttercup encouraged her as the monsters were approaching.

Bubbles frowned in determination. She lifted her arms into the air and began to wave them in a strong, circular movement. Some super powerful winds were now forming, lifting up the sand from the ground and uprooting the plants in the desert.

"ugh…"Bubbles mumbled as she focused all of her energy on her winds.

Blossom and Buttercup stared at the power of their sister. Their eyes were wide open; they had never seen Bubbles so powerful before…

When she was sure that her winds were powerful enough, the blond girl aimed at the three creatures. This time, they were trapped. The monsters tried to escape again, but the winds were too powerful for them. They couldn't move.

"Good job Bubbles!" Blossom congratulated rapidly. "Buttercup! Now destroy their wings!"

The green-eyed girl smirked. She quickly formed some ice and aimed it on the monsters' wings. The wings were quickly covered in ice…

But to her surprise, the ice quickly broke, leaving the wings intact. The layer of ice was too thin!

Buttercup frowned. She clenched her fists and her hands became very cold. She began to form some ice again. This time, she concentrated…and her whole _arm _was full of ice, making her sisters watch in awe.

"TAKE THAT!" Buttercup screamed as she shot her ice at the creatures' wings again.

A very thick layer of ice covered the wings this time. Buttercup shot some ice blocks towards them and the wings broke into thousands of pieces. The monsters cried loudly in pain.

"AMAZING BC!" Blossom screamed over the cries of the monsters. "GIRLS! TAKE ONE OF THE MONSTERS AND FINISH IT!"

Her sisters nodded and dashed towards one of the monsters. Bubbles took the blue one, Buttercup the green one and Blossom took one the red one.

The red-head figured that she would have to force herself like her sisters did. So, she brought her hands together and concentrated. A huge ball of fire was formed into her palm. Then, the fireball grew to be so big that she had to use her whole arms to contain it. Blossom aimed at the head of the red monster and shot.

As soon as the fireball hit its head, the monster fell on his back, his head completely burned into ashes. Blossom twisted her face in disgust, the sight wasn't lovely…but at least she had defeated that…thing!

The leader glanced at her sisters. Bubbles had lifted up the blue monster up in the air. When the creature was at a _very _high altitude, she snapped her fingers and stopped her winds. The monster then fell on the ground, the crash killing him instantly. Buttercup had completely frozen the monster and exploded it into millions of small ice blocks.

"Once again…Good job girls!" Blossom exclaimed as she high fived her sisters.

The desert disappeared and the setting went back to the room's plain white walls again.

"Okay girls, that's enough training for today. You did a great job!" Sarah said though the microphone.

"Thanks Sarah!" The girls thanked in unison.

Then, they got out of the training room, sweat still running down their foreheads. Even though most of their energy had been drained, they felt proud to have completed the training.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Bubbles wrapped her wet blond hair in a towel "So, what are you going to do now?" She asked her sisters.

The blue Powerpuff had just stepped out of the shower. Her sister and she were in the girls changing room of SYPO. Blossom and Buttercup were also wrapped in towels.

"I don't know. I was thinking maybe I could challenge Marco into a fight. I haven't seen him in a while." Buttercup answered as she shrugged.

Blossom nodded. "And I was going to see if Mikayla was here. I haven't talked to her much lately."

"Cool! I was about to ask Hailey about what she thinks of my new outfit!" Bubbles added.

Marco, Mikayla and Hailey were friends of the girls and fellow agents. Since SYPO was like a second family to them, they had made numerous friends. The sisters often hung out with them after training.

Suddenly, somebody interrupted their conversation.

"Um…I don't think that will be possible girls." That person said in a timid tone.

The girls turned around to see who had spoken. It was a girl. She was about thirteen years old , she had long chestnut hair and turquoise eyes.

"Hey Jenny!" Bubbles greeted her. "What do you mean?"

Jenny was another agent in SYPO. She was rather shy and she spent a lot of time in training since she was still new.

"Well…Marco hasn't shown up since a few weeks ago, I haven't seen Hailey around neither. As for Mikayla…She missed practice yesterday." Jenny answered.

The girls frowned. They were intrigued, especially Blossom. Yesterday was Tuesday and Mikayla _always _trained on Tuesdays. She never missed _one_ practice!

"That's odd…"Blossom said, scratching her chin as she thought.

Buttercup and Bubbles shrugged.

"Maybe they're just sick?" Buttercup suggested.

"The three of them? At the same time?" Blossom pointed out, still not convinced.

Her sisters bit their lip.

"You've got a point…" Bubbles said.

"Maybe something happened to them during a mission?" Buttercup suggested.

"Well, let's just hope it isn't something bad!" Bubbles exclaimed.

Blossom frowned. She had a feeling that it _was_ bad.

There was something very suspicious about this whole situation…

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

"It seems that the girls went in for an extra training session today." A familiar female voice erupted in Blake's office.

The 44 years old man smiled.

"That's right. The training was also very intensive. I'm proud of them!" He replied.

The woman frowned.

"But what do you think made them want to train so badly?" She asked. "They usually train only once a week on Thursdays…and it's Wednesday!"

Blake raised his eyebrow.

"I'm thinking it's the Rowdyruff Boys. The girls have a strong motivation to beat them…" He answered.

Then, the boss sighed happily and placed his hands behind his head in a relaxed position.

"Well, I'm not complaining! It's only going to make their powers stronger and more developed!" He added.

His female ally crossed her arms on her chest and started to walk away from his office.

"Anyway, see you later Blake." She said.

"Goodbye." He replied.

The woman shut the door behind her, making Blake smile of contentment. Just as he thought he was going to be able to enjoy his peace, he heard a knock on his door. He groaned.

"Come in." He instructed.

The employee did as he said. It was a man. He wore a lab coat and had some folder in his arms.

"What is it?" Blake asked as he stared at the scientist.

"I'm afraid we have some bad news for you Mister Barker." The employee started. "We could not proceed to your request."

Blake frowned.

"And why not?" He asked.

The employee seemed to be a little intimidated by his boss' frown. "Well…we are going to need a blood sample to know if their powers are fully developed. It's impossible otherwise."

Blake sighed. Great, more work.

"Fine, I'll take care of it. You can go." He finally said.

The scientist gladly shut the door behind him as he left, leaving Blake to his thoughts.

_How in the world am I supposed to get a blood sample? _The dark-haired man wondered.

He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to think of a way…

Then, an idea popped into his head, making the man grin.

_But of course! That's brilliant! _He thought.

He would not only get the blood sample, but he would also cover up other things that might make the girls suspicious...

It was perfect!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, it was a bit shorter than usual...but I hope you liked it anyway :P<strong>

**Please review! :)**


	5. Microchip

**A/N: ****I said the updates would be fast...I didn't lie :) Two updates in one day baby :D**

**Anyway, half of this chapter is new stuff...and it's mostly the greens :)  
>Enjoy :p<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOUR: MICROCHIP<strong>

Like any other high school, Pokey Oaks High School had some pretty crowded hallways. As soon as the bell rang, those hallways could get pretty full of students who just wanted to get out of school and chill at home after a pretty tiring day at school. The thing is, among this crowd, you couldn't notice if somebody was watching you. And this was an advantage for some people...

A certain black-haired teenage boy scanned the crowed of students. His hair was short, slick and greasy. His eyes were so dark that they almost seemed black and he had olive skin. He wore baggy black jeans, shiny black shoes and a multicoloured jean jacket. He completed his look with a pair of sunglasses that covered his eyes.

This guy's eyes were narrowed under his sunglasses; he was looking for a particular person among the students that were walking in the hallways. A girl to be precise, the girl that could give him exactly what he wanted. The girl that would be his entry ticket…

His lips curved into a small grin as he spotted her… Her lime green eyes narrowing as she saw the whole crowd of students in front of her. She ran her fingers through her short black hair and sighed before waiting impatiently for the rush of students to fade, her hands crossed on her chest. After a few minutes, when the hallways weren't as crowded, the girl proceeded to walk in the hall, without the fear of being crushed by a crowd of teenagers.

The greasy-haired guy's grin stayed on his mouth as he walked towards the girl, confidence in his steps.

"Hey Buttercup." He greeted the girl.

Buttercup's eyes automatically brightened.

"Wassup Ace?" She replied.

She couldn't believe her luck! Ace was finally talking to her! That guy was so…handsome, charming and attractive!

A hint of pink invaded Buttercup's cheeks. She had had a crush on him since the beginning of the year. She remembered when she had first laid her eyes on him. His bad boy attitude, his confident vibe, his alluring charm…

She had fallen easily…But she didn't let anybody know, not even her sisters. She was the tough one, she didn't want anybody to know that she could have _those _kinds of feelings...

"Nothin' much, I'm just glad school is over. Math was particularly _boring_!" He answered.

_Think Buttercup. _The green-eyed girl mentally instructed herself. _Say something smart, something that's going to please him…_

"I-I know! I h-hate Math! I-It's my least favourite sub-subject!" Buttercup stuttered and cursed herself for it.

Ace noticed the stuttering and grinned. He knew that girls stuttering usually meant interest. Great, that would make his job easier then…

"I feel you Buttercup." He said compassionately. "It's mine too. I've never been good with numbers."

Buttercup almost shivered when he said her name. She loved the way it sounded when he said.

"Yeah, me neither." She replied and thanked herself for not stuttering again. "I don't understand how Blossom always gets great notes on her tests. I suck at everything…except gym that is."

Actually, that was a lie. She was good in school because of SYPO's tutoring…But he didn't have to know that.

Ace raised his eyebrow at her words and grin. This was perfect! He would finally get his chance now…

"You're good in gym? So I guess you're good at sports." He said, his eyebrow still up.

Buttercup smiled at him. That was an awesome chance to impress him now!

"Yup! I'm the girls' basketball team!" She said cheerfully, almost sounding like Bubbles.

Ace pretended to widen his eyes in surprise and faked some enthusiasm.

"Really? That's cool! Hum…What would you say if I challenged you to a match of basketball?" Ace said suggestively.

Buttercup brightened up. She managed to keep her cool, but inside, fireworks were exploding and bottles were popping everywhere.

Jackpot! Score! Bingo!

"I would say…Bring it on!" She answered, smirking at his challenge. She really liked people who challenged her.

Ace smiled. He had gotten her exactly where he wanted…

"Awesome! I'll talk to you later about it, my agenda is pretty booked you know and I want to see when I'll be free." He said.

Buttercup nodded. "I understand."

Ace gave her props. "Alright! See you later Buttercup!"

With that, he winked at her and left, leaving the teenage girl completely smitten. Suddenly, she felt like dancing around of joy. But instead (since she had a reputation to keep), she just punched her fists into thin air.

"YES!" She exclaimed when Ace was out of sight.

She began punching the air again, a smile never leaving her face. Then, suddenly, a cocky and annoying voice coming from behind her tore her away from her moment of happiness.

"Well well, I guess that's what happens when Buttercup gets asked out by her crush."

The black-haired girl had a mini heart and quickly turned around to see who had figured out her secret. She frowned as she met some dark forest green eyes, staring at her with amusement in them.

"Fuck you Shawn, he's not my crush." She glared at him.

Shawn snorted.

"Yeah right. That's why you were smiling all along when he was talking to you…"He started.

"I was not-"

"…And you were literally beaming when he winked at you…" He continued, interrupting her.

"WHAT! I was not-"

"And you almost danced of joy when he left." He finished, interrupting her for a second time.

Buttercup clenched her fists. Gosh that guy made her so freaking _mad! _Shawn didn't have the slightest idea who he was messing with; she could just freeze him to death in one movement!

But then, the girl's thoughts about killing him halted. How in the world did he know all of this in the first place?

"Wait…You were eavesdropping?" She exclaimed.

Shawn grinned at her. "I tried not to, but it was the first time I saw you so…_happy._ It almost scared me…"

Buttercup punched his shoulder, but it didn't affect him much.

"_You bastard!" _She yelled at him.

They now had the attention of many students in the hallway; most of them were already staring in confusion…

Including Brick/Julian.  
>The Red-head (with a black wig on) raised his eyebrow as he saw his brother getting yelled at by the green Powerpuff Girl.<p>

_Ugh, Butch. _He thought in exasperation. _What did you do now?_

"Shh Buttercup…People are starting to stare at us." Butch tried to calm her down.

Buttercup looked around her and realized he was right. Students were even beginning to whisper, probably starting rumours about her…

Damn it.

"I don't care…" She said more quietly. "You are a fucking bastard! Why do you stick your nose in other people's business!"

Shawn grinned at her. "Because I have mad skills…You said so yourself. Therefore, I am awesome." He said in a cocky tone.

Buttercup narrowed her eyes at him. "I never said you were awesome!"

"Yeah, but I'm sure you thought of it." He replied.

_Damn it! _She thought. How did he know?

"Yeah right!" She snorted. "You're a vain and arrogant guy."

He smirked. "But you still think I'm awesome huh?"

She bit her lip. Could this guy read minds? If he could, why wasn't he in SYPO yet? Nah, that was impossible. Blake would've discovered him by now.

Still, Shawn could figure her out so easily that it annoyed the shit out of her. She really wanted to tear up his head right now…But she figured that she didn't want to be charged of murder.

"Shut the fuck up." She replied coldly, still glaring intensely at him.

"Ha!" He exclaimed. "You're not denying it! I knew it was true!"

Buttercup clenched her fists again. She could feel her palms getting colder and colder…

_No Buttercup! _She yelled at herself. _Don't lose control! Don't reveal your power!_

The dark-haired girl closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She _had _to control her temper or else she'd be screwed.

"You are an idiot." She replied, not wanting to admit that he was right.

"Maybe, but I'm an awesome idiot." He replied, his grin still plastered on his lips.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "But you're still an idiot. A vain, arrogant and full of himself idiot."

Shawn chuckled. "Coming from the girl who can't even keep her cool when the guy she likes asks her out…"

Ok. That was it. Screw her secret powers.

Buttercup felt the ice form in her hands when suddenly…

She felt something vibrating in her pockets. Buttercup groaned loudly as she pulled her lime green cellphone from her pocket and flipped it open. She read the text Blake had sent her.

_Girls, Come 2 HQ immediately. It's important. -Blake._

Buttercup's anger was replaced by curiosity and a sense of duty. She quickly scanned the hallway to locate her two sisters. She saw Blossom opening her pink cellphone and reading a text. Same thing with Bubbles and her baby blue cellphone. Blake had called them all to HQ.

"Lucky for you, I've got to go." Buttercup said as kept glaring at Shawn. "But this isn't over, idiot…"

Butch frowned. Buttercup didn't seem like the type to just walk away from a fight like that. It took her a good reason to just leave him after he had just teased her like that.

Then, it came clear into his head…

Blake had called her and her sisters to his office. Butch looked subtly around to spot the other Powerpuff Girls. He saw the other girls closing their cellphones and putting them back in their pockets.

"You're right Buttercup, this isn't over…" Shawn said to her. "Because when it is…I'm going to win without you having to run away."

She glared one last time at him, and then she turned around coldly and left. Butch noticed her clenched fists on her sides and chuckled.

Further in the hallway, Brick narrowed his eyes. He had seen the whole thing and he was practically sure that this was about Blake and SYPO too. He smirked; this was a great opportunity to see what the girls were up to!

He took out his own cellphone and texted both his brothers.

_Meet me SYPO HQ. Now._

Butch was surprised to have his own cellphone vibrate in his pocket. He was even more surprised to see what the text was. The green-eyes teenager searched the hallway and found what he was looking for: Brick. His older brother was nodding at him, confirming that he had seen everything. Butch nodded back at the leader and left the school.

Boomer was opening his locker when he also received the text. Since he didn't see the scene like his older brothers, he was a bit confused. Still, he decided to go to SYPO anyway. He figured that a smart guy like Brick would have a good reason to want to go to SYPO.

Butch jumped on his forest green Honda motorcycle and Boomer started up his dark blue Suzuki one. They both dashed to SYPO.

When they arrived, they found that Brick was already there, watching the girls from afar. They joined him.

The super powered sisters were looking around them to see if they were watched. Once they thought the coast was clear, they entered the Headquarters.

"Dawn it! How are we going to know what they're up to now?" Butch asked

Brick thought for a second, and then his eyes widened as an idea came into his head.

"Butch. Do you still have that spying microchip you made?" He asked back.

Butch raised his eyebrow as he pulled out his invention of his jacket and handed it to Brick.

"Yeah, but why do you need it?" The green-eyed criminal asked.

Brick smirked as he took the microchip. Brick's spying microchip was by far the most useful of his inventions. It allowed the user to hear everything happening in the same room that microchip was in. It was very small (about a centimetre long), so it could fit about anywhere without being noticed. Once the microchip was placed where the user wanted it to be, they could listen using headphones that transferred everything the microchip was recording. It was easy as hell!

"Chances are those bitches are going to be called into Blake's office. With your microchip, we'll be able to listen to their conversation." Brick explained.

Butch nodded in comprehension. Boomer however just frowned.

"But Brick, there's only one problem...The microchip isn't in Blake's office." Boomer pointed out.

Brick blinked.

_Oh. Right._

Then, an idea came into his head, solving the insignificant problem instantly.

"You'll just sneak into the building and place it." Brick said casually.

Boomer's eyes widened.

"_What?_ Are you nuts! There are so many people in the dawn place! And besides, we're probably on the blacklist of SYPO ever since we burned them down. The security must be sharp!" He protested.

Brick rolled his eyes. He _knew _Boomer was capable of doing it. His blond brother was agile and very skilled in sneaking in. He had seen him do it a lot of times. Boomer was so good that it almost freaked him and Butch out.  
>The only problem was his lack of self-confidence. He just needed a boost. Then, he'll be able to sneak in the White House if he had to.<p>

"Come on Bro! You're the best in that shit! Just place the dawn microchip and get your ass out of the building!" Butch encouraged.

Brick nodded at him.

"That's right. You're the _only _one who can do it. _You _are the one who can do that freaky sneaking in… thing. We're counting on you...Don't you fucking dare let us down jerkface!" He exclaimed.

Boomer bit his lip as he thought about what his brothers' had said. They were right though, he was the only one of them capable of doing this.  
>The blond teenager nodded in determination. He knew it would be difficult. If he got caught by SYPO's security, chances are that they'd probably kill him or experiment on him...before killing him.<br>But he was determined to succeed. He would place that stupid microchip and he would do it without getting caught!

"Fine." He answered.

His brothers smirked in satisfaction.  
>Boomer put on his wig (so that he won't get recognized as easily), but he changed his clothes to his regular Rowdyruff Boys battling outfit (it allowed him to move better). He took off the chains on his jeans though; it would make too much noise. Then, he stretched out his muscles.<br>He was now ready.  
>Brick handed him the microchip and Boomer placed it carefully in his dark blue Rowdyruff leather jacket.<p>

Then, he ran towards the building.  
>Being the fastest of the Ruffs, he managed to get in very quickly, carefully avoiding the guards' looks. He kept on walking slowly, glued to the wall and advanced sideways. Once he was away from the guards' sight, he ran as fast as he could. He looked around, seeing agents training in the training rooms. He managed to avoid them too.<br>Boomer smirked as he realized he was just a few yards away from Blake's office. He was about to dash to it when suddenly, he spotted three familiar female silhouettes from afar...  
>...The Powerpuff Girls.<p>

_Shit!_ Boomer thought as he quickly ran to hide between two walls.

The girls were running towards Blake's office. They had missed Boomer from only second!  
>Boomer sighed as the girls passed by him quickly without even noticing his presence.<br>However, he cursed mentally as the girls were about to enter Blake's office. How was he supposed to place the microchip when they were in the same room?

Suddenly, a horrific screamed echoed through the building, making everybody on high alert.

The girls froze, just before entering the office.

"What's going on?" Boomer heard Bubbles ask.

"It's coming from training room A, let's go check it out, that must be what Blake meant when he said something important was happening at SYPO in his text!" Blossom replied.

The girls rushed away from their boss' office.  
>Boomer smirked, taking the opportunity to finish his task.<p>

As he ran towards the office, he glanced at training room A. A girl that was about his age was laying on the floor, clearly in pain. She must've had injured herself during training.

Boomer arrived at the door of the office. He looked left, right, and then he entered.  
>He quickly scanned the office to see where he could place the microchip without anybody noticing it. His eyes stopped at under Blake's desk.<p>

Perfect.

He quickly placed the microchip and got out of the office. He carefully avoided the training rooms, where he knew he could get easily caught by the girls, and got out of the building by using an emergency exit door. He knew nobody guarded these doors, so he could get out safely. He ran back to his brothers, who didn't move since he had gone.

"You placed the microchip?" Brick asked.

"Yeah." Boomer nodded.

Brick's eyes widened as he glanced at his watch.

"I must admit, I'm impressed. You did that in less than 5 minutes!" He exclaimed.

Boomer shrugged.

"Thanks, I guess."

"Did you find out about anything interesting during your sneaking in?" Butch asked.

Boomer thought about it for a second, and then he recalled something he had heard while he was hiding from the Powerpuffs.

"I did hear that red-head girl say that Blake texted them that something important was happening at SYPO." He answered.

Brick narrowed his eyes.

"Interesting..." He mumbled, analyzing the situation. So he was right, Blake had called them in.

Then, Butch cut into his thoughts.

"Whatever bro. Just put on the dawn headphones! I want to hear what those mother fuckers are talking about!" His raven haired brother exclaimed.

Brick and Boomer nodded and put on their headphones. Voices erupted from them, the sound was crystal clear.

_"Sit down girls." Blake's voice sounded. "I have something important to tell you about."_

The Rowdyruff boys shivered as they heard their ex-boss' voice. Boy they hated that guy...

_"You mean, Stephani's accident in the training room wasn't the emergency?" Bubbles asked._

_Blake sighed._

_"No, there's something much worse than that...Something that might affect you, and that already affected some of your friends..."_

_The girls held their breaths..._

_"What is it Blake...?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, CLIFTHANGER! Am I evil or what :P?<strong>

**Anyway, please review :)**


	6. Virus

**A/N: Ok, this was a fast update because things didn't change much...but still, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FIVE: VIRUS<strong>

_Blossom's voice erupted from the headphones._

"_Blake…Why are you so silent, you seem really preoccupied…What is it?"_

_There was a moment of short silence before the man spoke up._

"_Girls, I'm afraid I have some terrible news…" He started. _

"_You're starting to scare me Blake." Bubbles whimpered. "What is it…?" _

_There was another heavy sigh._

"_A well girl, there has been a virus running around in SYPO. It has affected a few of our agents so far…"_

The Rowdyruff boys listened, fully concentrated on Blake's word. However, they weren't buying it. They just _knew_ there was something was suspicious about this virus thing. Brick was especially sceptical. It was probably some sort of tactic to twist the girls around his finger…  
><em>That son of a bitch…<em> Brick thought.

"_A virus?" Buttercup asked, intrigued._

"_That's right. Lately, some of our agents have fallen so ill that we had to keep them in intensive care, here at SYPO. Our doctors and nurses are doing their best to keep them alive…That thing is deadly…" Their boss continued._

"Is it me, or does this sound like complete bullshit?" Butch asked his brothers, frowning.

"Shh!" Brick shushed him. "I want to hear the rest."

"_That's horrible!" They heard Bubbles exclaimed, completely shocked._

_There was a small silence. For some reason, the boys just knew that the girls were thinking about the situation. Then, Blossom pointed out something._

"_So that's why Mikayla wasn't here lately…." She said in her usual, analytical tone._

"_And that's why I haven't seen Hailey in ages!" Bubbles exclaimed in understanding._

"_And it's also why Marco hasn't shown up to ANY of our trainings together!" Buttercup finished._

The girls felt horrible as they thought of their colleagues. They were not only fellow agents, but they were part of their family…those people were their friends. And now, they had been hit by a deadly virus that could also affect them in the future. The girls felt a big ball of negative emotions stuck in their throat.

"_Now, do you understand how bad this situation really is?" Blake said coldly._

"_Yes." The girls answered in unison. Their voices were broken, full of fear and sadness for their friends._

Brick bit his lip and frowned. He had noticed the emotion in the girls' voices. They were obviously shaken by the news. It made him furious to see that Blake could manipulate them so easily. Brick and his brothers were almost a hundred percent sure that the man was lying, and it sickened them to see that people could believe his lies that easily.

"Yo Guys, do you think this has something to do with his shithole plan he tried to work on _us _a few years ago?" Boomer's voice interrupted Brick's thoughts.

Just then, Butch's and Brick's eyes widened in realization and understanding.

But off course! They should've realized it sooner! The virus was probably a way for Blake to get that plan moving. He was probably using the virus as a cover up!  
>Something in the boys' stomach twisted, in a bad way. They felt nauseous. An anger that was barely controllable rose in them. All of those kids…used by Blake. They had been stabbed in the back, betrayed, just like them.<p>

The boys' gulped as they realized that this could've happened to them. Thankfully, they were smart enough to figure it out before Blake could use them more.

"_I know it's kind of hard for you girls to take in the news right now, and I fully understand. However, I will need to run some blood test on you three to see if you have the virus. It's really important for me right now because we might be able to cure it if it's diagnosed early." Blake's voiced interrupted the Ruffs' thoughts._

_The boys could hear the girls' hard breathing._

"_Go ahead." Blossom finally decided._

_As she said that, the boys head the door of the office open. They heard footsteps and the sound of material being taken out from bags. They figured that the people must be nurses or doctors._

"_Is it going to hurt?" Bubbles asked innocently, like a child afraid of needles._

"_No, not much." The nurse answered. It was a female voice. _

_The Ruffs heard short gasps, they figured that the nurses that entered the needles into the girls' skins. It was silent for a few moments as the nurses took some blood of them. Then, they left the office._

Brick frowned. Why did Blake need the girls' blood? Was he going to analyse it for something? It was certainly something important though. Blake wasn't the type to waste time during useless things.

"_Thank you very much girls. Your blood test results will be announced to you tomorrow."_

"_No problem." Blossom said._

"_Now, I know that you girls have had a shock. So I'll give you the day off. You deserve it. Take some rest and don't worry too much okay?" Blake said in a comforting voice._

"_Okay." The girls simply answered at the same time._

_With that, the guys heard the footsteps of the girls, the door opening and then closing. _

The three brothers kept silent for a few seconds. They were slowly sucking in all the information they had just heard. Then, Butch was the first to break the silence.

"What in the world was _that?" _He exclaimed.

His brothers didn't answer quite yet. They weren't so sure themselves…even Brick had some sort of missing link to it in his head. Boomer looked at Brick, giving him a look that pleaded for an answer. His red-head brother just seemed to have a cold, thinking look on him face.

"I'm not so sure myself…" Brick answered. "Ok, so we know this is about his fucked up plan. We also know that the virus thing is obviously an excuse to. But what we don't know, is why Blake wanted a blood test so bad…"

His brothers nodded. Something was definitely going on at SYPO, and they were practically sure that the girls would be a victim of it later…

"Guys! Keep listening! I can hear that mother fucker talk to somebody." Boomer interrupted.

Butch and Brick quickly put on their headphones and drove their attention back to what happened in the office…

"_They are stupid since they believed your lies …" A female voice erupted._

The boys' eyes widened as they recognized who that woman was…

"No way…Could it be that bitch?" Boomer said with a tone of anger.

Brick simply nodded, but he had a deep frown in his face.

"Yup. That voice belongs to _her_." He answered.

"_Wait! Don't say any other word!" Blake suddenly interrupted her words. _

_There was a moment of silence before Sedusa disobeyed him_

"_Why?" She asked, clearly annoyed._

_Blake didn't answer her. Instead, the boys heard some noises, as if Blake was searching for something in his office. Stuff was being thrown and he was walking all over his office. Then, after a few minutes of searching, Blake finally spoke._

"_Gotcha…" He said in a triumphant, but sinister voice._

_And then…_

Nothing.

No more sound.

"What the fuck?" Butch exclaimed, clearly upset.

Brick's frown got deeper. What could've happened? Everything worked so well until Blake began to make that searching and shuffling noise around his office…  
>It was then that Brick understood.<p>

"Guys. That mother fucker figured out that he was being spied on." The leader said calmly.

Boomer growled while Butch let out an angry scream. The black haired boy had the worst temper of the group.

"Get a hold of yourself Butch!" Brick ordered. "He probably found and destroyed your microchip, meaning he's become smarter…"

Butch glared at the SYPO building and cracked his knuckles.

"I hate that asshole." He muttered.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

After the Powerpuff Girls had left his office, Blake immediately welcomed somebody else in it.

The 5'7 woman entered the office in her usual sky-high stilettos. She was listening to Blake's conversation with the girls from across the door. She saw the girls blasting into the building and into his office earlier, so she had wanted to see what was going on.

"Hello Blake, seems you have fooled those stupid girls one more." The woman's voice erupted.

Blake's facial expression did not change; he always kept a poker face when she was near, by fear of letting too much information slip out by his body language. However, his neutral attitude did not change the fact that he was slightly annoyed by her presence. She was becoming a nuisance. The only good thing about her is that she was full of resources and essential for room X…

"They're not stupid. It's just that I've got their trust now." Blake threw back at her.

It was then that Blake realized that he hadn't told her anything about it yet. He realized that she was clearly spying on his recent conversation with the girls!

_That Bitch. _He thought angrily. _She was listening all along…_

"They are stupid since they believed your lies…" The woman replied as she rolled her eyes.

But Blake didn't really care about her. If she had been able to listen to his conversation, that meant that other people might be listening too…right now…

"Wait! Don't say any other word!" He exclaimed suddenly, leaving her perplex for a few moments.

Then, he slowly started to scan the room with his eyes. He was searching for some kind of camera, or anything that could be used for spying.

"Why?" She quickly answered.

But he just ignored it. He kept on scanning his office.  
>Then, he realized that the device must be small. Who would be stupid enough to put a BIG spying device in his office? He would've noticed it immediately!<p>

Blake stood up and began opening and closing his drawers, looking through his papers and looking under his chairs. For about five minutes, nonstop, he was searching for that damn device.

It was then that something caught his eye.

Something square, really small (about a centimetre long and large) that was subtly glued on to under his desk. Blake reached out and grabbed it, analyzing its structure.

It was obviously handmade by somebody skilled in inventions.  
>It was also placed here by somebody who had enough skills to get pass his sharp security.<br>And the whole thing was definitely planned by somebody with great intelligence and strategic thinking…

_The Rowdyruff Boys. I guess they've gotten smarter too…_ He thought as he stared at the square microchip.

"Gotcha…"He said before throwing Butch's invention on the floor and crushing it with his foot.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

"Yo Boomer, fetch us some coke would'ya?" Brick commanded, his eyes fixed on the TV screen.

Boomer rolled his eyes. He didn't like to follow somebody's orders…except if they were from Brick. He knew Brick was a fierce leader.

He pulled off from the sofa on which he was sitting and walked to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took out three cans of coke. He then came back to the living room and threw the cans to his brothers. Butch and Brick caught them easily, without even taking their eyes away from the TV.

"So, how's it going with the plan?" Brick asked his brothers.

Butch frowned as he remembered how Buttercup had beaten him. It still hurt his ego that a girl had beaten him in a sport…However, he knew that they had passed from total strangers to a beginning of a friendship…Off course, Butch didn't take that _friendship _seriously. He was just glad that the girl actually appreciated him instead of pushing him away. That would make the plan work easier.

"All good bro." Butch answered. "She doesn't have any doubts it's me. Plus, we're on a good start together."

Brick nodded at his brother's answer, and then he turned to Boomer.

"How about you?"

Boomer hesitated for a moment. He didn't know what to say.  
>He obviously couldn't tell them about what happened in the arts room, he couldn't tell about his passion for arts in any way…<p>

"Same here. That Bubbles girl is so naïve...She doesn't have a clue." Boomer answered.

Brick grinned of satisfaction.

"And you Brick?" Butch asked, catching him off guard.

"Well, that Blossom girl almost caught me because she recognized my eyes, but I fixed it quickly. It's chill now." He said.

The boys nodded. Everything was going according to plan…Or almost…

As the three brothers went to bed, they all stayed awake for a few minutes, thinking of that sort of…feeling they got in the presence of their respective counterparts.  
>That feeling they all had in their stomach was nothing like they had experienced before. It was a mix of intensity, care and joy. Those were emotions that they had rarely felt in their lives…<p>

All their lives they had been betrayed. Their parents abandoned them at a young age, leaving them alone in an orphan. They didn't die or anything, they just abandoned them. And then, when they finally thought they had found a family at SYPO, they learned about Blake's plan. They had never felt loved or cared about in their lives…  
>Hell! They didn't even have any friends! They <em>never <em>had anybody to call a friend.

All they had were each other. They were strong together, using their skills and powers to fight what life had planned for them. It had always been like that. No love, no care, no happiness.

No friendship.

But with the girls, it was different. For once in their lives, they felt appreciated. They felt some kind of connexion that they never had with anybody else before, some kind of complicity…  
>And it wasn't some romantic feeling…It was that sort of feeling where you feel like you belong with that person…Like you feel so secure and happy with her…<p>

Even Butch felt good about teasing Buttercup! He loved the way she was a challenge, the way she would answer him in an angry, but confident tone.

_But why must my only potential friend be my sworn enemy...? _They all thought.

However, they knew that this couldn't happen. They had to bring those girls down. They had to, they were Blake's best agents (who else would Blake send to stop their _perfect _crimes?), and they seemed to believe every lie that bastard told them. It was pretty obvious by the gentle and polite way they talked to him in his office that they were attached to him.

Every ally of SYPO was their enemies…

No exceptions.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

"Dad! We're home!" Bubbles said as her and her sisters went in through the front door.

The girls and their dad didn't live in their old crappy apartment anymore. Since Blake was financially supporting them, they decided to buy a bigger house. Thanks to that, the girls each had their separate rooms and a lot more space.  
>Professor Utonium came downstairs and gave his daughters a hug each. He was always so scared that one day, he would not be able to hold them anymore…<p>

"Hello girls!" He said as he hugged them.

After they ate, the girls went in their rooms, doing their usual activities when they weren't crime fighting: Bubbles was drawing, Buttercup was playing some violent video game and Blossom was doing her homework.  
>The professor returned in his room too. He let himself fall lazily on his bed. His king sized bed seemed so big…too big for only him. There was somebody missing.<p>

He turned his head on a picture frame place on his table. It was woman. She had Buttercup's black hair, but it was as long and beautiful as Blossom. She also had Bubbles' eyes, blue like the sky…  
>But her best feature was her smile. It showed Blossom's confidence, Bubbles' sweetness and Buttercup's strength.<p>

"Katie…" He murmured his –now dead- girlfriend's name as he grabbed the picture in his hands.

A tear came down from his left eye.

"Why did you leave me Katie? You were only 18 years old…You were too young to go away …" He said to the picture.

The professor sadly stared at the picture of the woman and caressed in gently with his fingers.

"I hope you can forgive me Katie…I didn't want to send our daughters to SYPO. But I want them to have a good lifestyle…and without the money, they can't have that."

Another tear came down from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry…I know that you're watching me from up there in heaven and that you're not happy. I know that you don't want them to perish like you did. But it was hard for me too Katie! Can you imagine the pain I felt when SYPO send me that letter, telling me that you died in a battle…?"

He wiped his tears with the sleeve of his lab coat.

"And our daughters…You just had them! You were only 18 when you had them! We could've had a life together, watch them grow up and become the incredible young women they are now! You have no idea how much I'm scared of what SYPO could do to them…"

He kissed the picture of her.

"Don't worry baby. I'm working on something in the lab. If I succeed, this might be the next HUGE scientific breakthrough! And then, I'll have tons of money. Our worries will be over, the girls won't have to fight anymore…and I can stop that mother fucker Blake's blackmailing."

He smiled and put down the picture of Katie Keane, the love of his life. He pulled up the blanket and rested his head on his pillow.

"Good night Katie." He said before closing his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hum...a bit short : But I still hope you liked it!**

**Please review :P!**


	7. Burned

**A/N : Okay, after this chapter, Updates will be slower. Nothing much changes in this chapter, only a few details here and there...**

**this chapter is mostly Reds. I kind of neglected the others...(I'm sorry, but I'm an avid Brick X Blossom fan :P). But it's not that romantic though, I like to make them fall more slowly and passionately ;)**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter :D**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SIX: BURNED<strong>

A whole week had passed since the Rowdyruffs had entered Pokey Oaks High School. So far, their plan wasn't bearing fruit. Nothing significant had happened between them and the girls. However, when Butch and Boomer asked Brick if he had a plan, he just couldn't figure something out…  
>He didn't know why, but it was as if his mind just blocked. It startled him at first, but he shrugged it off, using the excuse that he was too tired to think of something yet.<p>

So there they were, stuck in science class. The boys couldn't remember when they had been so bored before. Even Boomer, who was usually very patient compared to his brothers, was getting impatient for the bell to ring. They didn't need to know that stuff; they had already learned everything with SYPO! Going to school was a complete waste of time for science class was especially BORING. The teacher, Miss Californium, clearly lacked the teaching skills. Her speech was slow and uninteresting.

After the first 30 minutes of the class, the boys had decided to find some way to pass time. They were not going to stay bored for the whole period...Might as well do something interesting! Boomer decided to doodle stuff (making sure his brothers weren't watching), Butch decided to throw paper planes in the classroom while the teacher had her back turned and Brick decided to advance himself in his plan against the girls.

He took out some paper and a pen from his bag. Whenever he was planning something complicated, Brick always wrote in down. It helped him keep his ideas structured and fresh.

Minutes passed, and after exactly 20 minutes, Brick hadn't written one single word. Nothing had come into his mind, not a single idea, not a single thing. It was as if his head refused to cooperate with him.

Brick sighed heavily and ran his fingers through the fake hair of his wig. He couldn't believe what was happening to him! He had always been able to come up with a brilliant plan in _seconds_! It was his intelligence and strategic thinking was what made him the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys! He was the boy who always had a plan, the one who was always prepared! He was the sharp one! He couldn't afford to let his brothers down just because of a simple mind block!  
>But why in the world couldn't he figure out anything now? Why did he have that...blank in his head?<p>

Suddenly, a certain red-head girl's face popped into his mind. Her words echoed through his head, making him a little dizzy...

_'Well...you really have awesome eyes you know.'_

Brick bit his lips. Her words had been haunting him ever since the day she had said that. He felt a small amount of guilt building in him, but he pushed it away quickly. He couldn't allow himself to feel any guilt for that girl…or any sort of emotions at all.

The leader of the Ruffs frowned and let his head fall violently on his desk, earning the attention of a few students around him.

_'Stop it Brick! Stay focused on the plan! Don't let that Blossom girl get to you! She's the enemy!'_ He told himself.

He slipped out a small groan.

Blossom, who was sitting next to him in this class, noticed it.

She had noticed Julian's struggling attitude for the past thirty minutes. He was obviously having some difficulty with something. He was particularly agitated and impatient...

_'Maybe he's having some problems with Science...'_ The red-head thought.

She felt somewhat bad for the boy. He didn't have the tutoring she had with SYPO after all...Or so she thought.

Blossom had always felt the need to help people in need. So, she decided that she would help him. She could tutor him after class! Blossom knew he would get better grades if she helped him!

After a few minutes, the bell finally rang, announcing the end of class. The Ruffs had to control their urge to scream of joy. Finally the boredom was over!

As Brick was walking in the hallway (still filled with people running rumours about him and Blossom), he was surprised to see his counterpart waiting for him at his locker. When he finally reached his locker, she flashed him her usual confident smile.

"Hey Julian!" She greeted him.

Brick flinched a little, but she didn't notice it. He still wasn't used to being treated in a friendly way.

"Hey Blossom, what are you doing at my locker?" Brick asked her.

"Well, I noticed that you were having a hard time in science class..." She started.

Brick's eyes widened. Did she know why he was struggling? Did she know what he was trying to plan?

No, that was impossible! He hadn't made _one _mistake since the plan had started…

"What?" He asked, trying to keep his cool.

"That's right, I noticed...and I'm here to offer you my help!" She said cheerfully.

Brick blinked, clearly confused.

_What?_

"What?" He repeated in a more confused tone.

Blossom giggled. Julian was pretty funny when he was confused...

Brick, however, didn't know what she was talking about.

"I want to help you. You know, to understand science..." She cleared out.

Brick felt a wave of relief run through him. Then, he controlled the urge to chuckle.

So that girl actually thought that he had problems with _the class_! Now that was precious! He didn't need any help, he was Brick! The smartest of the Rowdyruff Boys!

"So...What do you think? Do you want my help or not?" She asked.

Brick opened his mouth to decline her offer, but then, he stopped.

No. This was the perfect opportunity to get closer to her! They would spent time together and he would build some kind of -fake- friendship with her. It would be easy to gain her trust then!

"Sure." He accepted.

Blossom smiled at him.

"Great! Meet me at the park at 5 o clock after school today. We have some work to do!"

With that, she walked away from him and the bell announcing lunch time rang. Brick just stared at her while she was walking away. A few thoughts crossed his mind…

Why would that girl offer her help to somebody? If somebody was in need, that was _their _problem, not hers. Why would she want to help them with their situation?

How could somebody be as considerate?

Brick wasn't used to that kind of kind attitude. Blossom seemed to radiate an aura of confidence, leadership and superiority, that's for sure. But she also radiated this need to do the right thing, the need to help others. It was just so…natural with her.

This caught Brick completely off guard. He had never seen anybody _care_ like her.

Why did she even care? Why did she care about him –faking- failing his class?

_Damn…_The red-eyed Ruff thought as her pinched the bridge of his nose.

This girl was definitely something…

He had to bring her down.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

"So, did you come up with anything smart leader boy?" Butch asked his red-eyed brother.

The cafeteria was full of students who were speaking loudly. It irritated the boys because they had to speak up, but they didn't want people to hear what they were saying. So they were between shouting and whispering. It was hard to communicate.

"I told you, I'm tired. My brain isn't awake enough to think." Brick answered, wanting to hide the fact that his brain wasn't just asleep, but _shut down._

Boomer raised his eyebrow.

"That's bullshit bro. You can always come up with something, even when you're exhausted. Remember how you easily came up with a plan quickly after our first battle against those girls?" He pointed out.

Brick glared at Boomer. Since when was he that smart? And why _now_? Couldn't he use his hidden intelligence in battles?

"He's right. What's happening to you?" Butch asked.

Quite frankly, Brick didn't know himself. Maybe he was mentally unstable or something. I mean, how could've he lose his strategic abilities in such a short amount of time?

'_I want to help you. You know, to understand science...'_ a feminine voice rang in his head…

And for the second time in the day, he let his head fall brutally on the table. This time though, he banged it. Hard.

His brothers just watched him, their eyes wide open.

"Uh…dude, are you okay?" Boomer asked, beginning to be a little freaked out.

Brick frowned and lifted his head up from the table.

"Do I _look _okay?" He answered.

His brothers blinked. _What the hell?_

"What's happening to you?" Butch repeated his question.

The leader of the Ruffs just ran his fingers through his hair.

"I don't know! I just…don't know! There's some kind of blank in my head! I can't figure out anything! Not a single plan, not even an idea…NOTHING!" He exclaimed.

With that, he continued to bang his head on the cafeteria's table, earning himself a few stares from the students.

"Come on dude, you just need to figure out a way to bring us closer to them. That way they can trust us more." Butch said.

Brick rolled his eyes, but his brothers couldn't see it because his head was down on the table.

That was _exactly _what he wasn't able to do right now!

His brothers noticed that Brick didn't have any significant reaction. They really wanted to help him, but they didn't know how...

"Look, maybe we're not as smart as you...but maybe we can help you?" Boomer suggested.

Brick lifted his eyes up to meet his.

"And how?" He asked, sceptical.

His blue-eyed brother shrugged and turned to Butch.

"Well...how do girls usually give their trusts?" Butch asked.

Brick raised his eyebrow at his brother's question. He never really thought of that. Maybe that could be a good start...

However, he didn't know the answer. How would he know? He hadn't had much contact with girls before. Even at SYPO, most of his friends were guys.

"I don't know!" Brick exclaimed.

Butch didn't seem to know either. His green eyes brother looked at ignorant as him with the subject.

Boomer, however, was different...

"Well, girls usually give their trust when somebody offers them support." Boomer answered the question with confidence.

Both Butch and Brick blinked and then raised their eyebrows.

"Uh...How in the world do you know that?" Butch asked.

Boomer didn't know himself. It was just something that he knew inside of him somehow. He had always been the most compassionate and emotional Rowdyruff, therefore he made some female friends back when he was working at SYPO.

He remembered how they went to him for emotional support whenever they failed a mission. With time, he felt like he had those girls' trust.

"Remember Mikayla from SYPO?" He asked, his brothers nodded. "She was my friend."

His brothers nodded in comprehension.

"Phew…For a second there, I thought you were turning _girly _on us…" Butch said.

Boomer rolled his eyes. So what if he knew that stuff? It didn't make him feminine…

"But there's only one problem…those girls don't seem to _need _support." Butch pointed out.

His brothers bit their lower lips. He was right. Their counterparts didn't seem like they had any problems in their lives. On the contrary, they seemed to live a pretty relaxed life…except for the crime-fighting of course…

Brick's head shoot up quickly from the table.

But off course! He knew what to do now!

_FINALLY! _He screamed in his head.

"Well, why don't we create some mess in their lives then…?" Brick said in an evil tone.

Both his brothers looked at him, smirking.

Brick the sharp one was back!

"Please elaborate…" Boomer said, wanting to know more.

Brick smirked back at him.

"Think about it guys, if the _Rowdyruff Boys _create mayhem in their lives…Who will be there to offer them their support…?" Brick started to explain.

Butch and Boomer started to understand where he was going.

"Mike…" Boomer started.

"Shawn…" Butch continued.

"And Julian." Brick finished.

Butch high-fived his smartass brother.

"Ha! I knew you could come up with something!" He exclaimed.

Brick chuckled. He was just glad that his mind cooperated with him.

"So…What will the Rowdyruff Boys do this time?" Boomer asked, his smirk still plastered on his face.

"Oh, you know. Just the usual badass stuff…" Brick answered.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Blossom walked through the hallways of her school. She sighed, happy to be done with school for the weekend since it was Friday. She had just come out of history class, which was her least favourite subject. It had been such a relief when the bell rang!

_Thank god it's Friday…_ She thought as she opened her locker.

But her joy and relief quickly turned into confusion when a note slipped down from it.

She picked it up from the floor and began to read it. Her eyes widened as she was reading the content of the note, and from who it was…

_Yo SYPO agent,_

_Meet us at Venom Street at 4 PM, today. _

_If you ignore this, something will happen to Julian Anderson. Something bad._

_-Brick, leader of the Rowdyruff Boys._

Blossom gulped as she read those words.

But how in the world did the Rowdyruff Boys know where her locker was? How did they know about Julian?

That wasn't important for now though, she knew that those boys could be dangerous. Very dangerous. She had to do something against them, fast.

Blossom glanced at her pink watch. It was 3:20 PM.

Her jaw clenched. She didn't any time to lose.

She quickly sprinted to her sisters' lockers. She was surprised to see both Buttercup and Bubbles staring at two notes. Their eyes were wide opened as they stood there, completely frozen, in front of Bubble's locker.

So they had received a note too…

"Girls, show me your note." She commanded.

Her sisters handed them the pieces of paper. They contained the same message, except for the signature and Julian's name was replaced by Mike and Shawn's names. They were all written on the computer and in a particular color. Boomer had written his note in dark blue, Butch in forest green and Brick in crimson red.

"Screw those guys! How dared they!" Buttercup exclaimed angrily.

"Threatening innocent boys…that's just horrible!" Bubbles whimpered.

Blossom just kept silent. She was tempted to analyze these notes further, but she knew they didn't have much time. They had to act quickly, or else their new guys friends would be in danger…

"Come on girls! Let's go find them and figure out what they want from us!" Blossom exclaimed.

With that, the girls ran towards the parking of the school. They jumped in their convertible and dashed off to Venom Street.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Blossom glanced at her watch.

4 PM. Sharp.

The red-head sighed of relief. They had driven so fast to get there in time! Venom Street was at the other side of the town! Good thing Buttercup was a badass driver. She knew how to drive quickly, without getting into an accident or being caught by the police.

Venom Street was part of a sinister and forgotten neighbourhood. The atmosphere there was cold and unfriendly. It was the type of place where crimes were mostly committed. Criminals hung out a lot there. There were graffiti everywhere and the place smelled like a mix of pollution and marijuana. Fortunately, the street was deserted. The girls found it very creepy to be there, but they went nonetheless, fearing what the Rowdyruffs could do…

"Keep your eyes out for the boys, girls." Blossom instructed.

"No need for that pinky, we're already here." She heard a masculine voice from behind her.

She turned around to face her counterpart, standing only a few feet away from her and her sisters. He looked the same as the last time she had seen him. He wore the same battle outfit: red t-shirt with darker red leather jacket, black jeans, black and red converse and his signature red hat. He also had an evil smirk on his face.

"What do you want from us!" Buttercup snapped bitterly at them.

Butch chuckled and a twisted look invaded his green eyes.

"We're here to beat the crap out of you, isn't it obvious?" He answered, as if it was a casual thing to say.

Bubbles narrowed her eyes at the boys. She looked pretty pissed for a sweet girl like her.

"And why did you threaten innocent people? These boys didn't do anything to you!" She exclaimed, revolted.

Boomer sensed her anger and smirked.

"Because it would get your attention." The blue Ruff simply answered.

Blossom eyes widened as she understood what their male counterparts had done. They had set them into a trap…And judging by the confident and proud look on Brick's face, she knew that he was the majorly one that planned this. Blake had been right when he said that her counterpart was a smart one…

"You're smart. But why would you want to beat the crap out of us?" Blossom asked, keeping her cool, unlike her sisters.

Brick's smirk dropped. Instead, a frown invaded his face.

"Because you work for SYPO, for Blake and most of all…because you like doing it." He answered coldly.

The red-head girl didn't have time to think about what he had just said. A bunch of flames attacked her. She dodged them quickly and formed her own flames in her hands before throwing them at Brick. Unfortunately, he dodged her attack as well.

"I guess this is going to be a fierce battle, huh?" He said to her, panting.

"Maybe, but I'm going to win it." She said confidently before throwing a fire sphere at him.

Instead of dodging it this time, Brick caught the fireball and threw it back at her. Blossom's eyes widened and she quickly stepped out of the way, avoiding the counterattack.

"How did you know about Julian? And how do you know we're SYPO agents?" She asked, yelling at him.

Brick smirked evilly at her.

"You shouldn't underestimate us. We're much smarter than you think. Besides, we have some spies…" He answered.

Blossom frowned at his answer. Spies? Who could they be? Did that mean that they were being watched at school?  
>But before she could allow herself to think about those things, she had to avoid the flames Brick was throwing at her.<p>

A few feet away from them Bubbles was struggling with a mini-tornado Boomer had just thrown at her. Buttercup was trying to hit Butch with her ice blocks, but her green counterpart dodged them all.

After about 25 minutes of battle, Blossom and Brick were heavily panting. Both of them had a bad endurance compared to their siblings. However, since Brick was a boy, his endurance was stronger than Blossom's. And so, he noticed that she was beginning to feel tired.

Smirking, he gathered all of his energy and formed the biggest fire ball he could. He aimed it at his female counterpart and blasted her.

Blossom was too tired to counterattack. She received a critical hit, making her fall and hit the ground hard. She flinched and groaned as she tried to get up; her body was aching in pain. She had a bunch of burns all over her skin. But she couldn't get up; instead she felt strong hands grabbing her by the collar of her pink shirt.

Brick had grabbed her and pushed her violently against the wall. Her head hit the wall hard, adding to her physical pain.

"BLOSS!" Buttercup and Bubbles screamed as they saw what was happening to their sister.

However, when they tried to rescue her, Boomer and Butch stopped them by blocking their way.

"Keep those sissies busy!" Brick ordered to his brothers.

His brother nodded and began sending more attacks.

"Don't…Call my sisters…sissies…" Blossom weakly muttered to him.

Brick frowned and gave her a sucker punch in the stomach. The pink-eyed girl screamed in pain. A tear came out of her eye.

"You're not in a good position to give me orders…SYPO agent." He snapped at her.

Blossom shot him the most hateful glare ever.

"Why do… you hate SYPO… so much?" She asked, her breath still weak because of the punch she had received."

Brick rolled his eyes at her question. Even if he _did _tell her the truth, she wouldn't believe him. She was just another of Blake's pawn…

"Because they ruined our lives…" He simply answered.

Blossom was confused and intrigued. Everything about those boys was problematic…

"Anyway, that doesn't matter now. We're going to get our revenge on that fucking Blake now…"

He held up his fists, about to hit her once more, a fierce and cruel look in his eyes.

Blossom noticed his look; her fear was what made her adrenaline level rise dramatically. She suddenly felt a burst of energy. And in a second, Brick was hit by her flames.

Her counterpart screamed and jumped away from her.

Noticing their brother's cry, Butch and Boomer turned to see Brick, on the floor, trying to put out the fire that was now burning his clothes.

"Retreat!" Butch said.

Boomer nodded and they ran to their red-head brother. They helped Brick up.

"This isn't over bitches!" Brick warned the girls. "We'll be back, it's a promise!"

With that, they ran away.

Usually, the girls would've followed them. But they were just too tired now. Bubbles had bruises everywhere and Buttercup had been cut in several places by Butch's sharp ice blocks attacks. All of the girls were heavily panting and exhausted.

"Let's go girls…We can't do anything for now." Blossom said in defeat.

Buttercup let out an angry scream, upset that they couldn't stop them this time either. Bubbles whimpered.  
>Blossom glanced at her watch; she had only 20 minutes before she had to meet Julian at the park. But first, she needed to change her clothes (that were burned), cover up her injuries and get there just in time.<p>

The leader of the Puffs felt tears in the corner of her eyes, but she held them back. She would not cry, she would stay strong. She didn't want Julian to see her in that condition.

"Buttercup, could you drive me to the park while I change clothes in the backseat?" She asked.

Her black-haired sister nodded. She was happy to get out of here. They were all happy to get away from that place. All the girls wanted was to forget about what happened.

But they knew they couldn't. The Rowdyruff Boys had harmed them, physically and emotionally. It was the second time that they had escaped from them…Those boys were becoming a disturbance in their lives. They had marked them in a way that nobody else had.

And they swore themselves that they would stop them. No matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


	8. Guilt

**A/N : I'm soooo sorry for the slow update guys! It's summer and I had so much stuff to do, parties to go to (Hey, I'm on vacation!) and trips ! My life's been hectic these last days and unfortunately, I couldn't update any sooner :/**  
><strong>BUT, this chapter is longer than the last ones, so I guess it makes up :)<strong>

**Enjoy and please review :D!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7: GUILT<strong>

It was a miracle that Blossom had made it on time to the park…  
>Okay, Buttercup's reckless driving helped a little too.<p>

During the ride, Blossom had managed to slip out of her -now burned- battle outfit. She changed into some dark blue skinny jeans and a pink tank top. Then, she quickly combed her long hair (that was messed up because of the fight) and made sure she was overall presentable. As in, not looking like she had just fought a super powered criminal who had almost sent her to the hospital. Finally, she used foundation to cover up the several burns on her skin that Brick had given her. Yes, Bubbles brought her make-up everywhere with her. Usually, she found that quite weird, but she didn't complain this time.

With a little hope, Julian wouldn't notice anything.

Brick also made it on time to the park. Fortunately for him, Blossom had only burned his clothes. He just had to put his wig back on and slip into another outfit. He didn't have to worry about Blossom noticing some burns because he didn't have any burns on his skin. Besides, he didn't have that many injuries. He had just been surprised by the red-head's sudden attack.

Unlike the girls, the Rowdyruff Boys had their own individual ride. Each brother had their very own motorcycle. Brick's ride was a dark red Yamaha. Boomer's was dark blue and Butch's was dark green. Anyway, since they had their own ride, they could move faster and independently. And since Brick's driving was even more reckless that Buttercup's, he got to the park in no time.

He had just parked his Yamaha when he saw Blossom get out of her car.

"Hey Blossom! Over here!" He called to her.

It felt incredibly weird for him to act so friendly with her after what had just happened, but he knew that he had to put up with the act.

Blossom spotted him and gave him a smile. She waved at him and started to walk to join him. Brick couldn't help but notice that even though she was coming out of a fight, she still walked confidently and with her head held high. Still, when he analyzed her body language, he noticed some signs that betrayed her real thoughts…

Fists slightly clenched to her sides – _anger._  
>Pale face – <em>fear.<em>  
>Slight Drooping of the body – <em>sadness.<em>  
>Facial expression – <em>tormented thoughts.<em>

Brick's lips curved into a small satisfied smirk. He knew that the fight had some effect on her…  
>Step two: Offer her his support. He would wait the good moment for that…<p>

"Hey Julian!" She greeted him. "I didn't know you had a motorcycle! That's cool!"

Brick smirked at her. He was proud to show off his ride.

Hey, after all, he was a guy...masculine instinct you know.

"Yup. This is my baby." He said with pride.

Blossom chuckled. She loved how he just seemed to worship his red Yamaha. It seemed just so...boyish!

"Anyway." Blossom said. "Let's get to work!"

Thankfully, the park wasn't that crowded at that time of the day. There were only a few kids having fun on the swings. Blossom and Julian settled themselves under a pretty large tree and sat down on the grass.

"So, what do you want to start with?" Blossom asked him.

Brick shrugged. He didn't really care since he already knew everything. He had just agreed to be "tutored" to get closer to her.

"You decide." He simply answered.

Blossom took out her things from her bag.

"Okay! Then let's start with the anatomy of the heart!" She said cheerfully.

She started to explain, making sure he understood everything. Brick had to admit that she was a better teacher than Miss Californium. At least he didn't have the urge to fall asleep when she was talking.

After five minutes of pretending to be a student with difficulties, Brick noticed that Blossom had a different look in her eyes. Her eyes that usually reflected confidence, intelligence and happiness now reflected…Concern, sadness and…defeat. His counterpart looked crushed, and even her usual smile was slowly fading away. It was pretty obvious to Brick that she was having a hard time to hide her true emotions now.

_Alright Brick, it's time to act…_He thought.

"Are you okay?" He suddenly asked, interrupting the explication she was giving.

She lifted her eyes to meet his. Her pink eyes had darkened. The sadness in them seemed to have multiplied as she plunged her eyes into his red ones. Nonetheless, she still forced herself to give him a warm smile. Brick noticed that it was a fake one though.

"Off course, why shouldn't I be okay?"She replied.

Brick scanned her whole facial expression. Then, his attention was drawn to something on her cheek. It was a burn, and he was the one that gave it to her.

"Because you have a huge burn on your cheek." He answered.

Blossom's eyes widened. She had forgotten to hide that spot! She was thankful that Julian didn't ask why she had that burn. She would've had to come up with an excuse on the spot…

"Oh…Uh…" She mumbled. "I'm fine, don't worry."

Brick frowned. She was definitely _not _okay. It was pretty obvious that she was trying to hide it.

"Maybe we should report this tutoring to another day." Brick suggested.

Blossom shook her head. She could not let a simple burn ruin everything!

"No I'm fi-"

"No you're not. It's obvious that you had a tiring day. I don't want to take more of your energy." Brick interrupted her.

The leader of the Ruff surprised himself. He knew that he was supposed to act nice, but he never knew he could be that good at it…

Actually, he realized that with Blossom, it seemed a bit…natural.

"But-"Blossom tried to protest.

"No." Julian said firmly as he placed his index on her mouth to shut her up. "You need to rest."

The small blush on Blossom's cheek became a big one as she noticed the concern in his eyes.

"Okay, but don't think it's your fault Julian." She finally said.

Brick nodded to tell her that he understood.

"When do you want to report this?" She asked.

The red Ruff thought for a moment. He didn't really care about the tutoring, but he tried to figure out which day and place would be the best for his plan to progress…

Then, an idea popped into his head…

"How about tomorrow? At your place?" He asked.

If he could get into her house, maybe he could investigate the place and find some useful stuff. He was practically _sure _that Blossom kept some documents about SYPO or something. If he could put his hands on them, it would be great!

"Alright" She agreed.

Blossom pulled out a small, pink notepad from her bag and began to write something on a page. She ripped out the page and handed it gracefully to Brick.

"This is my address. Be there at two in the afternoon?"

"I will." He replied, smirking.

Blossom was now packing up her stuff. The pink Powerpuff had been surprised when Julian had seen through her mask. She was usually _very_ good when it came to hiding her feelings. The only people she couldn't fool so well were her family (because they knew her too well). Blossom thought about it and came to two conclusions:

One, either she wasn't strong enough.

Or two, Julian was super observant and sharp…

_Maybe both?_ She thought.

Nonetheless, she felt like she had just let him down. She hated that her own personal feelings had to affect her tutoring with Julian. She cursed herself mentally; she was supposed to be the strong leader! The girl that was always there for people no matter _what_. But she had failed him.

Brick was about to let her leave when he caught sight of a tear, threatening to come down her cheek.  
>The Ruff cursed himself when he felt a hint of guilt building up in him. Suddenly her words echoed in his head for the third time, making him dizzy and confused…<p>

_'Well...you really have awesome eyes you know.'_

'_I want to help you. You know, to understand science...'_

Those caring words…This soft voice…  
>Brick gripped his hair, attempting to control his urge to hit his head on the tree next to him. He realized that she had been so…nice. She had been strong for him, and what had he done? He had hurt her…<br>Exactly like Blake did to him…

_No!_ Brick raged. _I refuse to be anything like _him.

He didn't want to use her like Blake used him; he wanted to do things differently.  
>Without thinking further, he grabbed her by the wrist as she was about to leave. Blossom stared at him shocked, but with a blush slowly spreading on her cheeks. Brick but his lip before speaking…<p>

"I might not be able to help you that much, but…If you ever need me, I'll be there for you." He said, plunging his intense eyes in hers.

He gave her hand a squeeze. He knew that he probably couldn't help her; it was all fake. At this thought, he scolded himself again mentally for feeling another wave of guilt in him.

Blossom was overwhelmed by the warmth and concern Julian was giving to her. Her face turned completely red as she lost herself in his intense eyes. After a few moments, she just smiled. That smile was a real one this time.

"Thanks Julian. You're a really nice guy." Blossom said, her smile getting bigger.

Something in Brick sunk as she said those words. It wasn't helping with the guilt he was feeling. When she had said that, Brick knew that his plan was going perfectly well: He had offered her his support and she had accepted it. Therefore, they were now closer. It was obvious in her smile that she trusted him now. Not fully, but she trusted him.  
>But still, he knew that it was all fake. He could never fix what he had done to her. She would just have to stay strong and <em>Brick <em>would just have to keep hurting her for the sake of the plan while _Julian _would offer her his support.

_Shit! Why do I feel so guilty? _He thought. _I'm supposed to hurt her! She's the enemy!_

He bit his lip and completely forgot that his hand was still holding Blossom's wrist. Realizing that, he let her go.

"See you tomorrow…" She said.

Brick avoided her gaze. "Yeah…"

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Bubbles watched the streets of Townsville from her window, feeling the wind blow in her face, making her blond pigtails float rapidly in the air. Usually, she absolutely adored that feeling of freedom and serenity the wind brought to her. Any breeze could make the baby blue Powerpuff feel at peace. Once she heard the sound of the wind brushing through the air and once she had felt it caress her skin gently, she would forget about all her worries. The stress would disappear, the negative thoughts would vanish and she would get a glimpse of inner peace...

But this time, even the wind couldn't seem to get the negativity away. Every time she tried to relax and just forget about the Rowdyruff Boys, the images of Brick beating up her sister popped into her head. Then, she recalled how hard the fight had been with Boomer, her counterpart. No matter how hard she tried (and she did hit him with her best shot), that boy always seemed to either dodge her attacks, or counterattack. It had brought up a desperate, hopeless and vulnerable feeling in her at that time.

For some reason, the blond girl couldn't get the fight out of her mind. She couldn't forget how USELESS she had felt, how horrified Blossom had seemed when that Brick guy almost injured her badly. The look on her face, the horror and desperation in her pink eyes...

Bubbles felt tears forming in the corner of her eyes. She choked back a sob and lifted her eyes up to the sky in attempt to hold back the tears. She didn't want Buttercup to see her cry. Even though Bubbles knew that Buttercup wasn't as insensitive as she acted, the blonde Puff didn't want her sister to think that she was just a cry baby. She prayed for her not to notice the emotions she was holding back.

Unfortunately for her, Buttercup_ did_ notice. Once she had heard the chocked up sob, the green-eyed girl glanced over at her sister, taking her eyes off the road just for a second, just to see a tear coming down the blonde's cheek.  
>Buttercup sighed, tightening her grip on the wheel. For once, she could understand her sister's pain. She knew that Bubbles wasn't as emotionally strong as her and Blossom, so she knew that she had to do something to make her feel better.<br>Buttercup may be the tough one, but she still loved and cared deeply for her sisters.

"Don't hold back Bubbles." Buttercup assured. "It's okay to cry."

Bubbles was surprised at first, but she let the tears fall down without hesitation then. Buttercup bit her lip, feeling sad for Bubbles. For a few moments, silence was set between them as Bubbles continued to sob.

"Look, you're my sister." Buttercup broke the silence. "And I hate to see you like that just because of some mother fuckers...so, if I can do anything to make you feel better, just ask."

Bubbles just stared at her black-haired sister for a moment; it was rare that Buttercup really showed her real emotions like that.

Bubbles smiled. "Thanks BC, I love you."

"Love you too sis." Buttercup replied as she grinned. "So, what can I do for you?"

Bubbles couldn't think of anything for a moment. What she really wanted was to put the Rowdyruff Boys in jail, but she knew Buttercup wouldn't be able to do that...for now.

Then, suddenly, an idea hit her.

"Can you take me to the lake?" Bubbles requested.

Buttercup raised her eyebrow. Why in the world would Bubbles want to go to the lake?

"Um...Are you sure Bubbles?" She asked.

Bubbles nodded cheerfully. "If you want to make me feel better, take me to the lake."

Buttercup still didn't understand, but she figured that Bubbles probably had a good reason. So, she just shrugged.

"Alright..." Buttercup accepted.

Bubbles flashed a grateful smile at her. "Thanks Buttercup! I love you!"

The ice powered girl half-grinned. "Love ya too sis."

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Boomer stared at the water, the waves were gently moving on the surface. The boy sighed and let himself violently fall on the green grass. He closed his eyes and breathed in the wet, nature smell of the lake and listened the sound of the waves hitting the shore.

But what made really made him happy was the breeze coming from the lake. He didn't know why, but he had some sort of affinity with the wind. It was his way to relax, to detach himself from the world. Maybe it had something to do with his power...  
>But suddenly, his peacefulness was broken by his thoughts. A certain blond, blue-eyed girl popped into his mind. He recalled how happy and cheerful she had been at school...And how crushed and broken she had seemed at the fight.<p>

Boomer frowned, his eyes still closed. A sinking feeling erupted in his stomach. It was as if he had some sort of rope inside of his body and something was twisting it till it was hard and rigid. The blue-eyed teenager swallowed. He knew exactly what he was feeling.  
>Guilt.<p>

But he didn't know _why_ he was feeling it. He _shouldn't_ be feeling it. He was destroying the enemy! He wasn't supposed to feel _guilty_ for it! That girl was part of SYPO; she needed to be crushed down! But the sadness and genuine fear he had seen in her eyes had completely screwed his mind. He just couldn't seem to get her look out of his mind.

Boomer almost destroyed his wig as he clutched the fake red hair. Yes, he had kept the wig. Brick had told him to keep it on until he gets home, just in case.

_Get a hold of yourself!_ Boomer mentally ordered himself.

His brothers would kill him if they knew he felt guilty. Especially Brick, although Butch would probably be really pissed too and it would give him another reason to annoy him.

Boomer slapped himself. He really had to stop feeling that guilty. He knew that he was the most sensible of his brothers, and that really pissed him off. Why couldn't he be as smart and focused as Brick? And why couldn't he be as rough and strong as Butch? He was nothing compared to them. The only useful skill he had was his spying skills…

Suddenly, he heard a female voice calling him, interrupting his thoughts.

"Mike?"

_Great boomer_. He thought, his eyes still closed. _Now you're even hearing her voice in your head._

"Mike, is that you?" He heard her say again.

This time, Boomer opened his eyes. His cerulean orbs landed on sky blue ones. Bubbles was a few inches away from his face, standing behind him.

The blue Ruff's eyes widened and he jumped back in surprise.

"AH!" He let out a scream in surprise.

Bubbles blinked then giggled.

"Well hello to you too! Hihi! I'm sorry I scared you."

Boomer ordered himself to act more intelligently than when he had jumped.

"Um, that's okay. What are you doing here?" He asked.

Bubbles half-smiled. "I usually come here when I'm upset or when I need to think. The breeze coming from the lake usually makes me feel better. What are _you_ doing here?"

Her male counterpart blinked in surprise. "Me...Me too!"

"No kidding!" She exclaimed.

"I swear!"

That made her grin turn into a complete smile. "I guess we have a lot of things in common then!"

Boomer snorted. They had a lot more than she thought...Their powers for instance.

"I guess so..." He simply answered.

Bubbles skipped next to him.

"Can I sit with to you?" She asked.

He nodded. "Sure."

After she sat down next to him, there was a silence between then that was a bit awkward. Not knowing what to do during that silence, Boomer glanced at her. Her smile had turned into a sad look and he noticed that her eyes were a bit swollen and red.

"Did you...c-cry?" He stuttered.

Bubbles bit her lip. "Is it that obvious?"

Another wave of guilt washed through him. He didn't know that she was _that_ affected...And _he_ was the one that did that. She had been so nice to him, and what did he do? He hurt her. He actually made her cry…

But he had to play along. She couldn't know that. For her, he was just Mike, a guy at school. And so, he didn't answer her question. Instead, he asked on of his own.

"W-Why are you sad?" He asked, stuttering his words.

He felt like such a jerk, he already knew the answer and the question would only make her feel even worse at the memory of it, he knew it.

Bubbles shook her head. "I'd rather not talk about it."

Boomer bit his bottom lip and nodded at her. Another silence invaded them. This time, it wasn't an awkward type of silence; it was more like a heavy, full of emotion type of silence. At least to Boomer. All he could feel was guilt eating him from inside, and the guilt multiplied when he saw a tear come down from her eye.

Ok that was it. Seeing this girl cry definitely didn't feel right.

Hastily, Boomer took out his sketch pad from his bag. He flipped the pages over and over again, trying to find a blank page. His gestures were so quick and brutal that it made Bubbles frown.

"Um, what are you doing?" She asked, even more intrigued when she saw the look on his face. He seemed preoccupied and somewhat…in pain.

When the teenage boy didn't answer, she began to worry a bit.

"Mike? Are you okay?" a hint of concern in her voice.

"Shut up." He said coldly, surprising and hurting her a bit.

But she did what she was told.

Boomer was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to realize that he had hurt her. He quickly took out a pencil from his bag and sharpened it.

"Don't talk. Don't move. Just smile." He ordered almost robotically.

Bubbles blinked. Her hurt was quickly replaced by confusion.

"What?" She asked.

"I said don't talk! Just smile!" He said.

Bubbles raised her eyebrow, but she managed to curve her lips into a small smile.

"Smile wider." He ordered and she did what she was told.

Boomer grinned, satisfied and began tracing a line on his sketch pad.

"Now don't move." He said.

Bubbles didn't, but she was still confused. Mike was clearly drawing something, but what? And why did he need her to smile? For about five minute, he didn't speak a word. He only lifted his eyes up to look at her a few times, but the eye contact had only lasted one second. Then, he'd go back to whatever he was drawing. He had a determined frown and Bubbles could see that he looked passionate about it. His hand travelled gracefully on the paper and his eyes followed his movements with intense concentration.

Finally, he put down his pencil and let out a satisfied sigh. Then, he lifted up his sketch pad and revealed what he was working on.

Bubbles' jaw dropped down as she gasped snapped her hands on her mouth.

It was a beautifully drawn portrait of her.

Everything about it was magnificent! The shadows were perfectly done, her hair flawlessly done and her facial expression was almost identical to the real her! It was breathtaking!

But what made Bubbles really speechless was the beaming smile he'd drawn on her mouth.

"You look better when you smile…So just stop crying." Mike said, avoiding her gaze.

Bubbles didn't know what to say. That was probably the nicest thing anybody had done to her! She couldn't help but blush deeply and smile.

"Thank you Mike." Bubbles said with obvious gratefulness "That was really sweet!"

For some reason, Boomer felt better as he saw her happy smile back on her face. At least she was happy now…

Suddenly, something hit him in the face. Boomer groaned as he took it out. It was a paper (probably carried by the wind). Actually, it was more like some sort of promotional poster…

The Ruff in disguise was about to throw it away when Bubbles stopped him.

"Hey! What's that?" She asked, snatching it out of his hands.

She took a few seconds to examine it. Her eyes grew wider and wider and her smile got even bigger.

"Oh my gosh!" She squealed. "The carnival's coming to town tomorrow!"

Boomer blinked. Her change of mood was surprising, just a few moments ago, Bubbles was crying. And now, she was squeaking excitedly…

Guess she was just a happy person by nature.

"Ohmigosh, Ohmigosh, Ohmigosh! Mike! Come with me to the carnival tomorrow!" She exclaimed.

Boomer blinked again. "What?"

"Let's go to the carnival tomorrow! Bring Shawn and Julian and I'll bring my sisters! It'll be so much fun!"

The Rowdyruff was about to refuse, but then Bubbles gave him the most adorable puppy dog face he'd ever seen…

Her eyes looked so pleading, so innocent…

_I must be a masochist…My brother are going to kill me…_ Boomer thought as he sighed.

"Okay…" He agreed.

Her eyes brightened.

"YAY!" she squealed.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Sweat was dropping on her forehead, she flipped her untamed black hair and adjusted her boxing gloves. Then, with the heavy metal music blasting through her earbuds, she went back to punching her punching bag.

"TAKE THAT! AND THAT! AND THAT!" She yelled in rage as her fists hit the punching bag endlessly.

Buttercup was mad. Actually, no. She was more like... Furious.

Out of the three sisters, Buttercup had the worst temper, and she was also the one who didn't accept defeat easily. Whenever she lost anything (whether it was a soccer match or a battle), the Puff could get REALLY pissed. Usually, she controlled that anger at school and other public places and didn't make such a fuss about it. But losing A SECOND TIME to the Rowdyruff Boys had made her mad...Especially because they had DARED to hurt her sisters! Brick had beaten up Blossom pretty badly and they made Bubbles CRY! That just enraged her to the max!

She didn't want her sisters to know how pissed she was though; she knew she'd get a 'control-your-temper' speech from Blossom and Bubbles would probably be frightened and cry more. So, she waited until she was alone in the car to head off to her favourite place in Townsville...

The gym.

More precisely, she was in the boxing ring. Anything that involved hitting something was a stress relief to Buttercup. So boxing was one of her favourite sports (even if she liked all of them...). And gosh did it feel good to just throw some sucker punches! As she hit the punching bag, Buttercup wished that she was hitting those Rowdyruffs instead. Especially Butch...

"ARRGG!" She exclaimed, punching harder at the thought of Butch.

Out of all three of the Ruff, Butch was the worst to her! He was so arrogant and overly-confident! Not to mention the annoying smirk he always seemed to have plastered on his face! Ugh!

Buttercup held her fists high behind her and shifted her weight on it.

"FUCK YOU BUTCH!" She yelled as she punched the bag so hard that it fell down on the floor.

Just as Buttercup was panting heavily, somebody entered the room. That person dropped down his training bag and put on his boxing gloves, not bothering to look at her yet.

"Yeah, that's my name-" He said, then lifted his head up to spot Buttercup. His eyes widened. "Oh shit!"

Fortunately for him, Buttercup couldn't hear him since she was listening to her iPod. She was too busy trying to put back her knocked off punching bag in place to even notice him. Butch was a little relieved when he noticed that, but he still had to act quick...

...Because he didn't have his wig on.

Without wasting time, Butch searched in his bag to find his blond wig, hoping deeply that Buttercup wouldn't turn around. When he found it, he quickly began to put it on, trying to tame the spikes in his hair.

The Rowdyruff cursed himself for not listening to Brick. His leader-brother had told him and Boomer to keep the wigs on, just in case they meet a Powerpuff girl on their way home. Butch snorted at that, he had been pretty sure that those sissies would go cry home to their mommies after that fight...

Boy was he wrong.

"Come on...!" He mumbled as one lock of spiky black hair wouldn't cooperate.

He just tucked in the last lock of hair when Buttercup turned around and noticed him. When she saw him, she gave her a dirty look while he just waved at her, casually.

Then, he whistled and wiggled his eyebrows. "Wow Buttercup! You sure have a lot of men in your life. I mean, first Ace, and now some guy named 'Butch'? Damn girl..."

The black-haired girl felt her blood boil. Great. Just great. Shawn was the LAST person she needed to see right now. She had to make some HUGE effort to control her urge to break every bone of his body...

"Shawn." She said coldly. "This is NOT the moment to piss me off. So if you want to live, I suggest you leave me alone."

Butch snorted. "Pfff, what can a little girl like you do to me?"

"That _little girl_ kicked your ass in basketball...AND SHE CAN KICK YOUR ASS IN EVERYTHING ELSE TOO!" She yelled the last part.

Butch jumped back in surprise. She definitely sounded angry. But that wasn't right! She wasn't supposed to be angry, she was supposed to be crushed, broken by the fight! Girls were weak, they just COULDN'T have that much energy and -angry- spirit after such a rough fight! How was he supposed to put Brick's plan into action now?

"Chill out girl...What made you so angry?" He tried to figure something out, at least something that would help him know if he had hurt her in the battle or not.

Buttercup glared at him. "That's none of your business."

Butch raised his eyebrow. He could hear the venom coming out from her words.

"Is it about that 'Butch' guy you were yelling about?" He asked.

Buttercup winced at the mention of the Ruff's name. Damnit! How did Shawn manage to read her as if she was an open book!

"Again, that's none of your fucking business!"

Butch smirked, noticing the sour look on her face. So she WAS affected...just not the way he planned. Oh well, guess he'll just have to improvise something and go with the flow…

"What did he do to make you so angry?" He asked.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Why do you even care?"

Butch shrugged. "Well, even _I_ can't piss you off like that. I've never seen you so angry little girl..."

Buttercup smirked at that. "Aw, what's wrong blondie? Are you afraid of me when I'm mad?"

Butch snorted and raised his eyebrow.

"Please. Like I'd be afraid of YOU."

Buttercup punched her fists in her palm.

"Oh really? Then prove it!" She pointed at the boxing ring. "Let's fight!"

Butch smirked at her.

"Prepare to lose little girl..." He said as he climbed onto the ring.

They positioned themselves in a fighting position and began to jump slightly on their feet.

"3…2…1…FIGHT!" Buttercup signalled.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you since you're a gir-" Butch started to say, but Buttercup cut him by upper cutting him in the jaw.

"Don't even bother!" She said. "Hit me with your best shot!"

The green Ruff rubbed the area where he had been hit and smirked evilly.

"Your wish is my command little girl…" He said, preparing a punch.

Unfortunately, she saw him coming and dogged it. She counterattacked with a jab in his stomach.

Butch was getting pissed. He didn't want to lose to a girl a second time!

So, as the match continued, each of them was trying to hit their counterpart. Butch was pretty surprised to see how strong Buttercup was, it actually hurt (just a little of course) when she hit him! But most of the time, he managed to block her punches and attack back. He made up for the bad start and caught up with her in no time.

The fight was pretty equal now. The two teenagers were panting, but none of them was about to give up.

Butch noticed that Buttercup was getting pissed now, she was about to hit him…Hard. She lifted her fists up in the air and dashed towards him. Smirking, Butch stopped her, grabbing her fists in his palm. Then, he hand barred her to the ground, holding her arms crossed behind her back while she was lying on her stomach. Buttercup tried to get away from his grip, but he was physically stronger than her. After ten seconds, Butch released her.

"Looks like I won." The Ruff said, smirking.

Buttercup glared at him. "You were lucky this time…"

"…Or just better than you." He replied.

Buttercup expected some anger to rise up in her, but oddly, that didn't happen. To her surprise, she felt…okay. It was as if all of her anger disappeared, as if her fight with Shawn released it all…

She felt so much better now!

"Thank you." She said to him.

Butch blinked out of surprise and confusion. Wasn't she supposed to be pissed or something?

"Uh…For what?" He asked, frowning.

Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"That fight with you made me feel better." She explained. "I hate to admit it, but…You actually helped me for once instead of pissing me off."

Butch smirked. Okay, her reaction wasn't what he had planned, but at least he put Brick's plan into action: He made her feel better, and in some way, offered her his support when she needed it.

_Mission accomplished._

"No problem." He said. "If kicking your ass makes you feel better, I can do it anytime!"

Instead of glaring at him like she usually did, she snorted in amusement. "You're such a jerk Shawn…"

His smirk didn't face away. "But you like me that way…

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Professor Utonium raised his eyebrow, he watched Blossom as she picked the food in her plate, her cheek resting on her palm and her eyes lost in space. He glanced at his other daughters. Bubbles and Buttercup looked okay...So why did Blossom look like she was lost in her thoughts?

A few minutes ago, Bubbles had skipping into the house, singing something about a carnival and Buttercup had driven home and busted the door open, muttering something like "I'm gonna beat him next time…". It had intrigued the professor, but he didn't pay much attention to it.

However, Blossom had been acting differently: She came home, a defeated look on her face and she seemed to be in her own bubble. It was as if she was _always _thinking deeply about something…

But what?

"Blossom dear, is something bothering you?" He asked his daughter.

At his question, Buttercup and Bubbles snapped their heads up and glanced at Blossom. They noticed that their sister _did _look kind of…tormented. The two Powerpuffs glanced at each other as they came to the same realization…

The Rowdyruff Boys.

"No, I'm fine dad." Blossom faked a smile.

It was a convincing one, but the Professor wasn't buying it.

"Are you sure?" He asked incredulously.

Blossom gave him a wider smile and nodded. "Positive!"

Her sisters noticed that their father was clearly not convinced. The two girls knew that the Professor would worry _way_ too much if he found out about the Rowdyruffs. So, Buttercup decided to cover up for her leader girl…

"Don't worry dad, Blossom's just pissed that I beat her in gym…" Buttercup said.

Blossom took a second to realize what Buttercup had done. When her black-haired sister winked at her subtly, she gave her a thankful smile.

With that, Professor Utonium shrugged. "Oh. Well that's not so bad…I thought something important was going on, like with your job at SYPO or something."

The girls all bit their lips, the Professor had no idea how close he was to the truth…

"Anyway, I'm done eating." Blossom said, sensing the tense attitude of her sisters. "I'm going in my room."

"Me too!" Buttercup said hastily.

"Me three!" Bubbles added.

They cleaned up the table and rushed to Blossom's room. The red-head closed her bedroom door behind her and turned to her sisters that were sitting on her pink, fluffy bed.

"Ok Bloss." Buttercup started. "What's bothering you?"

"Yeah, we know there's something!" Bubbles added.

Blossom sat on her bed with her sisters and sighed.

"Lots of things…" She answered with a tormented look on her face.

Bubbles noticed her look and put her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"You know you can tell us everything right?" She comforted her. "Is it about the Rowdyruff Boys?"

Blossom nodded. "Yeah, but there are other things too…"

"Like What?" Buttercup asked.

Blossom bit her bottom lip.

"I've been asking myself some questions ever since we've received those notes in our lockers. I mean, how did the Rowdyruff know where we go to school? How did they know where out lockers were? And how did they know about Julian, Shawn and Mike?"

Bubbles gasped while Buttercup frowned.

"You're right!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Now that you think about it, it's pretty creepy…" Buttercup added.

Blossom nodded in agreement. "But that's not all. During my fight with Brick, he told me that they had spies! We're being watched girls!"

The red-head's sisters widened their eyes in shock.

"Those bastards!" Buttercup exclaimed, waving her fists in the air.

"He also told me that SYPO ruined his life…and that's why he hates us." Blossom continued.

Bubbles raised an eyebrow. "They could be lying Bloss…"

"Maybe, but why would they lie?" Blossom pointed out.

Her sisters shrugged.

"They're criminals, criminals are dishonest to begin with." Buttercup said.

Blossom bit her lip harder. She didn't know why, but she had the feeling that Brick wasn't lying…He sounded _really_ pissed about Blake…

"There's something else?" Bubbles asked.

Blossom sighed. "Actually, yes. Julian noticed that I was feeling down because of the fight. We had to report the tutoring. I…I failed him."

Buttercup gave her a friendly punch on the shoulder.

"Aw, don't worry 'bout it sis. He'll get over it." The black-haired girl comforted her.

Blossom knew that she was right, but she still felt bad about it. The leader of the Puff always felt the need to help others, that's why she liked crime-fighting so much. Unlike Buttercup who liked working for SYPO because she liked to beat up people, Blossom liked being a SYPO agent because she did some good for Townsville…

And when she failed to do that, she always felt down. That was probably the most important reason why he hated the Ruffs so much and why she was so affected by her defeat.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Bubble's tired yawn.

"Well, I'm going to sleep." Bubbles said, getting off Blossom's bed.

"Yeah, me too. I'm pretty tired because of everything that happened today." Buttercup added.

Blossom smiled at them. "Good night girls."

"Good night Bloss." They replied together.

As soon as her sisters shut the door close, Blossom let herself fall on her bed and buried her face in her hands. She needed to sleep, she really did. Her eyelids were becoming heavy now. But for some reason, she couldn't.

Her thoughts were keeping her awake. The past weeks have been pretty hectic. The red-head analyzed the past events in her head, but nothing seemed to make much sense…

First, they had met the Rowdyruff Boys and those boys had defeated them. Oddly, those boys looked a lot like them (physically _and _mentally). But how come they had the same powers as her and her sisters?

Then, three new (hot) boys joined their class. Oddly, those guys transferred _just _the day after their encounter with the Rowdyruffs. But why would they transfer _now_? They were in October!

After that, they'd learned that some of their SYPO friends have been missing. Oddly, Blake announced a virus shortly after. But why did he wait so long before telling them? Some of their friends have been sick for weeks!

Finally, Brick had told her that SYPO ruined his life. Oddly, it was the opposite with her. But why would he say that? Why would he lie? And if he wasn't lying, what did he mean?

Blossom got a headache with all that thinking. She didn't understand, everything contradicted itself! It just didn't make any sense to her! She felt like there were a lot of details missing for her to connect the dots…like if there was something she didn't know about…

And whatever that was, she had a really bad feeling about it…Something wasn't right, she knew it…

But she didn't think about it more, exhaustion won over and she fell asleep.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

"What the fuck?" Brick exclaimed at his blue-eyed brother.

Boomer rolled his eyes. "You heard me, I'm going to the carnival with that Bubbles girl tomorrow…and she wanted you guys to come too."

Butch, who was playing Call of Duty at the other side of the room, dropped his controller and stared at him.

"…You're kidding me right?" The green Ruff said. "Please Boomer. _Me _? At a _carnival_?"

Brick narrowed his eyes. "That's not the point Butch. The point is, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING BOOMER?"

Boomer blinked out of surprise at his brother's scream.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

It was Brick's turn to roll his eyes.

"Okay, let me put it simply and crystal clearly…You're taking a girl…to the carnival…Which in theory kinda makes it some sort of date. But not any girl, a fucking POWERPUFF GIRL…Please tell me you're not getting attached to her…" He said as he rubbed his temples.

"Well technically, it isn't a real date if _we_ go…" Butch pointed out.

Brick glared at him. Slightly intimidated, Butch returned to his video game. Pissing Brick off when he was already angry wasn't a good idea…

Understanding what his brother was thinking about, Boomer widened his eyes and held up his hands in defence.

"NO! Of course not!" He exclaimed. "It's just that spending time with her would mean earning her trust and friendship y'know? Besides, her sisters are gonna be there too, so it's not a date."

Brick's anger calmed down. "Phew! But remember Boomer, DO NOT get attached to her, no matter what! I know you can be overly-sentimental, but DON'T have any feelings _whatsoever _for her! You got that?"

Boomer felt a lump in his throat. Judging by his expression, Brick would probably _destroy _him if he knew about the guilt he had felt earlier…

"Okay." He simply answered. "Does that mean you're coming to the carnival?"

Brick shook his head. "No, I'm going to that pink Puff's house for some 'tutoring'."

Butch paused his video game and glanced at him.

"Damn bro! I knew we had to get close to those girls…but _that _close! Respect!"

Brick rolled his eyes. "Shut the fuck up barfbag."

"So, what kind of _tutoring _is she going to give you…?" Butch continued while winking.

Brick glared at him and clenched his fists. His hands were becoming warmer, flames forming in his palms, but he controlled the urge to burn his brother's face immediately. He had an even worst punishment for him…  
>Brick held up his fists in front of Butch's face, his hand was full of scorching and dangerous flames.<p>

"Unless you want me to burn to whole body to ashes, you're going to that fucking carnival tomorrow, got it?" He ordered.

Butch groaned. "Oh come on bro! You know I hate those stuff!"

Brick smirked evilly. "That's precisely why I'm sending you there."

Butch glared, and then the glare faded. Oh well. At least he could annoy Buttercup to pass time…

"And don't even think about pissing off that green girl!" Brick added as if he could read his mind. "The plan is to gain their trust, not to make them hate us!"

With that, Brick put out his flames and walked away from him.

Butch growled as he went back to Call of Duty. "Fucking shit…"


	9. Information

**A/N : This was supposed to be a SUPER long chapter, but I didn't want to make you guys wait too much. Fortunately, the next one will be up very soon :)**

**Enjoy...and review :D**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8: INFORMATION<strong>

**Brick's POV**

_I was almost a hundred percent sure I was dreaming. The reason why I was so sure was because I was standing in front of that pink Powerpuff girl…without my wig…And we weren't fighting._

_Hell! She wasn't even glaring at me or anything! She was just standing a few feet away from me, looking at me. Also, surprisingly, she wasn't wearing her battle outfit. She dressed casually, the same way she dressed at school. Her long, red hair was gently flowing with the wind and her pink lips pursed into a straight line. She just stood still, looking intensely at me. But she didn't seem to be affected by my presence. She wasn't about to fight me…_

_At first, I panicked as I was scared that she'd figure who I was (I didn't have my wig on). But then, my panic froze. Blossom was walking towards me, her steps echoing on the ground. Her walk was as classy and confident as reality. I took a look around me and noticed we were at Venom Street…The place where I'd fought her last._

_She stopped a few inches away from me. For some reason, I didn't start fighting. I didn't even feel the anger and the desire for revenge I'd felt back at the fight…and it was seriously freaking me out! What in the world was happening to me? Why didn't I have the urge to beat her up? Why wasn't I angry? We should be throwing flames at each other right now…_

_Then, something interrupted my thoughts.  
>A tear came out of her eye as she blinked, not tearing her eyes away from me. Her intense, but soft, pink orbs were penetrating deeply into my red ones. It was as if she touched my soul when she looked at me…<br>And all of my thoughts shut down. Actually, my whole _brain_ shut down. My head wasn't cooperating anymore, I couldn't think of anything. All of my attention was now focused on her…It was exactly like what happened in science class, when I was trying to come up with a plan!_

_But why? Why was she in my _dream_? And most importantly, why did she cause my brain to shut down like that? _

_Suddenly, more tears came out of her eyes. Her facial expression became stained with sadness and a hint of…betrayal?_

_Then, without warning, she threw herself at me, clutching my shirt by the collar and began to sob in my neck, her tears making my skin wet. She looked so small compared to me, and she smelled like a mix of strawberries and peaches…_

_A bunch of emotions rushed in me. Mostly confusion, anger to myself and (as much as I hate to admit it…) guilt. I didn't know why, but I had had the feeling that she was crying because of _me._  
>And I didn't know what to do. Actually, for a few moments, I didn't do anything. I just froze while she was still crying in my neck and clutching my shirt with strength. My brain was telling me to beat her up, make her pay for doing such a stupid move…<em>

_But for some reason that just escaped me, my body did something way different._

_My arms locked themselves securely around her waist and I pulled her closer, letting my fingers run through her hair and inhaling her fruity scent._

"_Why did you do that Brick?" She asked between sobs._

_I frowned. "Do what?" _

"_You lied to me…You played me, you played my heart…" She answered._

_I was truly confused._

"_What are you talking about?" I asked._

_Her sobs became even more intense. _

"_You know exactly what you did, and to think that I actually…"_

_She pulled away, the sadness in her eyes were suddenly replaced by anger. She also looked like she was ashamed of herself or something._

"_How could I be so stupid? I should've known…Your above-average intelligence, your sharpness…Your eyes!" She continued._

_So she had recognized me…_

"_To think that I actually…" She repeated._

"_What! You actually what!"" I demanded, more concerned than I should be._

"_I…I…I actually-" She began to say again…_

But I woke up to a yell. A masculine and _very _loud one.

"FUCK!" I heard Butch's husky voice rose from outside by room.

I shot up from my pillow, panting heavily and sweating like a pig. My eyes darted intensely from left to right, analyzing where I was. I sighed of relief and let myself fall on my bed again as I realized I was back in room.

"Thank god…" I muttered, almost slapping my hands on my face.

I was happy to be awake, that dream was…freaky and _wrong!_ I was actually holding a SYPO agent in my arms? And I didn't destroy her?

What the hell?

And why did I feel guilty in the dream when she was crying?

I rubbed my temples. Gosh, I didn't understand a shit! Everything was so messed up in my head right now! My brain felt like an old car that hasn't been started up since years…

Then, Butch's voice echoed around the apartment again. "BOOMER! FUCK YOU!"

I groaned, feeling my blood boil. I was still shaken up by that fucking dream (more like a nightmare if you ask me…), I certainly didn't need my stupid brother waking up the whole building…

I cursed as I pushed my sheets aside and slammed my bedroom door open. My eyes narrowed as I saw Butch, arms in front of his, and ice shooting out of his palms. He was trying to freeze Boomer, but our blond brother was hard to get since he was the fastest of us. Butch ended up freezing some of our furniture instead as Boomer managed to dodge all of his attacks.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" I yelled in my usual authority tone.

Both my brothers froze.

"He's trying to fucking kill me!" Boomer exclaimed as he pointed over to Butch with his index.

"I have a good reason to kill you! Why did you invite that chick and her sisters to the carnival! Now _I _have to go because of you!" Butch replied.

"It's for the sake of the plan you dumbass!"

"MY ASS! I bet you were only trying to piss me off!"

I glanced at my clock, it was freaking 8 am! I clenched my fists angrily. I had been woken up so early in the morning just because of a _sibling fight_?

"SILENCE!" I ordered.

Once again, my idiotic brothers froze and blinked at me. This time, they didn't dare to say a word.

"Both of you! Shut the fuck up!" I snapped, rubbing my temples.

The ice in Butch's palms disappeared slowly and he and Boomer calmed down. They were still glaring at each other though.

"Butch, you're going to the carnival and THAT'S FINAL." I ordered. "As for you Boomer, try _not _to piss him off too much. He might lose control and reveal his powers by accident."

They both nodded.

"Oh and," I added. "_Don't _screw it up with those girls okay? Don't let them pick up some hints on who you really are!"

Again, my brothers nodded. They seemed pretty calm now.

I sighed. "Now, when are you supposed to pick them up?" I asked to Boomer.

"Ten o' clock. Bubbles gave me her address." He answered.

I nodded.

Great, at least I could get some sleep and alone time while they were gone. I wasn't expected at Blossom's house until two o'clock.

"Okay. Now you guys shut up, I'm going back to sleep." I said, yawning and going back in my room.

**Blossom's POV**

_I had no idea what I was doing with Julian…holding hands…and walking on Venom Street. _

_Ok, what the heck? What were we doing in such a dangerous place? Julian could get hurt and I would have to reveal my powers to him to protect him! _

_Oh no. We had to get out of here…_

_I elbowed Julian gently. "Julian, we have to go somewhere else…"_

_He raised an eyebrow at me._

"_Why?"_

_I was subtly looking around, staying alert in case somebody tried to attack us._

"_This place is dangerous."_

_Surprisingly, he didn't seem scared at all. He just shrugged and put his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him._

"_Don't worry, I'll protect you…" He said confidently._

_I fought back the urge to slap my forehead. I wasn't the one that needed protection, HE was! But I couldn't tell him that. Instead, I bit my bottom lip._

"_No, you don't understand Julian…we _need _to get out of here!" I desperately insisted._

_Again, he didn't seem affected. He flipped his jet black hair and snorted._

"_I don't know why you're so worried. I told you, I'll protect you." He repeated._

_Gosh! He was so stubborn!_

"_No, seriously! We need to-AH" I started to say._

_But I screamed out of surprise when Brick appeared in front of us. The Rowdyruff Boy was glaring at us both with a sick, evil look on his face. _

_Julian pushed me behind him, clearly positioning himself for a fight. He wanted to protect me and make me feel safe, but I felt panic building up inside of me instead._

"_No Julian! That guy can hurt you badly!" I tried to stop him._

_Not listening to me, Julian dashed towards Brick. Just when I thought my friend was lost, something incredible happened…_

_Julian formed some flames in his hands and threw his fire to Brick. The two boys engaged in a fierce battle of flames, attacking each other brutally._

_My panic suddenly turned into shock. How did Julian do that? How did he have the powers as me and Brick?_

_I let out a small squeak as Brick's body fell in front of me. The Ruff was obviously knocked out and his clothes were severely burned. Then, I fell some strong arms wrap themselves around my waist. I looked up to see Julian, a small smile on his face._

"_I told you I'd protect you. I'll be there whenever you need me." He simply said._

_And before I could say anything, he lifted up my chin and pressed his lips against me._

"IIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A squeal made me pop my eyes open.

I jolted out of my pink bed and jumped on my feet. That was Bubbles voice, so I was immediately on high alert, thinking she was in danger.

"What? When? Where? How?" I said, my eyes darting from left to right.

Bubbles shrieked again.

"I'm going to the carnival; I'm going to the carnival…" I heard my blond sister sing through my bedroom door.

I sighed of relief and then rolled my eyes. Nothing bad had happened. I knew Bubbles could get _really_ excited sometimes, and when she did, her squeals were more effective than an alarm clock…  
>Speaking of clocks, I glanced at mine: it was 8 am and it was Saturday.<p>

I thought about going back to bed, but then I decided not to: I couldn't sleep much last night because my thoughts kept me awake. Trying to sleep now would be a waste of time. I would just end up losing myself in my thoughts anyway, may as well get up…  
>Sighing again, I slipped into my fuzzy slippers and opened my door, just to find Bubbles skipping happily in her light blue night gown. I raised my eyebrow at this, I was about to tell Bubbles to keep it down when Buttercup beat me to it…<p>

"What the hell?" Buttercup exclaimed as she busted open her own door. "Bubbles! Shut up would'ya? It's freaking 8 in the morning!"

Bubbles giggled. "Sorry girls, it's just that I'm so excited because I'm going to the-"

"Yeah yeah, we got it; you're going to the carnival." Buttercup interrupted her. "But _I_ want to sleep!"

Bubbles pouted.

"Aw come on Buttercup! The carnival opens at ten! And I promised Mike you guys would come with me…"

I cut in. "Sorry Bubbles, Julian's coming over today for tutoring. I can't go with you."

My blue-eyed sister looked a little disappointed, but then she turned to Buttercup, flashing a million-dollar smile.

"Buttercup? Come with me? _Pleeeaaaasssseeeeee?" _Bubbles begged.

My black-haired sister snorted. "Seriously Bubs? Me? At a carnival…? You know it's not my thing."

Bubbles gave her a puppy dog face. "Pretty please?"

Buttercup narrowed her eyes.

"NO!" She yelled.

Just then, the professor got out of his room, rubbing his eyes that were obviously still sleepy. I guess that he had been woken up by all the fuss my sisters where creating.

"What's with all that racket girls?" He asked between yawns.

Bingo.

Bubbles crossed her arms on her chest. "Daaaad! Buttercup doesn't want to go the carnival with me!"

Dad chuckled at that. I could tell that he loved her childish attitude. "Well dear, you can't really force her…"

Buttercup stuck out her tongue to Bubbles and gave her a _Ha! I win! _look. Bubbles pouted and glared at her. Then, her glare turned into a mischievous smirk as an idea popped into her head…

"Ok then, I guess I'll just have to go _alone _with two _boys_ then…" Bubbles emphasized on what she knew were the right words.

I chuckled, understanding my sister's plan. Bubbles may be a bit more immature than me and Buttercup, but that didn't mean she was stupid…  
>The professor's sleepy eyes suddenly became awake and widened. I could tell here was no way he was going to let his baby girl alone with two <em>male <em>teenagers! Bubbles needed somebody to keep her safe, somebody a little tougher than her…

"Buttercup, you're going to the carnival with your sister." The professor ordered.

It was Buttercup's turn to widen her eyes. "What! But-"

"No buts, you're going and that's final."

The green-eyed girl glared at Bubbles, who returned a sweet, innocent smile to her.

"UGH! FINE!" She groaned as she slammed her door shut.

"By the way," Bubbles added. "Shawn's going to be there."

We could hear Buttercup groan loudly from her room. Then, she muttered what sounded to be a few curses…

"Also," Bubbles continued. "They're picking us up on two hours!"

I giggled as I heard Buttercup curse (again) from her room.

"Anyway, Julian's not coming any soon. So I guess I'll just chill in my room." I said.

**Buttercup's POV**

Ugh! I couldn't believe this shit! Because of Bubbles, I had to go to a stupid carnival! God, I hated carnivals! It was full of cheesy games and not-so-scary roller coasters. Plus, at each two seconds, you could spot a couple walking around and being all lovely-dovely. It was so disgusting…

The nausea I was feeling increased as I remembered Shawn would be there. Okay, sure, he had been _nice _with me yesterday, but it was that attitude of his that just pissed me off. He was so arrogant and vain! And now I had to spend the whole day with him…at a CARNIVAL!

Shoot me now.

Oh well, I had to go. It was dad's orders and I didn't want to disobey him. So, I began preparing myself for this _fun _day ahead. After my shower, I didn't even bother looking good. I just slipped on some black skinny jeans and a light green tank top.

"BUTTERCUUUUUPPPP!" I heard Bubbles scream from downstairs. "THE BOYS ARE HERE!"

I groaned and joined her downstairs. Unlike me, Bubbles had actually bothered to wear something appealing. She was wearing a black skirt, not too short and not too long, and a baby blue shirt that hugged her curves. She had also let her hair down, ditching her usual pigtails. She had applied a bit of lip gloss and mascara too.

"Coming…" I said, slightly annoyed.

I gave a last pleading look at dad; he was sitting on his couch, reading the paper. He gave me a _you're-going-and-that's-final _look. My face twisted in defeat and disgust as I turned to Bubbles.

"Have fun girls!" The professor said.

I groaned in response.

"We will!" Bubbles answered in her usual cheerful tone.

With that, we got out of the house. I was expecting a car, but what I saw made my jaw drop…

Motorcycles.

A small smile invaded my mouth. I adored motorcycles! I had already been on one and boy did it feel good! I felt as if I was flying, the wind in my face, the speed…It was amazing!

My smile widened as I realized I would get another ride today.

"Hello ladies." Mike said. "Hop on Bubbles!"

Bubbles looked impressed at the motorcycles too, but I could tell that she was a bit scared. Apparently, Mike sensed that too. He chuckled and handed her a helmet.

"Don't worry, I'll drive safely." He assured her.

Trusting him, she got on his ride, making sure her skirt wasn't showing her panties.

"Hold on tight…" He said.

A small blush appeared on my sister's face, but she did as she was told. When Mike dashed off, I could hear Bubbles squeak out of surprise as she clutched on to him.

Then, Shawn threw a helmet at me. I caught it by reflex.

"Come on little girl," He said, his trademark smirk plastered on his mouth. "Get on this baby."

Gosh I hated that nickname…

Okay, I wasn't really happy that _he_ was the one giving me a ride. But I was still going on a _motorcycle_! And that thought only made me forget about Shawn. Too bad if I had to hang on to him, I was going on a freaking motorcycle!

I smiled at him. "With pleasure!"

He seemed a bit surprised by my excited tone. I think he expected me to be a little scared like Bubbles.

"Aren't you scared?" He asked.

I snorted. "Are you kidding me? Motorcycles rock! Go as fast as you can!"

The startled look on his face almost made me laugh. Boy, that guy _really _didn't know me. After a few seconds, he shrugged, then smirked, then started the motorcycle.

"No problem!" He said.

I clutched onto him slightly when he rode through the streets of Townsville, but I didn't care. I loved this feeling! I felt so free! I closed my eyes and sighed out of happiness.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

**Blossom's POV**

I watched my sisters go from my bedroom window. I chuckled as I saw Buttercup's reaction to the motorcycles. My black-haired sister always liked motorcycles…

Anyway, now that my sisters were gone, I felt a bit bored. I had finished all of my homework and I had something else to do.

God I hated being bored! I wanted to work on the Rowdyruff Boys situation, I wanted to do something useful, and do some progress in our fight against the boys…  
>But what could I do?<p>

I sighed heavily as I let myself fall on my desk chair. I hated feeling useless like that and I hated wasting my time. I was about to get up when my eyes landed on something on my desk…  
>The Rowdyruff Boys folders!<p>

But of course! I had asked Blake to give them to me so that I could analyze them. Now that I had some time to spare, it was the perfect time to work on that!

I took a more comfortable position on my chair and pulled out the Powerpuff folders too. I began with Brick's folder and mine. Along with a few photos, I found some information…

_**Blossom Utonium**_

_**Age when joined:**__ 12**  
>Current age:<strong>__ 16**  
>Gender<strong>__: Female**  
>Occupation:<strong>__ High School Student, Elite SYPO undercover agent.**  
>Special power: <strong>__Fire and the control of it.**  
>Hair color: <strong>__Red**  
>Eye Color: <strong>__Pink**  
>Height: <strong>__5 ft 5**  
>Weight<strong>__: 118 lbs.**  
>Weaknesses: <strong>__low endurance, overly-analytical, sometimes sensible to emotions and strong feelings.**  
>Strengths: <strong>__Natural leadership and authority, super intelligence and observational skills. Quick thinker and extremely sharp.**  
>Birthday:<strong>__ July 18__th__ 1995**  
>Mother:<strong>_ Katie Keane_**  
>Father:<strong>_ Antonio Utonium

_**Brick Barker**_

_**Age when joined:**__ 12**  
>Age when left: <strong>__14**  
>Current age:<strong>__ 18**  
>Gender<strong>__: Male**  
>Occupation:<strong>__ FORMER Elite SYPO undercover agent, suspected to be involved in criminal actions presently.**  
>Special power: <strong>__Fire and the control of it.**  
>Hair color: <strong>__Red**  
>Eye Color: <strong>__Red**  
>Height at 14 years old: <strong>__5 ft 7**  
>Weight at 14 years old<strong>__: 138 lbs.**  
>Weaknesses: <strong>__low endurance, overly-analytical, vulnerable to new emotions and strong feelings, very temperamental**  
>Strengths: <strong>__Natural leadership and authority, super intelligence and observational skills. Quick thinker and extremely sharp.**  
>Birthday:<strong>__ September 12__th__ 1993**  
>Transfusion date: <strong>__October 24__th__ 2005**  
>Mother:<strong>_ Unknown_**  
>Father:<strong>_ Unknown_**  
>Power source: <strong>__K_

As I looked at Brick's height and weight, I couldn't help but notice that he had grown. Judging by the fights we had up until now, he was at least 6 feet tall! It also surprised me that me were so alike…we had the same strengths and weakness (with a few different things).

Then, my brows furrowed at three things:

First, why did he have the same family name as Blake? Were the Rowdyruff Boys related to him? And if so, how? And why didn't Blake tell us before?

Second, what did 'transfusion date' mean? How come I didn't have that in my folder? And I didn't know why, but that 'transfusion date' seemed very familiar to me…it's as if something happened on that day that had some sort of connection to me…but what?

Finally, what did they mean by 'power source'? Could somebody actually _give _somebody else their power? If so, how come we didn't know about that? And for some reason, I could only read the letter 'K'. The rest of the name had been covered with a black, permanent marker. It was as if Blake didn't want people to know who that person was…

Something in my stomach twisted. I hated not knowing things, and I knew that Blake was hiding something from us…But I wouldn't tell that to my sisters yet. I don't want to alarm them. Besides, they wouldn't take it seriously. They have so much trust in Blake…

No. I had to keep this to myself…at least for now.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

**Brick's POV**

It was about 1:45 pm when my ringing cellphone woke me up. I groaned as I picked up my stupid phone. I checked the caller ID, and I raised an eyebrow seeing that the caller was unknown. Weird…  
>Anyway, I wasn't in the mood to deal with wrong numbers. So I flipped my cellphone open and decided to get this over with as quickly as possible. A little threatening would do the trick…<p>

"Whoever you are, you better have a good reason to call right now or I will cut your throat open. Understand?" I said in a very low and menacing voice.

I heard a snort on the other end of the line.

"I don't think you'd want to do that." A woman's voice said, almost mocking me. "I have some information that might be useful for you, Brick Barker."

I immediately became alert. "How do you know my name? And who are you?"

"That's not important right now. I just want you to know that I'm watching you and your brothers. I'm watching every single one of your moves-"

"Oh, and that's supposed to scare me?" I interrupted her.

"Maybe. That depends what you'll decide to do in the future." She answered.

Okay, I was getting really confused now. Actually, this whole day was confusing me. First the nightmare, now this shit?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Another snort. "You'll see."

I was seriously getting sick of this.

"You said you had some information for me…" I said.

"That's right. You're supposed to go to that girl's house soon aren't you?"

Okay, that was just freaky.

"Yeah…" I said, frowning.

"I know you're planning to search her house for SYPO folders. Don't waste your time, check on her desk."

My frown got deeper. "How do I know if I can trust you?"

"You will find some interesting folders." She ignored my question. "But use the content of those folders wisely…or else it might turn against you."

I was more confused than ever. What did that woman mean?

"I have to go now. But remember, I'm watching you…"

With that, before I had time to ask some more questions, she just hung up.

…What in the world was that? Anyway, I glanced at my clock and I realized I had only ten minutes until I was supposed to be at Blossom's. I jumped out of my bed and examined myself in the mirror. My hair was a mess and I had bags under my eyes.  
>Oh well, it's not like I cared. I quickly put on some clothes, brushed my teeth and combed my hair. I still looked like a tired mess, but at least I was presentable.<p>

With that, I locked my apartment and jumped on my motorcycle. Fortunately, I reached her house at 2 o' clock sharp. I knocked at her door.

"Hey Julian!" She greeted me with warmth. "Come in!"

I did as I was told. When I examined her more closely, I could see that she had bags under her eyes too.

"Didn't get much sleep last night?" I asked.

She blinked. "How did you know?"

I snorted. "The bags under your eyes are huge."

I felt her pink eyes scan me from head to toes before she raised an eyebrow.

"Well you're not any better. The bags under your eyes have bags!"

Sharp girl.

"Anyway, let's get started." I said.

She nodded and led me to her room. As I was climbing the stairs, I could see a man in the living room (who I figured was her dad). The dark-haired man narrowed his eyes, giving me a warning look. I nodded politely at him and turned my eyes away from him. He didn't need to worry, I had _no _intention to get with a _powerpuff girl._

As I entered Blossom's room, I took the time to analyze the place. My conclusion: That girl had an obsession with pink. Her walls were pink, her furniture was pink, her bed was pink, her floor carpet was pink…anyway, I think you get the point.

"Let me guess, you're favourite color is pink." I said, still staring at the girly room.

She chuckled.

"How did you guess?" She asked sarcastically.

Then, we installed ourselves on her bed (please push any perverted thoughts aside) and opened our books. Like when we were at the park, she began explaining. I did my best to make it look like I was listening. But when she wasn't looking, my eyes scanned her room, searching for something that might be useful. Then, I remembered what that mystery woman on the phone told me. My eyes immediately darted to Blossom's desk.

I spotted six folders and I recognized me and my brothers' folders from back when we were working at SYPO. They hadn't changed at all, mine was still red, Boomer's was still cobalt blue and Butch's was still dark green. Then, some other folders caught my eye. One was light pink, another was baby blue and the last one was lime green. They looked like ours, but with a more feminine touch. They were probably the Powerpuff Girls' folders...If that was the case, I could find some valuable information!

That woman wasn't lying. And that was freaky.  
>Anyway, <em>how<em> she knew about the location of the folders wasn't important right now. I needed to find a way to get to these folders without Blossom seeing me. In other words, I needed to get rid of that girl. A minute or two was all I needed.  
>But how?<p>

Then I had an idea. My hand reached into my pocket and turned on my iPod. Once Blossom would be out of the room, I needed to act fast.

"Um, Blossom? Could I get a glass of water please?" I faked some politeness.

I wasn't _really_ thirsty, but I knew it would give me time. I calculated it quickly in my head. By the time she climbed down the stairs, walked up to the kitchen, poured water in a glass and came back upstairs, I would have already finished what I had to do. Plus, if she talked to her father, it would give me a bonus.

"Sure! I'll be right back!" She said.

Once she closed the door behind her, I jumped out of her bed and opened all of the folders. Quickly, I took out my iPod and took some pictures of the files. I made sure I had a picture of _everything_ before closing the folders and placing them exactly the way they were before I touched them. I could examine the pics I took later.

Then, I rushed away from the desk. Just when I sat back down on her bed, she came back into the room, my glass of water in her hand.

"Thanks." I said, taking the glass and drinking the water.

Mission accomplished. I had no reason to stay here anymore.  
>I was about to make up an excuse to get out of here when Blossom cut in.<p>

"How about we take a break from the tutoring?" She suggested. "I noticed you didn't really seem into it earlier. You looked like somebody who already knew this stuff...like you were bored or something."

Damn, she actually noticed? How in the world was she so observant?It's like she noticed every single detail of me! Aren't girls supposed to be naive and stupid? At this rate, hiding my true identity would get harder and harder...I had to keep my guard up.

"Yeah, I guess I could use a break." I simply answered.

I saw her raise her eyebrow for a second, but it disappeared in a flash.

"Anyway, do you have problems in other subjects?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Nope. I actually rock at school, my notes are amazing."

Her eyebrows rose in what I think was surprise.

"Really?" she asked.

I nodded. I always felt proud to show off, I know, I'm cocky...

"Yeah, in my last math test, I got 99%."

Her eyes widened in what I know was surprise. "No way! You beat _me_! I got 97%, and math is my favourite and best subject!"

"Really?" I said with a slightly surprised tone. "It's mine too!"

I wasn't lying. Call me a geek, call me a nerd, call me anything you like. I actually liked math. Solving mathematical problems required some logical thinking...and I'm very good at that.

I realized that I had a lot in common with that Powerpuff Girl: we liked the library, we were sharp, we liked math...She wasn't like the other girls; she actually seemed to have some brains.

For some reason, I started to have this weird, warm and fuzzy feeling in my stomach. I already had that feeling before, when Blossom complimented me on my eyes. But what was this shit I was feeling? It was so new, I hated that I Couldn't identity it.

The thing is, I knew how to deal with sadness, anger and lots of other emotions. But I truly _hated_ that I didn't know how to deal with _this_ feeling. It was sickening. That warmth made me weak inside, it disrupted the functioning of my brain. Instead of staying focused, the fuzziness in me made me think of some other things...

Like how her hair seemed to flow perfectly down her waist. Like how her pink eyes seemed to shine. Like how her lips were plumped and moist...

Like how the shirt she was currently wearing squeezed in all the right places...

I slapped myself mentally. Gosh, I was starting to think like Butch...

Anyway, I fought back a blush, and failed at it. I knew she saw a tint of red on my cheek when she gave me a smirk.

"Why are you blushing?" She asked.

What was I supposed to tell her? That I was admiring her perfectly shaped body? Pervert alert.

"N-Nothing." Shit, I stuttered.

She giggled. "Right, that's why you're stammering."

Fuck this girl! Why did she have that effect on me! What the fuck was happening to me! I _never_ stutter.

Okay, fuck this. I had to get out of here.

"Just forget about it ok?" I snapped. But I knew she wouldn't.

Shit, get a grip Brick! This was just…uh…attraction! That's right; it's just normal, sexual and physical attraction. I haven't had any contact with the opposite gender like that, so that might be why my hormones are going overdrive. Maybe the dream I had last night fucked me up…Or Maybe Butch's perverted thoughts yesterday night messed with my head.  
>Mental note: Burn his face once I get home.<p>

"Anyway, I gotta get home. I have some stuff to take care of." I lied.

"Okay…" She said.

But before I could go, she did something that completely caught me off guard. She stopped me from walking away by grabbing my wrist. Then, she kissed my cheek. The kiss was short, a tad shy and soft…but it felt like lightning had hit my skin.

"Bye…" She said sweetly.

Of course, that didn't help my blush.

I didn't say anything after that –groan- kiss because I knew I would stutter my words. I didn't want to risk showing any more weakness, so I dashed out of her room, practically running out of her house.

Fuck my stupid teenage male hormones.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

**Butch's POV**

Why in the world did I piss Brick off? Why did I do something as stupid?  
>I was constantly trying to keep my breakfast in my stomach. The carnival atmosphere was as annoying as I expected it to be. Kids running and laughing everywhere, cheesy games, the strong scent of cotton candy, smitten couples walking hand-in-hand…<p>

Ugh. It definitely wasn't my thing. I liked action, thrill…and even violence when I couldn't have the other two! I couldn't believe I was wasting my day in such a cheesy place…

Boomer and that blue Powerpuff Girl didn't seem to mind though, they seem to be having a great time, no kidding. That's why they had to _drag_ me and Butterbutt along with them.

Taking about the little girl, she had surprised me a lot today.

First, she liked motorcycles. No, actually, she _loved_ them. Her face when I was dashing through the streets at maximum (legal) speed was priceless. She had that peaceful smile on her mouth and she laughed as if she was on drugs… It was scary, but surprising at the same time. I mean, girls are usually scared of going that fast on a motorcycle. But _that_ girl wasn't even clutching on to me that hard!

Second, she hated the carnival. I could tell because I could hear her groan once every two seconds. Judging by her facial expression, it was obvious she was feeling nauseous. That surprised me because I thought girls liked carnivals…

I guess this girl is different from other girls then…

"Mike!" Bubbles suddenly exclaimed. "Look at that purple octopus!"

The blond pointed at some octopus plush doll displayed at some game.

"It's so pretty!" She cheerfully gushed.

Oh gosh, I knew where this was going. Ugh, this was so cliché…But Boomer didn't seem to care.

"If you like it, I'll win it for you." Boomer said.

Then, he smiled at her. But it wasn't a fake smile, it really seemed genuine…as if he _wanted_ to make that girl happy.

…Oh shit.

"Really? Oh my gosh, Mike you're the best!" Bubbles squealed.

Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me…

"Ahem…" I cleared my throat, Boomer's attention now on me. "Boom-I mean _Mike_, could we talk for a second?"

I noticed that the girls were confused about my sudden move. My brother nodded and we walked away a few feet away from them. I immediately glared at him.

"What the fuck was THAT!" I nearly yelled.

Boomer shushed me. "Not so loud, people might hear…"

I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, what was that?" I repeated, more subtly.

He blinked. "I don't know what you're talking about."

I rolled my eyes and glared even more intensely.

"I saw the way you were smiling at her…Remember what Brick said? Don't fucking get attached to her!"

I could see that he was intimidated; he bit his lip and avoided my gaze.

"I'm not getting attached to her-"

"Yeah, you better not." I interrupted him, slapping the back of his neck.

He groaned a little, but then we returned to the girls.

"Sorry girls. Guy talk you know…" I quickly came up with something.

Bubbles smiled while Buttercup rolled her eyes. Then, Boomer pointed at the game stand with his chin.

"Still want that octopus Bubbles?" He asked.

She beamed at him. "Do you really have to ask?"

He chuckled at they walked up to that game…actually Bubbles was more like skipping…

Anyway, I realized that the two left me and little girl alone. Great.

"So...How's it going little girl?" I teased.

She rolled her eyes. "Great, now I'm stuck with _you._ Ugh…"

I frowned.

"If you didn't want to come at this stupid carnival, why did you?" I asked.

She groaned.

"My dad forced me. He didn't want to leave Bubbles alone with guys."

I chuckled at that. "You've got to be kidding me!"

She sadly shook her head.

"Nope. That's why I'm stuck in this cheesy place for the day…"

I gave her a surprised look. "You really hate the carnival don't you…?"

She raised her eyebrow at me. "Isn't it obvious?"

I smirked. Brick told me to befriend this girl, so maybe this could be the right occasion…

"I fell ya little girl. I hate this place too. It's just so…"

"Cheesy?" She suggested.

"Yeah! And-"

"Annoying?"

I stared at her and blinked. "…Yeah..."

"And not to mention, _too _happy?"

"Uh huh-"

"And you just crave for action?" She finished.

My jaw dropped opened at her words. Damn! She was good!

"…Exactly!" I exclaimed.

I didn't know why, but a huge, beaming smile appeared on my face. Realizing that, I quickly wiped it away and glanced at Boomer, making sure he didn't see it. Unfortunately for me, he was raising his eye brow at me. Damn.

"Me too." Buttercup said, crossing her arms on her chest."I'm bored to death. Even those roller-coasters were boring: They weren't fast enough."

I blinked out of surprise. Nobody had ever understood me, not even Brick. But this girl…it was as if she could read my mind!

Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. I smirked evilly.

"What do you say we do something fun then?" I asked.

She raised her eyebrow at her. "What do you mean?"

My smirk got bigger. "You'll see…"

With that, I took her by the wrist and dragged her away from the crowd.

* * *

><p><strong>Greens and Blues in the next chappie :P<strong>


	10. Wanted

**A/N : First of all, I want to thank everybody for your AH-MAZING reviews. Last chapter was the most reviewed of all the chapters! Yay! I love you guys C: *huggles***

**Second, I've received plenty of question in your reviews, and I just want you guys to know that I will do my best to answer them! :P So ask away! HOWEVER, I will NOT tell you who the woman who called Brick is. That's going to be revealed later on ;)**

** Third, for those who requested a Greens one-shot, I _am _working on it (I already started writing it :P). But it might take some time since I'm currently focusing on this story. BUT don't worry, I WILL publish it soon :)**

**And finally, I'm sorry if there isn't much Reds action in this chappie...But there will be soon! :D**

**Okay enough with the long A/N. Read and Review :)...**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 9: WANTED<strong>

**Boomer's POV**

I didn't know why, but the smile on my mouth wouldn't leave. Even though I forced myself not to show too much emotion and focus on Brick's plan, I couldn't help it. I would always catch myself smiling at the girl in front of me. It was like a reflex, as if my subconscious was programmed.

But could I be blamed? I mean, my brothers think I'm an idiot (Brick) or a wuss (Butch) and I always felt useless compared to them, like a third wheel. Actually, nobody really liked me let alone admired me...

But this girl...Damn! She always looked at me as if she was super happy to see me, as if I brightened her day. She always smiled at me when we talked, she never treated me as if I was an idiot...I actually felt valuable when I was with her. And when she had looked at my drawing and admiration fills her eyes...

I had never felt so good in my life. I had finally found somebody that appreciated me for who I was…

But at the same time, it killed me inside. And I knew that if my brothers found out, it would kill me on the outside too. Butch had already noticed a little and Brick was getting suspicious. I had to be careful, but I was still going to win that purple octopus for her...

We walked up to the game stand. It was a game where you were supposed to shoot some darts to pop balloons. There were balloons of every color, and that made Bubbles stare in awe. The guy that was in charge of the stand greeted us.

"Come ladies and gentlemen!" He waved at us to encourage us. "All you have to do to win is pop ten balloons! If you can do that, you get to choose your prize!"

Once he saw me and Bubbles, he grinned.

"Ah! And I guess you want to win something for your girlfriend young man?"

I felt myself heat up and I knew Bubbles was blushing too. Why did people always assume stuff?

"Uh, she's not my g-girlfriend." I stuttered.

The guy rolled his eyes in a playful way.

"Well, she will be if you show her your skills." He said as he winked at Bubbles.

Ugh, this was getting really embarrassing. I glanced at Bubbles; she was biting her lips and seemed obviously uncomfortable.

"Anyway..." I said to escape the awkwardness. "How much does it cost?"

"Five bucks lover boy."

My blush turned into a glare. I was usually patient, but this guy was getting on my nerves. If he only knew what I could do...I could trap him into a freaking tornado if I wanted to! But if I did that, Brick would probably burn me, literally. So I just handed him the money and he gave me ten darts.

"Whenever you're ready..." The guy said.

I smirked. This was going to be easy. I always had a good aim, and those balloons were pretty big. Taking the darts in my fingers I threw them, one by one, popping the ten balloons required with little effort. The impressed look on Bubbles' face filled me with pride. Even the guy had his jaw dropped.

"C-Congratulations! You can choose the one you want." He pointed at the prizes behind him.

"The purple octopus, over there." I pointed with my chin.

He handed the plush toy to me, and I handed it to Bubbles. She beamed as she grabbed it and hugged it tightly. She had stars in her eyes and her smile was so wide, it almost touched her ears.

Once again, I caught myself smiling at the sight of her. I glanced at Butch to make sure he hadn't seen it, but I caught him giving a rather…adoring gaze at the green Powerpuff. Pfff…and he was complaining about _me_ getting attached? I raised an eyebrow at him, which he noticed.

Then, I felt somebody throw themselves at me. It took me a second to realize that Bubbles had pulled me close, her neck wrapped around my neck. I blushed at how close our bodies were. I was about to return the hug but panic washed through me. If Butch saw that…

My eyes darted to where he was, but surprisingly, he wasn't there anymore. Somehow, he and the green Puff had disappeared. Not that I was complaining, I actually sighed of relief.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!" Bubbles squealed. "It's so cute and you're so good at that game! You're the best Mike!"

It was as if something set in fire inside of me. I felt warm, good and...Fuzzy. There was an unusual fluttering in my stomach and my body urged me to wrap my arms around her.

But she pulled away before I could do so. Her face was incredibly red, she clearly embarrassed.

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean it. I was just happy you know and you were so nice to win it for me that-" She mumbled.

"It's okay." I interrupted. "I understand."

I gave her a comforting smile, but it only made her blush deeper. I couldn't blame her though, I would probably act this way too.

There was an uncomfortable silence between us for a few moments. I decided to break it since things were getting a little awkward.

"So…" I cleared my throat. "How are you going to name it?" I pointed at the octopus.

She tilted her head to the side, thinking.

"Um, I don't know. Do you have any ideas?" She asked me.

I thought about it for a second. A short, unique name would be the best. My eyebrows rose slightly as an idea popped into my head.

"How about 'Octi'?" I suggested.

She flashed a beaming smile. "That's cute! Okay, his name is Octi!"

She gave Octi a big hug, I was glad that she liked it.

"So, what do you want to do next?" I asked.

She shrugged. "No idea, we've been on all the rides."

True. We'd even got on the carrousel (embarrassing as hell)…Please, no comment.

My eyes darted around the carnival, trying to find something we could do. Then, they landed on something so big that it surprised me that we haven't been on it yet.

"All, except for this one." I pointed at behind her with my finger.

She turned around. Once she saw the Ferris wheel, her face lit up. She seemed in awe as she stared at all the lights that were flashing, moving and changing colors constantly. She started to clap her hands in excitement.

"Oh my gosh! The Ferris wheel!" She squealed. "Do you want to go?"

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Sure, if you do."

With that, she squealed again, grabbed me by my wrists and ran towards the wheel. It startled me at first, but I picked up with her speed quickly. I had to admit, she was a pretty fast runner…Or she was just really excited. She giggled happily as she nearly dashed towards the wheel, I chuckled at that.

"How can you be so happy and cheerful all the time?" I asked, still chuckling.

I was seriously intrigued about that. I'd rarely seen her in a bad mood, and it seemed liked everything had the potential to make her happy…

But for some reason, I liked that.

She let out a giggle. "I don't know; guess that's just the way I am!"

I smiled at that, genuinely smiled. And this time, I didn't have to care since Butch wasn't around.

Fortunately for us, the line for the ride wasn't long, so we got in pretty quickly. Once the wheel started to turn, Bubbles let out (another) squeal of excitement. As we were going higher and higher, she gushed at the view.

"Wow…It's so beautiful from up here!" She said in awe as she pointed at the carnival.

She looked so innocent, so happy…I felt like I was in a whole other world when I looked at her. The sparkle in her eyes, her beaming smile, her positive vibes…everything about her made me forget about the shit I've been through all my life. All my problems, worries and insecurities seemed to vanish…and all I had to do for it was to look at her!

This was wrong, I knew it. My head was screaming at me, telling me to snap out of it. However, everything else in me was telling me that this was right. I was urging to just give in.

"Oh my gosh! Look Mike! The sunset is beautiful!" She exclaimed, interrupting my thoughts.

I looked at the sky. She was right, it was amazing. The sky was stained with bright tones of orange, pink, red and even purple. The colors blended perfectly as the sun slowly disappeared under the horizon.

Okay, I had to admit it: The ambiance was extremely cheesy…but romantic. Feeling that romantic tension between us, I began to blush.

Gosh, what was happening to me? Why did I feel as if I was light as a feather right now? Why did this feel like a dream? I never felt like this before…but it felt good. Really good.

Damnit, I was going to let my emotions take control of me again (this had always been my biggest weakness, and she just emphasized it)…

But for once, I didn't really care. I guess I could disobey for once, just this once…

I courageously put my arms around Bubble's shoulder and pulled her closer. She seemed a little surprised at first, but she eventually relaxed in my arm.

"Yes, it is beautiful." I said.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

**Buttercup's POV**

"Where the heck are you taking me?" I asked, slightly irritated.

Shawn was holding my wrist firmly and he was dragging me somewhere. Usually, I would've been _really_ pissed that he was kind of controlling where I was going, but this time, I was curious to know what his idea of 'fun' was. I was also desperate to get away from this happy-carnival atmosphere.

Instead of answering my question, he asked one himself.

"What is your idea of fun Buttercup?"

I was slightly surprised at the question, that wasn't really something I expected.

"Uh, I don't know. Anything with action, thrill and that gives me adrenaline rushes." I answered.

His trademark smirk grew wider on his lips. But he didn't say anything.

"Where are you taking me?" I repeated.

Once again, he ignored my question (pissing me off in the process). Then, he finally let go of my wrist, signalling that we had arrived to wherever he wanted to take me.

We were in front of a tent. It looked like a circus tent, but it wasn't as flashy and decorated. The tent was purple and pretty big and had a sign that said 'employees only' on it, but I didn't get why he had brought me here.

"So, you're idea of fun is a _tent_?" I asked, crossing my arms on my chest.

He snorted. "Do you know what's in that particular tent?"

I shook my head. Why should I know? Was it supposed to be important?

"This is where they control the electricity and other technical stuff." He explained.

I still didn't get it.

"And why should I care?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes in impatience and took me by the wrist again.

"Come on little girl, I'll show you..."

Before entering the tent, he glanced inside of it, making sure nobody was in the tent. Once the cost was clear, he dragged me into it. I knew that we weren't allowed, but I never was the type to follow rules anyway (Gosh, Blossom would kill me if she knew…). Once we were in, his eyes scanned the place for something...I didn't know what that _something_ was though, but judging by the mischievous smirk on his face, he obviously had something in mind.

"What are you planning?" I asked.

"Something you'll like, I'm sure of it."

I rolled my eyes. Gosh this was getting annoying. Why couldn't he just get to the point already!

"Ah ha!" He suddenly exclaimed. "I found it!"

I raised my eyebrow. "Found what?"

He pointed at some huge power switch a few feet away from us. The switch was currently set on 'on'.

It was the electricity power switch, but why would Shawn be interested in that?

"Oh yeah...!" Shawn said as we walked up to the switch.

"Why are you so interested in that damn power switch?" I asked.

Again, his smirk got wider. "Think about it Buttercup, one little movement and the whole carnival is in the dark..."

My eyes widened as I realized what he wanted to do. Although it seemed pretty badass, I had to admit that it looked...awesome! I mean, I could just imagine the panicking faces of those 'all-too-happy' people when everything blacks out...

Fucking hilarious!

My mouth curved in a smirk that almost looked like Shawn's.

"Let's do this!" I said.

"Haha, I knew you'd like it little girl..."

With that, we both grabbed the switch and pushed the switch down to 'off'.

There was a shutting down sound, then a silence, then panicking scream coming from everywhere.

"Come on!" Shawn said in the pitch black. "Let's get out of here before we get caught."

A wave of adrenaline rushed in me. Then, we got out of the tent ran as far as we could from it. We were laughing hysterically all along, I realized I hadn't had that much fun in a whole…And boy did that feel good...

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

**Bubble's POV**

I had never felt so good in my life. Mike's arm around me made me feel so safe, secure and…happy!

I remember watching all those chick flicks and reading those romance novels, dreaming and hoping that someday, I'll find the boy that would make me feel this way. I remember swooning over those love stories…But it feels so much better in real! Just the thought of it made my cheeks heat up!

Suddenly, everything went dark. The Ferris wheel stopped and all the lights of the carnival went off.

I slightly panicked at first. I let out a scream of surprise and threw myself at Mike, wrapping my arms around him. Then, my grip loosened when I realized it was probably only a power shortage.

However, other people didn't seem to realize that. I could hear panicked scream coming from everywhere, especially from people on the top of the Ferris wheel like us. We were stuck.

"It's okay Bubbles…" Mike comforted me.

Although it was dark, he saw my nod.

Then, we heard a voice coming from a megaphone back on the ground.

"Everybody! Do not panic!" The male voice said. It was probably the manager. "We are just experiencing some problems with the electricity. Once we find the source of the problem, everything will be back to normal. But for now, stay where you are!"

The screams stopped and were replaced by whimpering and complaining.

"We are sorry for the inconvenience!" The man finished.

Realizing I was still holding onto Mike, I let go of him with a blush on my face.

"Sorry for always jumping on you like that…" I apologized.

He chuckled. "It's okay, but since we're going to be stuck like that for a while, why don't we stay close to each other?"

Dang it, I thought he'd never ask!

Immediately after he said that, I moved closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder, a big grin on my face. He smelled like rain on a fresh field of grass. We were so close that I could feel his muscles (surprisingly well developed…but I wasn't complaining!) and his mid-long red hair was tickling my forehead. My grin turned into a wide smile when he intertwined his fingers in mine. This feeling was new to me; I never really dated any guys before. I closed my eyes and enjoyed it while I could.

After about fifteen minutes, all the lights went on again and the carnival was as lively as before. A bunch of cheers and happy cheers erupted from around me. Unfortunately, we pulled away once the wheel started to turn again.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

**Butch's POV**

It was getting hard to run now; the laughter was reducing the amount of air in my lungs. I had to force myself to not crack and bend myself in two to erupt in some wild, hysterical laughter. The adrenaline was rushing through my veins…it was mad!

Ahhhhhh…This how I like carnivals! And judging by Buttercup's laughter, she was enjoying it too. After being as far away from tent as we could, we both broke down laughing and panting.

"That…was…_awesome_!" She exclaimed as she punched her fists in the air.

I chuckled. "Told ya!"

We laughed again. Then, her laughter was replaced by wide eyes when she pointed at some security guards, patrolling and asking people questions. The guards were obviously looking for who shut down the electricity…in other words, us.

"Oh fuck…" I muttered.

The guards were asking an old woman about us. My eyes widened as the woman pointed at us, she mouthed the words 'it's them' as she glared. Fucking old hag, she must've seen us running like maniacs and connected the dots.

"Shit…" Buttercup muttered. "Let's get out of here!

I nodded to her. The guards were now chasing us. We both ran as fast as we could towards the exit.

Okay, so Boomer wouldn't be happy if he knew and Brick would kill me since I did something stupid like that _and_ left the carnival…But I had no choice.

"Wait, I just have to tell Mike we're going okay?" I said as I pulled my cellphone from my pocket while running. I managed to text something quickly.

**Butch**: Yo Booms, I'm outta here. Meet ya at home.

I could imagine the frown on his face when he read this. A few seconds later, he texted back.

**Boomer : **Let me guess, you're the one who shut down the electricity?

Damn! Since when was he so smart? If he told Brick, I would get burned!

**Butch: **Don't tell Brick, or else I'll freeze you to death mother fucker!

**Boomer: **Whatevs. I won't.

I nodded of satisfaction and turned to Buttercup. We had already lost those stupid guards, now we just had to get away from here!

"Okay, now let's leave this place!" I said.

We both smirked and got on my motorcycle.

"Want me to take you home?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Nah…How about we hang out a little?"

My eyebrows rose in surprise. She wanted to hang out with me? Wow, a few days ago, she hated my guts! Oh well, Brick's going to be happy. The plan is going perfectly!

"Alright." I said before starting up my ride. "But I thought you hated me…"

She chuckled. "That was before I knew that side of you! I mean, I thought you were just some arrogant, vain and annoying jerk. But now, you're an arrogant, vain, annoying, badass jerk."

I grinned at that. "So you _do_ think I'm awesome huh?"

She bit her lip. "…Ok fine. I do. It's just that…I've never met another guy like you, except for Ace."

For some reason, I felt something sink in my stomach as she mentioned that guy's name. But why?

"What do you mean?" I asked, frowning.

She grinned. "You both are different from other guys, you both aren't afraid of challenging me and you both know how to have fun. Other guys are boring."

I shrugged. "Thanks, but I already knew how amazing I am…"

She punched my shoulder in a friendly way. "Did you know how vain you are?"

I shook my head. "Me? Vain? Nah…I'm just the most attractive, intelligent and amazing man alive."

She chuckled. "Anyway, let's ride!"

I smirked. "With pleasure."

I started my ride and we dashed away from here, laughing like crazy. I drove for a while until we reached the suburbs of Townsville. Unlike in downtown, everything was quiet since we were near a forest. Her arms were locking themselves around me. But unlike when I gave her a ride the first time, her grip was stronger and she rested her chin on my shoulder. And somehow, I liked that. I had a warm and happy feeling inside of me…

Gosh, what was happening to me? I didn't know why I felt so softened and weak by her presence…Did Boomer contaminate me with his emotional attitude? Ugh!

**Blossom's POV**

I couldn't concentrate. I just couldn't. My head simply wouldn't cooperate.

After Julian left, I tried digging deeper into the Rowdyruff Boys' folders…but my thoughts kept on revolving around him! I also thought about the dream I had. What did it mean? Julian had the same power as me and Brick…but how? And that kiss in the end completely baffled me… They say dreams kind of…leak what's happening in your subconscious mind. They show the things your brain has picked on and turns it into a message for you to understand…But all it did for me was mess up my head and emotions, that's probably why I kissed Julian earlier.

Ugh! I had been so stupid! Why did I kiss him? Okay, it was only on the cheek, but he completely panicked and ran away!

Okay, calm down Blossom. He was blushing, and he was stuttering…those were signs of attraction right?

Wait. Why should I care? I didn't have time for boys, I had responsibilities at SYPO! Plus, I had priorities: Stop the Rowdyruff Boys. And if Brick was telling the truth, their spies would report everything I did to them. Therefore, if Julian and I developed a relationship, he would be in danger: The Rowdyruff would use him to get to us…Maybe that's what my dream was trying to tell me…

I wanted to slap myself. Gosh, I had to stay focused and concentrated. Brick was definitely a smart guy; I could see the twinkle of intelligence in his eyes. If I did _one _thing wrong, he would get us. I need to stay strong…Even if ignoring how attractive Julian is would be hard.

Bubbles busting my bedroom door open interrupted my thoughts.

"BLOSS!" She squealed. "I…I think I'm in love!"

I blinked. Okay, this was definitely not what I had expected…

"Say what?" I asked.

She beamed at me, stars all over her eyes. "Mike…He's…amazing!"

She swooned, I frowned.

"Look Bubbles, I'm really happy for you, but be careful. The Rowdyruff Boys have spies remember? They could hurt Mike if they know…"

Her face fell and her eyes widened in fear.

"Oh my gosh…No…" She muttered, horrified.

I bit my lip and wrapped my arms around her.

"I know Bubbles, that's why we have to stop them as fast as possible."

She buried her face in my neck and whimpered.

"B-But why would they hurt innocent people? Why would they be so cruel?" She whined.

I caressed her back. "They are criminals, they do bad things. I'm sure they don't have place for love and care in their hearts…"

He sniffed and lifted her head to look at me.

"How are going to stop them?" She asked. "Do you have a plan?"

I shook my head sadly. "No, not yet. Right now, I'm trying to find information about them. I've been studying their folders lately."

She nodded. I was glad that she didn't ask me any questions on what I found. I wasn't ready to tell my sisters.

Then, my brows furrowed as I realized something…

"Where's Buttercup?" I asked her. "Wasn't she with you?"

My blond sister shrugged. "Shawn texted Mike. He said they were leaving the carnival. I guess Buttercup's with him."

My frown deepened. It was already 9 pm, what was she doing?

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

**Butch's POV**

I'd never been in Townsville's forest before, it always seemed insignificant to me. But somehow, this is where I ended up being with Buttercup. The little girl was leading me down a track full of tall trees, their leafs beginning to change colors since we were in autumn. I heard some cricket noises and an owl and I noticed how the ground got more and more humid as we went on.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked.

"We're almost there!" She ignored my question.

The track slowly turned into grass. She stopped and gestured at the view in front of me. The moonlight danced between the branches of the trees and reflected into the water of a lake.

I just stood there, staring, speechless.

"Isn't it awesome!" She exclaimed.

My green orbs watched as the water glistened. It was truly beautiful. I didn't know lakes could be that mesmerizing! Granted, it was a very small lake, but with the night, it was quite a sight.

I nodded at her. "It's amazing."

We admired the view for a few moments. Then suddenly...

"What the heck are you doing?" My eyes widened.

She was unzipping her jacket.

"Taking off extra clothes." She casually answered, as if that was completely normal.

Her words made my sexual instincts rise suddenly. I couldn't help but interpret this in a rather...ahem...dirty way.

What! You can't blame me, I'm a guy!

"Why?" I asked, my voice full of lust. "I didn't know you were _that_ type of girl-"

She threw her jacket brutally at me, interrupting my words. The zipper slapped my face, making me groan of pain.

"Pervert." She muttered as she took off her shoes. "I'm going in for a swim, idiot. To think that you actually thought that..."

She shuddered at the thought. I smirked and leaned closer to her. My smirk widened as I noticed the creeping blush on her face.

"You think it's that bad? I can prove you wrong if you just let me..."

Brick would probably freak if he saw this, but tonight, the adrenaline in me was pumping more than ever. I felt alive when I'm her, I felt like pushing myself to my limit for her...

Buttercup's blush deepened, but she still managed to glare at me. Her embarrassment that she tried (unsuccessfully) to hide made me grin.

"You know, you were born with a brain and a penis. Unfortunately, you weren't born with enough blood for both of them to function properly." She snapped.

Ouch. Now that hurt my ego a little...But that made me even more pumped and fired up.

With that, she threw herself in the water. I waited for some bubbles on the surface, then, after a few seconds, she came up gasping for air.

"How's the water?" I asked.

"Perfect!" She exclaimed.

"Isn't it freezing? We're in October!"

She shook her head. "It's cold, but it's okay. Come on in!"

My eyes widened. "No fucking way! I don't want to die of hypothermia!"

She put her hands on her hips and gave me a challenging look.

"Big, tough Shawn is scared of _water_?" She teased.

I snorted. "Please. There's a difference between being scared and being stupid."

She glared, and then smirked playfully at me. "Pussy."

That did it, nobody called me a pussy without consequences. She was going to have it...

I unbuckled my jeans and threw the belt to the side, letting my pants fall a little loose so that it won't slow me down in the water. Then, I pulled off my shirt and kicked off my shoes.

Before I jumped in the water, I glanced at her face. The blush on her face was quite amusing. I smirked as her eyes traveled up and down my body. Hey, I couldn't blame her, I had a killer body after all, and girls practically drooled all over me. But for some reason, I was especially happy that _she_ was the one checking me out now. It filled me with pride, happiness and a feeling of victory.

Then I jumped into the lake, making a huge slash in the process. Surprisingly, she was right: the water was fine, but it was pretty cold. It would probably be considered as _fucking freezing_ to normal folks, but I guess our ice power protected us from freezing to death.

I came out of the water and smirked evilly. Without warning, I splash her with my hands. Hard.

"_What_ did you just call me?" I asked menacingly.

She narrowed her eyes playfully at me. "Pussy."

Oh she was asking for it...

I splashed her even more than the first time. She tried to splash me back, but I grabbed her wrists firmly and immobilized her. I pulled her close to me so that we were only inches away, and I plunged my eyes into hers.

It was then that I realized how truly beautiful she was.

Her face was dimly lightened by the moonlight, her lime green eyes shone with strength and fierceness, the wet hair slightly curled at the end, drops of water slowly made their way down her face and her wet tank top hugged tightly her body in all the right places...

I swallowed. She was beyond gorgeous. And that body...Damn!

I knew this kind of attraction was wrong, I knew my brothers would give me shit if they knew. She was my enemy...But she was also the only girl that made me feel like this before. The only girl that made me feel so right, so alive...as if there was more to my life than just revenge...

_Alright Butch._ I told myself. _Just tonight. Only tonight. After that, you get back to the plan..._

"So you want to play _that_ game..." I said without taking my eyes away from hers. "I repeat...What did you just call me?"

She swallowed.

"P-P-Pussy..." She stuttered.

She looked so vulnerable, so trapped because of me. She looked at me with such soft eyes...It seemed so unlike her, but at the same time, something within me melted at the look she gave me.

And before I could realize what I was doing, I pressed my mouth against hers.

Damn she tasted good. Like a mix of strawberries and chocolate...and her lips felt like they belonged on mine. They were so soft, surprising for a girl like her. They invited me to kiss her with more passion, to hold her body close to mine and never let go…

Unfortunately for me, she brutally pulled away and slapped me. Hard.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU ASSHOLE!" She yelled.

I rubbed my slapped cheek and gave her a smirk. Ah...The little girl was back.

"Do you think a pussy would have the guts to do that?" I replied.

I could nearly see the steam coming out of her. She clenched her fists.

"FUCK YOU!" She went on with the yelling. "I'M ALREADY WITH ACE."

Something sunk in me as she mentioned that guy's name. Again.

"Technically, he only asked you out. You're not officially dating." I glared at her.

She glared back. "Well...he's the one I want. Not you."

A jolt of pain invaded me. I thought physical pain was bad, but this type of pain nearly destroyed me inside. But why? Why should I care so much?

A wave of anger invaded me.

"WHY?" I raged. "What does he have that I don't have!"

"He's nice, cool and he's not an arrogant jerk like you that kisses girls without warning. He respects me!"

I snorted. "Oh please. I saw the way he was looking at you, he's not really interested in you-"

"How would you know!" She interrupted.

I frowned. "BECAUSE HE WAS LOOKING AT YOU AS IF HE WANTED _SOMETHING _FROM YOU, NOT NECESSARALY _YOU_!"

Unlike me.

Her glare intensified. "HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT?"

"I'm telling you the truth!"

"Bullshit!"

I clenched my fists. Gosh she was stubborn...The worst thing is, I _was_ telling the truth.

"FINE! Don't believe me!" I shouted.

"I won't!"

With that, she got out of the water and put back on her clothes. She was about to storm off and leave me alone, pissed. But she stopped mid-track and turned around.

"Uh...Can you give me a ride home?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

**Brick's POV**

Walking always calmed me down. I tried thinking back at my apartment, but my thoughts kept wondering everywhere. It was as if I had some fog in my head and my thoughts were hiding in it. Everything kept getting mixed up. It was late at night, probably pass 10 Pm, but I didn't really care. Venom Street was dangerous for an average person, but nobody in their right minds would dare to attack me. I could freaking burn them to death if I wanted too, and it would be so quick that nobody would know about it. The only person who had even the slightest chance of defeating me (except my brothers) …Was Blossom.

I flinched. Just _thinking _about her seemed to affect me physically. I would swallow and my heart would beat past its normal speed. I felt sick.

But she was so god damn beautif-

I shook my head violently, not wanting to let my mind finish. _Blame it on the hormones, Brick. The hormones, Butch and that stupid mother fucking dream._

I ran my hand through my red hair. Everything was getting fucked up lately, even my brothers were acting strange ever since they'd come back home.

Boomer had stormed in violently (which was pretty rare since he was the calmest of us…). Then, he silently made his way to his room and locked himself in it. I heard some drawers opening and closing in an urgent way, as if he was searching for something extremely important. After that, he just stayed in his room, without making any noise. That seriously intrigued me because Boomer _never _isolated himself…except when something was bothering him. Worried, I had burst into his room. I saw him quickly hide some papers, a big book with a lot of pages and pencils. I figured he was drawing something for his art class. But why would he want to hide it?

Butch was even weirder when he came home. He just busted open our door brutally, cursed loudly and nearly froze everything in his way. He was like a wild animal that was hard to tame. I got sick of his stupid behaviour and punched him in the face. It calmed him down, but he was still muttering some curses. I had planned to beat him up because of the perverted thoughts he'd brought up in me, but he seemed beyond the 'pissed off' stage, and I knew Butch could easily beat me in a fight when he was enraged like that…He always had the worst temper ever. My green-eyes brother kicked our lamp and broke it (it was old anyway…) and slammed his bedroom door shut. Just like Boomer, he didn't want to come out.

I didn't want to check out the pictured of the folders I'd taken on my iPod with my brothers in that sort of mood, and they were both beginning to piss me off. I'll just tell them about the folders another day…So I decided to get out of my apartment and take a walk.

And there I was, strolling down Venom Street, kicking a rock with my shoes. It's amazing how my life had become so complicated in just a few weeks. The revenge plan, Blossom, my brothers acting strange…

I stopped walking suddenly as something caught my eye.

It was a 'Wanted' poster. Usually, I ignored those since I didn't really give a shit about other criminals. But the guy on this one looked extremely familiar. I took a closer look on the poster. The man was about 25 years old, and the picture was obviously taken _years_ ago. He had mid-long jet black hair that almost brushed his shoulders, his eyes were dark grey and he had a piercing on his ear...

Shock, surprise and confusion all invaded me when I realized who that man was. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I was seeing right, but it was him, no doubt…

Blake Barker.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger :) I noticed lots of authors doing this *cough* 1000GreenSun *cough*, and I decided to give it a try :P...PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!<strong>


	11. Room X

**A/N: Okay, first of all, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! Last chapter was the second most reviewed chappie :P And as punishment for that, here's a faster-than-usual update ! :D**

**But here's something you have to know before reading : This chapter contains a few revelations and nothing extraordinary happens between the boys and the girls. It's just written to focus on the boy's feelings and thoughts as well as the mystery in the story. After this chapter the fun part begins and there will be a lot of action and romance ;)**

**Also, sorry if this is shorter than usual...I hope it's still okay :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 10: ROOM X<strong>

**Brick's POV**

I wasn't so sure how to react to this. Sure, I hated Blake badly. But I never expected him to be a criminal like me and my brothers. And he actually wanted?

I stared at the picture of him for a while, not daring to look at anything else. He looked very young. Blake would be 44 years old today, and in this picture, he looked about 25…So that means he's been wanted for almost twenty years, and he still managed not to get caught for all that time? Gosh that pissed me off…

My eyes (still wide open) made their way to his name and the information printed underneath the picture. I read everything carefully, taking every word into consideration.

_Blake Stark_

_Wanted for Child Kidnapping and Murder. Extremely dangerous. Call if you have any information. _

My brows furrowed at his name. So he had changed his name to escape the police huh? Still, I couldn't call the cops and tell them about Blake's location because, right after arresting that asshole, they would arrest us too. We were criminals too after all…And it didn't surprise me that he was wanted for child kidnapping and murder. He _had _tried to kill us back then. That twisted evil man could do anything…

That's right. As much as I am a criminal (along with my brothers) and an overall bad guy, I'm _not _evil. I would never do something as evil as Blake, as in, I would never murder somebody. Okay, sure, I would beat the crap out of them, but I would never kill. I couldn't, and I knew my brothers couldn't either.

A part of me didn't want to tell Blossom and her sisters about Blake. Hell, they probably won't believe me even if I showed this poster to them. They trusted Blake and let him manipulate them so easily, so why should I bother? However, another part of me was telling me to tell them. It was urging me to let them know that they'd been lied to for all these years…

And now I was torn. What should I do? Should I risk telling them and end up enraging them?

I thought about it for a second, the two options were in conflict in my head for a while. But finally, I took a deep breath…And I carefully detached the poster from the wall, making sure I wasn't damaging it. I was going to show this to my brothers first, and then we'll decide what to do.

**Boomer's POV**

My hand was hurting as hell. I had been drawing like a maniac ever since I'd come back from the carnival and my sketch pad had barely 10 pages left now.

But I couldn't help it, I _needed _to draw. You might not understand, but it was the only way I could channel my feelings, express them and let them all out. Drawing made me feel better, it calmed me down, and a lot of emotions were stirring in me at the moment. I felt upset, scared, but at the same time, I felt wonderful because of her.

I couldn't deny it or hold back anymore…I liked Bubbles, and I mean _a lot_. But I doubt Brick and Butch would like that. It broke my heart to have to lie to her; an angel like her didn't deserve it. She didn't deserve a criminal-bad-guy-that-wants-to-bring-her-down like me. But I couldn't bring myself to tell her the truth about my identity, it would break her heart…and I couldn't do that. I couldn't bear to see her cry one more time. Okay, I knew she would learn about my identity in the future eventually, but if I would explain my real feelings for her then, maybe she'll understand…

I stared at the drawings lying on my bed. They were all drawings of Bubbles, and she was always beaming and flashing her signature cheerful smile in them. Earlier, Brick had almost discovered them. I had been so freaking scared. If he saw them, he'd immediately know about my feelings for Bubbles. He had been suspicious when he saw me hide the drawings from him.

A knock at my bedroom door made me jump of surprise.

"Yo Boomer! Come out! I've got something important to show you guys!" Brick's voice erupted from the other side of the door.

I quickly hid all of my drawings and got out of my room. My brothers were waiting for me on the couch in the living room. Butch had his arms crossed on his chest and a frown on his face. He looked undeniably pissed, as if something was bothering him and lingering in his mind. Brick looked concerned about something, his eyes were narrowed in interest as he stared at some sort of poster he had in his hand. Once he saw me, my red-head brother gestured me to join them on the couch.

"First of all, I found this on the street." Brick revealed what that poster was.

I gasped and my eyes widened. Holy crap…That was Blake!

"No fucking way…" Butch said, obviously as shocked as me.

"Yeah, I got the same reaction." Brick said. "He's wanted for child kidnapping and murder, which makes a lot of sense since we know what he does with his agents...But that's not why I wanted to show you this."

I couldn't believe it. Blake was actually a wanted criminal!

"Technically, this should make it easier for us." Brick continued. "But the thing is, I don't know if we should show this to the Powerpuff Girls. They still believe in that mother fucker and it might turn against us."

"I think we should." I said. "Maybe if we explain everything to them, they'll believe us and we could all take Blake down together."

It was a great opportunity. We could get our revenge on Blake and I could be with Bubbles without anything holding me back!

Brick titled his head to the side, analysing my words.

Butch snorted. "Yeah right. They hate our guts remember? And Blake is like their god or something. I doubt they'll believe us. Especially Buttercup, that girl is so stubborn and she doesn't know how to tell if somebody's actually telling her the truth… "

He talked about Buttercup as if he was really pissed at her for being like that. Hm, something must've happened between them.

Still, I bit my lip. Butch was right, the girls won't believe us that easily. I turned to Brick, he was scratching his chin and was buried in his thoughts.

"What should we do Brick?" I asked him. My red-head brother always knew what was the best thing to do.

He stayed silent for a moment, and then he folded the poster in two, then in four, as if he wanted to keep it for a next time.

"We're going to wait." He concluded. "Both of you have a point, and I think it's better to see if they're slowly beginning to doubt Blake's true nature. After all, knowing that asshole, he's probably already working his plan on the girls. We'll tell them the truth…eventually."

I nodded and so did Butch. Still, I couldn't help but find it weird that Brick didn't make this decision on his own and imposed. He usually didn't care about what we thought, could it be that something was messing with his head? Why would he softened up and ask for our help?

"There's also something else I wanted to know." Brick said. "What the fuck is with you guys? You've been acting so freaking weird ever since you came back home."

My eyes shot up in alert. I definitely couldn't tell them the truth.

Butch huffed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Brick rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Don't give me that shit bro. You acted like a freaking enraged animal when you passed through that door!" Brick pointed at our front door.

Butch's frown got deeper and he bit his lip. I could tell that he was trying to hide something. But then, something happened to him. Something that shocked me, something that Butch _never_ did…

Butch, the toughest of my brothers…Blushed. I swear! He really _blushed_! His cheeks were hinted with red. Damn, something special had to happen to make a guy like him blush.

"Nothing." My green-eyed brother said. "I just kind of…pissed off Buttercup. And now she sort of…hates me."

Brick glared at him and took a deep breath to control his anger. "I _told_ you not to piss her off! Can't you do anything right?"

Both my brothers looked pretty pissed at each other. Brick was mad because Butch had disobeyed him and Butch was pissed because Brick was screaming at him. I expected Butch to start a fight or something, since that's usually what he did when he was pissed off. But he just glared back and rolled his eyes, as if he didn't want to seem too suspicious. Yep, my green brother definitely had something to hide

Then, Brick turned to me. "And you? Did you mess up as well?"

He narrowed his eyes at me, as if he was studying me and trying to find some signs that would give away what I was thinking about. His red eyes were piercing through me. I gulped and tried to avoid them.

_If you only knew Brick…About the drawings in my room, about Bubbles…_

"N-No." I stuttered. I didn't dare saying anything else.

Brick's eyes narrowed even more. He focused his eyes on me again, examinating me. I was probably blushing as hell since he raised his eyebrow…before running to my room. My eyes widened in horror as I tried to catch up with him, but it was too late. He held up some of my drawings of Bubbles and gave me an angry look; his eyes practically had flames in them.

Dang it! He figured it out! Why was he so smart?

Butch came behind me. Once he saw my drawings, he widened his eyes. Surprisingly enough, he didn't glare at me angrily like Brick did. He just stared at me as if he…understood me or something. As if he'd expected that.

"Boomer. Explain." Brick said, his voice dropping with confusion and anger.

I swallowed. I didn't know what to say.

"I…I…" I started, but I couldn't finish. There was some ball of emotions in my throat. I was filled with fear and I felt trapped. I couldn't get myself out of this one.

Brick shook his head sadly. "_What _did I tell you Boomer…? _DON'T FUCKING GET ATTACHED TO HER!_"

I flinched at his scream. Shit, he was _really_ angry. I was probably going to get burned right here, right now. That was it, today was the day that I, Boomer Barker, was going to die. I closed my eyes and waited for him to punch me.

I waited, but nothing happened. Brick just clenched his fists (now in flames) and let go of my drawings, letting them fall on the floor. He ran a hand through his long, red hair and stormed out of my room, slamming my door so hard in the process that it nearly broke.

I blinked in surprise. Weird, Brick would've hit me by now…Why the sudden change in his attitude? Did he have something to hide as well? Both my brothers have been acting weird lately, as if something had softened them, they weren't acting as violent…Still, I couldn't risk anything anymore. If I get even closer to Bubbles, Brick might hurt me for real this time…as well as her.

I bit my lip. I had no other choice: I had to detach myself from her. She didn't deserve to get involved with a guy like me. I had to let her go.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

**Buttercup's POV**

I took a look at my house and all the lights were close. Good, that meant everybody was asleep and I could sneak in easily.

I'd been pretty irresponsible today. First, I'd shut down the whole carnival's electricity and actually appreciated Shawn's company for once. After that, I'd taken a swim in a lake with a half-naked guy…That guy being Shawn, with a six pack. Then, that jerk kissed me against my will. Finally, our whole 'friendship' thing that was just starting to build up, busted as I slapped him and had a fight with him.

And there I was, in front of my house at midnight, about to sneak into my own place. I probably looked like a robber from far.

Wow Buttercup. See what that guy did to you? He dragged you into breaking rules, hypnotized you with his perfect body, stole your first kiss and, overall, made you weak.

I couldn't believe this. I was truly becoming a weakling. I didn't know why, but I felt so vulnerable around Shawn. In my normal state, I wouldn't have blushed at the sight of his muscles and I would've pushed him away when he leaned down to kiss me.

My heart flipped as I thought of the kiss. I brushed my fingers against my lips, the feeling was still there. I could still feel him and the rough, passionate yet soft way he pressed his lips on mine. I could still feel his toned arms wrapped around my waist and the strong way he was holding me. Even his smell lingered: He smelled like Axe, but unlike other guys who had fun spraying the whole bottle all over them (immature as hell…), he put on just the right amount. You had to be close to him to smell it.

My blush was my cue to stop thinking about him, Shawn was affecting me way too much. He was an arrogant, mean and vain jerk. Besides, Ace asked me out, and Ace was _soooo _much better than him.

I opened my front door slowly, making sure it doesn't make any sound. I got inside and closed it as slowly. Then, I began to tip toe to my room. I was being really quiet so that my family didn't wake up.

But then, the lights in the living turned on and I saw Blossom sitting on the couch, leg crossed with a severe look on her face. Bubbles was next to her, shaking her head sadly at me as if I should be ashamed of myself.

Ah crap. So much for sneaking in.

"And where exactly have you been?" Blossom said. Then, her pink eyes travelled up and down my body to examine me and she raised her eye brow. "Why are you soaking wet?"

I growled. Great, I was going to be interviewed now.

"I was with Shawn at the lake, and we went for a swim." I answered, avoiding her gaze.

She narrowed her eyes. "You could've called! We were so worried about you!"

Bubbles nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and we had to make up some excuse to dad!"

I bit my lip. Stupid Shawn, I'd been so caught up with him that I forgot to let my sisters know where I was. Damn, he was really screwing with my mind.

"Sorry, I've been acting pretty stupid today-" I apologized.

"Yeah, Mike told me about the electricity BC." Bubbles interrupted me.

Ah hell. So that Red-head boy had connected the dots huh?

"Wait, what?" Blossom said.

I sighed heavily. "I shut down the whole carnival's electricity along with Shawn."

Blossom's eyes widened. "You did _what?_"

I flinched at the way she said the last word. "Don't worry Bloss. They fixed it after."

"That's not the point Buttercup! What you did was super irresponsible! And the fact that you didn't tell us where you were tonight didn't help…What were you doing with Shawn anyway?"

The memory of Shawn kissing me erupted in my head and before I knew it, my cheeks were pink.

"N-Nothing. I told you, we just went swimming together." I looked away.

Blossom gave me a sceptical look. "Really?"

"Is that why you're blushing?" Bubbles added, giggling.

I snapped my head up. "I am not!"

"Yes you are." Bubbles said.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"_No I'm not!" _

"_Yes, you are!"_

"Girls! Cut it out already! You're gonna wake up the Professor!" Blossom exclaimed.

And we both shut up.

"Buttercup, is there anything you want to tell us?" Blossom said to me, her eyebrow still raised in interest.

I bit my lip. Should I tell them? They would probably tease me. But they were my sisters, and maybe they could tell me what to do with him…

"He kissed me-" I started

"Ohmigosh!" Bubbles squealed.

"But I slapped him after."

"Aw, come on!"

Blossom just stared at me, blinking a few times.

"Wow Buttercup. That's, uh, great?" Leader girl said, not so sure how to react.

I rolled my eyes. "No, it's not. I don't like him and Ace asked me out lately."

Bubbles gasped. "No way! Our BC is stuck in a love triangle! Ohhhhhhh…."

I felt my blood boil. I never should've told them after all.

"Buttercup, remember that the Rowdyruff Boys have spies. They might hurt Shawn of Ace, so be careful."

My eyes widened as I recalled. Those stupid punks! If they dared to hurt anybody I swear I'll bring them down!

"Alright Bloss." I said. Then I yawned. "I'm going to sleep."

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Blake walked through the hall of the headquarters, his footsteps echoing. It was about midnight and only the night time agents stayed to train. He looked around the building. Everything looked normal, except for the fact that agents radiated the feeling of worry and insecurity because they had learned, like the Powerpuff Girls that a virus had affected some of their friends. Nonetheless, the kids at SYPO did their best to keep training, and fighting criminals on mission.

Blake sensed the feeling of insecurity in his agents. This made him grin; he knew he had control on them. They would believe every lie he told...

Blake stopped at a precise room: room X. The room was located on the last floor of the building, occupying a great amount of space. Many kids were curious about the mysterious room X, but Blake didn't worry about anybody breaking in. After all, it was against the rules to go in room X without permission. He had always warned his agents that the consequences for breaking this special rule would be very bad. Nobody dared to question this law. Nobody ever did...

Nobody, except for the Rowdyruff Boys, four years ago.

Blake frowned at the thought of his ex best agents. No. This time, his plan was going to work. He failed once, he failed twice, but he was _not_ going to fail for a third time. This time, he was going to get those stupid powers in his possession...

The big boss of SYPO entered room X. It was a huge laboratory with sate of the art equipment and everything was up to date technologically. The room was filled with sounds of machines working, people typing on keyboards and SYPO scientists' rushing steps. Everybody in the room was so into their work that they didn't even notice that Blake was here.

After carefully closing the door behind him, Blake made his way up to Sedusa's office. That's right; his ally's office was located in room X. The secret laboratory was so huge that it could contain a few smaller rooms in it.

"Sedusa, can I come in?" He asked, at the door.

As she heard Blake's voice, she jumped out of surprise, and then she groaned. That son of a bitch was the last person she wanted to talk to right now. Before he came, she was actually making a plan to get rid of him after she'd use him. His timing was so bad!

"Come on in Blake." She answered.

The automatic door slid open and he entered the office before the doors slid close again.

"What brings you here Blake?" She asked.

This had better be good. Sedusa really hated to be bothered for nothing. Especially by him.

"I want to see the progress of the project." He answered.

Sedusa fought back the urge to roll his eyes. The guy came to her office at least three times today for the same exact reason!

Without bothering to give him an answer, she just guided him across the lab. She pressed the four digits code that was required to open a door and finally, she presented a bunch of unconscious kids to Blake.

There were the kids' bodies. Mikayla, Marco, Hailey, Kristen, etc. Their eyes were closed and their lips were slightly parted. They were obviously unconscious. Each one of them was held in their own cylindrical capsule filled with oxygen and other liquid substances. The teenagers had some sort of wires inserted inside them, a bit like hospital patients.

Blake ran his index down the glass of one of the cylindrical capsule, watching the weak teenager in it. That kid's eyes would be close forever if he kept him like that…But he didn't really give a damn. He couldn't let those agents go now. They knew too much, they had seen too much…

"Blake, we've finished extracting the DNA of all of those stupid kids…The girls are the only ones left. And now that we got their blood, why can't we use it?" Sedusa asked, interrupting his thoughts.

The big boss frowned. He really wanted to finish with them too, but there was only one thing…

"Are their power _fully_ developed?" Blake asked in return.

Sedusa rolled her eyes as Blake didn't answer her question first, but instead of complaining, she handed him some papers.

"Here is the analysis of their blood sample you took when you lied to them about the 'virus'. See for yourself, I didn't have time to look at it." She answered.

Blake took the paper from her hands and scanned it with his eyes.  
>The results made him frown.<p>

"They are not. Their powers are only developed to about 90%...We need 100%, nothing less." He said.

Sedusa frowned.

"But why? 90% is a lot. Who cares if it's not perfect 100?" She exclaimed.

Blake was beginning to lose patience with her questions.

"Because I don't want to make the same mistake twice…" He answered.

Now, Sedusa was confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Blake hesitated. He didn't know if he should tell her about it…But he finally decided that this information wouldn't put him in danger by any way.

"The girls had a mother that worked for SYPO. Her name was Katie Keane and she was my best agent at that time. That's because she had all their powers combined. I had the same plan back then, and she was the only left for it to be complete…" He started to explain.

His facial expression suddenly grew hard and cold. He swallowed hard as he remembered the past events…

"Unfortunately, I was young and inexperienced at that time. I extracted her DNA while her powers weren't fully developed. It ruined the final product, and I lost every agent's DNA I had collected so far, except for hers. She disappeared of her capsule shortly after and I figured she was dead… I was pissed because it was impossible to find anybody with powers like her. Fortunately, my scientists discovered that even if a person's power isn't completely developed, it's still possible to transfer it to another person…and I still had a sample of her DNA. So I found the Rowdyruff Boys and injected them with her powers…To bad those brats found out." He continued.

His lips curved into a small grin.

"Then, 4 years ago, I found out she had three daughters with the same powers as her. Their father confirmed, without knowing it, that she was their mother when he told me that she had all three powers." He finished.

Sedusa nodded as he finished his explanation. She understood why it was dangerous to use the girls' DNA now…

"But what can we do to make their power develop more?" She asked.

"Why do you think I make them fight crime? And now that the Rowdyruff Boys are back, they will develop pretty fast…" He answered.

The woman raised her eyebrow.

"Why? Why are those boys so special?" She asked.

Blake grinned evilly.

"Because the girls are going to have a hard time defeating them…They are their equals, therefore, they are strong."

Everything made sense now to Sedusa. Blake had planned everything…In his cruel, sadistic and twisted evil mind.

"And how will we know when their powers are fully developed?" Sedusa asked.

Blake snapped his fingers. One of his scientists came with a metal box in hand. The employee opened the box to reveal three small necklaces. One was baby blue and round shaped. The other was green and shaped like a star while the last one was pink and heart-shaped. They all looked gorgeous and pretty valuable. Sedusa stared in awe at their beauty.

"My scientists have lately come up with these useful inventions." Blake said proudly. "Those necklaces may seem like simple jewellery, but they are equipped with microchips that analyze the blood of the person who wears them through their skin. Once that person's power is completely matured, the necklace turns gold and it automatically contacts my desk, sending a small alarm."

"Let me guess." Sedusa said. "You're going to give them to the girls."

Blake smiled evilly. "Precisely."

The wicked man closed the metal box. He was happy, everything was going perfectly and nobody was there to stop him. But he didn't know that somebody was listening and watching everything he did…

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

**Butch's POV**

I couldn't recall when the last time I'd been so pissed was. Actually, 'pissed' wasn't the right word for what I was feeling. How can I explain this, hm…Let's put it that way: Have you ever been so furious that all you wanted to do was to beat up the person that made you furious right at the moment? Yeah, that's how I felt. I swear I wanted to freeze that Ace guy…and I totally could! But there was just one thing that was holding me back.

Buttercup.

She'd be pretty devastated if that wanna-be bad boy got hurt. I could tell that she liked him by the way she was looking at him when he asked her out. What I'd seen in her eyes? Stars. What I'd seen in _his _eyes? Nothing good I tell you. And that just made me feel sick…Not that I cared about the little girl or anything! I just hated the way he looked at her that's all…And the kiss was just caused by pure lust and attraction. Nothing else…I think.

Anyway, I just _knew _that guy was up to something. I swear, when I figure out what it is, he's going _down_…

The sound of Boomer's door slamming tore me away from my thoughts. Brick had discovered Boomer's drawings of blondie girl. I had to say, I had no idea that idiot could draw so well. Anyway, something rang in me as I realized that Boomer clearly had feelings for the Powerpuff girl. His behaviour around her at the carnival, and now the drawings? That guy was smitten.

Oh well, it was to be expected anyway. That guy was so sentimental and he got attached easily. He would fall easily for a girl as cheerful and happy-happy as blondie. I wasn't worried that much though; I knew he would choose us over that girl. He wouldn't _dare _to let us down, he hated Blake more than anything and he wouldn't let a stupid girl get into our plan. He's probably already thinking of letting her go right now…

"So, what did you do to piss her off?" Brick asked me.

I swallowed, feeling the heat coming up to my cheeks. I couldn't tell him I'd kissed her! _Don't blush. Don't blush. Don't blush. Don't fucking blush!_

Brick's eyes widened. "Dude. What the fuck! Why are you freaking _blushing_?"

Too late.

I tried walking away from him, but Brick planted himself in front of me, his arms crossed on his chest.

"Get out of my way." I muttered.

Brick lit up flames in his hands. "Not until you tell me why you've been acting like a dick."

I swallowed. Shit, I was trapped. I knew Brick, he would probably get the truth out of me eventually. He was good at that.

Then, our phone rang and I wanted to sing out of relief. I was saved! To whoever is calling: Thank you!

I hurried to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, can I speak to your brother please?" It was a woman's voice.

"Uh, sure. Which one?" I said.

"Brick."

I smirked at my red-eyed brother.

"Damn Brick! Now you've got chicks calling you at home. Wow man!" I said.

I raised my hand up for a high five, but he just glared angrily at me. I slowly put my hand down and cleared my throat. I passed him the phone and started walking to my room. Brick grabbed me by the arms and stopped me.

"This isn't over yet…" He warned before letting me go. "I _will_ find out about whatever you're hiding."

I gulped and locked myself in my room.

**Brick's POV**

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hello Mr. Barker." I recognized this voice…It was the woman who called me earlier! "Did my information help you?"

"Yeah…But how did you know?" I asked. "And who are you?"

"I've been watching the Powerpuff Girls _and_ you guys. And I'm here to help all of you. You can call me Miss Orange."

I frowned. "What do you mean? How can you help us all? The Powerpuff girls are our enemies!"

I heard a faint laugh at the other end of the line.

"Are they really?" She said sceptically.

Blossom's smiling face popped into my head. I remembered how she had kissed me on my cheek…

"Uh, anyway." I forced myself not to blush. "Why are you helping us?"

Her voice went cold. "Let's just say, I loathe Blake Stark."

I frowned. She knew his real name, which meant she knew that he was a criminal. Okay, she was definitely an ally.

"Anyway." She said. "I called to warn you about something. The girls are going to have special necklaces around their necks soon. When those necklaces turn golden, do not, I repeat, _do not _let them go to SYPO no matter what!"

I frown. Why should I care about stupid jewellery?

"Why?" I asked.

"I have to go now Brick, or else I'm going to get caught. Remember, don't let them go to SYPO when the necklaces turn golden!"

With that, she hung up.

* * *

><p><strong>As I said, after this chappie, the fun part begins ;) I also promise you some Reds interaction in the next chapter! <strong>

**Please Review! If you do, I'll update faster :D**


	12. Lie

**A/N : PLEASE READ BEFORE. I'm sorry, this chapter is short and it's not as good as the others. But please understand, I'm really sick (Grrr, in the summer! Humph.) and I really don't have any energy to check everything. So there might be a few mistakes and it won't be as exciting. I'm really REALLY sorry :(**

**Also, I would like to thank all of you for the amazing reviews I got! We've broke a record! Last chapter was the most reviewed of all! :D Yay! I love you guys c:**

***Special Shout-out to _anim3luvr _and _.  
>anim3luvr <em>is the first and only one who figured out who Miss Orange was and figured out Blake's plan even before it was revealed! You guys have skills! :P**

**Again, I'm sorry if it isn't that good, but I hope you still enjoy it :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 11: LIE <strong>

It seemed that the sweet-turned-sour weekend had passed quickly for the boys. Boomer and Butch had been avoiding their red-head brother in case he'd want to ask more questions. This morning, they had all packed up silently for school, not looking at each other.

It was Monday morning, first period, and both the Puffs and the Ruffs were in math class. Brick sighed, he didn't lie when he'd told Blossom math was his favourite subject, but we wasn't too fond of having to learn it all over again…

Speaking of Blossom, he had to make a tremendous amount of effort to keep his eyes from darting to her. She was sitting at his right and was obviously pretending to pay attention. She was a SYPO agent, so she had received some tutoring too. Instead of listening, she was checking her freshly manicured nails. Then, she twirled her silky red hair around her finger and bit her lip, so that it turned into an attractive pink color.

_Idiot. _Brick insulted himself. _You're looking at her again. _But before he could look away, Blossom glanced at him.

It was then that their eyes met. The intensity of their eye contact startled both of them. Blossom lost herself in his deep red orbs while he felt her pink eyes pierce into his soul, just like in his dream.

They both immediately looked away, cursing themselves when they felt their cheeks heat up. Blossom didn't know how much more she could take. She could _feel_ the attraction between them and it was burning her inside. Each time she'd look at him, she felt as if her fire power could burst right out and she would catch on fire.

_Get a grip Bloss._ She ordered herself. She didn't have time for Julian; she had to stop the Rowdyruff boys. And after that dream, she was scared about what would happen to Julian if Brick knew about her feelings for him. She didn't want him to get hurt just because of her. That was unfair and he didn't deserve that…Ahh, the quirks of being a SYPO agent.

But Brick and Blossom weren't the only ones with problems. The red-eyed boy glanced at Butch. The green Ruff had his fists clenched on his desk and was glaring intensely at the person sitting in front of him.

Ace.

Butch clenched his jaw. He had to use every single ounce of self-control in his body right now, or else he knew he was going to freeze that guy to death. He watched, eyes narrowed as Ace wrote something on a ripped notebook page and passed it to Buttercup. The raven-haired girl that was sitting next to him took it and a Butch noticed a blush on her face. Curious, Butch stretched his neck to be able to read what was written on that stupid piece of paper. He immediately wished he didn't.

Buttercup read Ace's message: _You look hot today. Scratch that, you always do._

Sure, it was cheesy. But the way Ace winked at her after he'd given her the paper literally made her melt. He had actually noticed that she straightened her hair (Actually, Bubbles did)! Then, a snapping noise tore her away from her thoughts. She turned around to see Shawn, a pencil snapped in two in his hands, his face red of anger. Ace turned around too and raised his eyebrow at Shawn.

"Yo dude, are you okay?" He asked.

Shawn took a deep breath.

"I'm fine." He replied coldly, glaring at Ace.

Buttercup frowned at him. What the heck was his problem? Ace was only concerned about him, why did he have to act like a dick towards him?

Ace turned back around. He didn't want to admit it, but Shawn's glare had intimidated him. Plus, he could've sworn he saw something in Shawn's palms. He wasn't so sure what it was, but it looked like a thin layer of ice. Ace shook his head. No that was impossible; his head was probably playing tricks on him.

"Sorry Ace. He's just an asshole that doesn't respect others. Ignore him." Buttercup told him as she glared at Shawn.

Her angry glare and words sent a pang of hurt through Butch. It surprised him that she had affected him so much with so little. A few weeks ago, he wouldn't give a shit if she had treated him like that…What was happening to him?

Boomer heard his brother snap his pencil in two from across the class. It had intrigued him at first, but he decided to shrug it off. This was Butch; he could get angry at _anything_. The blond (but wigged) Ruff rolled his eyes and went back at pretending to pay attention in class. But being an ex-SYPO agent, he gave up quickly and began doodling in his notebook.

He thought about Bubbles, who was sitting right in front of him. He cursed himself for almost being late to class today. If he had come earlier, there would've been other places available. But since he had arrived just at the bell, the only desk that wasn't taken was the one behind Bubbles. Just his luck, and he was supposed to forget about her…

He stared at those two blonde pigtails in front of him. All he wanted to do right now was to run his hands through that hair of hers right now. He swallowed and lowered his eyes to his doodle. His eyes widened as he saw what he was actually drawing.

Another portrait of Bubbles. And he didn't even do it on purpose this time, it was all subconscious!

Boomer frowned, brutally ripped that page from his notebook and crippled it. The Rowdyruff ran his fingers through his fake red hair, letting her go would be way harder than expected…

"_**Good Morning Students and staff, this is your principal speaking." **_The intercom tore everybody out of their thoughts. _**"This message is to remind all of you that the homecoming dance will be in two weeks. Thank you for your attention."**_

Whispers began to erupt in the classroom. The Rowdyruffs felt themselves being watched by the female population. Brick ignored all of the flirty looks he was getting, Boomer smiled politely at the girls and Butch returned them completely and even winked at some. They definitely would've have any problems getting a date.

Blossom grimaced. Great, now Dexter was going to stalk her and beg her to go to that stupid dance with him, just like every year. The pink Puff glanced at him; Dexter winked at her, puckered up his lips and made kissing sounds. Blossom looked away, trying to keep her breakfast in her stomach.

Ace raised his eyebrow in interest. Maybe if he could take Buttercup at that dance, it would make it easier for him to get to her…

He smirked. Yep, he was definitely going to be her date.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

After second period, the bell ran, announcing lunch time. Ace took it as his cue to go talk to Buttercup. He made his way through the hallways and walked up to her locker. When she closed her locker door, Buttercup jumped out of surprise when she saw her crush leaning on it. She smiled at him.

"Hey Ace, wassup?" She said.

"Hi Buttercup, remember when I challenged you to a match of basketball?"

Buttercup nodded eagerly at that memory. How could she forget?

"How about I take you on today, after school, at the gym?" He suggested.

The Powerpuff's face lit up. "Of course! I'll be there!"

"Alright!" Ace gave her props. "And I have a surprise for you, so don't be late…"

With that, he left, leaving Buttercup grinning like a fool. Every cell in her body was filled with excitement and joy. She couldn't wait till after school!

Actually, she was so blinded by her happiness that she didn't notice Shawn, staring at her with a sad look on his face. Butch wondered if she knew that he had heard everything. Oh well, too bad if she didn't realize. He would have the element of surprise…

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Before entering the cafeteria, Blossom looked to left, then to the right. When she saw no sign of Dexter, she sighed of relief and grabbed a tray. She grabbed some spaghetti and a milk carton before sitting with her sisters at their table.

"Hey girls!" She greeted them.

"Hey Bloss!" Buttercup greeted back cheerfully.

"Hey…" Bubbles seemed a bit sad.

Blossom blinked. Her sisters' replies seemed reversed. Bubbles was usually the cheerful one. Something was definitely up.

"Okay, what happened?" She asked, going straight to the point.

To her surprise…Buttercup swooned. That left both Blossom and Bubbles with eyes wide open.

"I have a basketball match with Ace after school." Buttercup announced.

Blossom smiled at her. "That's cool. You look like you really like him."

With that, Buttercup blushed and looked away.

"What about you Bubbles?" Blossom turned to her blonde sister.

Bubbles sighed sadly. "Mike has been avoiding me. He hasn't talked to me ever since the day started…I miss him."

Blossom frowned. "Maybe he's not feeling alright…" She suggested.

Bubbles' snapped her head up. She had never considered the possibility.

"You're right…I'll go talk to him!" The blonde said as she quickly sat up and dashed out of the cafeteria.

Blossom blinked as she watched her sister go. Then she turned to Buttercup.

"So…What classes do you have this afternoon?" The red-head asked her sister.

"Gym and Engli- OH CRAP! I FORGOT TO DO MY ENGLISH HOMEWORK!" Buttercup exclaimed.

Blossom sighed and shook her head. Buttercup was always doing her homework at the last minute. The green puff quickly finished her sandwich and, like Bubbles, dashed out of the cafeteria. Blossom was now alone at her table. The leader was about to eat her spaghetti when she noticed something…

There was a picture of a boy on the back of her milk carton. Blossom raised her eyebrow. Weird, she thought they didn't put the face of children who had gone missing on milk cartons anymore...But that's not what bothered her the most. The boy stared back at her with his piercing eyes. The picture wasn't much and it was in black and white, but there was something about this little boy that seemed extremely familiar. Blossom took the carton in her hands, narrowed her eyes in interest and examined the picture.

He had pretty long hair for a boy, and it spiked a little at the end. He was wearing a baseball cap along with a striped sweatshirt. But what hit her the most was his eyes. They were so sharp, intelligent, and they seemed to reflect power and leadership…Even if he was still a kid.

Blossom's face became white and she swallowed hard. She recognized that boy… She lowered her eyes to read the name under the photograph.

_Brick Jojo_.

The name echoed through her brain –_Brick Jojo Brick Jojo Brick Jojo_- as she kept staring at the letters that spelled the word "Missing".

Then, Blossom did as her sisters: She quickly ran out of the cafeteria, not even bothering with her spaghetti.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Bubbles ditched the skipping, which intrigued some people. But she wasn't walking either, she was more like jogging. Her eyes scanned the hallway, hoping to find the guy she was looking for.

Then, her face lit up as she spotted red-hair from afar. Mike was sitting against the wall, his bangs covering his eyes. Bubbles felt a twist in her stomach, he looked in pain…something bad must be bothering him. Just the thought of that made her run to him.

"Mike!" She exclaimed.

Boomer's head snapped up at the sound of _her _voice. Still, he didn't stand up and looked away from her.

"Please, leave me alone." He said.

Bubbles froze for a second. She wondered if she should do as he said, or if she should comfort him and figure out what was bugging him. After a few moments, she decided to sit next to him. She was relieved when he didn't argue.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." She said.

Boomer's heart sank. She was so caring, so nice…And he was just a big fat liar.

"I'm fine. I just want you to leave me alone."

Bubbles bit her lip. He was being stubborn, but she didn't want to give up.

"You don't look fine. You've been avoiding me all day and we haven't talked since the carnival. What happened Mike? What's on your mind?"

Boomer really wished he could tell her what was on his mind. He would tell her how amazing she was and how stupid he was. He would tell her all about his feelings for her. He would tell her about the plan and everything. But he knew he couldn't let it all out.

"Bubbles." He said her name as if it was poetry. "I…I don't want to hurt you."

The blonde girl blinked. "Why would you hurt me?"

Boomer shook his head violently. "No, you don't understand!"

Bubbles took his hand and squeezed it, attempting to comfort him. That made Boomer blush, she was making it harder for him to push her away…

"Then explain." She said. "I want to understand so I can help you."

He bit his lip. "Why do you care so much?"

_Because I love you_. Bubbles wanted to tell him, but she figured words weren't what he needed right now. In Mike's case, actions always spoke louder than words. So instead of answering him, she grabbed the back of his neck, pulled him close and placed her lips on his.

This took Boomer completely by surprise. He could hear a little voice in his head telling him to push her away. But feeling how soft her lips were, he pushed that voice away and wrapped his arms around her waist. Something melted in him, he felt surrounded by care and…love. For once, he didn't care if his brothers might see him. He just kissed back and ran his fingers through her hair. He tried to pour all his love in the kiss, he wanted her to know exactly how he felt and he hoped she'd get it.

_Okay, that's it Boomer. That's the last. After this, you're letting her go._

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Brick stared in disbelief at his brother and at that Powerpuff girl. He felt as if Butch had frozen him right here, in the hallway. Then, all the ice melted and he felt as if he had caught on fire.

There was something about the kiss that gave away their feelings. Brick was happy to see that the girl was into Boomer (the plan was working). But seeing the way his brother looked at her made him feel sick. His navy blue eyes were filled with something he had never seen in them before: Love. The way he held her, he was clearly giving it all he got. Brick could feel the passion around them.

It was when his palms became hot, threatening to reveal his power, that Brick knew he'd seen enough. He had to calm down and release his anger. All Brick wanted was to teach his brother a lesson, but he knew he couldn't in front of everybody in the hallway.

The leader of the Ruffs walked away angrily from the "couple". He felt like shit. His brother had actually fallen for a SYPO agent of all the girls in the world…

He would've understood attraction. Those girls were pretty attractive…but _love_?

_No. Don't think about it. _Brick commanded himself. _That's only going to piss you off more._

With that, he hurried to the only place where he could stay calm: the library.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Blossom practically threw herself at a computer once she'd arrived at the library. She quickly opened internet. Her fingers tapped on the keyboard as she googled _list of missing children_. After a few sites, she found the right one. She clicked on the link and found a bunch of names, listed alphabetically. She scrolled down to the letter 'J' where she searched for "Jojo". Her heart stopped as she read three names…

_Boomer Jojo, Brick Jojo, Butch Jojo._

Swallowing, she clicked on their names. Pictures of the Rowdyruff boys when they were six years younger appeared on the screen.

**Brick, Boomer and Butch Jojo**

**Missing from Townsville, USA.**

**DATE MISSING: October 24, 2005**

**DATE OF BIRTH: September 12, 1993**

**AGE AT DISAPPEARANCE: 12**

**SEX: Male**

**OTHER: Disappeared at the same time, near their orphan house, brothers. They may be with an adult male. They are suspected to be kidnapped.**

Thoughts rushed into Blossom's head. Why did they have a different last name than in their folders? Why did the missing date seem so familiar? Why were they near an orphan house? Why an adult male? Kidnapped?

"Why are you interested in them?" A deep, familiar voice interrupted her thoughts from behind her.

She jumped out of surprise and quickly minimized the screen. Then, she turned around to face Julian, he had been reading over her shoulder. The memory of her kiss surfaced and she blushed.

"Hi Julian." She said.

"You didn't answer my question."

Blossom gulped. What was she supposed to tell him? That the criminals she'd been trying to stop are actually little boys that were missing and/or kidnapped?

"I-I was just curious about this." She held up her milk carton, showing him the picture. "I think I saw that boy on the streets last day, and I wanted to make sure it was really him."

Brick was in shock. Seeing his own face on a milk carton had got to him. However, this wasn't the only thing that alarmed him…Blossom was extremely close to finding out the truth about him. And not only the truth about his identity, the whole truth about _everything,_ about his whole life…

But he didn't care right now. He wanted to know.

"Show me what you were looking at." He commanded and pointed at the computer screen.

Blossom hesitated at first, but then she figured that he was only curious. He had moved to Townsville not long ago, so it was normal to be interested in stuff going on in the town. The red-head opened her screen and let Julian examine it.

Brick froze. Something evil and thick blocked his throat and dimmed his eyes.

_**They are suspected to be kidnapped.**_

The Ruff shook his head in disbelief. His stomach twisted and he wanted to puke.

_Kidnapped? _He thought. _He told us he'd adopted us. He'd told us we were his sons, that he loved us…_

Another lie. They had been lied to once again by Blake. Brick cursed himself for not finding out about it sooner. This unleashed all sorts of emotions in Brick: Anger, sadness, despair, frustration, confusion…

Everything was collapsing inside of him as he played the past events in his head: His past with Blake, his plan slowing going down, Blossom, the kiss, the wanted poster, Butch's suspicious behaviour, Boomer's love for Bubbles and now…this. Even for a guy like Brick, this was too much. It was simply too much for him to handle.

Blossom gasped as she noticed tears in the corner of Julian's eyes.

"Julian…" She said softly as she put her hand on his shoulder.

But he pushed her away.

"Stay away from me!" He snapped.

This was all her fault. She had weakened him, and her sister had weakened his brother.

With that, he ran, and she ran after him.

"Julian!" She repeated, but louder this time.

_Why is he so upset?_ Blossom thought. Nonetheless, she kept chasing after him in the hallways that were fortunately empty. She was panting and tried not to lose him.

"Please Julian! Wait!" She yelled.

Brick kept running, he didn't want her to see him like this. He mentally cursed himself for being so weak. He was supposed to be the strong leader, and now…he was nearly crying just because of a lie. Blake had really done it this time, he had really broken him…That bastard. Lost in his thoughts, Brick didn't realize he was slowing down.

Then, a pair of arms grabbed him by the waist and somebody hugged him from behind. He tried to break away from the embrace, but when he heard her voice, he stopped struggling.

"You probably don't want to talk about it, and I understand that." Blossom said softly from behind him. "But I just want you to know that I'm here."

Blossom quickly prayed that the Rowdyruff's spies weren't watching right now.

"I'll do anything to help you." She finished.

Brick's heart flipped. She said that with so much care and softness that he couldn't bring himself to push her away. Besides, her embrace was smoothing, comforting. He felt better when he was with her, as if she was working magic on him. Brick turned around and faced her. He grabbed her by the waist, pulled her closer to him and locked his arms around her. He needed this.

"Thank you." He whispered to her. Then, he finally let a few tears roll down his face.

This was the first time that Brick had cried in front of somebody. He never allowed himself to show weakness to other people. The Ruff didn't know why he let himself appear so vulnerable in front of a girl. And not any girl…a Powerpuff Girl.

_I must be out of my mind_. He thought.

But for now, all he wanted was to forget about his worries. He wanted to forget that Blossom was his enemy. No, for now, Blossom was Blossom, nothing else. She wasn't a Powerpuff Girl, nor was she a SYPO agent.

She was his Blossom.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Dexter rushed out of the class as the last bell of the day rang. School was finally over! Now he could find Blossom and ask her to go to the dance with him. He wanted to ask her earlier, but he couldn't find her. He searched the whole school at lunchtime, but it seemed as if she was avoiding him.

_Nah, that's impossible. _Dexter reassured himself. Who would avoid a genius like him?

The 'genius' walked up to Blossom's locker. A few yards away from his crush, he noticed that she was talking on the phone. Curious to know all about Blossom's social life, he hid between two walls and began to listen to her conversation. Luckily there weren't many students in the hallway, so he could manage to hear.

"Hello?" Blossom answered her cellphone.

"_Blossom. It's Blake."_

"Hey Blake! What's up?"

Dexter narrowed his eyes. Blake? Who was that? And why didn't he know about him…

"_We received the blood test results. You know, the one we made you take a few weeks ago?"_

"Oh, right! I remember." Blossom swallowed. "So, are we-"

"_I want to tell you in person in my office. Plus, I have something special for you girls. Please come to HQ."_

"I'll tell the girls and we'll be right there!"

With that, she hung up and walked away. She texted Bubbles and told her to come and meet her at the parking lot where they would take the car. She even texted Buttercup. Even if she was on a date with Ave, she could come later. Besides, they weren't going on a mission; Blake just wanted to see them. Blossom would pass the message to Buttercup later.

Dexter raised his eyebrow; there was something suspicious about this. And who the hell was that guy she was talking to?

Dexter's eyes widened. Maybe it was her secret boyfriend or something! He had to find out…And then maybe he could pulverize that guy with one of his inventions.

With that, Dexter followed Blossom, making sure she couldn't see him.

* * *

><p><strong>So...What do you think? Please review :)<strong>


	13. Gifts

**A/N: I was feeling a bit better, so I decided to update :) This chapter is longer and better than the last one, don't worry :P**

**I also want to thank you guys for all of your awesome reviews! They made my day...AND HOLLY CRAP I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW CLOSE I AM TO 100 REVIEWS! I swear, I will ECSTATIC if I reach a hundred reviews...  
>So here's the deal, the 100th reviewer will get a preview of my next chapter :) So review!<strong>

**Hope you enjoy! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 12: Gifts<strong>

Brick didn't care how many accidents he had almost caused, he just wanted to get back home as soon as possible. Even if that involved driving recklessly in the streets of Townsville. His day had been horrible and extremely difficult. All he wanted was to rest, and maybe even take a nap. Hell, he wasn't even in the mood to deal with Boomer and his infatuation with Bubbles today! He wanted was to throw himself on his bed and just forget about everything for a while. And if his brothers dare to disturb him, he would just have to burn their faces, and problem solved.

Suddenly, his cellphone vibrated in his pocket. Brick knew that he shouldn't be talking on the phone while driving, but he rolled his eyes. He had already broken a few…make that a lot of road rules. The Rowdyruff boy took out his cellphone from his jeans' pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hello Brick, it's Miss Orange. I see you've learned about what _really_ happened that day you were 'adopted'."

Brick's eyes widened and he froze for a second. How did she know about it? How did she manage to spy on them at the _school library_? He frowned, that would mean…

"You knew about this all along didn't you?" He asked.

There was a small silence.

"Yes but-"

"Why didn't you tell me before? Do you realize how much that pissed me off? I thought you hated Blake!" He raged.

"Would you have believed me?" She replied.

He paused, and then bit his lip.

"Okay, maybe not."

"You had to find out by yourself…Even though Blossom helped you out a little."

Brick swallowed as he remembered the embrace he'd shared with her earlier.

"Did you see all of it?" He asked.

"Yes."

He swallowed again. "_All _of it?"

A little laugh. "All of it."

"Ah shit."

How did she do that? She was one heck of a spy, Miss Orange seemed like she could sneak it everywhere and spy on anybody without getting caught! Brick raised his eyebrow, that looked a lot like…

"Hey Miss, you have ninja skills like my brother Boomer."

He could practically feel her smile.

"Nah, mine are better." She answered. "Years and years of practice…"

Brick frowned. What did she mean by that?

"Anyway." Miss Orange continued. "I'm going to ask you one more time: Are the powerpuff girls _really _your enemies?"

Brick bit his lip. After everything that happened during these past weeks, he didn't really know anymore. There was a small silence between them. Then, Miss Orange cleared her throat.

"You might want to change your game plan Brick. If you're as smart as Blossom, I'm sure you'll know what to do."

With that, she hung up on him again, not letting him answer. Brick put back his phone in his pocket and frowned, thinking about her words.

Maybe, just maybe…she could be right.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

"Um, Blossom, where are we going?" Bubbles asked her red-head sister who was driving.

"SYPO. Blake has the blood test results remember?" Blossom answered, not taking her eyes off the road. "He also said he had something for us. Something special."

Bubbles's face lit up and she clapped her hands excitedly.

"Oh my gosh! Do you think it's candy? I haven't had candy in a long time!"

Blossom chuckled at her innocence. But then, her smile faded. Blossom didn't want to go to SYPO just because of that 'surprise' Blake had for them. Actually, she was getting suspicious about Blake. She didn't know why, but she had a bad feeling about SYPO. Her instincts were telling her to turn the car around and go back home. But Blossom was determined, she knew something was up and she was going to get some answers.

She remembered when she'd gone through the Rowdyruff Boys' folders. She had realized that Blake was obviously hiding stuff from her and her sisters. She wanted to know what.

_Play it safe Blossom. _She commanded herself. _Just act natural, don't let him know that you're suspicious. He might take it wrong. _

"Hey Blossom, isn't that Dexter's car?" Bubbles pointed at the mirror at the side of her car.

Blossom raised her eyebrow as she checked in her mirror too.

"Don't worry Bubbles. A lot of people in Townsville own a grey Ford, it might not be him."

Bubbled nodded, and with that, they parked in SYPO's parking lot and went into the building.

Meanwhile, Dexter had the good idea to park somewhere away from the building (so that he wouldn't be seen) in which Blossom and her sister had entered. It was a pretty big building…with a lot of security around it. Dexter frowned as he saw a bunch of bodyguards at the entrance. Weird, the bodyguards didn't stop Bubbles and Blossom from going in…That meant they were welcomed in!

Dexter frowned. Why would two teenage girls want to enter this building anyway? It seemed like some kind of workplace…Blossom was hiding something, and that something was big, he knew it…

And he was going to find out what it is.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Blake placed the metal box that contained the three necklaces on his desk. He frowned as he remembered Blossom's tone on the phone earlier. She seemed more…hesitant and doubtful than usual. There was something in her voice that gave him the impression that maybe she was getting suspicious about him.

_Hmm. Then I'll just have to be more careful. _He thought.

Just then, he heard a knock on his door and he immediately knew who it was.

"Come in girls!" He faked some kindness.

He was surprised to see only Bubbles and Blossom enter.

"Where's Buttercup?" He asked, frowning.

"She has a date!" Bubbles exclaimed cheerfully.

Blake faked something interest by raising his eyebrows and by giving them a look that basically meant _Wow! Really?_

"Don't worry Blake, I'll pass the message." Blossom assured him. "So, what are the results?"

Their boss flashed a warm smile at them.

"I'm very happy to announce that you girls are healthy as can be!"

While Bubbles cheered and sighed of relief, Blossom noticed that Blake didn't seem to take the results seriously. It was as if it didn't really bother him that they weren't sick…

"Oh! And you said you had something for us!" Bubbles said.

Blake's smile widened, and Blossom could've sworn she saw a bit of…evil in his eyes. The man opened the metal box on his desk. When Blossom saw the necklaces, her eyes widened at their beauty.

"These are for you girls, as a token of my appreciation for what you do." He said. "You girls are my best agents, so this is my way to thank you."

Bubbles did her typical happy dance.

"This is way better than candy!" She exclaimed.

Blossom took the pink heart-shaped necklace in her hands. Her fingers slid on the golden contour of the pendant. They were gorgeous, and not to mention valuable…

"Blake, we can't accept this. You've given us so much: Money, financial stability, a car…"

Blake reached out for Blossom's hand.

"It's nothing." He assured. "You girls are like the daughters I never had."

At his words, Blossom had a small flashback. She remembered when Blake had introduced them to the Rowdyruff Boys in the archives of SYPO…

_"The Rowdyruff Boys were once agents of SYPO." Blake started._

_The girls gasped. How criminals like that could have been on their side?_

_"They were my best agents, just like you are today. Those boys looked a lot like you girls; they even shared some personality traits with you! Unfortunately, they betrayed me four years ago and became criminals. I was so hurt! I gave them everything and treated them like my own sons! I always feared that they would come back, and they did…" _

She loathed them so much at that time; she wanted to destroy those boys so badly…

But now she knew that they were missing orphans. They had a dark past that was still a mystery to her…And now she knew that Blake was hiding something from them. Blossom couldn't help but feel that she had been fooled and lied to…That everything was not what it seemed.

"No, seriously Blake. It's too much-"

"I _insist_, Blossom."

Blossom raised her eyebrow. Why did he seem so persistent? So what if she didn't want the necklace? Nonetheless, the red-head figured that she didn't have anything to lose. Plus, those necklaces were pretty gorgeous.

"Okay." She accepted.

Blake smiled. "Why don't you try it on?"

Blossom bit her lip, hesitating. Then, she gently moved her hair away from her neck and tied to necklace around it.

"It looks amazing on you." Blake complimented.

She forced a smile. "Thanks."

"We can take Buttercup's and give it to her when we come home!" Bubbles exclaimed.

Blake turned to Bubbles.

"Why that's a great idea!" He handed her the metal box. "Here. I'm sure she'll love it."

Suddenly, an alarm erupted inside of the building. The loud beeping sound almost pierced the girls' ears.

"What's going on?" Bubbles exclaimed.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Buttercup pushed the gym doors open. Gosh, she had waited for this moment impatiently all day long! As soon as the bell rang, she had rushed to the gym.

She found Ace, leaning against the wall with a basket ball turning quickly on the tip of his finger. His head snapped up as he heard the gym doors open and his lips curved into a grin.

"Right on time Buttercup." He said. "Glad you could make it."

He got away from the wall and it was then that Buttercup saw what he had in his other hand. Her eyes widened as he handed her a green rose (she never thought those existed). She had never been the type to find this stuff romantic, but just the fact that he did this for her made her smile. She took the flower and brought it to her nose to smell it.

"Buttercup, would you go to the homecoming dance with me?" He asked.

_Am I dreaming? _Buttercup thought. She pinched herself and realized she wasn't. The Powerpuff's eyes darted from the flower to Ace. She was truly speechless; nobody had ever treated her that way…

"Ace…I-I-"She started.

But she didn't have the time to finish when the gym doors opened again. When Buttercup saw who had interrupted, she felt her blood boil.

"What are you doing here Shawn?" She muttered angrily.

Ace gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Buttercup, I was sure nobody would come."

"It's okay." She said, and then she turned to Shawn to glare at him.

"Nothing much." Shawn answered her question in a nonchalant way. "I just heard there was a basketball game here and I wanted to come and watch."

Butch suddenly noticed the flower in Buttercup's hand. He grimaced as he realized Ace was the one who gave it to her. _How cheesy. _He thought. _I could do so much better._

"Hey, man." Ace said. "I don't wanna be rude or anything, but we were hoping this would be just between us-"

"What did you say?" Butch interrupted, raising his eyebrow at him. "You don't want me to watch?"

Ace nodded. "Exactly."

Butch smirked. "So you want me to _play_ then? Wow! How nice of you!"

Buttercup clenched her fists. This guy was impossible!

"Uh, no. We want you to-" Ace started.

Butch glared at him. "You want me to _what_?"

Ace gulped, but he didn't want to show Buttercup how intimidated he was by Shawn. "We want you to leave. As in, get the fuck out."

Butch's glare intensified. So that guy actually _dared_ to swear at him? Pfff. The Rowdyruff in disguise walked over to Ace and looked down at him. Ace swallowed as he noticed that Shawn was a few inches taller than him.

"I'll make you a deal _Ace_." Shawn said, his voice dangerously low. "Let's play a match, you against me. If you win, then I'll leave you two alone. But if _I _win…"

Shawn's eyes darted to Buttercup.

"…Then you leave me and Buttercup alone, in the gym, and your date becomes mine." He finished and handed out his hand to Ace, waiting for him to accept the deal.

Buttercup's green eyes widened. "_What?_"

Ace shook Shawn's hand and smirked. He was a great basketball player, beating Shawn wouldn't be hard…

"Deal." He said.

It was Butch's turn to smirk. This was going to be easy…

"Buttercup, would you be the referee?" Shawn asked.

She crossed her arms on her chest and glared at him. "No."

"Please beautiful?" Ace insisted. "Seeing you move around with us is a great motivator."

His words almost made Butch puke. Gosh this guy was such a suck up…Unfortunately for him, Buttercup was buying it. She blushed and nodded.

"Okay, fine."

Butch groaned. _Fucking Ace_.

Buttercup took the ball and they all went to the middle of the basketball court.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Ready." They both answered, glaring at their adversary.

Sighing, Buttercup threw the ball in the air between the two teenage boys. Butch smirked because he knew that the tallest one would get the ball…and he was the tallest. Like he planned, Butch snatched the ball and began dribbling and running.

Ace tried to steal the ball from him, but Shawn was surprisingly agile and fast. Ace frowned, he had underestimated his enemy. He understood he had to play rough to win. The boy pretended to approach on the left, and when Shawn fell for it, she snatched the ball from the left.

_Shit! He's better than I thought. _Butch thought. He wasn't going to give it his best shot, but now…

He ran up to Ace that was already dangerously near his hoop. When Butch saw that Ace was preparing to shoot, he sprinted and stopped the ball mid-air just before it could enter the hoop. Ace stared for a moment, wide-eyed.

"You're good." Shawn said. "But I'm better. Plus, the only one who can beat me is her."

He pointed at Buttercup.

Ace clenched his jaw. No, he was not going to let some stupid guy ruin his plans. He needed Buttercup, and nobody was going to spoil everything he'd worked for.

The match went on for half an hour. Both guys were so fuelled by adrenaline, testosterone and the need of victory that they never stopped, not even for one second. The whole match was intense and rough. It was so rough that it _almost _scared Buttercup. And now, the score was equal. Butch suddenly had a feeling of déjà-vu as he remembered his first match with Buttercup. But this time, he was not going to lose…

The two boys glared at each other. They were panting heavily, waiting for Buttercup to throw the ball in the air in the middle of the court. Buttercup bit her lip, she knew that if she didn't stop this, they would go on forever.

"Match point." She said. "Next one who scores is the winner. I'm sick of this."

The boys nodded, not tearing their eyes away from each other. Buttercup threw the ball in the air, and like the first time, Butch caught it. He smirked at the advantage he had and began to run.

Ace frowned and clenched his teeth; he was _not _going to lose. He would win even if that required taking some drastic measures…

Like tripping Shawn.

Butch groaned as he fell on his floor. When he realized what Ace had done, his anger exploded. He got up, grabbed Ace by the collar and punched him in the face. Ace glared at him and punched him back. Soon, their hits became stronger and it turned into a fight. Buttercup gasped, horrified as she tried to pull them away from each other.

"Guys, please, stop this shit!" She tried.

But that had no effect on the boys. They just ignored her and went on with their fight. Buttercup bit her lip, they would both end up in hospital if they kept that up!

"I SAID STOP THIS SHIT! NOW!" She screamed and placed herself between them.

The boys finally stopped, but they kept panting and glaring at each other.

"You don't deserve somebody like him beautiful." Ace said to her. "He's just a violent creep."

"As opposed to cheesy liar like you?" Shawn replied.

"STOP IT!" She yelled once again. "This is stupid! All I wanted was to spend some time with Ace. But thanks to you Shawn, that's ruined. I hope you're happy."

With that, she walked away from the two boys and opened the gym doors. Before she exited, she glanced at Ace.

"And yes, I'll go to the homecoming dance with you Ace." She told him before storming out of the gym.

Ace smirked and gave Shawn a victory look.

"Looks like I won, asshole."

Butch felt his face become red in anger. Ace smirked at that and walked out of the gym.

It was then that Butch realized that the basketball in his hands had a thick layer of ice on it.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

"What's this alarm Blake?" Blossom almost yelled over the piercing beeping sound.

"It appears that somebody has broken into the building."

Their boss pressed a red button from under his desk and the beeping stopped. The girls sighed of relief. Finally some silence!

"Don't worry about that girls. My guards are taking care of the intruder." He assured them. "You can go home now…And don't forget to give the necklace to Buttercup!"

Bubbles nodded and walked out of the office. However, Blossom stayed and stared at Blake. The man raised his eyebrow at that and plastered on a fake smile.

"Can I help you dear?"

Blossom bit her lip. _Come on Bloss, just ask…_

"Yes actually. I have a question."

"Well, ask away!"

The powerpuff took a deep breath.

"I was wondering, is it possible for somebody to…um…give their powers to someone else?"

Blake's eyes widened. How did she learn about that? He knew that Blossom was smart, but she couldn't be _that _smart. He did everything to hide what was happening in Room X from her…But how could that information have been leaked?

Then it hit him. The folders!

He had carelessly given them to her, not thinking of the consequences. He didn't think that she would actually look at them and he completely forgot about the extra information in the Rowdyruff Boys' folders. At least he hid the name of that woman, or else everything would be lost…

"Yes, it is." He said, might as well tell her the truth now. "But it's not something you should worry about…Where did you learn about that?"

Blossom raised her eyebrow. He seemed nervous and shocked.

"It's just a theory that crossed my mind…"

Blake almost grinned. She was a good liar, but she couldn't fool him.

"Look Blossom. You know the folders I gave to you not long ago?"

Some warning bells rang inside of the teenage girl. Nonetheless, she kept her cool and nodded at her boss.

"Yeah."

"I need to take them back from you. I'm investigating on the Rowdyruff Boys too."

Blossom swallowed. "Okay, but I don't have them with me."

That was a lie. She always carried them with her in her backpack. Blake noticed that she was uncomfortable, and therefore, he knew she wasn't telling the truth.

"Why are you lying?" He said.

_Damn. _She thought. Blossom bit her lip, she couldn't do anything now. Reluctantly, she grabbed her backpack and gave the six folders back to Blake. Her boss took them with a smirk and nodded at her.

"Thank you Blossom." He said. "Now, if you could please leave. I have a lot of work to do."

She nodded at him and walked away from his office. There was something about the way he talked to her that wasn't right. The whole atmosphere was heavy and his eyes seemed to…warn her about something.

Yes, something big and dangerous was going on.

_But what? _She thought.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Once Boomer heard the front door open, he quickly dashed into his room, hoping Brick wouldn't want to find him. He was feeling extremely guilty and scared because of the kiss he shared with Bubbles. He cursed himself for being so stupid: why in public? Couldn't he have controlled himself? And he had the feeling that Brick knew about it. His red-head brother had been glaring at him all day long at school.

Brick quickly scanned his apartment with his eyes. No noise, no sign of life. However, he rolled his eyes. He knew Boomer was home, he saw his motorcycle in the parking. Nobody else in the building had a dark blue Suzuki.

"I don't know what's more pathetic." He said loud enough so that Boomer could hear him. "The fact that you're hiding from me, or the fact that you don't have the balls to tell me that you kissed that Bubbles girl."

Boomer's eyes widened. So he _did_ know...But surprise was quickly replaced by fear. Shit, what was Brick going to do...it was going to be bad, that's for sure.

Slowly and hesitantly, Boomer walked out of his room and joined Brick. He stopped a few feet away from his brother, keeping a safe distance. Boomer expected Brick to be fuming with anger, but surprisingly, his brother seemed pretty calm and lost in his thoughts. There was obviously something on the red-head's mind, but at least he wasn't going to burn Boomer into ashes.

"I'm sorry I let you down Brick-" The blond started.

"Save it." Brick interrupted, his tone cold but full of authority. "Where's Butch?"

Boomer shrugged. "Dunno. Last time I saw him, he said he was going to the gym after school. He didn't say why though and I don't know when he'll come back."

There was a small silence. Brick hadn't looked him in the eye since he'd come back home and it was starting to worry Boomer. Brick looked preoccupied and pissed. Boomer frowned; it usually took a lot to preoccupy Brick. The leader wasn't the type to waste time thinking of useless stuff.

Then, Brick took a deep breath and bit his lip.

"How does it feel like?" The red-head asked.

Boomer frowned. "How does what feel like?"

The blond noticed how Brick clenched his fists at his sides.

"Being in..."He cleared his throat. "Being in love."

I obviously took a lot of effort for him to say that. Boomer blinked at his brother's question, he really did not expect that. But then, realizing what Brick meant, he blushed.

"I-I'm not in-"

Brick rolled his eyes and interrupted. "Please Boomer. Don't even try fooling me. There was definitely something in that kiss."

Boomer stared in surprise for a moment. Brick never failed to surprise him with his sharp observations. Then, the blond Ruff dared to step closer to his brother, shortening the distance between them.

" I don't know how to explain this..."Boomer scratched his head.

"Just answer the damn question Booms." Brick ordered.

Boomer gulped and thought for a second. _I guess I should just tell him how I feel when I'm with bubbles._

"Well...it makes you happy that's for sure. When you're with her, you feel like all your problems have vanished. You feel good because she likes you for who you are and loves every part of you instead of pointing out your flaws. Plus, she always comforts you when you're down and stays by your side. And in return, you want to make her happy. You would die to see her smile when she's crying and you would be ready to kill anybody that wants to hurt her. Just the idea of leaving her breaks you..."

At this point, Brick had already snapped his head up and his crimson eyes were staring intensely at Boomer, soaking in every word his brother was saying.

"But most of all...She makes you want to be a better man. You want to be the man that she deserves, the man that will love her forever and fulfill all her needs..." Boomer continued.

Brick's fists un-clenched slowly and he felt his heartbeat speed up. Boomer swallowed hard before going on.

"...But then you realize that you can't be that man because she's your enemy, because you're a lying criminal and she's a beautiful angel. And that shatters you."

Brick swallowed and Boomer took a deep breath, trying to hold back some tears.

"But you don't care about that huh? And I shouldn't either because getting our revenge on Blake is more important. I understand that, and if you want me to forget her, I will Brick."

Brick didn't say anything. He was too shocked and overwhelmed because when Boomer had described his feelings, Brick was agreeing to everything he said.

And somehow, Blossom's face popped in his head at every single one of Boomer's words.

"I have something to tell you. I'll tell you guys when Butch gets here-"

As if his name was his cue, Butch burst into the apartment, looking even more pissed than after the carnival. Before he could start freezing everything in his way, Brick punched him on the side of his face.

"What pissed you off _now_?" Boomer asked.

Butch snorted and cracked his knuckles. "That Ace guy. He thinks he's so though and all..."

While Butch kept on whining about Ace, Brick turned on his laptop. He opened internet and went through the same procedure as Blossom to find a list of missing children. Once again, his throat tightened as he clicked on his name, then his brothers' names.

"Guys." He said, interrupting Butch. "I have some news for you, and you might want to sit down."

He moved into the living room and his brothers followed him before sitting on the couch.

"So what's up leader boy?" Butch asked.

Brick swallowed and turned the laptop screen for them to see. Brick closed his eyes for a second, not wanting to see their reactions.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Blake was expecting some kind of super skilled spy or a criminal. He was expecting somebody that would actually have a _good reason _to break into his building…

However, his guards brought in a simple teenage boy into his office. At first, Blake chuckled and thought it was a joke.

"Gentlemen." He said, addressing the guards. "Why did you bring this young lad into my office?"

"He's the one that broke in, boss."

Blake blinked. How could that even be possible? The security was intense outside of the building. Wherever there weren't any guards, there were surveillance cameras and alarms. It was nearly impossible for a normal teenager to break in. The only people who would ever be able to do that would be Boomer…_And that stupid Katie Keane if she were alive._ Blake thought. The big boss stared in disbelief at the boy in front of him. He had short auburn hair and blue eyes that were covered by a pair of glasses. Plus, he was wearing a lab coat.

No, this wasn't a normal teenage boy. And Blake was going to find out what was different about what made this guy so special.

"Let him go boys." Blake ordered. "I'll take it from here."

The guards let go of their grip on the boy and left the office. Blake noticed that he was a bit nervous and that he was scanning his office with his eyes, looking for a way to escape.

"Don't worry young man." Blake assured. "I will not harm you in any way. Please, take a seat!"

The man gestured at the chairs in front of his desk. The teenager bit his lip, hesitating for a moment. Then, he reluctantly sat down.

"Mister, what is this place?" He asked.

"It's not important for you to know. And if you don't mind, I'll be the one asking the questions." Blake narrowed his eyes slightly, instantly bringing an air of authority.

The boy gulped and nodded. Blake grinned.

"Good. Now, why don't you tell me how you managed to get inside this building without getting caught immediately?"

Blake could feel the hesitation in the boy's eyes. Then, the intruder took out something from his lab coat pocket. Blake frowned, it was some kind of high tech device…But how could a simple boy possess that kind of thing?

"I used this to deactivate the security cameras outside the building." He started.

As he said that, Blake used his computer to check on the screens of the surveillance cameras. He widened his eyes when all he saw were black screens. So that boy wasn't lying…

"It's an invention of mine. This baby breaks all of the cameras' lenses incredibly fast and all at once. After that, I avoided the guards and sneaked into the building by a window. Unfortunately, somebody saw me and called security. And now, here I am, in your office."

Blake blinked and pointed at the boy's device. "Wait, you're saying that you _invented _this? Like, you made it all by yourself?"

The red-head teenager smiled proudly. "Yes sir!"

Blake couldn't believe it. That boy surely had a gift. He hadn't seen such a complex invention from a teenager since…Butch Jojo.

"Interesting." Blake said, narrowing his eyes in interest. "And why exactly did you want to break into my building?"

Again, Blake felt the boy's hesitation. But this time, it was accompanied by a slight blush on his cheeks. The man raised his eyebrow at this.

"I saw a girl I know. She walked into this building not long ago and I was wondering what she was up to…"

Blake grinned. So this guy had a crush on one of his agents huh?

"Is it Bubbles or Blossom?" He asked.

The teenager looked surprised that he figured it out so quickly.

"Blossom." He answered with a bigger blush and Blake chuckled. "Ever since those three new guys came to our school, she changed…It was as if that red-eyed guy hypnotized her. And his two other friends aren't better, they spend their times with Blossom's sisters…It's disgusting. I thought that maybe I could find out more about her if I followed her here."

At first, Blake didn't care about his stupid whining about his life, but some of his words made his head snap up in attention. He only knew one person who had…

"Red eyes?" Blake asked. "And he has two other friends?"

There was jealousy in the boy's eyes as he crossed his arms on his chest.

"Yeah, that guy acts all tough, mysterious and intelligent. It's gross. Plus, he hits on Blossom so much it drives me sick…"

Some alarm rang in Blake's head. This was definitely Brick's attitude, and Brick was the type to pick this kind of strategy…who else would think of going undercover in the enemy's territory?

Blake smirked. This was perfect! That boy in front of him was definitely smart and he obviously would do anything to get rid of Brick…

"I completely understand." Blake said, faking some compassion. "It's not fair right?"

The boy completely fell for it. "Right!"

Blake's smirk got bigger.

"Well, I can see that nobody can love Blossom as much as you do, so I'll help you get rid of that red-eyed boy. But you'll have to do something for me…What is your name?"

"Dexter." The boy answered as his eyes lit up. "And just tell me what to do sir!"

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

After hearing a couple of angry screams, crashing noises and a few sobs, Brick opened his eyes. The whole living room was frozen, Boomer had his head buried in his hands while Butch was breathing heavily.

"_Why didn't you tell us about this sooner_?" Butch hissed.

Brick sighed and used his power to begin to melt down the ice.

"I just learned about it myself." He answered. "And yeah, I was pissed."

There was a small silence for a moment. All they could hear was the sound of Brick's flames, currently melting down the thick layer of ice on their television. Butch let himself fall back on the couch and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sick of this."

Boomer's voice made Brick and Butch snap their heads up. Their blond brother however, still had his head buried in his hands.

"Booms-" Brick started.

"I'm just so fucking sick of this..."

It was then that Boomer lifted his head. Brick almost gasped as he saw his brother's swollen red eyes. His navy blue orbs darted to Brick.

"Brick, I don't think getting that kind of revenge is going to be enough. We need to get rid of Blake...We need to throw him into jail or something, but we need to get rid of him once and for all."

Brick and Butch couldn't agree more.

"He's right bro." Butch said. "Look at what he's done to us...We can't keep it up. I know we were supposed to kidnap the girls and ask for some ransom. I know that this would've pissed him off so much...But that asshole deserves much more. I'm sick of him hurting us and other people."

Brick bit his lip. His brothers were obviously counting on him to tell them what to do next. That was always the kind of thing that pressured him. But Brick did have a plan, even if he knew his brothers wouldn't be too sure about it...

"We're gonna ask the Powerpuff girls for help...As the Rowdyruff Boys." He said after biting his lip.

Both his brothers stared at him with the same exact expression plastered on their faces: shock.

"Say _what_?" They both asked in unison.

Brick took out the folded Wanted poster of Blake from his pocket.

"You heard me. We're going to tell them everything, and I mean, _everything_."

There was a small pause.

"Are you sure this is a good idea man?" Boomer asked.

Brick nodded.

"But what if they don't believe us? What if they end up hating us even more?" Butch pointed out.

Brick sighed. "Well, at least they'll know the truth...And we'll get to say 'I told you so'."

* * *

><p><strong>Remember, the 100th reviewer gets a preview of the next chapter...and maybe more if I'm generous :) <strong>


	14. Past

**A/N : I'm am SOOOOO sorry for not updating earlier! School is starting soon (tomorrow actually -.-). And I had to prepare and enjoy my last days of vacation! I HAVE NOT forgotten this story, don't worry. I plan on finishing it, but please understand that I have a life and that I can't update super fast all the time!  
>I would also like to thank EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU for giving me YOUR SUPER AWESOME REVIEWS! :D I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOO FREAKING MUCH! You make my day :)<strong>

**Okay, to compensate for the slow update, this chapter is LONG. I'm talking, 10000 words...So I hope you enjoy and leave a juicy little review ;P**

**READ BEFORE (Or else you might be confused...) :  
><strong>

_Italic = _thoughts OR flashbacks.

**Bold **= Brick's letter.

**Okay, that's all. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 13: Past<strong>

"_Are you sure you want to tell them everything?" Boomer asked again. "Like, _everything?_"_

_Brick sighed. He was getting really tired now. "Okay Boomer, what are you afraid of?"_

_His blond brother hesitated a little before telling what's on his mind._

"_Do we have to tell them about our identities?" He asked. _

_Butch barged in. "What part of 'everything' don't you understand Booms?"_

"_It's just that if we tell them ,uh…they'll be even more pissed at us."_

_Brick rolled his eyes. He wasn't stupid; he knew that Boomer wanted to keep his real identity a secret because he was scared of hurting Bubbles. Still, the blue Ruff had a point: They would lose an advantage if they reveal who they are. With their secret identities, they could interact with the girls, get some information and maybe help them in indirect ways…But if they reveal their real identities, everything would go down the drain._

"_So…What are you going to do Brick?" Butch asked for an answer._

_Brick suddenly felt the pressure that came with being the leader. He wasn't so sure what to do now. Should they tell the girls about their identities? Or should they keep it a secret for a bit longer? Judging by Boomer's expression, he was eager to find out what his plan was. The Red Ruff rubbed his temples._

"_We're going to tell them about Blake that's for sure…" Brick started._

"_And what about our identities?" Boomer asked, eager to know._

_Brick bit the inside of his cheek. "Trust me, I'll do what's right…Tomorrow"_

_The thing is, he didn't really know what was right. But the whole day had been so exhausting that he ended the conversation and went straight to bed._

"Mister Anderson!" Miss Californium's voice interrupted Brick's flashback of last night. "It seems that you and Blossom both had a perfect score. Congratulations."

The science teacher handed his last science exam to him. Brick smirked when he saw the "100%" note written in red ink. Well, he wasn't surprised; it's not like he was expecting less. Blossom however was very surprised. She knew the tutoring would help…But seriously? 100%? There was no way he could've been that good with just a few tutoring sessions.

Actually, when she thought about it, he never seemed to pay much attention when she explained…

Her thoughts were interrupted by the bell, announcing the end of first period. The Powerpuff narrowed her eyes as she picked up her stuff to leave. She was going to find out why Julian had lied to her about his true abilities. She walked up to him as he was leaving the classroom.

"Why did you accept to be tutored in the first place?" She went straight to the point.

Brick froze in the inside. At first, it was for the sake of his plan, but now the plan to attack the powerpuff

Girls was dropped.

They stayed silent for a minute while walking in the hallway. Blossom rose her eyebrow at him, waiting for an answer.

"Actually I-" Brick started before somebody interrupted him.

"Hey Blossom!"

Both Brick and Blossom rolled their eyes as Dexter barged into their conversation so randomly. However Brick rolled his eyes in annoyance while Blossom rolled his eyes because she knew why Dexter interrupted Julian: He was jealous.

"Hello Dexter." Blossom said with irritation in her voice…Which Brick noticed.

"I was wondering if you had a date to the homecoming dance." Dexter said, glaring at Julian.

By that glare, Brick instantly understood the whole situation. It was obvious that Dexter had a crush on Blossom and that he was _trying _to scare him away. Well, he was failing miserably. Brick smirked: He could set the boy on fire just by snapping his fingers, that stupid nerd couldn't scare him.

"No…"Blossom replied, knowing where this was going. She tried to stop her gag reflex.

"Great! Then, would you go with me?" Dexter asked.

Right then, Brick resisted the urge to _actually _set him on fire by snapping his fingers. He clenched his fists to his side and narrowed his eyes at Dexter. Who did that guy think he was anyway? Did he actually think he could take his Blossom to a dance?

_Wait. _Brick thought. _Since when is she _my _Blossom? _The Rowdyruff tried to figure out why he was feeling so possessive.

"Um…Uh…Sorry Dexter, I can't." Blossom answered.

Relief flooded all over Brick and he grinned at Blossom.

Dexter, however, frowned. "Why not?"

Blossom swallowed. She didn't want to be mean, but she really wasn't interested in Dexter. But how could she tell him without hurting his feelings?

"Uh…" Blossom started.

She struggled to find an excuse, but then her eyes widened as she felt Julian's hand over hers. A small blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Because she's already going with me." Julian said, glaring at Dexter.

Both Dexter and Blossom had their eyes wide open now with a look that basically meant: _what the heck?_

"I am…? Oh! Yes I am!" Blossom said, understanding what Julian was trying to do.

The red-head girl grinned. _He's jealous! _She thought. Still, she was eternally grateful to Julian. She loved how smart he was acting right now.

Dexter glared back at Julian. "Seriously?"

Brick intertwined his fingers in Blossom's and held their hands up for him to see. Seeing how pissed Dexter was, the Ruff smirked. Blossom, however, was starting to feel uncomfortable with this testosterone and jealousy filled atmosphere.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Brick said.

Dexter glared one last time before clenching his fists and walking away. Usually, he wouldn't have given up so easily. But Blake told him about Blossom and Julian's powers…He still couldn't believe it! So that was why he didn't want to provoke Julian too much.

_If he's who Blake thinks he is, then he's dangerous. _Dexter thought. _Hmm, I guess I'll do what Blake told me to do today…_

Brick watched Dexter walk away with a smirk. He would've preferred to burn him, but this was still pretty satisfying.

Blossom was also very satisfied. She felt eternally grateful to Julian. But suddenly, her heartbeat increased in speed as she realized something.

"You're still holding my hand by the way." Blossom said.

Instead of letting go, he tightened his grip. "What makes you think I want to let go? You're my date to the homecoming right?"

Blossom's face turned completely red. "R-Right."

Brick smiled at her and they walked to their next class, hand-in-hand.

"Oh! And to answer your question, I accepted to be tutored because _you _were the tutor." He said.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Boomer was restless. His mind was constantly active and his whole body language leaked nervousness. His face had an uncertain look and he walked in the hallway, feeling uneasy. He had a reason though, a very good reason.

Today was the day The Rowdyruff Boys would ask help from the Powerpuff Girls.

Brick had assured them that he had things under control. Still, Boomer was extremely scared: He didn't know if Brick would tell the girls about their identities. The blond Ruff wished very hard that he wouldn't. But knowing Brick, he would know what to do…and he wouldn't just go tell the girls in their faces. No, he would use a more…subtle way of telling them about Blake.

He was also scared of the girls' reactions when they find out about Blake, especially Bubbles'...even though he knew that Buttercup would take it bad too if she was anything like Butch. What if they didn't believe them? Would they have to fight? Boomer didn't know if he could hurt Bubbles. He couldn't imagine throwing one of his wind attacks to the girl he felt happy with and kissed.

Boomer bit his lips. Bubbles would be crushed if she knew that she kissed a guy like him.

_Oh well, I should prepare myself for a heartbreak._ Boomer thought.

Fortunately, his next class was his favourite, so that relieved a bit of stressed in him.

"Hey Mike!" Bubbles greeted him cheerfully (as usual) as he sat down at their table in the art room.

But this time, Boomer noticed a hint of pink on her cheeks. It took a second for him to understand why: she was obviously thinking about their kiss. Unfortunately for Boomer, he felt his cheeks heat up as well.

"Hey Bubbles." He greeted back.

Bubbles frowned as she noticed how fidgety Mike was. Something was on his mind and that something was bothering him.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked softly.

Boomer blinked. He couldn't believe how well she could read him.

"Oh, um, it's nothing really. I'm just nervous about something." Boomer answered. "What about you? You look a bit...worn out."

She did look a little tired. Bubbles shoulders were slightly slouched, which was weird since she always sat with her back straightened up.

"Really? Well, I've been trying to avoid these guys for the past few days you know..."

Boomer frowned. Since the homecoming dance was only a few days away, he noticed that a lot of guys were asking Bubbles to go with them. He always felt a pang of jealousy when he saw those scenes in the hallway, but he would smirk after as Bubbles refused every single one of their invitations. Boomer couldn't blame the guys though; Bubbles was the most beautiful girl the world in his book. Still, it annoyed him that more and more boys were trying to get her. It was as if they were waiting in line, trying to get a chance at her. Simply pathetic.

Boomer chuckled. "They simply can't take a hint huh?"

The blonde girl rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"You have no idea! I keep saying no but they keep on coming!"

Boomer raised his eyebrow. "But why _do_ you refuse every single one of them? I mean, I'm sure there are some 'hot' guys who asked you. Why not go to the dance with one of them?"

He said the word "hot" by faking a girl's voice and that made Bubbles giggle. But then, she blushed at his question.

"Actually, I have somebody special in mind..."

Boomer's head snapped up in interest. "W-Who?"

But before she could answer, the bell rang and Miss Taylor, the art teacher, entered the class and told everybody to sit down and stop talking.

"I have some great news for you students!" She announced cheerfully. "You will start a new project due for next class!"

The whole class began to groan and complain. Miss Taylor rolled her eyes at this, ignoring the reaction of her students.

"Come on everybody, don't be so negative about this!" She said. "The project consists in illustrating one particular emotion and explaining it. Isn't that exciting!"

Silence.

Miss Taylor frowned. "Oh well, I was going to pair you up into groups of two for this. But since you kids are _so _happy about the project. I guess you'll just have to do _all the work_…alone…For next class…that's in a few days by the way."

The entire classroom snapped their heads up and began to protest ("Please! No!"). Satisfied, the teacher grinned and crossed her arms on her chest.

"That's what I thought." She said. "Now…"

She took out two boxes from under the table. Once was pink and the other was blue.

"I've written the names of all the girls in this class in the pink box. Same goes for the boys' names and the blue box." She explained. "I think you've guessed by now that the teams will consist of one girl and one boy. You guys are going to get your partner by picking a name in one of these boxes. Now…Who wants to go first?"

Nobody volunteered. Miss Taylor lifted her eyes to the ceiling and shook her head. Then, she scanned the room and decided to pick a random student.

"Mr. Mike Desman! You first!" She said.

Boomer snapped his head up and blinked. Then, he groaned. He loved art, but he hated wasting his time doing a school project. Hell, he was a Rowdyruff Boy! He didn't even need to go to school in the first place. Still, he walked up to Miss Taylor's table and put his hand in the pink box. When he saw the name of his partner, his eyes widened.

"Well, it seems that you and Miss Utonium will be working together!" The teacher said.

The Ruff didn't know if he should be happy about this. Sure, he loved having an opportunity to spend some time with Bubbles. But…

_I was supposed to prepare myself for a heartbreak…Is this some kind of conspiracy against me? _Boomer thought. At this rate, he'll never get over her if things go bad…

However, hearing the disappointed sounds of all the male students in this room made him smirk and forget about his worries for a while. He was happy that they knew to who she belonged. Boomer returned to his place, ignoring the jealous glares he was receiving. For some reason, the blond girl had a huge blush on her face.

"So, what emotion do you want to do?" He asked Bubbles as he sat down on his stool.

The Powerpuff bit her lip, trying to figure out if she should tell him what she really wanted to illustrate. After a few seconds of silence, she finally decided.

"How about…" She swallowed. "Love?"

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Butch was having one of the most difficult internal conflicts ever. He was in a dilemma, a very hard and annoying one. He was constantly trying to figure out which one of two choices he should take:

Should he talk to Buttercup or not? After ruining her date, he was pretty sure she'd be pissed at him...

Scratch that. She'd want to fucking rip him into pieces and kill him. Actually, since she had the same power as him, she would also want to freeze him to death.

Still, if he _did_ decide to go talk to her (and risk his life in the process), what would he say? He couldn't possibly..._apologize_? No, that was out of the question. Butch had way to much pride to apologize. Plus, Ace was the bad guy, not him. He was only trying to protect her from that asshole.

Butch's thoughts halted for a second. _Wait. Protect her! Why would I even care?_

But suddenly, a certain Jade eyed girl came into his view and his brain shut down. For some reason, only SEEING her as she opened her locker and took out her books seemed to affect him. His eyes weren't travelling up and down her body, checking her out in a purely sexual way like he did at the lake. No. Instead, his forest green eyes were focused on how beautiful she looked, on how her gorgeous eyes seemed to shine and how her plump lips seemed to beg for another kiss...

Butch wasted no time. He forgot all about the possibility of getting killed and began to walk up to her locker without thinking. He wasn't much of a thinker anyway, he was a doer.

_Plus, I bet she's not _so_ angry anymore..._

"Hey Buttercup, wassup?" He said in a deep, husky voice as he leaned on her locker door. His signature smirk was on his mouth.

"Go die in a hole, dickhead." The powerpuff girl replied while glaring.

She also added a lovely gesture involving her middle finger.

Butch frowned at that. "Still mad as I can see..."

"WELL WHAT DID YOU EXPECT?" Buttercup fumed. "You freaking ruined my first date with the guy I like!"

His frown deepened. "That guy you like so much fucking TRIPPED me just to win. That's pathetic!"

"He wanted to win for ME! And I don't find _that_ pathetic!"

Butch took a deep breath and fought back the urge to scream.

"Look, I can tell when a dude _really_ likes a chick. But he DOESN'T like you! He...He wants something from you-"

"Bullshit!"

"It's true! I don't know what it is, but he wants something from you. I can see it in his eyes."

Buttercup clenched her fists. "Fuck you Shawn! He DOES like me! Why else would he bother to bring me a rose and ask me to be his date to the dance?"

Butch rolled his eyes. "Oh please, a _rose_? You _know_ that's not your type. And besides, I could do so much better."

Buttercup crossed her arms on her chest and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Like what!" She asked in a challenging tone.

Butch smirked and leaned closer to her. When she started to step away, he put one hand on her waist and used the other one to hold up her chin. He pulled her closer and smirked, happy that she wasn't struggling against his grip.

"Like give you the most incredible first kiss ever...Oh yeah! I already gave you that." Butch winked.

He smirked even wider when her cheeks turned pink. Buttercup didn't know why, but something melted inside of her.

"F-Fuck you..." She stuttered.

He chuckled. "You know, I've never seen you blush around Ace...But your face always ends up red when I'm around."

She shot him a glare. "Yeah right..."

"It does! Especially when you checked out my body when I took off my shirt at the lake...I swear you were as red as Julian's eyes!"

Buttercup's blush went down to her neck at the memory of his drop dead gorgeous body. She was usually more attracted to dark-haired guys, but _this_ blond almost made her drool.

Butch took this as his cue to lean down and steal another kiss from her. However, Buttercup had seen that coming. She struggled out of his grip and slapped him. Again.

"Y-You Asshole!" She raged with her fists clenched. "Why are you trying to ruin my relationship with Ace? What is your fucking problem?"

With that, she slammed her locker door shut and walked away from him angrily, wondering why her heart was pounding in her chest.

Butch watched her go, his heart wounded. After she was completely gone, he clenched his fists in anger. He realized that he hated Ace almost as much as he hated Blake. They were both using Buttercup, and that made him want to murder them.

_Fuck Ace_...He thought. If it wasn't for Buttercup, he would've already sent that guy to the hospital...

Then, something caught his eyes. When his eyes shifted to that 'something', he realized it was actually a 'somebody'. Then, he growled when he saw who that 'somebody' was...

Ace.

Usually, he would've walked away while cursing at him. But this time, something intrigued him.

Ace was in front of the principal's office, looking suspiciously at it through the window. Butch frowned, he knew that look: it was when thieves look at the object they're going to steal next. But why would Ace be interested in the principal's office?

The Rowdyruff was about to go confront Ace about this, but the principal himself beat him to it. He told Ace to go to class and stop staring at his office. Reluctantly, Ace did as he was told.

Butch frowned deeper. Now _that _was definitely suspicious...But what was he up too? And was he going to hurt Buttercup?

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Dexter smirked evilly as the bell announcing lunchtime rang. It was time to find out all about Julian. The super genius kept his eyes on the red-eyed boy as he kissed Blossom's cheek (making her blush in the process) and walked out of the classroom. Dexter frowned as Blake's words echoed in his head…

"_My name is Blake and I run the Special Young People Organisation, also known as SYPO. The kids working here are all gifted with super abilities, which they use to fight crime. If you're wondering what Blossom's super power is, it's pyrokenisis: the power to control fire."_

Dexter walked out of the class, still following Julian in the hallway and making sure he wasn't seen. He couldn't believe that Blossom, the most delicate and graceful girl ever, could be so strong and powerful!

"_I know it might be hard to believe but it's true. However, that's not the problem. You see, we fight crime. And I think that Julian guy you told me about might be the most dangerous criminal in our database…Along with his two friends. He has the same power as Blossom."_

The teenage scientist/inventor watched from afar as Julian opened his locker. Dexter frowned as he noticed how stressed and nervous Julian seemed to be. The red eyes boy ran his fingers through his jet black hair and banged his head on his locker door. _He looks like he's in the middle of a hard decision…_ Dexter thought.

"_Still, I need proof. You say he has black hair, but his natural hair color is red. He's probably wearing a wig. I want you to record a video of him at school, maybe take some picture of him too. His real identity must be confirmed."_

When the hallway was empty, Julian took something from his locker. Dexter squinted his eyes…It looked like some kind of…letter?

"_If you can do that, I'll make sure Blossom is all yours…"_

Dexter turned on his iPod. He wanted to start recording, but Julian was too far away. Plus, the red eyed boy wasn't doing anything interesting yet. He was just staring at the letter in his hands, seeming to debate about something. Finally, Julian sighed, closed his locker and walked into the bathroom. Dexter wasted no time and followed him. Once in the bathroom, he hid between two walls and avoided all the mirrors (they could reveal his presence in the reflection). Then, he turned on his iPod and began filming.

Brick looked right, then left, and then he sighed. Good, there wasn't anybody in the bathroom. Gosh he was stressed. He didn't know what to do…Should he tell the girls or not?

His red eyes lowered to the letter in his hands. This letter contained his story…His past. He didn't write about him being Brick though, only about his past and the truth about Blake and SYPO. For the thousandth time today, Brick ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. Only this time, he took off his wig and pulled on his real hair.

_Come on Brick. You can do this. _He thought to himself and took a deep breath. _Just watch for her reaction, then you'll know if you should tell her._

With that, Brick put his wig back on and left the bathroom…

…And Dexter finished his video, an evil look on his face.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Blossom couldn't believe it. Julian was her date to the homecoming! She felt as if she was floating on a cloud…It felt like a dream…

But at the same time, she wanted to slap herself for being so stupid. She forgot all the about the Rowdyruff spies! If she was seen dancing with him, they'd probably report it to the Ruffs…And Julian would be in danger.

Just the idea of putting Julian in danger affected her. This guy was everything she wanted and more, he was the only one that could make her feel this way…She wouldn't forgive herself if something happened to him just because of her.

Blossom walked in the empty hallways. School was now over and most of the students had hurried out to enjoy their weekend. The Powerpuff opened her locker door to take her stuff and do the same when…

Her whole body froze as she recognized the letter that slipped out of her locker. ..

Brick watched from afar as Blossom opened her locker, he was hiding between two walls, to make sure she couldn't see him. His arms were crossed on his chest and his eyes were fiercely examinating her. He really wanted to see her reaction. The leader of the Ruff _knew_she was going to be alarmed when she would see his message in her locker, but what he really wanted to know was how she would react to the content of the letter.

Blossom's eyes widened as she recognized the crimson computer-written words. It was from Brick, and that make her shudder. She instantly read the Rowdyruff's message, afraid that she wouldn't have much time before another attack from the boys...  
>But what she read made her jaw drop.<p>

**'Dear Blossom, this is Brick.  
>Yeah I know, you're probably scared and you have your guard up right now, but we don't want to hurt you, for once. Actually, there is something I want to tell you and the other Powerpuff girls about Blake and us. You don't have to believe us, but we're asking for your help...<strong>

You see, it all started a few years ago at Townsville's Orphanage...'

…

_The tall, white and old house looked a bit imposing in front of the three 6 years old boys. The building looked like some kind of castle to them as it was surrounded by a huge garden. Boomer could hear some kids laughing from inside of the fence. It made him smile to know that he was going to make new friends. Butch, however, stared in awe at how huge this place was. He couldn't wait to explore it!_

_Brick, for some reason, didn't seem as eager as his brothers. There was something fishy about this place, something wrong and suspicious…_

_Plus, Mom and Dad were trying hard to cry. He knew that because they had the same look on their faces that Boomer had when Butch was mean to him._

"_What's wrong mommy?" He asked._

_His mother was very beautiful. She had short black hair, skin so tanned it almost looked orange/red , high cheekbones that she covered with blush and amazing greenish/yellow eyes along with long eyelashes. She was wearing a red dress and black knee high boots._

_She chuckled sadly and turned to his father. "See Mojo? He inherited your intelligence."_

_His daddy was quite handsome too…except he was really _really _hairy. He had black hair and eyes that matched with them._

_Mojo kneeled down to be at eye level with his son. He took Brick by the shoulders._

"_My boy, you have to understand that I love you very much…And so does your mom. But…"_

_He took a deep breath._

"_We have to let you go. You'll see, you're going to love this place! You like school don't you?"_

_Brick nodded._

"_Well here you can have a great education. Plus, I bet you and your brothers are going to make friends here! You can play all you want and have fun!"He said. "I'm counting on you to take good care of your brothers."_

"_But you'll come back and get us soon…right?" Brick asked._

_Mommy hid her head in her hands while daddy bit his lip._

"_Right, we'll see each other again." He said, avoiding Brick's gaze. "But for now, give your father a hug!"_

_The three brothers rushed into their fathers arms. Then, they went into their mom's and finally, the whole family shared a loving embrace._

"_I love you…" Their parents said to them._

_And they started to leave. While Boomer and Butch dashed into the house, Brick stayed outside while hiding behind the doors. He listened to his parents last words._

"_Are you sure we can't keep them?" Mommy said between a few sobs._

"_We don't have the money sweetie…But they'll be fine. I know it." _

_And then they left._

_It was then that Brick understood why his Mom was crying._

"_Brick! Are you coming!" He heard Boomer call._

_The red-head closed the door and turned to his brothers, a sad look on his face._

"_What's wrong?" Butch asked._

"_Mommy and Daddy aren't coming back…" He answered._

…

Blossom's eyes were wide opened. Now she understood why they were listed as orphans…But it still didn't explain why they were "missing".

Still, their story brought some tears to her eyes. She had absolutely no idea how rough his childhood had been.

**I still remember my parents' faces, their expressions as they were doing the hardest thing they had to do in their lives. They obviously loved us very much…but I hate them for abandoning us.**

**Boomer cried for days, non-stop. He's a sensible guy and he gets hurt easily. He kept on saying that "The money didn't matter…as long as we had each other." In some way, he was right. We were only kids for fuck's sake. Kids need shelter and love from their parents…Unfortunately, we didn't have that.**

Blossom's heart ached as she read Brick's words. It surprised her that a criminal like him could write something so full of…emotion. But a criminal was still a person…a human being.

**Butch took it really bad too. He didn't cry out of sadness though, he was just fucking angry. He kept on screaming and insulting our parents, saying that they were "Stupid" or "Big meanies". He had a really bad temper back then (well, he still has one but…) and the people in the orphanage had a hard time calming him down. **

Blossom raised her eyebrow. Butch looked a little like Buttercup when she was a child. Her green-eyes sister was always hard to control.

**As for me, I was the only one who didn't cry. I would just hide myself from the world and lose myself in my thoughts. I was like a zombie. I started to hate my parents, but I tried to remind myself that they did it for us. We had a better life and education at the orphanage. I was in my zombie state for about a few weeks. Then, I came up with a conclusion: That was couldn't trust anybody. My brothers and I only had ourselves. I felt alone in this world.**

The pink Powerpuff swallowed.

**So, we lived without letting anybody get close to us. We didn't allow ourselves to get attached to any adult that could hurt us…That was probably why they hated us at the orphanage. The people didn't know what to do with us, we were always causing trouble. Butch would invent something destructive (his first invention was stink bomb gun…), Boomer would sneak into the kitchen and steal all the candy and I would outsmart and trick every single adult in the place. **

Blossom chuckled at that. She couldn't believe skilled those boys were even at this young age.

**Still, our behaviour was only to put up a though exterior. Deep inside, all we ever wanted was somebody that could love us unconditionally, somebody we could trust and rely on…And six years later, we **_**thought **_**we had found that somebody…**

…

"_Here Brick, I stole your favourite: Red lollipops." 12 years old Boomer said as he threw the candy to his brother._

_Brick caught it effortlessly and put the strawberry-flavoured lollipop in his mouth._

"_I got green jujubes for you Butch." Boomer continued._

"_Shut up blondie. I'm working on my new invention: an ice throwing pistol! Muahahahaha!"_

_Boomer frowned and threw a jujube on Butch's head. Butch groaned and glared at his blond brother._

"_Why did you do that barfbag!" He roared._

"_Because I can, dumb dumb!" Boomer replied._

_And thus began one of the many fights they had. Brick rolled his eyes and smacked them both behind their neck._

"_Cut it out idiots!" He ordered. _

_Just then, they heard their doorknob move slightly. The boys' eyes widened as they quickly hid the candy and Butch's invention under their beds. The door opened to reveal Miss Layton, the owner of the orphanage. The boys were expecting a scolding, but the woman smiled warmly instead. _

"_Hello boys!" She said cheerfully as she entered their room. "I have some great news for you!"_

_The boys rolled their eyes. _

"_What is it?" Brick said. "You finally got a brain transplant?"_

_Miss Layton tried not to curse while the boys high-fived themselves and laughed. Then, she took a deep breath before continuing. Oh well, they would be gone soon anyway…_

"_No_ Mister Jojo_. You guys are going get adopted today!"_

_The news was completely unexpected to the boys. Their laughter died and they just stared, speechless and wide-eyed._

"_You mean…Somebody actually _wants _us?" Boomer asked._

_The woman nodded. "Yes, a couple: a man and a woman-"_

"_We know what a couple is, lady." Brick interrupted._

_Miss Layton ignored his comment, slightly irritated. _

"_Anyway…They wanted the naughtiest kids in the orphanage. Apparently, they wanted a challenge…So yeah, they're going to pick you up in one hour. You boys are free to walk around the building until they get here. After all, they've already signed the papers and so, you aren't orphans anymore!"_

_Brick raised his eyebrow. "You look pretty happy to get rid of us."_

_There were a few moments of silence._

"_Err…Have a good life boys!" She said before shutting their door close._

…

**Tch. What a bitch. Oh well, I don't know if you can imagine how surprised we were. Still, the fact that somebody wanted us gave us some hope: Maybe we could have a family again.**

**Unfortunately for us, life decided to be shitty again. We were in the playground a few minutes after. It was our favourite place in the orphanage, and I had to admit that I kind of missed it for a while. Picking on other kids was always more fun in the playground…**

…

_Brick was still eating his lollipop as his eyes travelled across the empty playground. He was going to miss it…But maybe their new parents would have a huge backyard! That would be awesome!_

"_Hey Guys..." Boomer said. "Do you think we'll be happy with those people?"_

_Brick shrugged. "Who knows?"_

_Butch crossed his arms on his chest. "I just hope they have useful stuff I can use to invent things…"_

"_Oh we have everything you want Butch." A man's voice said from behind them._

_The boys jumped and turned around. There was a man and a woman._

_The man had mid-long jet black hair, dark grey eyes, tanned skin and a piercing on his ear (which Butch totally digged). He looked cool and collected, but he had a superior aura._

_The woman was incredibly beautiful. She had long, wavy black hair that flowed to her waist. Her eyes were lime green and plump red lips._

"_How do you know my name?" Butch asked._

"_Well, I'm your new father. It's only natural…" The man answered. "My name is Blake Barker, but you can call me Dad. And this is your mom, Sedusa…"_

"_Please, call me Mom." The woman said with a smile._

_For the first time in a while, the boys felt warm inside. But they didn't let their guard down._

"_So…You're the ones who are adopting us?" Boomer asked._

_They nodded._

_Brick glanced at his watch and raised his eyebrow. "You're 30 minutes early…"_

"_Yeah, well it's better than being late!" Their new mother said. "Come on, get in the car. We'll show you your new home!"_

_So they did as they were told. The boys stared in awe at their new parents' black Ferrari. When they were all inside, Blake started the car and dashed away._

_However, Brick noticed something weird…There was a police car at the orphanage's door, along with a panicked Miss Layton and a crying couple._

…

Blossom's jaw dropped opened. So this is why they were listed as missing…

The Powerpuff felt herself shaking as she took in the news. She couldn't believe it…Blake actually did something as bad? She knew something was fishy about him, but this was way worse than she could imagine.

**Believe it or not, it's true. We were kidnapped. But that's not all…**

…

"_You mean, _this_ is our new home?" Butch exclaimed as they got out of their new car._

_He would've expected a normal house, like the type you see in movies. That type of house where a family lives happily with their kids…A _normal _house…_

_Not a super huge skyscraper._

_Blake chuckled. "Yes Butch."_

"_Dad, are you a billionaire?" Boomer asked innocently._

_Blake smirked and turned to Sedusa. Their new mom softly laughed._

"_Not quite." She said. "But we do have a lot of money…"_

_Brick frowned as he examined the building. "What's your job?"_

_The two adults blinked, surprised by the red-head's question._

"_Why do you want to know Brick?" Blake asked._

"_You've got to have a killer job to have that much money…" He answered. "Plus, you're our new parents. It's only natural for kids to know what their parents' jobs are."_

_Blake and Sedusa looked at each other, astonished. They could feel how intelligent Brick was. Boomer and Butch were also waiting for an answer._

_Blake took a deep breath. "Look boys, your mother and I have very special jobs…But you're right Brick, you have the right to know…"_

_The boys' eyes widened as he pulled out a funny looking pistol/ gun. It was pretty big and Butch noticed (as the inventor) that it wasn't armed by bullets, but more by…_

"_We'll tell you when you wake up." Sedusa said._

_Brick opened his mouth to say something, but something small and sharp went through his skin on his arm, inflicting a small amount of pain. It felt like some sort of needle…_

_After that, everything went black._

…

**In case you were wondering why they shot us, it was to give us our powers. That's right, our powers aren't natural. I'm thinking Blake took them from someone and transfused it on us. Anyway, when we woke up the next day, we had powers and they explained everything about SYPO to us. I remember how Butch pumped his fists, excited that he had such a badass family now…**

**For two years, we were really convinced that we had found a family. We fought crime and got tutored like you and your sisters. We also made numerous friends, and we actually believe that we had found happiness. Blake treated us like his own sons and so did Sedusa…But it was all just a fucking lie.**

**One day, some of their friends went missing for some unknown reason. We were beginning to be worried.**

Blossom held her breath…This was exactly what was happening now…

**Oh and by the way, there **_**is **_**no "disease". Blake completely invented that.**

**One day, I heard rumours running around SYPO. Some people said that they saw our friends go into Room X…and never come back.**

Blossom frowned. She remembered Blake mentioning something about Room X once. Apparently it was strictly forbidden for agents to go there without permission. Blossom wondered why, but she never really paid much attention to that mysterious room anyway.

**So, we decided to break the rules.**

…

"_Are you sure we should do this?" Boomer asked._

"_Do you want to find our friends?" Butch replied._

"_Butch's got a point. I want to find out what's really going on around here." Brick said._

_They were a few yards away from the infamous Room X. Fortunately for them, it wasn't guarded. But they couldn't just barge into the room, they needed a plan…_

"_Butch, do you have your x-ray glasses?" Brick asked his black-haired brother._

_The green Ruff nodded, took out his invention from his bag and handed one pair to Brick and another to Boomer. He put on his own and they looked through the walls._

"_Great, nobody's in there!" Boomer said. "I wonder why…"_

_Brick rolled his eyes. "Maybe that's because it's five AM. Who in the world goes to work so early?"_

"_Well apparently Mom does…" Butch said. "Check it out…"_

_The boys snapped their eyes up and saw Sedusa enter Room X. She had a special kind of smile on her face…some sort of evil grin. It made Brick frown; their mother always had a _warm _smile…_

"_Weird." Boomer said. "I thought she needed her beauty sleep…"_

_His brothers face- palmed themselves._

"_That's not the point!" Butch said. "What is she doing here?"_

"_I say we find out. Let's follow her!" Brick ordered._

_His brothers nodded. They started to walk in the hallway, making sure they weren't making any noises when…_

"_Stop!" Brick halted his brothers and pointed to the ceiling. "Butch, break those surveillance cameras."_

_His green-eyed brother smirked and pulled out a small device._

"_With pleasure."_

_He pressed on a button and it released a few mini-bombs. The bombs quickly stuck into the cameras' lenses and destroyed them. Brick nodded in satisfaction and they walked up to Room X's door. The read-head frowned. Butch and he could get caught if they entered, but he knew somebody who never got caught…_

"_Boomer, I want you to sneak in." Brick said as he handed him a walkie-talkie. "Tell us what you see and when the cost is clear."_

_The blond Ruff felt a little nervous. He always did when Brick gave him a task, he was afraid to fail. But then he remembered that his friends might need them…_

"_Okay." He said, taking the walkie-talkie. He lowered the volume._

_And he was in Room X as fast as lightning. _

_Boomer closed the door behind him. He looked to the left, then to the right, and then he starting moving, gluing himself to the wall. He was glad that nobody but his mother was here, so he made sure she couldn't see him and moved very silently._

_It was then that he noticed how big this room really was. His jaw dropped slightly as he saw all of the super advanced machines and computers. Everything was up to date technologically._

"_Yo guys." He half-whispered into his walkie-talkie. "It looks like some sort of laboratory. Over."_

"_Weird." Brick answered. "See if you can found out what they're doing in this lab. Over."_

"_Alright. Over."_

_Boomer moved quickly against the walls, only a few feet away from his mother. Fortunately for him, he was well hidden and Sedusa didn't even suspect his presence. She stopped in front of a big sliding door that was obviously locked. The woman pressed a four digit code (which Boomer memorized) and the doors slid open, giving her access to an extended part of the lab. Once the doors closed again, Boomer took his walkie-talkie out of his pocket._

"_Cost is clear. Over." He said._

_A few minutes later, his brothers were standing next to him._

"_She went in there." Boomer said._

"_The door's locked. You need a code." Brick pointed out._

_Boomer grinned. "No problem."_

_He typed in the code he memorized and the door opened._

"_Good job Blondie." Butch said, giving him props._

"_Yeah, now let's go." Brick said._

_They walked silently in the lab. It was so big that they couldn't even see where their mother went. Everything was white around them and the machines were even more technologically advanced than in the first part of the lab. Brick shivered; everything about this place felt wrong and suspicious. His instincts were telling him to get away from here, but he knew he had to be strong and find his friends._

_Suddenly, Butch halted. His face was very pale and his eyes were wide open. He kept on staring and pointing at one particular room._

"_Butch? What's wrong?" Boomer asked._

_The black-haired boy was now shaking. "W-W-W-W-W…"_

_His brothers walked up to him._

"_Seriously. What did you see?" Brick asked._

"_W-W-W-W…"Butch swallowed and pointed in front of him. "What the heck is that?"_

_Brick and Boomer had the same look on Butch's face when they saw what was in front of them. There were a few cylindrical capsules filled with oxygen and liquid substances. But all the color in their faces drained when they saw _who _were in those weird capsules._

_Their friends. _

_The boys rushed towards the capsules and stared in disbelief._

"_What is going on?" Boomer asked._

"_I don't know, but we have to get them out of here." Brick said._

_The red-head started some flames in his hand and aimed them towards the capsules. But as he was about to shoot, he almost got hit by a laser aimed at him. Taken by surprise, Brick stopped his flames._

"_I'm afraid I can't let you do that, boys." A voice said from behind them._

_The boys turned around quickly to face their adoptive mother._

"_Mom!" Butch said. "What's going on? What happened to our friends and why are they in those…things?"_

_They were expecting an explanation in her soft and caring voice, as usual. But instead, they got a laugh. An evil and scary laugh. It made the boys shiver._

"_Well, you guys are too smart for your own good!" She roared. "I have no choice but to eliminate you."_

_Brick's eyes narrowed and he shook his head in disbelief._

"_Why?" He asked. "_WHY?"

_She chuckled evilly. "Because you brats already know too much!"_

_She aimed her laser-gun at them and started to shoot. The boys flipped and avoided every single one of her blows._

"_Know too much about what?" Brick asked/yelled._

_Unfortunately for him, he got shot by one of the lasers and fell down to the floor in pain. But instead of blood, Brick noticed that he was covered in some sort of black liquid._

"_BRICK!" His brothers yelled before getting shot themselves._

_The other Ruffs fell down next to their brothers, also covered in black liquid. Butch wiped some of the liquid off his face and gave a dirty look at it._

"_What in the world is that?" He exclaimed._

_Sedusa grinned evilly. "A little something called Antidote X. It will eliminate your powers for a few hours."_

"_Why are you doing this?"Boomer whimpered._

_The woman frowned. "Because I'm a villain. I want to rule the world! And the only thing stopping me is super powered people like you brats and Blake!"_

_Brick's eyes widened. "You mean, Dad knew about this? And what are you doing to our friends?"_

"_Off course he knew about it. He's the one that came up with the whole plan…With my help off course. You see, he is are using your friends' DNA's and powers to create something that will help us rule the world. This whole crime-fighting crap isn't real! We just use it as an excuse to harness and develop the powers of our agents. Plus, it keeps the police away. Once an agent's power is strong enough, Blake bring them here and suck it away from them! Off course, none of them survive."_

_She let out another evil laugh and the boys gasped in disbelief. The news was like a knife stabbed in their hearts._

"_This was all Blake's plan; I just helped with the scientific stuff. But once the final product will be done, I'll overthrow this stupid asshole and take over the world by myself!" She continued. "You boys were about to be in the same situation as your friends here, but unfortunately, you found out. So…"_

_She snapped her fingers and human-looking robots appeared. Their whole bodies were shaped as humans, but their skins were metallic and silver. _

"_My little babies here are going to take care of you." Sedusa finished._

_Butch snorted. "Pfff. Do you really think _robots_ are going to hurt us?"_

_The woman smirked evilly and snapped her fingers again. One of her ten robots raised his arms and shot fire towards Butch. The green Ruff's eyes widened and he jumped, avoiding the flames just in time._

"_Nevermind." He said, gulping._

_Sedusa gave them an evil look. "I have to go now boys. Goodbye…Forever!"_

_With that, she left, her evil laugh echoing through the walls._

"_Shit!" Butch said. "How are we going to get out of this one?" _

_Brick bit his lip. The situation _was _pretty bad. Without their powers, they didn't have much chances to get away from this alive. Those robots looked pretty powerful and if they were SYPO robots, they would be hard to defeat. If only they had a way out of this room…_

_The Ruff scanned the room quickly to find something useful. Suddenly, his eyes stopped on the door. Brick almost laughed; Sedusa forgot to close and lock it!_

"_Watch out!" Boomer exclaimed. _

_Brick quickly snapped out of his thoughts and dodged one the robot's laser beam eyes. _

"_Guys! Head for the door!" Brick ordered. "It's our only way out!"_

"_Easier… said than…HIYA…Done!" Butch said as he high kicked a robot. "Those stupid metalheads are hard to beat!"_

_Brick frowned. He tried to start some flames in his palm, but he failed. Yup, every single ounce of his power was gone for now. And even with their martial arts skills, they couldn't possibly defeat those robots! They were at least twice their size! They needed a weapon…_

"_Butch! Boomer! Distract the robots!" He ordered. "I'll be back!"_

_His brothers nodded. The two Ruff placed themselves in a back-to-back position and held up their hands, ready to fight._

"_Hey!" Butch screamed to the robots. "Fight us if you can!"_

_The robots fighting that were trying to get Brick turned to Butch and Boomer. The red Ruff didn't waste any time. He quickly ran to the door and got out of the room. He scanned the whole hallway quickly._

Come on Brick! _He thought. _This is an evil lab, there MUST be weapons here!

_He had to act fast, or else his brothers would get hurt by those robots. Brick quickly ran through the hallway of the secret lab, searching each room. After about 30 minutes of searching, Brick reached the end of the hallway…with only one room left. This _had _to be it._

_Brick opened the door. It was an office, and judging by the feminine décor, it was Sedusa's. Brick narrowed his eyes and entered the office. He scanned the room quickly and his eyes noticed something on Sedusa's desk._

_Guns. Big and powerful ones._

_Brick smirked of satisfaction. He quickly took six of the guns and ran out of the office and back to the room where his brothers were still fighting. Brick gasped as he saw the several bruises on his brothers' faces. Boomer's arm was bleeding and Butch was panting heavily. They were both obviously worn out and wounded._

_Brick felt rage building in him. How dare they hurt his brothers? Oh they would get it alright…_

"_YO DICKHEADS!" He screamed, catching the attention of the robots. "I'M HERE! COME AND GET ME!"_

_Boomer's eyes widened. "WHAT THE HELL BRICK? ARE YOU FREAKING SUICIDAL?"_

_Brick smirked and pulled out two guns from his pockets. He held one in each hand and pointed them at the robots. Without wasting any second, he shooted at two robots and the metal beings were destroyed by purple lasers._

"_Catch!" Brick threw two guns at his brothers. "Destroy them!"_

_The two Ruffs caught the weapons and started shooting at Sedusa's robots. In a few minutes, they were all exterminated. The three brothers panted heavily for a few moments before they collapsed to their knees. The worst part was now over, but they knew that they would never forget this day. _

_The day they'd been betrayed and lied to._

…

**After that, when our powers came back a few hours later, I set the building on fire. I know it was a pretty stupid and cruel move, but I was blinded by my hatred. We also left a lovely letter to Blake, telling him how much we **_**appreciate **_**what he did to us. Then, we ran away and started to plot our revenge.**

A tear fell from Blossom's eye. She couldn't believe what she was learning. If everything Brick was revealing was true, then it meant that they were in danger too…That they had been lied to and manipulated by Blake…

More tears fell as she collapsed to her knees and tightened her grip on the paper.

**Again, I didn't cry and neither did Butch (Boomer, however, let a few tears roll down his cheeks). Actually, I never really cried in my life…I only cried once, in front of somebody special. It was to release my emotions you know? But I doubt you really want to know so I'll move on…**

**As I said earlier, you can choose whether you believe me or not. I'm telling you everything to warn you about Blake. He wants you girls dead, and he's not who you think he is. I know how bad and betrayed you must be feeling right now, and I'm sorry for making you feel this way. Trust me, I completely understand how you feel.**

**I also would like to talk to you in person. Don't worry; I won't attack you or anything. Meet me at Venom Street at 4 PM. I want to ask for your help…Please, just hear me out.**

**Sincerely,**

**Brick.**

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Blake's eyes narrowed slightly at the video playing on his giant screen in his office. He observed everything, taking in every single detail and analyzing it. The first thing he noticed was that Dexter wasn't lying. That Julian guy had blood red eyes. Plus, he had a muscular body and a strong jawline.

Yup. Definitely Rowdyruff material.

"So this is Julian Anderson?" Blake asked.

Dexter nodded. "Yes, but that's not all...Keep on watching."

Blake's eyes returned to the big screen. For about a whole minute, Julian seemed a bit...nervous. He was obviously having some sort of internal conflict in his mind, like a mental debate or something.

Then, Blake's eyes widened as Julian took off his jet black wig, revealing his fiery red locks.

Brick had grown up a lot, but he hadn't changed much. Blake could recognize this fierce and intelligent look along with this mid-long red hair anywhere.

The grey-eyed man smirked evilly and paused the video. At first, he didn't know how to react. Sure, he knew that Brick was a genius. But he never expected to find him in a place like _high school_. Still, he had to admit that the leader of the Ruffs had come up with a pretty smart plan...Getting the girls in their own secure environment.

_Hmm...seems a bit like my plan._ Blake thought. _Well, I _was _his father for a while..._

"Good job Dexter!" He said, turning to the teenage boy. "This is perfect! Thank you."

The red head smiled and nodded.

"No problem sir." He said. "I would do anything to be with Blossom."

Blake's smile flattered a bit. _Oh. Right..._

"I know you would boy, but..."

Dexter frowned. "What! I did everything you told me too!"

Blake held his hands up.

"Oh no, don't worry! I promise you'll get your Blossom. But I need you to do something else for me. If you succeed, then _I promise_ you the Blossom is all yours."

Dexter swallowed and considered. He had meant it when he said he'd do anything for Blossom. Plus, the last mission Blake gave him wasn't that bad...So this new one couldn't be either.

"Okay sir. Tell me what to do!"

Blake grinned of satisfaction. He loved manipulable children; it made things so much easier for him.

"What are the names of Julian's two friends again?" Blake asked.

"Mike Desman and Shawn Stevenson."

Blake nodded. "You remember how I told you about their powers and how dangerous they are right?"

"Right."

"Good. I want you to do the same thing you did with Julian. I want as much pictures and videos you can take."

Dexter nodded. "Alright. I won't let you down!"


	15. Gold

**A/N: I'm SO sorry for not updating earlier. You have no freaking _idea _how miserable I felt for the past weeks, having to waste my precious time doing _piles _of work instead of writing this chapter. BLAME SCHOOL PEOPLE. SCHOOL AND THOSE ITEMS OF TORTURE COMMONLY KNOWN AS "HOMEWORK". **

**I'm also really sorry because this chapter isn't really long compared to the others. It's also a bit..._meh _to my opinion. But I think it's decent, so I decided to post it because you guys don't deserve to wait so much just for a chapter. **

**HOWEVER, I promise that Blues and Greens fans are going to be pleased while reading this ;) And don't worry Reds fans...The real romance (a LOT of it...) is in the next chappie, I pinky promise! :D**

**Anyway, Read and Review please :D**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 14: GOLD<strong>

**BLOSSOM'S POV-**

I re-read his letter again and again. Every single word he wrote made my head spin. Then, I stopped reading because my tears were so numerous and that made my vision blurry. My hands clutched on the paper as silent sobs escaped from my mouth.

_No! He's lying! He's a criminal for God's sake and your enemy! He wants to tear you down…It's all a trap! Blake can't be evil, he's been so good to you and your sisters…_

I gripped my hair as another voice screamed inside my head.

_You were right to doubt Blake…There was something fishy about him and this whole situation anyway. Face it Blossom, he wants you dead. He doesn't love you. And if you don't do anything about it, your sisters will perish too._

I shook my head violently and placed it between my hands. My legs gave away and I collapsed to the floor on my knees.

My head and my heart were in conflict. I really wanted to listen to my heart; I really wanted to believe that Blake was the second father I knew and that Brick was just a lying crook. I really wanted to believe that my sisters and I weren't in danger, that nothing was wrong.

But deep inside, I _knew _that my head was the one that was right. It all made sense now: Blake's mysteriously evil aura when I gave the Rowdyruff folders back to him, the Rowdyruff Boys' hate for SYPO and why Blake had helped us so bad. He manipulated us to make us believe that he was the good guy…

More tears came out of my eyes. But what could I do about it? Blake wants us dead and even though I'm powerful, he probably has some sort of weapon he can use against me. Knowing Blake, he always had a backup plan, so I couldn't just go and attack him like that.

And I was alone too. I doubt my sisters knew about this, or even _suspected _something's upBlake…

Or did they?

I quickly pulled out my cellphone from my backpack and dialled Bubbles' number. Buttercup was at basketball practice and I saw Bubbles jump on Mike's motorcycle just when school ended earlier. She was either at home or hanging out at his place.

"Hello?" Bubbles answered, oddly very happy.

"Bubbles! I need you to-" I started frantically.

"OH Blossom! I'm so freaking _happy _right now! I feel like I can grow wings and touch the sky!" She interrupted.

I blinked as she swooned over the phone.

"Uh…That's great Bubs. But um…Did you receive…I don't know…like…a letter from the Rowdyruff Boys in your locker?"

I could practically _feel _her confused and worried frown.

"No, why? Oh my gosh…Did something happen Blossom!" She started to panic.

I swallowed and accidentally sobbed as I thought of the content of the letter.

"…Blossom? Are you _crying_?" She asked me, her panic mixing with worry.

"No no! I'm fine! Everything's _fine_! I'll see you at home sis!" I faked some happiness.

Gosh I was such a crappy liar.

"Wait! Bloss-"She said before I hung up on her.

I sighed. Okay, it was really rude to just hang up on somebody like this, but I had no choice. If Bubbles didn't get a note from Boomer, then chances are Buttercup didn't get one from Butch either.

I was alone.

I should've known though. If Bubbles had suspected something about Blake, she wouldn't have acted so clueless the last time we visited him and got our necklaces. And if Buttercup suspected something, she would've already said something to us since she's a pretty direct girl that speaks her mind…

I took Brick's letter and re-read the last part.

**I also would like to talk to you in person. Don't worry; I won't attack you or anything. Meet me at Venom Street at 4 PM. I want to ask for your help…Please, just hear me out.**

**Sincerely,**

**Brick.**

Was he lying? Should I really go without any backup? What if this was a trap and that his brothers were there too? If that was the case, they could kill me in minutes! He was a freaking _criminal_!

I gulped.

**One day, some of our friends went missing for some unknown reason. We were beginning to be worried…**

…

**Still, our behaviour was only to put up a though exterior. Deep inside, all we ever wanted was somebody that could love us unconditionally, somebody we could trust and rely on…**

…

**Still, the fact that somebody wanted us gave us some hope: Maybe we could have a family again.**

…

**Trust me, I completely understand how you feel.**

But how could a criminal write this? How could a _real _criminal write something so full of emotion? It was so…_human_. He couldn't be completely bad right? Let alone evil…

I stood up, lifted my chin up and dried my tears with my sleeve. No, a real bad guy couldn't write something like that. And I was going to get some answers about Blake…

I was going to do it alone.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

**THIRD PERSON POV**

"I like your room." Mike said. "It's very…blue!"

His eyes hurted at the sight of all the baby blue inside Bubbles' room. He didn't mind though, baby blue reminded him of her.

The Powerpuff giggled. "Thank you!"

They took out their art stuff from their schoolbags. Fortunately, Bubbles didn't mind about painting in her room. That relieved Boomer: Butch and Brick would've freaked if they saw paint stains all over his bed or something. Not that they were 'clean freaks', but they would've laughed their asses off at Boomer's passion.

"Say Mike," Bubbles said. "Why are you so eager to finish this project?"

Boomer's eyes widened slightly. He couldn't tell her that he was scared, he was scared that he didn't have much time left with her. He wanted to enjoy every single _second _he had with her. He wanted her smile stuck in his memory forever, the gleam in her eyes always shining. Unfortunately, he couldn't have that if Brick decided to tell the Powerpuff Girls about them.

"Um…Just like that." He said.

Bubbles blinked, and then shrugged. "Oh well. Let's get to work!"

She skipped and found her way to her closet. At first, Boomer raised his eyebrow as he wondered why she was going to her _closet_. But then, when she opened the doors, his pupils dilated and his jaw dropped. For a moment, he thought he was taking ecstasy or something.

"Oh. My. Freaking. God." He said.

Everything about art was in that simple closet. Paintbrushes of every size, paint of every single color of the rainbow, about 30 blank canvases, unused sketchbook just dying to be drawn in and so much more. It was like a freaking art studio to Boomer, and for a second, he had to shake his head to know if he was dreaming or not. She he realized that he was awake, he figured he'd died and gone to heaven.

"Amazing…" He mumbled. "This is all yours?"

Bubbles blushed as he walked up to her and stared at her stuff in awe.

"Yeah." She answered. "For about 6 years, on my birthday, my dad got me different stuff related to art…and I decided to save them all in this closet!" She explained cheerfully.

Then, she giggled as Mike's mouth was still wide open.

"B-But…Where do you put all your clothes then?" He asked.

She pointed to a bunch of drawers. "I don't really care much about my clothes. I make sure I dress fashionably and nice, but I prioritize all this stuff!"

Boomer's heart started to beat fast. He always hated the kind of girl that overloaded her closet with clothes she would never wear in her life…He always hoped he would find a different kind of girl.

After a few minutes, he finally closed his mouth. His eyes darted to Bubbles and his heartbeat increased even more.

_Oh gosh, I love this girl. _He thought. _…Maybe she's the one?_

The Rowdyruff watched as she reached into her amazing closet and pulled out a blank medium-sized canvas, paint and paintbrushes. Every single one of her movements was soft, delicate and cute…He felt his cheeks heat up at the sight and looked away.

"Alright!" She said as she placed everything on her (pretty large) desk and brought another chair for him. "Come on!"

She sat down and patted the other chair as an invitation.

"So, by what are we starting?" He asked as he sat down.

Then, he froze as their legs brushed. They made eye contact and Bubbles felt herself blush as she stared into his navy blue eyes. Then she swallowed, trying to control her heart that felt as if it was going to jump out of her chest.

"U-Uh…I was thinking maybe starting with a b-background?" She said.

He grinned at her stuttering. It was so freaking cute when she did it. When he stuttered, he felt like some sort of whale on drugs.

"What would be a romantic background for you?" He asked. "After all, we _are_ illustrating love."

She swallowed, trying to conceal the blush that kept growing on her cheeks.

"W-Well…" She said. "I always imagined a date with the person I love near a l-l-lake…It's so peaceful and r-romantic!"

He smiled at her confession. "Okay then, a lake it is!"

And they started to draw the outline first by pencil. Then, they painted the lake. They wanted to paint the water in blue first, but then they decided to do a sunset…just like the one they saw together at the carnival. So the whole sky was beautifully tinted with shades of pink and orange and the water was reddish, reflecting all the warm colors of the setting.

Bubbles dropped her paintbrush in her water bowl and stared at it with a beaming smile.

"It's…beautiful!" She exclaimed.

She knew that Mike was super talented. But somehow, when they both teamed up and worked _together_, everything was so…perfect. The painting was incredible! But she still couldn't help but feel that…

"There's something missing…" She said, frowning a little.

He frowned back. "You're right. Don't take me wrong, it's amazing…But it needs something else…"

Following their artistic instincts, they both quickly took a paintbrush and started to paint something together. They didn't even have to say a word to each other; they just had to move together. Sometimes, their hands brushed and their bodies were extremely close during the whole time. But that wasn't so distracting to them, they just used the feelings this touch created to enhance their work. They worked together as one, their hearts beat together as one. And when they finished, even their results melted together as one.

"Wow…" They both whispered at the same time.

One boy, one girl. The boy was a blond with shaggy hair and he was wearing a dark blue shirt. He was holding a pigtailed blonde girl by the waist tightly and cupped up her cheek. The blonde girl wore a light blue dress and leaned up to kiss the boy. However, you couldn't see them kissing since an umbrella, held by the guy for her, hid half of their faces. The couple was sharing this romantic moment by the lake at sunset.

It made Boomer and Bubbles' hearts beat fast. Especially Boomer's. The boy and the girl in the picture looked so much like them that it made his heart melt. But what hit him the most is that Bubbles had drawn the boy as a blonde…and not as the fake red-head he was now.

Could it be that, deep inside, she loved him as _Boomer _instead of _Mike_?

His heart started to beat even faster and he felt his whole body warm up in hope and happiness. His heart urged him to show her how much he cared about her, how much he loved her…

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him slowly. He leaned toward and pressed his lips softly against her, kissing her sweet, but passionately at the same time, making Bubbles feel as if she'd been struck by lightning. At first, she was surprised and kept her eyes wide open. But then, she gave in and melted into the kiss.

This kiss was even better than their first one. They poured all the love they felt into this kiss, every single ounce of it. Bubbles inhaled his familiar smell of fresh grass and wrapped her arms around his neck. Boomer moved one hand to her waist and cupped her cheek with the other. Their lips moved perfectly together, their _hearts _beat perfectly together.

This was when Boomer understood that, even if he tried, he just _couldn't _let her go.

_Yep. She's the one Booms. _He thought, before pulling away from the kiss.

"Bubbles…" He said as their foreheads were touching.

He had to tell her.

"Yes?" She half-whispered back.

_She has to know._

He swallowed, but then he let out the words. "I love you."

And it felt like fireworks exploded in her. She gave him her most loving smile.

"I love you too Mike."

And he smiled back. "So…Do you want to go to the homecoming dance with me?"

Another bunch of fireworks exploded in her. "YEAH!"

Then, she blushed at how excited and happy she sounded. He just chuckled however.

"Awesome! Pick you up at seven!"

She nodded excitedly.

They stayed there, staring lovingly into each other's eyes when…

"Look, I have to go now…" He said.

Bubbles tried to hide her disappointment by smiling.

"Bye Mike." She said before giving one last peck on the lips.

Boomer blushed at that. He really didn't want to go, but his brothers must be waiting for him at home.

"Bye Bubbles."

And he left her house. Bubbles watched him dart off on his motorcycle from her bedroom window and put their art project in her bag. Then, when she couldn't see him anymore, she pumped her fists.

"_YES!_" She exclaimed. She couldn't believe it. He didn't just confess his love to her, her also asked out to the dance! All in just one day!

Suddenly, a powerful wind invaded her room as she accidentally activated her powers due to her emotions. Once she realized what she was doing, Bubbles quickly stopped and gasped.

She had forgotten to close the paint bottles. Everything was stained in paint, including her walls. At first, Bubbles was horrified by what she had done. But then, she realized that the paint stains actually looked…stylish on her wall. She raised her eyebrow and smiled.

Then, she heard her cellphone ring. She skipped and picked it up.

"Hello?" She answered cheerfully.

"Bubbles! I need you to-" She heard Blossom say frantically.

"OH Blossom! I'm so freaking _happy _right now! I feel like I can grow wings and touch the sky!" She interrupted.

Then, she swooned at the memory of the kiss she shared with Mike earlier.

"Uh…That's great Bubs. But um…Did you receive…I don't know…like…a letter from the Rowdyruff Boys in your locker?"

Bubbles frowned in confusion and worry.

"No, why? Oh my gosh…Did something happen Blossom!" She started to panic.

Then, her eyes widened as she heard a small sob from the other side of the phone.

"…Blossom? Are you _crying_?" She asked her sister, her panic mixing with worry.

"No no! I'm fine! Everything's _fine_! I'll see you at home sis!"

"Wait! Bloss-"She said before Blossom hung up on her.

_Weird_. Bubbles thought.

Then, something caught her eye. She lowered her eyes to her neck, where the necklace Blake had given to her shone brightly…But it wasn't baby blue anymore.

It was golden.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Blossom wrinkled her nose as the familiar smells of marijuana and pollution filled her senses. Venom Street was still as sinister and dark as she remembered. The only thing that changed was the graffiti: there were even more now. The Powerpuff shuddered, and then shook her head brutally. She was here to see Brick, not to be scared of a stupid street.

"Looking for me?" A familiar male voice said.

Blossom jumped and turned around, starting some flames in her hands by reflex. But then, she calmed down as she saw that Brick was alone.

That meant he wasn't lying. She sighed of relief : She was not going to get attacked by the other Ruffs. But something sunk in her as she realized that Blake's plan was also real. Deep inside, she'd hoped that Blake wasn't a bad guy…

"You should really stop surprising me like that." She said, panting a bit. "It's really scary."

The red Rowdyruff chuckled, which made him look incredibly human and _good _to Blossom. She had to blink several times to remind herself that he wasn't just a normal teenager, that he was dangerous.

"Well, it's pretty entertaining." He said. "You're reactions are priceless."

And then he smiled, and some shine invaded his blood red eyes. Something jumped inside of Blossom and she gulped.

_His eyes…_She thought as she narrowed her eyes. _His smile…His mysterious attitude…It's so freaking familiar…_

"Why didn't you tell my sisters?" She asked. "Why only me?"

His smile then slowly faded away. "Because you're the smartest. You're sisters are more emotional or brutal than you. Somehow I knew that you would use your head instead."

Blossom swallowed and narrowed her eyes even more.

"How could you be so sure?" She asked. "You don't know me."

He chuckled again. "I just know. You exhibit some sort of…intelligent and sharp aura…I just know."

And he looked at her in the eyes, making Blossom's head hurt at how familiar his eyes were.

_But why? Why are they so familiar?_

"So it is true then." She said. "Blake is actually my enemy…Our enemy."

He swallowed and nodded.

"Sadly, yes." He said. "And this is why we have to stop him."

"But how?" She exclaimed desperately. "There are only two of us!"

He shook his head.

"You forget that my brothers are on my team." He pointed out. "But we're still not enough…"

He took a step forward her, his arms crossed on his chest.

"We need the help of you and your sisters. Together, we can beat this mother fucker and send him to jail…We can do it, but we need the Powerpuff Girls _and_ the Rowdyruff Boys to do it."

Blossom gasped, and then bit her lip. Brick was right: With both teams combined, they could have enough power to beat Blake. But she was still hesitant, if she agreed to form this alliance, then she would have to tell her sisters the truth about SYPO and Blake…and he didn't want to see their reactions just yet.

"I…I'll think about it." She finally said.

Brick frowned and nodded. "I'll give you until after your homecoming dance to answer." He assured as he chuckled.

Blossom's pink eyes widened. "How do you know when the dance is?"

He grinned. "I have spies remember?"

Her eyes got even wider as he said this…Did he know about her and Julian?

"I know what you're thinking, and _no_, I will not hurt your date to the dance."

Blossom let out a small sigh of relief. Then, a huge wave of happiness washed through her : She didn't have to worry about Julian getting hurt! She could love him without having to watch out for the Rowdyruff Boys!

"Thank you." She gave him a smile. "I promise I'll give you the answer soon."

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Buttercup didn't realize how cruel a coach could be. Basketball practice had been hell and all the girls on the team were exhausted. The Puff shook her wet hair violently to dry it. Even though her quick shower had been helpful, she still felt like throwing herself on her bed and sleeping a good 13 hours in a row.

Oh well, at least she had a ride home from Blossom. Her redhead sister always waited for her after practice. She would go to the library to do some homework while Buttercup was shooting hoops...

The green Puff froze as she saw an empty spot in the school's parking. Then, she growled angrily, frowned and mumbled a curse. Blossom had taken the car, and now she had to walk the several blocks that were necessary to get home...Gosh, she would collapse when she got home, and Buttercup hated to look so weak and tired.

_Well, I don't have any choice..._She thought. She had to get home after all. _Damn Bloss, what made you forget about me?_

As she left the school's territory and got on the sidewalk, Buttercup thought about her big sister. Blossom never forgets anything. She was the responsible one...and her responsibility was to pick up Buttercup after her practice. It wasn't like her to just _abandon_ her or _forget_. No, Blossom wasn't like that...

"Hey..." A familiar husky voice tore her away from her thoughts.

Buttercup didn't have the energy to jump out of her surprise. So instead, her eyes widened and then her face twisted into annoyance.

"Look Shawn, I don't feel like dealing with you and your BS. So I'll tell you only once: Fuck. Off."

Butch didn't even flinch at her cursing (for which Buttercup growled) as he followed her on his motorcycle. The Rowdyruff Boy was too busy noticing how exhausted she looked. Her shoulders were slouching, her hair was messier than usual and her eyes screamed _Help me_...Not that she would admit that. Butch frowned; it felt so _wrong_ to see Buttercup like that. He wanted to see the feisty and strong Buttercup he was used to.

"Are you walking home?" He asked, raising both his eyebrows.

"Why would you give a shit?" Buttercup snapped.

She tried to walk faster, but motorcycles could beat the fastest human on the planet.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Just because."

Buttercup rolled her eyes. He was the last thing she needed right now. Everytime they interacted with each other, Buttercup always got furious, pissed or...

The Powerpuff swallowed at the memory of the almost-kiss earlier that day. Her heart started to beat a little bit faster and heat invaded her body.

"Why?" He suddenly asked.

"Why what?"

"Why are you _walking_ home? Don't you have a car?"

There was a small pause as Buttercup wondered if she should tell him. Finally, she sighed.

"Blossom usually picks me up after basketball practice, but she ditched me today."

Another pause.

"You want a ride?" Shawn finally said with a smirk.

Buttercup glared at him. "From you, no."

He faked a pout. "Aw, why not? You love motorcycles!"

"I don't like the driver."

Butch clenched his jaw and frowned.

"You're _still_ mad at me?" He said. "Seriously?"

"Yes. Now go _away_." She replied coldly.

Butch ignored her. "Why are you so mad? All I did was ruin a date!"

Buttercup could feel her hands getting colder and colder. A thin layer of ice on her palm told her that her patience was wearing thin. She clenched her fists in anger, and to hide the ice in her palm.

"ALL YOU DID? You have idea how much I was looking forward to that date! Everything was fucking PERFECT until you came in! You're a fucking asshole!"

Butch smirked. "You didn't think that when you checked me out and kissed me at the lake. Nor when we almost kissed today...Admit it Buttercup, you think I'm hot."

The powerpuff tired hard not to blush, but failed miserably.

"Ace is h-hotter." She stuttered.

Butch's smirked widened. He was so satisfied that he forgot about her mentioning Ace. _So she _is_ attracted to me..._

"Your face is red." He said.

Her eyes widened as she remembered his words...

_"You know, I've never seen you blush around Ace...But your face always ends up red when I'm around."_

"It's not!" She snapped.

"Oh yes it is!"

Buttercup blushed harder. "I-It's because I just came out of basketball practice."

He raised an eyebrow. "Nice try Buttercup. Nice try."

Buttercup let out an angry growl and gripped her hair. Shawn was driving her freaking insane! If she didn't get out of here, somebody would get frozen...

The Powerpuff gathered all of her remaining energy and ran away from the teenage boy as fast as she could. She knew he could catch up with her easily, but she hoped he would get the message...

Unfortunately he didn't. Shawn was back next to her in a few seconds. Buttercup was about to let out some ice when...

"I'm sorry."

Buttercup halted brutally. Her eyes widened as she wondered if her ears were playing tricks on her.

"What?" She asked.

Butch bit his lip; his ego was slowly getting hurt. He really hated to apologize, but he would do it for her…

"You heard me. I'm sorry for ruining your date with that idiot, and I'm sorry for pissing you off so much...Although that doesn't mean I'll stop, it's way too fun..."

Buttercup stared at him in disbelief. "Are you...Apologizing to me?"

He rolled his eyes. "No Buttercup, I am milking a cow...What does it look like?"

The teenage girl blinked and her jaw dropped open.

"Wow...Shawn Stevenson, the vainest and most annoying person I've ever met is..._apologizing_."

"Get over it little girl."

Buttercup shook her head to snap out of it and frowned.

"Apology not accepted."

"Oh come on! I actually put some effort in that apologizing shit!" He exclaimed.

This _almost_ made Buttercup smile. "Well too bad."

Butch sighed, and then he smirked.

"If I gave you a ride home, would you accept my apologies?" He suggested.

Buttercup raised her eyebrow. "No."

"You're exhausted from the run, you're panting and you barely have any energy left." He said. "Do you really want to walk _all_ the way back to your house?"

Buttercup bit her lip, he had a good point...Gosh she hated that guy for being so freaking convincing!

She sighed. "Fine, asshole."

Butch pumped his fists. "Alright!"

"But don't think I'm forgiving you or anything! I just love your motorcycle..."

Butch gave her a suggestive smirk. "And the driver's body..."

Again, Buttercup tried hard not to blush again at the sexual tension between them.

"Just pass me a helmet, fuckface." She said.

He chuckled and pulled out an extra helmet from his backpack. He tossed it to her and she put it on before sitting right behind him.

"Hang on tight to the driver's hot body little girl..."He said.

"Fuck you assho-WHOA!" She started, but he started his motorcycle so unexpectantly that she had to _actually _hold on to him to keep herself from falling.

When she heard him snicker, she cursed herself mentally for accepting his lift.

"As I was saying, fuck you…asshole." She said, narrowing her eyes.

He snorted. "Well, you do have a thing for assholes do you."

She frowned. "What?"

"First Ace, then me…" He smirked.

Her eyes widened. "Whoa! I do _not _have a thing for you!"

He chuckled. "Right…So why _do _you like 'gAyce' anyway?"

Her frowned deepened at the rude nickname he'd given to Ace, but she chose to ignore it. Buttercup opened her mouth to answer his question, but then she halted. For some reason, she couldn't _instantly _find an answer. It kind of surprised her; she'd always been able to praise how awesome Ace was a few weeks ago…

"Well, um…He's badass and bold, but he's sweet at the same time." She said.

Butch clenched his jaw as jealousy rose in him.

"So, to you, giving a girl a rose is sweet?" He asked.

"Well, yeah, kind of…Even though it's more Bubbles' or Blossom's type of thing." She said.

"Then why did you look so happy when you received one from him?" He asked.

Again, it took her a few seconds to answer. Why did Shawn's questions create doubt in her mind?

"Um…I guess it was because I got it from _him_."

More jealousy rose in the Ruff's body.

"Why are you asking me these questions anyway?" Buttercup snapped.

He shrugged. "I just wanted to know what this asshole had that I didn't. Apparently, he can make you like him just by giving you a rose (very corny by the way)…"

Buttercup snapped her head up at his words.

_Am I that easy? Can a guy "buy" me with just a rose and some sweet talk?_ She thought, and then she frowned. _No! That's fucking impossible! I'm not a sissy!_

But when she thought about it, he was right in some ways. Ace didn't do many things for her. Shawn, however, made her day to the carnival actually _fun_. He made her laugh, He fought against Ace for a single _date _ with her and now…

He was giving her a lift home when she was too exhausted to walk.

_Was I that blind? Does he really care about me? _Buttercup wondered.

"You're home." His voice snapped her away from her thoughts.

She got off his motorcycle and handed him back his helmet. The absence of the mischief in his green eyes and of his trademark smirk made her heart ache in guilt.

_Maybe…Just maybe…_

Buttercup, following her instincts and her guilt, threw her arms around Shawn. She inhaled his familiar smell of Axe and buried her head in his chest.

Butch blinked and was confused for a second, but his confusion quickly turned into a blush. He realized how fast she made his heart beat with only one hug. He was about to hug back when she pulled away, much to his disappointment.

"Thank you." She said.

…_He does care._

And she turned around, walking to her front door.

A huge smile invaded Butch's face. "Hey little girl! Your face is red…Again!"

She didn't turn around to face him, but she raised her middle finger up for him to see. He chuckled and shook his head before drifting off, a smile still plastered on his face.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

"Okay Bloss. _Spill_." Buttercup confronted her red-head sister with narrowed eyes. "Why did you forget to pick me up after basketball practice?"

Blossom gulped. "I'm sorry BC, I just forgot because I was too concentrated on my homework."

"Bullshit!" The raven-haired girl exclaimed. "You came home pretty late, _where were you?_"

Bubbles, standing next to Buttercup, nodded to support the green Puff.

"Yeah! And why did you mention receiving a note from the Rowdyruff Boys? And why were you crying?"

Blossom felt some panic building in her. She knew that she had to do something...She didn't want to tell her sisters about her encounter with Brick yet, she wanted to think about everything that happened today. Then, she'd be able to take the right decision.

"Look girls." She said with authority. "I'm tired and I want some peace and quiet. So LEAVE ME ALONE."

With that, the leader of the Puffs slammed her bedroom door close, leaving her sisters surprised and speechless.

"Something's not right." Bubbles said. "Blossom would never act like this. She's usually really calm…"

Buttercup frowned. "Yeah…I think she's hiding something from us…Something big."

Her blonde sister gasped. "No way! She wouldn't keep secrets! She's our sister…"

Buttercup bit her lip. "I want to believe that…But I really think she is. And knowing her, we won't get information from her just by asking."

Bubbles nodded. "You're right, let's find out by ourselves."

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

"One out of three Blake." Sedusa said. "I wonder what Bubbles did to get her powers to fully develop like that."

Blake shrugged and his brows furrowed.

"Who gives a shit? At least one of the girls is ready!"

Sedusa raised her eyebrow. "Should we bring her in?"

He shook his head. "No, not yet. I have something in mind…But first, I have to confirm that Mike Desman and Shawn Stevenson are Boomer and Butch."

Sedusa rolled her eyes. "Why waste your time on this?"

Blake smirked evilly. "You'll see…But for now, I need you to make Antidote X. _A lot_ of it."

* * *

><p><strong>So? What do you think? Tell me by reviewing, flames are accepted for this chapter. So go on, review at your heart's consent :)<strong>

**Next chapter: The homecoming dance! :D And the REAL fun and action begins...:P**


	16. Dance

**A/N: *Stares at her computer screen and jaw drops*...I love you guys. I really do. I could hug you all and throw confetti at you right now.**

**152 REVIEWS? :D That's flippin' AWESOME! Oh my gosh, I never imagined this story getting this much in the beginning! :D YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! OH and thank you so much for not giving up on this story. I know that my updates are slow...Damn school :(**

**So I'll make a deal with you guys. Since Updates are being slow (and I fell extremely, atrociously bad for it...), the 155th and 160th reviews will get a preview of my next chappie! :D **

**Okay, enough of that. Read, Review and Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 15: DANCE<strong>

Everything was just so fucking beautiful and awesome to Boomer.

The lights glowing and shining brightly in the humongous dark gymnasium of the school, the multicolored balloons floating in the air everywhere and the colorful walls that added this vibrating energy made him feel…just…amazing.

His eyes widened and his pupils dilated as he observed the setting and his jaw dropped down in awe. He had never gone to high school because of SYPO's tutoring, and thus, he had never gone to any high school dance. Every night since he'd asked Bubbles to go with him to homecoming, he had been wondering and imagining what that dance would look like before going to sleep. Lying in his bed, he'd imagined teenagers dancing and music blasting through the speakers…And something warm always jumped in him as he imagined Bubbles in his arms, dancing to the beat.

"Mike?" His date's melodious voice rang through his ears. "Are you okay? You look as if you just saw the inside of my closet again."

Boomer blinked and shook his head slightly to get a hang of himself. Then, he grinned and chuckled.

"Well I did see something almost as extraordinary…" He said.

Then, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the dancefloor.

"What are we waiting for?" He exclaimed. "Let's get this party started!"

Bubbles was surprised at how excited he was at first. But her surprise quickly turned into excitement herself and she smiled and threw her head back in laughter. The music blasting through her ears and the dancing of the other students in the gym made Boomer and Bubbles' adrenaline levels rise up at incredible speed. And before they knew it, the Rowdyruff had his hands on her waist and the Powerpuff wrapped her arms around his neck. Their bodies danced and moved perfectly together. Dancing quickly became an addiction for them; they couldn't get enough of the beat. They fed themselves with the eruption of feelings in them as they danced. Their problems didn't matter to them anymore, nothing was wrong…They didn't have a care in the world.

_This is even better than I imagined…_Boomer thought before closing his eyes and grinning.

Other students felt their passionate energy in the air. They felt drawn to them, like they were magnets. In no time, the two of them became the life of the party. Nobody could resist the vibrant and positive vibes they were sending. Everybody gathered up around them, cheering and dancing along with them.

Blossom's pink eyes lit up as she saw how happy her blonde sister was. A smile of satisfaction grew on her gloss-coloured lips. Bubbles had always been a happy person, but now she looked _ecstatic_. The stars in her light blue eyes warmed up Blossom's heart...But it also stabbed it.

The red-head's smile turned into a worried frown. Blossom thought about Blake and everything that ass had planned for them. Once Bubbled would know about this, her happiness would fade away. The Powerpuff felt a pang of hurt as she thought about the tears rolling down her sister's cheeks…But she had to tell them. After hours of thinking about the whole situation at night (and loosing precious hours of sleeping in the process), Blossom realized that Bubbles and Buttercup had the right to know. And even thought was pretty sure they weren't going to be too happy about this, telling them would be the right thing…

And she was also going to team up with Brick and the other Rowdyruff Boys. Together, they were going to bring Blake down once and for all so that he won't be able to hurt other innocent kids anymore.

Blossom nodded to herself. Yes, she would tell them. But before, she wanted them to enjoy this night and the dance. She wanted them to be careless and happy before learning about the heartbreaking news. The leader didn't want to inflict all the worry that she was feeling on them. It wasn't fair.

"They look great together don't they?" A deep, familiar voice snapped her away from her thoughts.

And for a second, Blossom's heart stopped beating. She recognized that voice; she heard it not long ago…On Venom Street…

_Brick?_She thought in panic.

No, this couldn't be. Wide-eyed and with a heart beating fast in her chest, Blossom turned around quickly to face the person who had spoken to her. She sighed subtly as her date smiled at her.

"Yeah, they do." Blossom said, her heart still beating a little fast. "I've rarely seen my sister so happy before."

Julian tilted his head slightly to his right and raised his eyebrow.

"Come to think of it, I've never seen Mike this happy before neither…" Then, he shrugged and grabbed her hand. "Oh well, let them have fun and let's get some punch."

Blossom smiled and nodded. Julian glared fiercely at some students that were trying to sneak up alcohol in the punch bowl. The students gulped and slowly backed away from the punch. Julian grinned of satisfaction.

Blossom let her eyes go up and down Julian's body. He looked so freaking handsome in his chic black shirt and red tie! She felt herself blush at how it showed off his muscles and broad shoulders.

The Powerpuff Girl wanted to slap herself. How could she ever even _think _that Julian was Brick? Brick was a Rowdyruff Boy, a criminal. He had red hair that was so red it stood out like flames burning on his head. However, Julian was a _normal _teenager. He had black hair that was so dark and attractive on him.

Blossom figured that her minds was playing trick on her, that the whole thing with Blake and Brick's proposition was wearing her out.

Then, a slow and romantic song started to play. Couples were already starting to dance in each other's arms and the lights slowly went down. Blossom's eyes darted to her sisters. Bubbles was already kissing Mike as the two of them were dancing (and that made the red-head look away quickly) while Buttercup was slow dancing in Ace's arms. Blossom frowned as she noticed that Buttercup looked weird…as if she wasn't completely happy or something. But then she shrugged it off, remembering that Buttercup rarely showed her emotions anyway and that she might be misunderstanding.

"Wanna dance?" Julian asked her, offering her his hand.

Blossom swallowed and felt her cheeks heat up. She wanted to slow dance with Julian _so _badly, but the fact that their bodies would be so close made her nervous…But temptation got the best of her.

"Sure!" She accepted, not being able to resist.

She took his hand and he gently dragged her to the dancefloor. As he put his hands on her waist, Blossom felt as if she had been struck by lightning. Feeling her brain melt completely, Blossom closed her eyes and wrapped her arms slowly around his neck, smelling his cologne.

And for a moment, everything was perfect.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Dexter didn't really understand how a guy like Mike could be a criminal. He did believe about him and Bubbles having the power to control and create winds, but _him_? A _criminal_? It seemed pretty odd to him. That guy was lovestruck, starstruck and even seemed a little…innocent for a guy. Dexter raised his eyebrow at that thought.

Still, he did what Blake asked him too. He did it for Blossom, and once Blake would take care of it, she would be in his arms…and not in Julian's anymore.

The boy-genius smirked as he finished recording a video of Mike and Bubbles dancing (and kissing) on the dancefloor. He made sure that Blake would be able to see the boy's face and determine whether or not Mike was a criminal. Dexter then attached the video on an e-mail and sent it to Blake from his Iphone. He hoped Blake would be able to do something about those criminals…

Dexter also took a video of Blossom and Julian slow dancing, maybe Blake could get some information out of it too. He sent it along to the boss of SYPO.

Now there was only one left: Shawn. This guy however, Dexter could believe that he was a super-powered criminal. He wasn't even that surprised when Blake told him about Buttercup's power of ice, that girl was pretty aggressive.

Anyway, he had to complete his mission and send a video of Shawn to Blake. Then, he would have Blossom…

So he followed the green-eyed boy out of the gym.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Something didn't feel right to Buttercup.

Ace was ridiculously good-looking tonight and the whole ambiance at the dance had her heart beating fast. Plus, the punch was good and people all around her were having fun. She was in the arms of her months-long crush and the whole atmosphere felt great…

But something was still missing…

As she was slow dancing cheek-to cheek with Ace, her eyes landed on something that made her heart skip a beat.

Dark forest green eyes, staring at her with more intensity and…love that she'd ever seen.

Buttercup felt hypnotized as she stared back. She had never felt so many emotions in just one pair of eyes. It completely destabilized her. The Powerpuff swallowed as she let her eyes travel up and down his body, once again. Weirdly enough, he looked way more handsome than Ace did in a fancy outfit, leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. Buttercup didn't realize how fast her heart was beating until…

"Buttercup, did you hear me?" Ace half-whispered in her ear.

She snapped her eyes away from Shawn and blinked.

"What?" She asked.

"I said, you look really beautiful tonight." She answered, in his flirty voice, making her shiver.

But Shawn's face popped into her head, and she knew that something still wasn't right.

She faked a grin. "Thank-"She started.

But she couldn't finish her sentence. He crushed his lips on hers, making her heart melt and yearn for more. Buttercup's whole body felt as if it was on fire as he moved his hands from her waist to cup her cheek…

And she forgot about Shawn for a little while.

Then, he pulled away from the kiss. "Come on, I have to talk to you."

Buttercup raised her eyebrow as Ace grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the dancefloor.

"Why?" She asked.

He gave her a small smile. "You'll see, just follow me."

Still smitten by the kiss, she obeyed.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Butch didn't want to cry. The last time he cried, it made him feel weak, vulnerable and broken. The last he cried, Blake was the one that caused him to shed tears. The last he cried, he wanted to fucking die right on the spot.

And so, this time, he didn't cry. But he did feel weak, vulnerable, broken and he _did _want to fucking die right on the spot.

Jealousy invaded him as he looked at the dancefloor. He wasn't just jealous of Ace (even though he wanted to shoot this guy in the head right now), he was jealous of his brothers.

He was jealous of Brick. He had everything he didn't have. He had the smarts, he was sharp and he knew how to control his freaking damn emotions, unlike him. Brick always knew what to do to get something he wanted. Brick was a freaking _man_…That was why he was holding Blossom in his arms on the dancefloor. That was why she was all his, because he knew how to keep her.

And he was even jealous of Boomer. He never thought he'd think this, but Boomer was awesome. Butch always thought that his blond brother was a wuss, that he was some emotional guy that would never get laid. But right now, seeing him as he kissed Bubbles so passionately, Butch realized that maybe, just _maybe_, Boomer could teach him a thing or two about girls. It was just so freaking easy for him…Lucky bastard.

Butch's thoughts were interrupted as he saw Ace drag _his _Buttercup out of the gym. A whole bunch of emotions stirred up in him, he swore that he would fucking _kill _that bastard if he ever did anything to her.

Frowning and feeling his hands getting icy, he walked as fasts as he could to the exit of the gym. Then, he followed Ace and Buttercup from far, making sure they couldn't see him by hiding between walls.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

"Why did you bring me here?" Buttercup asked Ace with her arms crossed on her chest. She didn't really understand why he would break such a perfect, romantic moment like that. This had better be important…

Ace took a deep breath. He didn't want to do it, but he had too. He knew that she wouldn't do it otherwise…Buttercup was a tough girl to get…

_Come on, you have to do it. _He thought.

"I love you Buttercup."He said.

The Powerpuff's lime green eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat. For a few seconds, she was just speechless.

"W-What?" She asked, wanting to know if she had heard right.

He lifted up her chin.

"You heard me, I love you." He said tenderly. "But I might not be able to be with you forever…"

Her brows furrowed. "How come? What are you talking about?"

He grabbed her by the wrists, pulled her close and placed his forehead on hers.

"My parents don't want me to go to Pokey Oaks High School next year."

Her eyes widened in horror. "What? Why?"

His eyes lowered faked sadness and shame.

"They say my behaviour is unacceptable. They hate the fact that I get in trouble too much, and so, they think I don't deserve to go on if I can't have discipline…They want to get me out this school and send me to boarding school."

Buttercup shook her head in disbelief. "No fucking way…"

Then, he gave her a smile. "But they did give me a chance…"

He pulled away from her slightly.

"They said that if I didn't get any detention this year, I'll be able to stay-"

"But you've had detention every day this week!" Buttercup exclaimed.

Ace smirked. "That's why I need your help."

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

The black-haired boy pointed to the principal's office. Buttercup raised her eyebrow.

"Principal Baxter kept records of my last detention sessions on her desk. I've been checking for a few days now and she didn't put them in my folder yet. If they're not in my folders, she doesn't have any proof that I've been in detention."

Buttercup's eyes lit up in understanding. But still…

"Okay, but why do you need my help for?" She asked.

His face was serious. "She's in her office, I want you to distract her while I go get the folders."

Buttercup bit her lip. She didn't know about this, it seemed pretty wrong. Given, the green Puff wasn't a goodie-two-shoe, but she was a crime fighter. And she knew when somebody was doing something wrong…

But still, if she didn't do it, she wouldn't see Ace next year…

"I don't know Ace…" She started.

He caressed her cheek and gave her one of the most convincing puppy dog eyes she'd ever seen.

"Please Buttercup…" He said. "I really don't want to leave you…"

She bit her lip. "…Okay."

Ace gave her a big smile and kissed her cheek. "That's my girl!"

She smiled back, but something inside was telling her that this was wrong…That something bad was going to happen…

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Blossom had never felt so alive in his life. Just having Blossom in his arm made him want to forget about everything. Her small frame, her smell of red roses, her silky hair…it was enough to make him lose his mind. She was just so fucking…

_Gorgeous. _

Brick bit the inside of his cheek. He probably didn't deserve somebody like her. She was a good person, somebody who lived to help others. She was intelligent, sharp and everything he would want in a girl…But he was everything she _didn't _want. He was dangerous and he was…Brick, the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys, her worst enemy. He wasn't Julian Anderson…He was a freaking criminal.

_Maybe I should tell her?_ He thought. She had the right to know who he was…and she was going to find out anyway…But could he really risk losing her?

Suddenly, she pulled away. He frowned.

"What's wrong?" He asked, caressing her cheek.

Blossom forgot to breathe for a few seconds as she looked up into his eyes. She felt her heart beginning to beat fast, incredibly fast. The Puff shook her head slightly and gripped her hair. Her head was beginning to hurt and she was becoming dizzy as hell. She felt as if something important, a very important information was in front of her…but she didn't know what.

Brick frowned at the sight and felt worry building up in him.

"Blossom? Are you okay?" He asked, grabbing her wrists to stop her from gripping her hair and moving so much.

She was breathing fast. Way too fast. It seemed as if she was hyperventilating.

"Y-Your...eyes." She said.

The worry in Brick turned into panic. Did she realize who he was?

But he didn't have the chance to ask her. Blossom quickly pulled away from his arms and ran out of the gymnasium, shaking her head from left to right violently.

Panic grew even more. "_Blossom!_" He yelled…

…before following her out of the gym.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Buttercup swallowed as she watched Principal Baxter's from afar. She turned around and saw Ace encouraging her to do what she agreed to do. Finally, Buttercup took a deep breath and walked up to the woman's office. Then, she began to run as if there was an emergency.

"Principal Baxter!" She yelled frantically. "Principal Baxter!"

The 40 year old woman was snapped her head up. "What? What's wrong Buttercup?"

"It's horrible Miss Baxter!" Buttercup faked. "There's a _huge_ fight between two guys in the gym! They're literally smashing the place!"

The woman's eyes widened. "_What?_" She exclaimed. "I have to do something! Thanks for telling me young lady."

With that, she quickly walked away from Buttercup and her office, the sound of her heels echoing.

Ace smirked and quickly took the papers he need from on her desk. Then, he checked his folders to make sure it was all okay. When he saw that he was in no danger to leave Pokey Oaks and go to a fucking boarding school, he turned to Buttercup.

"Thank you for that babe. Now, it seems like I don't need you anymore." He said.

The green Puff wasn't sure if she'd heard right or not.

"Excuse me?" She asked, frowning.

He rolled his eyes and snorted at her, as if he wanted to make fun of her. It made Buttercup's heart hurt.

"I never expected a tough girl like you to be so easy to dupe." He scoffed. "Oh well, guess you're just weak and naïve like every other girl I've tried."

Buttercup froze, and she felt ice building up in her palms because of the sadness and fury she was feeling.

"What…?" She asked, her voice shaking.

He snorted again. "Stupid girl, don't you see? I _used _you to get me out of boarding school. I don't like you, I never will."

It felt as if somebody had stabbed her.

He gave her an evil smirk. "Anyway, see ya!" He said, before turning around and starting to walk away.

"You asshole…"She muttered in rage.

He halted.

"What?" He asked. "What did you just call m-"

He didn't have the time to finish as a sucker punch hit his face. Then, another punch hit his stomach. Twice.

"_Fuck you!" _Buttercup yelled angrily as she kicked him this time. "HOW DARE YOU TRICK ME LIKE THAT?"

Ace muttered a few curse as he realized his nose was bleeding. Buttercup didn't care though, all she wanted to do was to kick his ass.

"GET OUT OF MY FACE FUCKHEAD!" She yelled again.

He obeyed immediately and ran away like a little chicken.

When he was completely out of sight, Buttercup let her hands go a dozen of degrees colder and freeze the whole hallway. Then, even though she tried not to, a few tears rolled down her cheeks. It made her vision blurry and therefore, she couldn't see that her necklace had changed colors.

More tears escaped from her eyes. Even though Buttercup tried to wipe them away from her face with her fingers, her cheeks were already wet from the tears. She cursed herself for letting herself show some weakness. She hated to cry. She hated it because she was the tough one, she wasn't supposed to show that kind of emotion…Especially because of a stupid asshole.

Butch, for his part, didn't know what was happening to him. Something sunk deeply in his stomach. For some reason, he just hated to see Buttercup cry, he hated to see her hurt like that. It was as if it hurt him too. It crushed him deep inside. Even when he watching her from afar, it killed him

All he wanted at that moment was to take away all of her pain. He wanted her to flash that strong and challenging smile again...He just wanted this girl to be happy again.

He didn't really think before he did his next move. His mind completely shut down. It was as if his whole body and soul was urging him to do it, as if it was the only right thing to do.

He walked up to her, grabbed Buttercup by the wrist and pulled her to him, locking his arms around her small, but athletic frame.

Buttercup was surprised and shocked at first. She was scared of what Shawn's reaction would be when he saw her crying, but she never expected him to do something like that...Instead, she thought he would've said something irritating like "Told you so" while flashing his fucking annoying smirk.

But, for some reason, she liked being in his arms. She felt so good, so secure...It made her forget about all of her worries. She didn't care whether she had shown too much emotions or weak spots anymore. She just felt right...

He chose to deepen the embrace. Buttercup just felt so right in his arms, it was as if she belonged there. He breathed in her citrus smell and ran his fingers through her short black hair. His heart was beginning to beat faster...

But it was when she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck that his heart went overdrive. Her fingers were clutching into his shirt and she let her tears fall into the fabric of it.

As he felt the tears on his shirt, a need to comfort her rose in Butch. He held her even closer, squeezing a bit more. They both knew that with the strength he was putting in the embrace, she couldn't escape even if she wanted to. And she wasn't going to, because he was all she wanted right now, what she needed. They didn't even have to say any word, Buttercup _felt_ the care and support he was giving her, and Butch _felt_ her need for him.

They both didn't know for how much time they stayed like this. They both didn't care. All they wanted was to stay like that forever.

Unfortunately, Buttercup's cellphone vibrated in her pocket, ruining their moment. She slipped out a little groan and pulled away from Shawn against her will.

"Sorry..." She said to him before reading the text Bubbles had sent her.

_Meet me at the girls' bathroom. It's important._

Buttercup growled. Great. Everything was going so right!

She bit her lip and took his hand. "I'm s-s-sorry Shawn. You were right : He's an asshole, and he's got nothing compared to you…But I have to go."

Butch just nodded sadly, too affected by her words to say anything.

Buttercup noticed the sad expression on his face. It made her melt inside...

_'He's sad that I have to go...'_ She thought.

And she was right, Butch didn't want her to go. He wanted her to stay with him forever.

Buttercup smiled and did something she wouldn't do normally...

She reached up and placed a small, quick kiss on Shawn's cheek.

"Bye!" She said rapidly before walking away from him quickly to hide the blush that was on her face.

But she wasn't the only one blushing; Butch's face was burning red. He was frozen in place. All he could do was watch her walk away, a bunch of emotions stirring up in him.

And meanwhile, Dexter smirked of satisfaction, pressed the 'send button' and walked away from the scene.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Bubbles watched her red-head sister run out of gym with worry. She wanted to go after her, but she halted as Julian did it instead. He should be able to take care of her. Then, she took out her cellphone from her pocket and texted Buttercup. Maybe she would know what to do about this…Especially since Blossom has been acting weird lately.

'_Meet me at the girls' bathroom. It's important.'_

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Blossom was happy to be breathing fresh air. Being outside of the school and doing her good and her headache was slowly beginning to get better.

The powerpuff girl found that it was way too dark outside though. So she looked right, then left. Then, she sighed and decided to light up some fire in her palm.

Panic rose in her as she realized that she could only light up a small, weak flame. Her eyes widened : Since she was mentally shaken at the moment, her powers were being affected. She cursed mentally.

"Hey there sexy." A male voice said from behind her.

Blossom quickly turned around to face a gang of seniors. Her pink eyes quickly scanned them, and they widened as she realized how many bottles of alcohol they had in their hands.

_Oh crap. They're drunk…_She thought, panic growing and growing. Without her powers, they could hurt her. Badly.

"G-Get away from me." She said.

They all laughed drunkenly. It made her shudder.

"Or what lady?" One of them asked, he looked like the leader of the group. "You'll attack us with lipstick?"

His sexist comment made Blossom sick. If she had her powers, she would've smashed that guy's head on the ground.

"No, I'll bring you down!" She said, building up her courage and trying to hide her fear as much as possible.

The boys were now trying to touch her in some inappropriate places, which disgusted her badly.

"You and what army?" The leader asked.

"This army." Another familiar male voice erupted from behind her.

And the boys were hit by scorching and burning flames. They screamed and tried to put the fire out. Then, they ran away and were quickly out of sight.

Before Blossom could realize exactly what was happening, she felt a pair of lips smashing on hers. At first, she thought it was one of the drunken boys. But then, she recognized Julian's cologne and body structure. She let herself melt into the kiss and wrapped her hands around his neck.

Kissing him was out of this world. He knew exactly what to do to make her want more. He gripped her waist with one hand and used the other to play with her hair. It consumed her. She felt so right with Julian. So…complete. For the first time in her life, she let her worries go away for a few moments. All that mattered was him…And the moment was so hot that it almost made her burn…literally.

It was then that realization struck her. She was pretty sure she wasn't the one who was responsible for those flames.

She pulled away from the kiss.

"Are you okay?" Julian asked, caressing her cheek with much gentleness.

And she looked up into his eyes again. This time, everything made sense.

There was a reason why Julian looked familiar. A reason why his eyes, his attitude and his aura seemed so familiar and mysterious.

He was the one who started the flames.

"Brick…"She said, emotionless.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

"Well what do you know?" Blake said. "The Rowdyruff Boys have gone soft."

His eyes were glued on the pictures and videos that Dexter had sent him. There was no doubt about it: Those guys were the Rowdyruff Boys, and they were in love.

Sedusa raised her eyebrow. "Ironic isn't it? They've actually fallen for their 'enemies'."

Blake smirked. "But that makes it so much easier for me! I can have some fun!"

The woman frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You'll see. For now, send some guards at Pokey Oaks High school and at Townsville Laboratory…and give them antidote X guns…Oh and tell them to leave Blossom for me. Buttercup and Bubbles are ready…but I have something special planned for their leader…"

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

The bags under Professor Utonium's eyes were huge as he got out of Townsville Laboratory. He sighed as his lab coat was now filled with stains of unstable chemicals and other substances that weren't known to the average citizen. Fatigue and stress had been ripping out every single ounce of energy in his body all day long. He never stopped working even for a minute, a single second, along with his crew of scientists. He felt like a machine.

_But it was all worth it. _He thought with a smile. He had finally found it.

The serum to cure every existing injury in just a few hours.

Of course, it still had to be tested. But if his research and calculations were correct, this would be the final and working version.

A feeling of pride invaded the man. He could just _see_ the reporters, battling to have an interview with him. He could see how revolutionary his work would be in the hospital…

How proud his daughters would be…And they won't have to work for SYPO anymore.

_Yes, it was all worth it. _

Suddenly, he felt a great amount of pain all over his body. Something had struck him in his left arm. As the Professor swallowed the pain, he pulled out some sort of needle from his skin.

And it was just a matter of seconds before he blacked out.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Brick's heart sunk deeply and his eyes widened.

"It`s not what you think-"He tried.

Blossom interrupted. "What is it then? What are your explanations? You lied to me! You lied about your identity! You lied about-"

_Your feelings for me…_She finished inside her head, but she couldn't say that out loud right now. Her throat was becoming tight because of the emotion anyway. The red-head had tried hard to keep the tears from falling.

Brick felt extremely guilty. He felt so bad that he wished he could've just shot himself in the head at that very moment. Blossom's sobs were getting intense, and that made him feel like a jerk. He hated to hurt her. He just hated it.

"Blossom, please, you have to understand-" He tried to say, but she interrupted him again.

"Understand _what?_"

He bit his lips as another tear rolled down her face.

"Why did you do that Brick?" She asked, her face now twisted in a helpless, miserable expression.

He swallowed.

"I-I…" He tried to explain himself, but the emotion was killing him.

She shook her head, and looked as if she was ashamed of herself or something.

"How could I be so stupid? I should've known…Your above-average intelligence, your sharpness…Your eyes!" She exclaimed. "To think that I actually-"

And she stopped.

_Just like in my dream. _Brick thought, his eyes widening.

"What?" He asked, wanting to know the answer ever since the dream. "You actually what?"

She chocked back yet another sob.

"I-I-I actually…" She stuttered. "I was actually going to say 'yes' to you for taking down Blake _together_. I actually _believed _that you had a heart…That you had some good in you…"

Then, she looked up into his eyes.

"That I actually _fell _for you…" She finished.

Those words hit Brick in every single way possible. He felt happy for a fraction of second, but then, realizing what she _really _meant, he felt as if he was falling from a 30 stories building.

Blossom turned away and ran away from him, again.

"Blossom! Wait!" He tried to go after her.

"_Leave me ALONE! Haven't you done enough already!" _She screamed back.

And she snapped the school's front door in his face, making him halt.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Buttercup pushed the bathroom door open with a sigh. This had better be good. She hated to be interrupted like that.

"Okay, who's dying?" She asked.

Bubbles rolled her eyes, ignoring her sister's impatient nature.

"I saw Blossom running out of the gym a few minutes ago." She started.

Buttercup frowned. "So what?"

"She was dancing with Julian. They looked pretty 'into it' if you see what I mean. But then, she just looked…shocked and traumatized for some reason and she ran away from him. He followed her though. It might not seem like a lot…But I think she's hiding something from us BC…"

Her sister's frowned deepened. "Odd, it's not like Blossom to just abandon somebody like that…She did it to me first, and now Julian? There's something fishy about-"

"OW!" Bubbles interrupted.

Buttercup blinked as she saw the tears coming out of her sister's eyes.

"Hey are you o-OW WHAT THE FUCK!" She yelled too.

Suddenly, the girls began to feel dizzy. And before they could black out, all they saw was a weird, black liquid coming out of the needle that had hit them in their legs.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Brick felt like utter shit. He felt like a fucking jerk, a worthless prick.

_I knew I should've told her. _He thought. Now, the only girl he'd ever cared about hated his guts. Gosh, he was such an imbecile…

He walked through the hallways of Pokey Oaks High School for the last time. Since Blossom had discovered about him, there was no use for him and his brothers to stay here anymore. It was just a matter of time before Blossom would tell the other Puffs about them. It was all over now. They probably had no chance to beat Blake anymore since she was pissed at him.

He screwed up so fucking badly.

Brick took out his wig and threw it in the closest trash can. Even this black shit had no use now. He ran his fingers through his hair furiously and he almost screamed out of frustration. Why did it have to be so messed up?

Suddenly, the Rowdyruff felt something vibrate in his pocket. At first, he rolled his eyes thinking that one of his brothers wanted to bother the shit out of him. But when he read the text, his eyes widened and the world around him froze.

_I have your precious Blossom. Come to 2343 Mercury Street in 20 minutes…Or else you know what I can do to her Brick._

_-Blake Barker_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it C: Please review!<strong>

**And don't forget...155th and 160th reviewers get previews...;)**_  
><em>


	17. Betrayed

**A/N: *Stares at the number of reviews with wide eyes*. HOLY COW PEOPLE. THANK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU :D :D :D I LOVE YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE NICE REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST READERS I COULD ASK FOR! *Huggles*.**

**Also, I'm very sorry (again) for not updating as fast as I used to. Again...Blame teachers, classrooms, homework and everything that involves school -.- By the way, know that this chapter is...well..._meh _in my opinion. So you officially have the right to FLAME :)**

**And as usual...CONTEST TIME :D The 175th, 180th and 185th reviews get a preview of my next chappie :P**

**...Now, enjoy the chapter...**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 16: BETRAYED<strong>

The night was still young to everybody at Pokey Oaks High School. It was about 10 PM according to Brick's cellphone. He analyzed the text Blake had sent him quickly, information rushing in his brain as if he was a machine. Blossom had run away from him about 20 minutes ago…and if his calculations were correct, she had the time to drive to SYPO if she drove quickly. Brick bit his lip, knowing Blake, he could definitely convince her to come to SYPO in such a short amount of time _and _hurt the Powerpuff too.

Brick frowned and clenched his jaw. _Fuck. _He thought. _I don't have much time. _Blake had given him only 20 minutes to get to Mercury Street…and that was on the other side of the town.

This time, Brick cursed out loud as he realized he only had 19 minutes left. He knew that he didn't have the time to meet up with his brothers to make a move. So, without even bothering telling the other Ruffs, he jumped on his motorcycle and dashed to Mercury Street.

He _had _to get there in time.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Blossom entered the girls' bathroom with fury. Tears were rolling down her face, and it seemed to her as if they were never going to stop. The sound of her 4 inches heels echoed in the room and Blossom was happy to hear no other noise; it meant she was alone.

She couldn't believe how well a _Rowdyruff Boy _had tricked her all this time. It enraged her…but at the same time, it made her want to lock herself in her room and cry for the rest of her life.

_Everything was a darn lie…_She thought, her face twisting into a grimace. She wanted to rip Juli-_Brick's _face and burn it to ashes. And she totally would if…

_I can't believe I'm still in love with him. _Blossom thought. She hated herself for falling for a freaking criminal. She suspected that Mike and Shawn were also with him. They were probably Boomer and Butch in disguise…Those bastards. Blossom gasped, she had to warn her sisters-

Suddenly, her shoe slid on something liquid and the red-head slipped, falling on her butt. She groaned as she got up to her feet and felt even more miserable. Then, she raised her eyebrow as she saw on _what _she slipped on. She had expected some water or something…

Not some weird, black liquid that should definitely _not _be in a school bathroom.

Blossom frowned as she kneeled down to the ground. With her index, she picked up some of the strange liquid and examined it. Suddenly, she felt herself become weaker, more tired. Her vision was getting a bit blurry and she was getting dizzy.

With panic, the leader of the Puffs quickly ran to a sink and washed the black liquid away from her finger while breathing heavily. After a few seconds, her body was back to normal, but she was still panting. Blossom blinked several times before her eyes darted to the black liquid still on the floor.

_What the heck is that?_ She thought as she stared at it with wide eyes.

But her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her cellphone. Blossom jumped out of surprise as she recognized Blake's specially assigned ringtone. The girl took a deep breath to calm down and push away her emotions for now. This was her boss calling. She had a job to do, duties…and she couldn't let down her crime-fighting responsibilities just because of her stupid feelings.

"Hello?" She answered her phone.

"Blossom!" Blake's voice was panicked. "You have to come down to headquarters! The Rowdyruff Boys are attacking the building!"

The news hit her like a bullet through her skull. She thought about how Brick had been so "nice" to her minutes ago…and now he was attacking her second home.

That two-faced bastard.

Rage took over her whole body. She was so mad that it clouded her mind, and so, her brain didn't function properly. She didn't even stop to think about the whole situation or if this was a trap from Blake like she would've usually done. All she wanted is to save SYPO and burn Brick.

"I'll be there." She said to her boss before hanging up, a determined look on her face.

Oh those Rowdyruffs were _so _going to get it…Especially Brick.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Brick's fancy outfit was crimpled, his hair was messed up and the wind was the one to blame. But the boy didn't give a shit. Once he arrived at destination, he quickly ditched his motorcycle and ran into the building, his fists already on fire, literally. He had five minutes to spare.

The building was pretty small for an abandoned mansion. It used to have several stories, but it was now reduced to only one. The building was threatening to collapse and it was dangerous to use the higher stories, so Brick remained on the first. He could see all the fancy furniture that was now ruined…whatever happened to this house must've been bad. Brick guessed that it belonged to a rich couple that perhaps accidentally set their house on fire.

The flames in Brick's hands got even more powerful as he halted in what once was the living room.

"Okay Blake," He raged, his voice echoing in the building. "_Where is she?_"

But instead of receiving an answer, he got hit by some goddamn powerful winds. The Rowdyruff crashed into a wall and fell on his face. He groaned and frowned at the surprise attack. At first, he thought it was Blake. But then he realized that the only people who could throw such a powerful wind attack were Bubbles and-

"Boomer?" Brick said.

His blond brother came out of the shadows, his hands still full of winds.

"Brick?" Boomer asked, perplex. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Brick glared at him for attacking him as he got up to his feet. "No, Booms. What the fuck are _you _doing here and _why in the world did you attack me, asshole_?"

Boomer opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted as somebody crashed open the front door of the abandoned mansion. The two brothers frowned prepared themselves from an attack from Blake…

…but all they got was a furious, enraged Butch freezing everything in his way.

"_YOU MOTHERFUCKING PENCILDICK! WHERE IS SHE! IF YOU DARE TO LAY A FINGER ON HER I SWEAR I WILL CHOP YOUR BALLS OFF AND FREEZE YOU SLOWLY SO YOU CAN FUCKING DIE IN FUCKING TORTURE!" _The green Ruff screamed, his voice echoing in his usual psychotic way.

Brick walked up to him, avoided his sharp ice blocks and hit him in the face. Butch stumbled back and blinked, his anger fading a little. He lifted his head up to meet him Brick's eyes.

"Bro?" He asked, and then spotted Boomer just behind Brick. "What the fucking hell are you guys doing here?"

Brick's eyes narrowed. "I was going to ask you the same question."

"Actually, I received a text from Blake telling me to come here or else he'd hurt Bubbles." Boomer said, the anger obvious in his voice.

"Ditto for me, man." Butch continued. "Except it said that he would hurt the little girl."

Brick frowned and figured that Butch's _little girl _was Buttercup.

"Pass me your cellphones guys." He ordered. His brothers complied.

The red Ruff's eyebrows furrowed as he read Blake's texts. Boomer and Butch weren't lying; Blake had sent them all here…but why?

Then, realization struck him and his eyes widened.

"Guys, I think this is a trap…" Brick said.

"Ahh, sharp and smart as always Brick." A man's voice said from behind them.

The boys turned around to face Blake, but before they could attack, the big boss of SYPO shot them all with a special gun. The Rowdyruffs groaned of pain and collapsed to the floor. Fortunately for them, the pain wasn't unbearable, so they didn't black out…but their eyes widened as they recognized the black liquid that was coming out of the area where they had been shot.

"Fuck…"Brick muttered. "Antidote X!"

Blake smirked evilly. "That's right."

Butch clenched his fists and glared at his adoptive father.

"Why don't you just kill us now fucktard?" He asked. "Why do you have to make us suffer now that we don't have our powers anymore."

Blake didn't drop his evil smirk. He snapped his fingers in the air and automatically, two guards came from behind him. The guards grabbed the boys and tied them all together solidly on a huge antique chair in the manor. The boys tried to struggle and free themselves, but the Antidote X in their system had weakened them too much.

"Because I _want _you to suffer my boys…You and those stupid Powerpuff Girls." Blake answered.

His words made the Rowdyruff Boys stiffen in their chair.

"_Don't you DARE hurt them._" Boomer glared at him.

Blake laughed evilly. It sent chills up the boys' spines.

"Who's going to stop me Boomer? You? You're powerless now…" He started.

Then, he pulled out some kind of small machine from his bag. The evil man played with a few wires and pressed a few buttons on it. When a countdown appeared on the machine, Butch's eyes widened as he realized what that _machine _was really…

_Fuck…No, it can't be…_He thought. He would recognize something like this anywhere since he was the gadget builder of the team.

"…And you also don't have a lot of time to live before this baby goes off." Blake finished as he pointed at the bomb.

The man then placed the bomb next to the chair on which the Rowdyruffs were tied together. Horror, fear and despair washed through the boys' bodies. Then, Blake placed a camera on an old, broken television and adjusted it to point to the boys. He pressed a button and small, green light started to blink, indicating that the camera was functional. Brick raised his eyebrow at this.

"What's the camera for bastard?" He asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Oh, that's for your precious girls. I decided to be nice for once and give them the occasion to see you boys before you die…And you'll get to see their faces when they see you so powerless, vulnerable…you guys are going to be able to see the love of your lives before you perish, the camera will show them to you."

Brick and his brothers gasped. Rage build up in them as they stared at the camera. They hated Blake more than anything in the world. Killing them was one thing, but making the girls suffer before they all die was beyond evil. It was disgusting…Repulsive. They couldn't believe how fucking evil that man was.

"_FUCK YOU!" _Butch shrieked. Out of all the boys, he was taking it the worst.

But Blake didn't even flinch at the Ruff's aggressive attitude.

"Alright boys, I'm leaving now." Blake smirked in satisfaction. "Enjoy the last hour of your life!"

And then he left the manor, leaving three boys desperate to save their lives.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Bubbles's eyes fluttered open slowly, her long eyelashes revealing her sky blue eyes that were still half-closed. However, she couldn't see properly. Her vision seemed blurry...as if she was underwater. Bubbles widened her eyes in panic and tried to scream, but somehow, her scream was muffled by the oxygen mask on her face. Then, she tried to stretch her muscles and move, but her arms and legs hit some kind of glass shield around her. She groaned in pain and her heart started to beat wildly. Why couldn't she move? Why was her vision blurry? Why did she have an oxygen mask on...And why was her whole body covered in water from head to toe?

Bubbles didn't understand at first, but when she turned to her right and saw Buttercup unconscious, with an oxygen mask on and captive in some sort of cylindrical container, Bubbles knew that she was a prisoner too.

And something inside of her, her deepest instincts were telling her that they were probably going to die.

That thought made her adrenaline rise. Bubbles tried to break the glass container by throwing a wind attack. However, her eyes widened as she realized that she couldn't. Somehow, her powers were gone...

_But how come?_ Bubbles thought.

A noise interrupted her thought. Her head snapped to Buttercup's container. Her black haired sister tried to break the glass too, and she was obviously frustrated as she realized that her powers were also gone. Bubbles was relieved to see that she was awake and alive though.

"Aww, what's wrong girls?" Blake's voice erupted from the other side of her container. He had just entered the office.

Bubbles nearly squealed of joy. Blake was here! He was going to rescue them!

As if he'd read her mind, Blake smirked evilly. "No Bubbles, I'm never letting you out."

Bubbles frowned in confusion as gave him an interrogative look.

"You'll see my little Bubbles, you'll know what's happening to you when Blossom comes…and before you die."

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Blossom didn't know if she had heard right. But even if she _had_, it shouldn't be able to surprise her, to affect her so much. The leader's heart sunk as she realized how stupid she had been...She had fallen into Blake's trap.

Now, because of her, Buttercup and Bubbles were prisoners and on the edge of death. Blossom put her hand on her mouth to keep herself from screaming in frustration.

_"No Bubbles, I'm never letting you out."_ Blake voice erupted from the other side of the door leading to his office.

Blossom quickly thought about the two options she had: She could either throw a surprise attack on Blake to stop him once and for all…and let her sisters die in the process, or she could sneak in quietly and save her sisters…and let Blake do some more harm to people.

"_You'll see my little Bubbles, you'll know what's happening to you when Blossom comes…and before you die."_

Those words were all it took for Blossom to make her decision. She cared about people, but her sisters came first. It ripped her hearts into thousands of pieces just to imagine Blake killing Bubbles and Buttercup.

So, as silently as she could, Blossom opened the door of Blake's office. She made sure it didn't make any noise in the process before entering in the office, tip toeing. Her pink eyes quickly scanned the room for anything that would help her free her sisters. Her gaze landed on Blake's desk, where she noticed that there was a lot of buttons…she deducted that one of them would be able to free her sisters.

Blossom tried to be as silent and sneaky as possible. She took care to avoid every object that had the potential to make noise and she walked on the tip of her toes the whole. Sometimes, she even forgot to breathe, fearing that Blake would hear the sound of her breath. The man was currently facing Bubbles and so, he couldn't see Blossom who was behind him. The pink Puff prayed in her head for it to stay that way. She knew that _one _single mistake could be deadly.

Bubbles couldn't feel the tears on her cheeks because of the liquid around her, but she _knew _she was crying. Her lips were wobbling and her eyes were wet. The blonde couldn't believe what was happening to her. She couldn't believe that Blake was actually a bad guy…that he wanted to kill her and her sisters…

Then, her sky blue eyes landed on something. Bubbles narrowed her eyes and realized that this 'something' was actually a _somebody. _Suddenly, she froze and stopped struggling to break out of her container as she realized who it was.

_Blossom? _She thought as her eyes widened to get a wide as they could. _NO Bloss! Get out of here before he gets you!_

Unfortunately for her, Blake noticed her panicked expression. The criminal frowned and narrowed his eyes at her. Then, he realized that Bubbles's eyes were watching something particular…important…Something that was behind him.

Clenching his jaw, Blake took out a mini antidote X gun from his pocket. He quickly turned around and shot the person behind him. His lips formed into a smirk as he saw Blossom collapsing to the ground in pain.

Because of the pain and the weakness the liquid inflicted on her body, Blossom quickly connected the dots. That black liquid was the same as the one in the school's bathroom…and now she knew why it had made her so weak: Blake had probably made it to bring the girls down.

"Why hello there Blossom!" Blake's voice was dark. "Nice of you to join us."

Blossom wanted to throw a witty reply to him, but the pain was so unbearable that she couldn't speak. Instead, she clenched her teeth in pain and tried to hold back tears and screams.

"You're a smart girl…but unfortunately for you, I'm way smarter." Blake smirked evilly.

Blossom couldn't believe how disgustingly horrible that man was. She couldn't help but think that the Rowdyruff Boys looked like angels compared to him. The boys were criminal, yes, but they weren't murderers.

"W-What did you do to m-me?" Blossom struggled with her words because of her pain.

Blake pointed to his mini-gun.

"The substance you have in your body is called Antidote X. This baby will eliminate your powers for an hour…Which is enough to stop you from ruining my plans." Blake smirked. "You should consider yourself lucky Blossom, if this was a stronger dose, you would've blacked out by now."

Blossom cursed mentally. How was she supposed to free her sisters and get out of here _alive _without her powers?

"B-Brick told me a-all about your p-plan...W-Why? W-What do you w-want to d-do with my sisters' DNA?"

Blake's smirk widened.

"Brick actually told you? Well that's not surprising considering his feelings for you…" Blake started.

Something jumped inside Blossom at his words.

"…But to answer your question, you'll just have to wait to find out. I'm keeping the surprise for everybody and it wouldn't be fair if you knew what it was before everybody." Blake finished.

Blossom bit her lip. "B-But why didn't you take me instead? Why h-hurt my sisters?"

Blake walked up to her. The teenage girl gasped as Blake took her by the necklace he gave her and forced her to stand up, which sent a wave of pain through her body.

"You see this necklace?" He pointed at her neck. "It wasn't really a gift. It's actually a device that lets me know when an agent's power is fully developed. Unfortunately for your sisters, their powers were fully developed. Fortunately for you, they weren't."

Blossom felt sick inside. Then, Blake pushed her back to the ground, making her fall violently and groan at the impact with the floor. She felt a ball of emotion in her throat. It was just a matter of time until tears would roll down on her cheeks furiously...But she didn't want to cry. No, she wouldn't cry in front of such the cruel, evil and unworthy man Blake was.

She glanced at her sisters. Bubbles was already getting weak in her cylindrical container. Her eyelids were getting heavier and heavier and her attacks slowly faded. The blond Puff was getting exhausted from trying to break out of her container. And knowing Bubbles, she would probably be the first to give in. Buttercup was also getting tired, but she was still fighting. The toughest fighter had a determined frown plastered on her face, but Blossom couldn't help but notice that even Buttercup was getting weaker and weaker. The sight made her heart sink.

Pure rage invaded Blossom's body and she clenched her fists. She tried to light up some flames in her hands, but then she cursed as she remembered that Antidote X was still flowing through her veins. She felt helpless...Useless. Her sisters were probably going to die and she couldn't do anything to stop Blake from killing them and using them for his repulsive plan.

"Don't you even try to break them free Blossom." Blake said, interrupting her thoughts. "Or I'll blow them ALL off"

The pink Puff frowned. "What do you mean?"

The criminal smirked evilly and pressed a button from under his desk. The giant screen from behind his desk turned on.

Blossom's eyes widened as she saw the Rowdyruff Boys, tied up to a chair together...  
>with a bomb threatening to explode right next to them.<p>

But tears finally fell on her cheeks when the screen separated in two and showed her father, the Professor Utonium, in the same situation as the boys but in another building.

_No…NO! _Blossom thought as she shook her head in disbelief. Everybody she loved was in danger now. All of their lives were in her hands…Something sunk deep inside of her. She felt numb…consumed.

"That's right." Blake said. "Just _try _to stop me, and I'll blow off the boy you love and your father…Although they only have about 16 minutes left to live before the bombs blow and kill them instead of me blowing them on purpose…"

Blossom saw Brick's head snap up on the giant screen as Blake mentioned "the boy she loves". The distressed and intense look in his blood red eyes penetrated deep into her soul and made her shiver.

"Blossom…" The red Ruff's voice was so full of emotion that it broke Blossom's heart.

"Tell Bubbles I love her Bloss." Boomer said, tears running down his face.

Butch bit his lip. "And tell Buttercup that she'll always be my little girl…no matter what."

Brick swallowed. "It wasn't a lie Blossom. Nothing was a lie…You are the one for me, the only reason why I live…I'm…I'm in love with you."

At their words, Blossom realized that the pain caused by the Antidote X shot was slowly beginning to fade away. She could move her muscles completely now without wincing in pain. Blake noticed this and frowned.

"But You can save them…" The criminal continued.

Blossom's eyes snapped over to him in interest. "What?"

Blake gave her his evil smirk again. "It's quite simple Blossom. Your father is located on 4395 Radium Street. The Rowdyruff Boys are located 2343 Mercury Street. Both locations are on opposite sides of the town, and it takes around 15 minutes in your car's regular speed to get to one of them and 30 minutes to get to both…Considering the fact that the bombs will _both_ explode in 15 minutes, you only have the time to save _one _of them."

The words struck Blossom like a knife in her heart.

"Hurry up Blossom." Blake said. "Only 15 minutes left…Who will you save?"

Blossom swallowed as she realized she had to act fast. She quickly dashed out of Blake's office and ran to SYPO's parking, where she parked her car. While starting up her BMW, the leader of the Puff thought about her dilemma. Should she save the love of her life…Or her father?

Tears rolled down her face as she drove to Radium Street. She knew that Brick was smart…and she hoped and prayed deep inside of her that he would be able to save himself and his brothers. However, she was still afraid that the boys wouldn't be able to escape…

She sobbed at the thought, but she kept her head held high. For now, she had to save her father…The father that actually loved her _way _more than Blake did.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Flames are accepted! <strong>

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Blake smirked, satisfied, as Blossom dashed out of his office. That girl was quickly recovering from the Antidote X shot…it was dangerous to keep her in the building for too long. At least now she was out of the way, although he knew that she would come back to save her sisters, but it didn't matter for now.

Now, he had the time to finish his project. Nothing could stop him from completing the final product…Once it would be done, even Blossom wouldn't be able to stop him.

He was finally going to be the master of the world.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

The professor wasn't an idiot. Oh hell no, he was a very intelligent scientist…and so, he could recognize a bomb when he saw one. The man knew that his time was near. He knew that he was going to die soon…Not that he ever thought that he was immortal or something. But he never pictured dying in such a building.

The place around him was an abandoned laboratory. He had heard about this old lab before: Apparently, there had been a huge explosion and it destroyed everything. People were either injured or killed…and they were all scientists like him.

_Blake really wanted to piss me off before I die didn't he? _The professor thought as he frowned.

His memories washed back in his head. He remembered waking up after having blacked out…and Blake was already programming the bomb. The Professor clenched his teeth at the memory. He always _knew _something was up with Blake! And if that bastard was able to do this to him…he could've definitely done this to his deceased wife…

…and to his daughters.

Although he wanted to cry at the realization, Professor Utonium decided that he would not die in tears. He would die with his head held high and he would keep a smile. Katie and his girls wouldn't have liked him to die crying. He would've wanted him to stay strong and peaceful until the very end…so this is what he was going to do. He was going to stay strong for Katie, Bubbles, Buttercup and-

"DAD!" His daughter's voice interrupted his thoughts.

The professor quickly snapped his head up in surprise and attention. "Blossom?"

The man quickly glanced at the bomb's countdown. It was about to blow in less than a minute…Professor Utonium widened his eyes in panic.

"No Blossom! Get out of here! Save yourself!" He screamed.

But his daughter didn't want to hear anything. Instead, she quickly undid the ropes that tied her father to his chair. Once he was free, Blossom grabbed him by his arms and forced him to stand up.

"Come on dad!" She said. "We don't have much time! _Run!_"

And so they ran. Blossom held her father's hand to keep him going since he wasn't much in shape compared to her. They ran as fast as they could, pushing everything out of their way to get out of the building as fast as they could. Once they were outside, they didn't stop running until they were several yards away from the building.

Both of them gasped as a huge explosion erupted from behind them. The noise was almost unbearable and the ground was vibrating under their feet. The fire was scorching and the abandoned lab began to burn. The firefighters and police arrived few minutes after the explosion of the bomb.

Blossom turned to her father. "Dad, tell the police or the firefighters to take you home. I'm going back to SYPO."

Her father's eyes widened. "Oh no you're not young lady. We are going home where it's _safe_."

And then, the man took his daughter in his arms. He hugged her tight, happy that she was okay and that Blake didn't hurt her. Blossom let tears fall from her eyes as she hugged back. At least she had manage to save him…at least _one_ person she loved was safe and sound.

"I'm sorry dad, but I have to go back." Blossom said, and then she swallowed. "Blake has Bubbles and Buttercup."

The Professor froze in horror. "Please tell me you're joking."

Blossom bit her lip and shook her head sadly. "I wish I could…But he's going to kill them if I don't save them. He's also planning something bad…Something that will hurt everybody. You've got to understand dad…I have to stop him."

This time, the Professor was truly crying. "Is there anything I can do to help? Please tell me what to do…I'll do anything for Bubbles and Buttercup to stay alive…"

Blossom shook her head. "I'm so sorry…But it would be dangerous if you got involved in this."

The Powerpuff put her arms around her father.

"I would be devastated if something happened to you. I've almost lost you, I…I don't want to risk losing you again dad."

Professor Utonium didn't want to let her go back to that monster. He didn't want to risk losing her neither…

But he sighed, knowing that Blossom had to do this. He trusted the intelligence and skills of her daughter. Knowing Blossom, she would always figure out what to do in those kind of situations…She was not only smart, she was a leader.

"Okay." He sighed. "But if anything happens, I want you to know that I love you."

And they hugged again, pouring all of their emotions in their hug.

"I love you too dad." Blossom's voice cracked because of her crying. "I always will, no matter what."

Then, she broke away from the hug and ran up to her car. She started the motor and dashed off to SYPO, tears running down her face endlessly.

_Brick…_She thought in sadness. _I'm so sorry…_

She wished she could've told him how she felt, how much he meant to her. She wished she could've kissed him once last time and feel his body pressed against hers in an embrace. She wished she could've run her fingers in his _real _red, fiery hair and gaze into his intense eyes again while inhaling the scent of his cologne.

She wished she could've saved him…but the two bombs have already exploded now and the Rowdyruff Boys were probably gone forever.

* * *

><p><strong> Please review! Flames are ACCEPTED! And don't forget...The 175th, 180th and 185th reviewers get a preview of the next chapter :D<strong>


	18. Orange

**A/N: ...Holy crap guys...**

**202 FREAKIN' REVIEWS! 26 REVIEWS FOR _ONE _CHAPTER! _THAT'S FREAKING AWESOMELY INSANE! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D_  
>I think I have died and gone to writing heaven. THANK YOU GUYS! I LOOOOOOOOOOVEEEEE YOU! :D :,)<strong>

**I was so happy about the reviews that I decided to update faster than usual :) Sorry about the length of the chapter though...It's a bit short. And sorry for totally sucking at action scenes :S I hope you enjoy this chappie anyway though :)**

**IMPORTANT : PAY ATTENTION TO THE POV! Geez, I wonder how many people will post confused reviews just because they haven't read the author's note...**

**Okay, enough rambling...READ AND REVIEW :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 17: ORANGE<strong>

**BRICK'S POV –A FEW MINUTES BEFORE BLOSSOM RESCUES HER FATHER-**

I glanced desperately at the countdown. The place was about to blow in six minutes from now. I bit my lip; I had to get us out of here, and fast. One thing's for sure, I couldn't count on my brothers. Butch was desperately trying to break the ropes (and was failing) while Boomer was on the edge of breaking into sobs. And since that fucking Blake took our powers, I had to use my natural brains to save us...

"Butch, what inventions do you have on you?" I asked hoping for something I could use.

"I don't have any. I left them in my jacket at home..." He answered.

Shit. Now that helps a lot. Although it was pretty obvious: why would Butch bring any of his weapons to the homecoming dance? How could've he known what Blake was about to do to us?

I glanced at the bomb again. Five minutes. I was beginning to feel the stress in my veins.

"Boomer, do you think you can undo the knots?" I asked my blond brother. He was pretty good with knots compared to me and Butch.

He sniffed, hiding his tears. "I'll try..."

He did try, but he was so pressured by the time we had left that he ended up making it worse. Our hands were tied even harder to each other and it was even starting to hurt our wrists.

"You have got to be kidding Booms..." I winced.

He bit his lips. "Sorry bro...By the way Brick and Butch, I want you to know that I love you..."

"Shut up Boomer we're not going to die!" I raged, my voice echoing through the abandoned mansion.

But I wasn't sure of that myself. We only had four minutes left now and I had nothing left.

Butch sighed. "Face it Brick. This is it, it's over for us."

I bit my lip so hard I was bleeding. I failed them. I failed them all.

I couldn't save my brothers, the innocent kids Blake killed and I couldn't save the love of my life. Blossom was probably agonizing in pain right now while her powers are being cruelly sucked out of her...Just the thought of it made me want to burn Blake into ashes...

Gosh I so wish I still had my powers! I could've burned those ropes and we could've escaped!

Then, like a miracle, fire surrounded the ropes and burned them. We were now free...

What the heck? I glanced at my palms, no trace of flames. I was pretty sure I didn't do that, but who could've!

"Who are you!" Butch tore me away from my thoughts.

I turned to see the person to who he was talking to. It was a woman, not too old, not too young. She had piercing blue eyes, milky white skin and long, silky black hair that flowed all the way to her waist...

Just like Blossom...

"It's not important right now. We need to get out of the building!" She said. Her voice was extremely familiar.

She didn't have to say it again. We had only three minutes to get the fuck out of here. So my brothers and the woman ran down the stairs and literally dashed out of the building. The moment we were out, there was a loud explosion sound. Everything caught on fire and bricks were flying everything. It was horrifying, but spectacular.

I turned to the woman. For some reason, I had the huge feeling that I seen her before...

"Thank you saving us, but you didn't answer my brother's question. Who exactly are you?" I said.

She gave me a smile and held up her hand. I took it and shook it politely. It surprised me that she still behaved classy and polite when we were so close to danger...it seemed like something Blossom would do.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person Mister Brick Jojo. I'm Miss Orange."

My jaw dropped open. I couldn't believe it!

"I told you I was watching you and your brothers, and you guys were definitely in need of my help. So I decided to save you instead of my boyfriend. Knowing my Blossom, she probably decided to save him instead of you, thinking that you are smart enough to escape. She's a smart girl after all..."

Wait...Say what?

"_Your_ Blossom? What do you mean by that Madam?" I asked.

"Yo Brick, you know that woman?" Butch asked. I ignored him.

Miss Orange grinned our questions. "Excuse me, I forgot that you don't know my real identity. My name is Katie Keane and I'm Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup's mother and your power donor. I have all three powers : Fire, air and ice."

I gasped, along with my brothers. So that's why she seemed so familiar! And that would explain how she burned the ropes...

And now I finally know from who we got our powers

"B-But you're supposed to be dead!" Boomer stammered.

She frowned. "I'll explain later. Right now, my daughters need your help."

It was my turn to frown. "We want to help, but we don't have our powers anymore. Blake took them away with Antidote X..."

To my surprise, she smirked at mischievous smirk. It looked look the type of smirk Buttercup would do. Then, she pulled out some needles and a dark liquid in a vile from her jacket.

"Brick, give me your arm." She ordered.

I was reluctant at first, but Miss Keane gave me that authority look and I complied. Swallowing, I pulled up my sleeve and let her plant her needle in my arm. There was a little pain, but it disappeared shortly.

Oddly, I felt as if I had taken ten cups of coffee…No seriously, I felt great! I had so much energy!

The woman smiled at me. "How do you feel young man?"

"I feel as if I was set on fire!" I exclaimed. "What is that stuff? Some enhanced version of Red Bull?"

She chuckled and shook her head in amusement.

"No, this is chemical X. It neutralizes the effects of Antidote X and gives you back your powers."

"I WANT SOME." Boomer and Butch exclaimed at the same time.

She chuckled again.

"Don't worry boys, I have some for everybody!"

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

**THIRD PERSON POV –BACK TO PRESENT TIME-**

Blossom parked her pink BMW at SYPO's parking. As she got out of her car, she wiped the last remaining tears on her face, not wanting Blake to see how much he had hurt her. She knew she had to be strong, or else her sisters would perish along with Brick and the other Ruffs.

_I have lost too many people I love…Mom, Brick and I almost lost Dad…_She thought. _I will _not_ lose my girls. _

And so, with determination and courage written all over her face, she walked into SYPO's building. Blossom tested her powers as she strolled down the hallway, according to her calculations, they would come back any time now. A smirk grew on her lips as a scorching flame was lit up on her palm…and the fire was hotter and stronger than ever.

But she still had to test them. She had to see if her powers were strong enough to bring that murderer down. So, her pink eyes scanned the SYPO hallway and they landed on one of the training rooms.

Blossom narrowed her eyes, took aim and gathered all of her power as she joined both arms together. She formed a huge sphere of power in her joint palms and fire to the training room. The room immediately caught on fire and consumed itself in a short amount of time. The red-head felt power and heat rushing all over her body. She felt as if somebody had set her on fire, as if she had been rejuvenated. The determination and other emotions mixed themselves in her to create a huge amount of powerful energy.

_I'm their only hope…I need to save them and do what's good. I need to take evil down. _She thought, feeling her inner-leader speaking to her.

When she bowed her head down, she saw that her necklace had turned golden. She didn't know what it meant, but she knew that maybe it could mean change…and Blake's defeat.

Blossom narrowed her eyes in determination and lit up two huge flames in each of her palms. She speed walked up to Blake office and burned down his door. However, she frowned in confusion as she saw that Blake wasn't alone.

There was a girl standing next to him. The girl looked about Blossom's age and she was actually very beautiful…But Blossom _knew _there was something wrong about her. The girl didn't look _human_. She looked artificial…fake…almost _too _perfect to be human. Her expression was stoic and expressionless on her extremely white face. Her eyes were grey, but not _humanly _grey, they were grey like metal. But that was not what hit Blossom about her…

It was the _look _in that girl's face.

She had no emotion. She was just completely _void _of any feelings, completely. Blossom felt as if she was staring into a human-looking robot's eyes. It really freaked her out.

Blake gave Blossom an evil look. "Hello again Blossom. Who did you choose?"

The powerpuff glared at him. "That's none of your business, bastard."

Then, her eyes automatically darted at her sisters. She sighed of relief as she saw that their eyes were still wide open, it meant that they were alive. However, something sunk in her as she noticed how weak they were getting in their cylindrical prisons. Blossom knew that they only had around one hour to live.

"Oh well. Not that I really give a shit." Blake said, shrugging. "But anyway, I would like you to meet Jena, my new creation."

He pointed at the girl standing next to him.

Blossom frowned. "Your _creation_?"

"That's right." Blake smirked evilly. "Jena sweetheart, why don't you show Blossom just how _powerful _you are."

The girl nodded obediently. Then, her metallic grey eyes turned glowing red and…

She disappeared.

Blossom blinked and shook her head to make sure she had seen well. However, she didn't have time to think much as Jena reappeared in front of her and Blossom was sent back flying into the wall. She crashed violently and groaned of pain.

"What the…" She muttered. What was with that girl? Jena had hit her with so much power…she had superhuman strength and invisibility!

Jena walked up to her and took her by the collar. Blossom held her breath as the girl's inhuman eyes had a strange glow to them…it was as if they were Christmas lights…without the holiday magic and emotion.

Blossom's eyes widened as she was thrown into the air with powerful winds. She gasped as she realized how high in the air she was. Then, she frowned out of confusion. That girl had superhuman strength, invisibility _and _Bubbles' power? How was that possible?

Then, she remembered what Blake had said a few minutes ago.

"…_I would like you to meet Jena, my new creation."_

Could it be that Blake…_created_ that human-looking girl from her sisters' DNA and from the DNA of other agents too? Could it be that he had taken their powers and transferred them to that Jena girl? Blossom processed the information in her head. Yes, that would make sense…and it would also go with what Brick had said in his letter to her.

It would explain why Blake invented the "disease"…Because he used it to cover up the dead kids that have been missing.

It would explain why Blake wanted her powers to be developed…

…It would explain why the Rowdyruff Boys wanted to defeat them: They were simply scared that the girls would hurt them like Blake did. They wanted to eliminate everybody who had the potential to fall for Blake's trap and eventually, be hurt like them too.

Everything made sense to Blossom now. She felt stupid to have thought that Brick was bad…He wasn't bad, he was broken.

But she felt even stupider to have fallen into Blake's trap.

The leader of the Puffs lit up some flames in her hands and aimed at Jena. The android fell to the ground and tried to put out the fire that was burning her artificial skin. Then, the girl formed a sphere of water in her hands and poured the liquid all over her body, extinguishing the flames. Blossom's eyes widened.

Blake chuckled. "Do you really think you can defeat her Blossom? Might as well give up now."

Blossom glared at him. "Never you, asshole!"

Then, she concentrated her powers and formed a sphere of blazing flames between her two hands. But just as she was about to fire, Jena closed her eyes and…there was about 12 other Jenas. Blossom swallowed and her heart sunk…That girl had duplication powers too…

The Powerpuff bit her lip, not knowing _which _Jena she should attack. The Jenas all stared at her, waiting for an attack. Blossom decided to attack the one in the middle and she fired. She waited for scream of defeat…but it never came.

Instead, Blossom received a shock of electricity that washed through her body. She screamed in agony and tried to break away from it, but it was impossible.

Finally, the electricity stopped and Blossom collapsed to the floor, steam and a burnt odour coming out of her. Her skin was almost completely fried and her hair was still full of static electricity.

Blossom lifted up her eyes to see that Jena…wasn't touching the floor. She was high in the air…levitating.

_Invisibility, Super strength, water power, duplication powers, electricity control, telekinetic levitation…What's next? _Blossom thought.

And she got the answer quickly as she felt her whole body freeze and drop in temperature.

Ice power. Buttercup's special power.

Blossom gasped, the ice was freezing her body. She tried to melt it with her fire…but it was too late, the ice had already frozen her arms and hands…the source of her power.

It was over. She had lost and…Blake had won.

_I'm sorry…_Blossom thought as she glanced at her sisters. _I'm sorry I couldn't save you. _

And the ice froze her whole body from head to toe. Blossom couldn't move at all…She was a prisoner like her sisters…and it was only a matter of time before the three of them perish.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

"Ugh. Everytime I come here, I shudder." Katie Keane said as they walked into SYPO's headquarters.

Butch snorted. "I feel ya lady-uh, I mean, miss."

The girls' mother rolled her eyes and smiled. "Call me Katie…Anyway, let's go boys! My girls are probably fighting for their lived right now…They might even be already…"

She didn't finish her sentence, but the Rowdyruff Boys knew what she meant. Boomer admired the woman for being so strong and not crying in such a situation. Butch admired her for keeping her cool and not killing Blake after what he had done.

Brick admired her because of Boomer _and _Butch's reasons.

The four of them found Blake's office easily. They wanted to bust the door open, but Brick noticed that Blossom had already burned down the door…

…and that she was frozen into a thick layer of ice…on the floor.

He gasped and his eyes widened. His heartbeat accelerated to an inhuman speed and pure rage washed over him. The leader of the Ruffs quickly lit up some of his most powerful flames and aimed at Blake.

That bastard had to die.

However, just as the fire was about to burn Blake, an unknown girl stepped in front of the man and neutralized the flames by putting them out with fire. Brick blinked in confusion and surprise. Who was that girl? And why did she look so…artificial? Inhuman? Robotic?

"What the _fuck!_" Butch then screamed.

The Green Ruff was shooting sharp ice blocks to the girl, but she dodged them all and fired some ice back at him. Then, the girl used her air power to lift Butch up in the air and, when he was high enough, she stopped the powerful winds that were keeping him up and the Rowdyruff fell to the ground in a brutal way.

"Hey! That's _my _power!" Boomer and Katie Keane shouted.

The woman and the blond boy exchanged a look and nodded. They joined hands and formed some powerful winds with both their powers joined together. Then, they aimed at the robotic girl and attacked.

The girl was sent flying and crashed to a wall.

Thinking that she was out cold, the boys and Miss Keane smiled of satisfaction…

But when the metallic eyed girl rose up from the ground and floated up from the ground. Their four pairs of eyes widened.

Then, she shot all three of the boys with her electricity. The brothers screamed in agony before they fell to floor, struggling not to fall unconscious from the pain.

Miss Keane gasped and stared at the girl. _So this is Blake's final product huh? _She thought.

"Well well well, Katie…" Blake said. A serious and crushed look on his face. "You're alive after all…Shame."

The woman glared at him. "You can't get rid of me so easily, asshole."

The criminal smirked evilly. "Maybe, but I got rid of your _daughters _easily…."

Katie fought back the urge to just hit him with winds, burn him with fire and freeze him with ice…all in that particular order. Instead, she took a deep breath and kept her cool. She had to figure out a way to stop him…and now that the boys were wounded, it was up to her to save them.

She glanced at Blossom, her daughter, frozen into the ice. Then, her eyes darted to Bubbles and Buttercup in their containers. The woman swallowed, realizing the three girls would be dead soon if she didn't do anything.

But what could she do? That girl…Blake's creation…she was so strong! She defeated the _Rowdyruff Boys_! And she would probably defeat her too…Blake was probably going to use it to gain the control of the world by killing off every world leaders and taking their place as the ruler of the planet,

"…And I would probably have killed you too if your DNA hadn't made my first creation explode and if you haven't escaped bitch!" Blake continued.

And then, it hit Katie like lightning.

_Off course!_

The woman almost slapped her forehead. It was so obvious! She should've thought of that way before! The super powered mother smirked and narrowed her eyes in satisfaction…She was finally going to bring that mother fucker down!

Katie took out a needle from her jacket and planted it in her skin. Then, after a few seconds, she snapped it away and looked at her blood that she had extracted…

The blood that contained her DNA.

Then, she rushed to the girl Blake had created. She ran as fast as she could, the adrenaline in her body giving her the speed she needed. The woman used her ice powers to create a shield around her to protect herself from the artificially created girl's attack.

She caught the girl from behind and planted the needle full of blood into her arm.

Her metallic grey eyes were wide open and she let out a horrifying and agonizing scream. Boomer, Butch and Brick (who were slowly getting back their energy) covered their ears and Katie jumped back from the girl. The inhuman female collapsed to the floor in excruciating pain and grabbed the arm where the needle was…

And then, she exploded. Leaving some blood behind her.

"_NO!_" Blake yelled.

The Rowdyruff Boys stood up and immediately turned to Blake.

That fuckhead was going down once and for all.

Brick narrowed his eyes and frowned. His inner-leader was building inside of him.

"Boomer!" He commanded. "Take him down!"

His blue-eyed brother nodded and lifted his arms up. She attacked Blake with his most powerful wind attacks. The criminal was sent flying and crashed on his desk.

Brick and Boomer smirked.

"Butch!" Brick turned to his black-haired sibling. "Finish him!"

Butch smirked evilly as he cracked his knuckles. "With pleasure, bro."

And he froze Blake's whole body, the same way Jena did with Blossom.

The boys and Katie looked at themselves with pride written all over their faces. Blake was now neutralized; he couldn't hurt anybody else now. All they had to was call the police and he'd be in jail, where he would probably stay for the rest of his life…and they didn't feel the least sorry for him. That bastard deserved it.

The four of them gave each other a short hug that was filled with emotion. It was over…Blake was over…

Brick was the first to pull away from the embrace. He ran up to Blossom, who was still frozen, and lit up some flame in his palms. He melted the ice as fast as he could. Katie saw what he was trying to do and rushed to help him. Together, they melted down the ice in about 30 seconds.

Brick's heart sunk as Blossom fell from the ice that was holding her to into his arms. Her skin was cold…way to cold. Her lips were blue and her whole body was shaking from the low temperature. She was also dead and probably suffering from intense hypothermia along with injuries caused by Jena's attacks.

Brick shook Blossom's shoulders. "Blossom…Blossom! Please baby, talk to me! Wake up!"

Tears were threatening to come out of his red eyes while Boomer and Butch broke Bubbles and Buttercup's glass containers. The girls fell into the boys' arms, unconscious. They were still alive…but their hearts were beating incredibly slowly.

"_Bubbles!_" Boomer let out a horrified scream before tears rolled down his cheeks.

Butch held on to Buttercup and stared at her. His little looked so…dead. It felt horribly wrong. Buttercup was usually so _alive. _She was the spice in his life…She was all the action and adrenaline he could get…

She was all the love he'd ever known.

"Open your eyes little girl…" Butch said, almost whispering. "Please…You can insult me, hit me and even break my heart by kissing that motherfucking Ace again…I won't do anything about it…But just open your eyes…"

But they were all interrupted by a siren coming out of the building…and next thing they knew, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were being transported into an ambulance.

"Thank you for calling the ambulance, Miss." Brick said to Katie Keane.

The woman nodded. "They're my daughters after all…I just hope they are okay…"

A tear rolled down her cheek and a sob escaped her mouth. But she quickly wiped the tear away and gained control of herself again.

"I'm sorry…"She said. "It's just that…I've never been able to see my daughter grow and now…They're on the edge of dying and-"

"Don't be sorry!" Boomer said, taking her hand. "You did your best."

The woman nodded and mouthed "thank you."

"Excuse me." A police officer interrupted. "I have some good news and some bad news for you."

Katie took a deep breath. "Go ahead officer."

"The good news is, we've got that Blake Stark now and we'd like to thank you for it. You see, he's been a highly wanted criminal since _years _now…And the reward money the government offered to the one who would catch him is 500 000$"

The boys gasped. Katie's eyes widened.

"You mean…this money's all ours?" Butch asked.

The policeman nodded. "Every single penny of it…Let's just say he's the most dangerous man in America. So the reward was bound to be enormous."

"You boys can have the money." Katie said, smiling. "I don't need it."

The Rowdyruff's jaws dropped.

"However, _Rowdyruff Boys_, I also have bad news for you. You may have stopped a ruthless criminal…but you three are wanted criminals too. I'm sorry boys, but you're going to have to come with me to the station."

Brick's eyes widened. "What?"

"Don't try to resist young man. Just get into the car and everything will be much easier for you and your brothers."

The boys couldn't believe it. However, they knew they'd be in even more shit if they resisted to a police officer. So, they let the man put on some handcuffs on them and obediently got into the car.

"I'll do something about it!" Katie told them from outside the car's window. "I promise I'll get you out!"

And with that, the car dashed off to the station.

* * *

><p><strong>Damn guys, did you <em>really <em>think I would kill the three hottest, sexiest and do-able boys in the universe? I wonder how much of you really believed that the Rowdyruff Boys were dead xD**

_**NOTE THAT UPDATES WILL BE SLOWER THAN USUAL STARTING NOW!...Blame mid-term exams -.-**_

**Again, you are allowed to FLAME, I know this chapter isn't so good...so go ahead. Review and FLAME at your heart's consent :)**


	19. Justice

**A/N:** **Okay, I know what you're thinking...I took MONTHS to update, and I admit that this is totally unacceptable X(**

**I want you guys to know that I'm SOOOOOOO SORRY for not updating earlier! My life's been crazy and I've been really busy because of school. :( But trust me, I did everything I could to make this chapter long and juicy! :)**

**I would like to thank EVERYBODY who has reviewed so far, you guys are the best! :D Oh and I also thank my loyal readers who have not given up on this story. Thank you for being on this page right now, you have no idea how much this means to me :)**

**WARNING : 1) I really don't know how a trial goes, so the scene in court might be a little messed up...:S 2)FLUFF AND CHEESINESS AT THE END! You've been warned :P**

**With that being said, Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 17: JUSTICE<strong>

The Professor's mind was blurry. He couldn't think clearly, he couldn't see through of his thoughts. It was as if his head had been invaded by thick fog. That thick fog was a mix of so many emotions. Pure fear was one of them. Then, there was desperation, anger, sadness and hopelessness. His whole body was shaking because of the effects of such emotions as the firefighters dropped him in front of his house. The man opened the front door, and as he stepped into his home, there was a rush of smells that invaded his senses.

First, there was the smell of Blossom's perfume. It smelled like red roses and jasmine. As he sniffed in this odour, the face of his eldest daughter came into his mind. He could _feel _her alpha-girl aura, the confidence in her eyes, the warmth of her smile and the softness of her long, red hair.

Then, there was Buttercup's body spray that smelled like green pears. The Professor recalled that each time she came home from basketball practice, she took her shower and sprayed on that particular body spray. Then, the black-haired girl would always greet him as "hey daddy-o!" and punch him in a loving way on his shoulder before giving him a small hug.

Finally, to add to the mix of odours, there was the smell of Bubbles' shampoo. It smelled like blueberries. Professor Utonium always loved how her pigtails would swing from left to right on her shoulders as she skipped around the house. While she skipped, she always hummed, and then she'd give him a quick kiss on the cheek and giggled childishly as she skipped away. She was like a ray of sunshine.

Professor Utonium threw himself violently on his couch and let the tears roll down his cheeks.

His daughters…his precious daughters. His three little angels could be dead by now, and he couldn't do anything about it. He knew Blake was too strong for him to handle alone, it took somebody with powers like his daughters to defeat him. However, Blossom had told him that Blake already had Bubbles and Buttercup…

More tears run down the man's face. His poor little Blossom…fighting that monster, alone! It was simply horrible! What if she didn't make it? What if Blake…He swallowed…_killed her_?

He buried his head in his head, wanting to literally kill that bastard. Blake had taken so much from him already…His daughters and…

"Katie…"He murmured the love of his life's name. "I wish you were still here with me."

Then, suddenly, his nose picked up another familiar scent. However, this time, it wasn't any of his daughters' scent. IT was more…womanly. The professor sniffed and realized that it was Chanel No.5…and that the scent was getting stronger and stronger…

Alarmed, the Professor sprung into his feet.

"Who is there?" He asked sharply. "What do you want?"

Fear rose in the man's body. He was afraid that somebody broke into the house while he wasn't there. He was afraid that person turned out to be a dangerous burglar. He slowly walked into the kitchen, making sure his steps weren't making too much noise. Then, he opened a drawer and took a big knife, and clutched it in his hand.

"I'm warning you, I'm armed!" He said.

"I'm not so sure you'll want to hurt me." A female voice said from behind him.

Before he even got the time to be surprised, a woman jumped into his arms, pulling him into a warm embrace. The Professor raised his knife for a second, ready to strike. However, he stopped in mid-air. There was something about this woman that was awfully familiar. Her scent, her hair, her frame…

Then it hit him.

_No. That's impossible…_He thought.

But then, when the woman raised her head to look at him and he saw those magnetizing blue eyes that he had missed so much, he knew he wasn't dreaming.

It was really her.

Without wasting any more time, he dropped the knife on the floor, making a '_shing' _noise, and wrapped his arms around Katie Keane. He pressed her body against his as passionately as he could; making sure that she was actually real. Her body fit so well inside his embrace. It was as if she belonged there, in his arms, as if nothing could tear them apart now. He ran his fingers through her long, black hair and sniffed them. Her femininity was so great against him that he couldn't help but to deepen the embrace while she buried her head in his neck and clutched his shirt.

"John…" She whispered her lover's name.

Tears of joy rolled down her face. Oh how she missed him! It was complete hell to have to hide herself as Miss Orange for so many years!

They pulled away and she realized that he too was crying.

"Katie…" He caressed her check. "Why didn't you come back to me? I thought you were dead."

She lowered her eyes. "I'm so sorry…Blake was about to kill me when I escaped from my cell. That asshole was convinced I was dead and I _knew _he was going for our daughters once he would discover their powers. I didn't come back home to protect Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. For years, I watched them grow up from afar…you raised them into beautiful and charming young women."

She smiled at him and he blushed. Then, it was her turn to caress his cheek.

"…I acted from afar, watched everything that was happening from above. Then…our daughters met the Rowdyruff Boys…" She continued.

The Professor raised his eyebrow. "Who?"

Katie bit her lip. "You know them as Julian, Shawn and Mike. They are teenage super powered criminals that pretended to be normal adolescents in order to get to our girls-"

"WHAT!" The man exclaimed. "I LET MY ANGELS HANG OUT WITH SOME CROOKS?"

Katie Keane put a finger on his lips, trying to cool him down.

"At first, they were criminal. At first, they _did _want to hurt the girls. But then, they changed. They developed feelings for them and eventually, they wanted to take Blake down together with our daughters. It was a great solution: With the girls and the boys combined, they would've been unstoppable…Unfortunately, that's not how it turned out to be. Blake set up a trap for them and he almost killed all of them."

The professor gasped.

"You mean…"He started.

She smiled. "That's right. Our daughters are alive…but they're very badly injured, so they're currently at the hospital."

A wave of relief washed through the man's body. The fog of negative emotions dissipated in his brain.

"They would be dead if it wasn't for the Rowdyruff Boys." Katie continued. "They helped me defeat Blake and saved our daughters' lives!"

The professor's eyes widened. "Where _are_ those boys? We owe them our daughters' lives, I need to thank them!"

The woman bit her lip.

"That's the point…They're in jail. I was hoping we could get them out."

His jaw dropped open. "In _jail_? Well then we have some work to do."

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Brick stared at those huge wooden doors in front of him. He always wanted to see a trial when he was a child. His dream was to be a lawyer, and he had all the qualities for the job. He had always wanted to see how a session in court would go…

But he never expected to actually _go _in court where _he _was the accused.

"You have _no_ idea how grateful we are Mister Utonium." Boomer said in all honesty, shaking the Professor's hand.

"Seriously." Butch added. "You are our saviours."

Katie and her boyfriend smiled at the boys.

"We owe you boys; it's really no big deal." Miss Keane said to them. "If it weren't for you, _I _would be dead too!"

Brick grinned at the adults that were paying them a lawyer.

"Honestly Madam, I don't think we could've taken Blake down without you. You are an admirable woman and we can't thank you two enough for trying to get us out of jail."

Katie blushed at the Ruff's compliment. She quickly knew that he was a charming young man…He made a wonderful mate for her daughter Blossom.

"_Try_? What do you mean _try _to get you out of jail? Once we've finished with this, you guys are going to be _free_! I hired the best lawyer in town!"

The boys felt a wave of warmth and happiness inside them. For the first time in their lives, they had adults care about them. All the adults they had known either hated them, feared them, or wanted to destroy them. They had never had some _real _motherly and fatherly care from anybody…and it felt great to see that the Powerpuff Girls' parents actually gave a damn about what happened to them.

"Okay boys. I know you are nervous and that this is really important to you…but it's time." Katie said.

The Rowdyruff Boys nodded and faced the big wooden doors.

Brick looked at his brothers. "Let's do it."

They nodded at their leader and pushed open the doors…the doors that led to the most important minutes of their lives.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

"Please remain seated. The order is now in session."

Boomer was sweating out of nervousness. He was genuinely afraid of what was going to happen to them.

"Butch." Brick whispered to his black-haired brother. "Some of the things that are going to be said are going to piss you off. I'm warning you though, _keep your mouth shut at ALL TIMES._"

The room then went silent as the judge started to speak.

"Number W-15, concerns mister Brick Jojo, Boomer Jojo and Butch Jojo, also known as the 'Rowdyruff Boys'.

The boys' lawyer then took the lead.

"Good afternoon your honour. My name is Justin Brown, I am representing mister Jojo, Jojo and Jojo here present."

The judge nodded. "Let's begin the trial."

Again everybody was silent. The judge shuffled some papers and read the accusations.

"Mister Brick Jojo, along with his brothers, Boomer Jojo and Butch Jojo, you are accused of the robbery of Townsville's museum and Townsville's bank. Too add to this, you are also accused of having burned down Townsville Hall. The total value of the goods they have stolen adds up to 50000 dollars and the cost of the damage caused by the fire is summed up to 1.2 million dollars. This felony happened between September and October 2011. Is this accurate?" She asked the boys.

Butch snorted and Brick gave him a warning look.

"Yes madam." The three brothers replied in unison.

"Do you plead guilty of that charge?"

Boomer and Butch quickly looked at Brick in panic. What should they say? And how should they say it? Their older brother sensed their insecurity and gave them a look that basically meant _Don't worry, I've got it under control._

"I'm speaking for me and my brothers your honour, and yes, we plead guilty of that charge." The red head said.

The judge nodded and raised her gavel, about to make her final decision.

"Then I pronounce you guilty and sentence you to a lifetime in j-"

"Wait your honour!" The boys' lawyer interrupted.

"Yes master Brown?"

"You might have forgotten that my clients stopped the most dangerous and wanted criminal of America: Blake Stark, which I might add has killed and kidnapped numerous children and adults as well as attempted to murder Miss Katie Keane here present. It is thanks to them that the nation is now safe from such a crook. My clients have saved many lives that would've been taken. Not to be rude your honour, but I don't think they deserve to be in jail."

His words made the people in the room whisper. They all seem to be agreeing with what the lawyer said.

"Silence!" The judge said as she hit her gavel on her desk.

The room went silent again.

"Carry on master Brown."

The lawyer nodded. "I would also like to add that my clients are willing to return the goods and the money they have stolen."

Then he turned to the big wooden doors by which the Ruffs had entered.

"Bring them in!" He ordered.

As he said that, a bunch of police guards came into the court room. They carried some painting and statues that the boys had stolen from the museum as well as the bags of money they had stolen from the bank a few months ago.

"As you can see your honour," the lawyer continued. "my clients now have 50000 dollars off their fine. And the fact that they were actually _willing _to return what they had stolen proves that they have changed. They no longer want to be criminals. They want to become part of our society and contribute to it."

The judge bit her lip for a second. Brick noticed how hesitant she was.

"That's pretty good master Brown, but it doesn't change the fact that those boys burned down a whole building! They have a debt of 1.2 million dollars." She said.

Everything was silent. The Ruffs looked at their lawyer and noticed that he was desperately trying to find a good comeback.

"My clients have been rewarded with some money for stopping the criminal known as Blake Stark. They can pay for the damage they've caused."

The judge was an old woman, and it was clear that she was getting a bit tired. She rubbed her temples and hit her gavel on her desk once again.

"Case suspended for a ten minutes break." She announced. Then, she slid off her seat.

The boys automatically moved out of their chair to join the Professor Utonium and Katie Keane. Their lawyer followed them.

"What are we going to do?" Butch exclaimed. "We only have half a million dollars from the reward money! How are we going to pay off freaking _1.2_ millions?"

Boomer buried his head in his arms. "Oh damn…We're so screwed. I'll never get to see Bubbles again at this rate!"

Brick stayed silent. He refused to be panicking in front of his brothers. As the leader, he had learned to keep everything in control…But that was somewhat hard right now. In his head, he was screaming in despair. He couldn't help but think that everything would be over if they went back to jail…The life he had wanted with Blossom would completely vanish.

"Please gentlemen," their lawyer said. "I know this situation seems difficult, but I'll do the best I can."

Katie bit her lip. "Please Mister Brown, is there any way we can win?"

The Professor watched the scene in despair. He couldn't believe they were losing. He wanted to do something so badly, but he didn't know _what _to do. As he was about to class this situation as hopeless, his cellphone rang, filling the room with his ringtone. Embarrassed, the man took the call outside the court room.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Utonium! I've got some _extraordinary _news for you!" His boss, Mister Cooper said. "Start popping those bottles of champagne because we are _rich!_"

The Professor raised his eyebrow, not really understanding what his boss meant.

"Excuse me mister, but I don't think I quite get it."

He heard Mister Cooper laugh from the other side of the phone.

"Haha! You should hear how confused you are right now!" He exclaimed. "Anyway, remember that injury-healing serum you made at the lab a few days ago? Well it has been tested and approved by all the hospital of the country! We have sold _MILLIONS _of it! Your invention is pure genius! _You_ are a GENIUS Utonium! A freaking GENIUS!"

The news took a while to sink into the professor. It also took him a while to realize what this meant…

The black-haired man gulped, he had a ball of emotion stuck in his throat. "How much profit d-do I get?"

"You get 50% of the profits…Which would be…6 million dollars! And that's only your first wave of money, we still have to sell your product _internationally._"

The Professor felt his knees weaken. His whole world twirled around him and it seemed as if he was slowly spinning around. His heartbeat increased dramatically.  
>He just couldn't believe it. After all these years of hard work and financial instability…He could finally provide for his daughters without Blake's financial aid! More that than: He was a multi-millionaire! All of his late night shifts and his searching had finally paid off.<p>

"T-Thank you Mister Cooper!" He exclaimed. "Thank you so much!"

Then, he hung up and ran into the court to announce the news to the lawyer and the boys.

The Rowdyruff Boys _could _pay their debt after all…

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

"You have done so much for us mister, you _really _don't have to do more-"

"Nonsense!" The professor interrupted Butch. "My daughters' lives are worth _way _more than a few million dollars! Plus, I'm _rich_ now! I don't care about loss of money!"

Katie, who was sitting in the passenger's seat at the front of the car, turned to the boys, who were sitting in the backseat.

"I think his new money has gotten into his head." Katie said to the boys.

Boomer chuckled while Brick and Butch grinned.

"Well, he _does _seem pretty ecstatic about it…" Brick pointed out.

Everybody except the Professor laughed lightly. But their laughs were abruptly stopped as they remembered where they were going and _why _they were going there.

They were soon to arrive at Townsville Hospital, where the Powerpuff Girls were currently recovering from the injuries that Blake had caused. The boys and the adults were extremely anxious. They couldn't wait to see their beloved girls, but they were scared of seeing them so hurt. It broke their heart to know that the girls were suffering…just because of a stupid bastard.

Boomer, Butch and Brick were especially taking it bad. Bubbles was always happy and cheerful, Buttercup was always so strong and though while Blossom was always good-hearted and in control. The boys didn't think they could _bear_ to see the girl they love being reduced into this.

"We're here boys." Katie announced.

They undid their seatbelts and dashed out of the car, and into the hospital.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

The girls looked so fragile and in pain as they entered the hospital room. It brought tears of joy and sadness to their parents' eyes. The walls of the room were a dull grey and the hospital beds were white. It had a few windows, but the light coming out of them didn't do much for the boringness of the room. Katie couldn't believe how lifeless this place seemed to be.

When Buttercup and Bubbles saw who had just walked into their room, they squealed in pure joy. The intravenous wires moved a little because of their sudden movement.

"Daddy!" They both shrieked.

The professor rushed into the arms of his precious daughters. Tears ran down his face as he hugged them both strongly, but delicately, knowing that they were still recovering from their episode with Blake. Both girls were given blood transfusions, nutriments and oxygen to compensate from the lost their bodies had experienced in their cylindrical capsule. They were pale and still very weak, but they were recovering greatly nonetheless.

"I'm so glad you're okay…"The man cried.

Then, Buttercup noticed Katie and pulled away from her father.

"Who is she?" She said, pointing at the woman.

Katie let some tears roll down her face. She was finally meeting her babies…

The Professor smiled at his daughters. "Girls, I would like you to meet your mother…"

Buttercup and Bubbles gasped. They recognized that woman from the pictures. She had the same luscious black hair and mesmerizing blue eyes. There was no doubt about it, she was the same woman from their childhood photo albums. It was really their mother!

"B-But…"Buttercup stammered. "I thought she was…"

"Dead?" Their mother finished for her, with a smile. "Actually, Blake tried to kill me. He thought I was dead and lied about me being killed in a mission. I'll explain why I didn't come back to you later."

Bubbles' eyes began to water.

"Y-You mean…" Her throat felt narrow. "I have…a mommy?"

Her voice cracked because of the emotion. Katie's smile widened as more tears rolled down her cheek. This moment seemed so unreal to her.

"Yes sweetheart, and your mommy is never going to leave your side."

With those words, Bubbles threw her arms around her mother. Katie returned her hug, wanting to compensate for all the years she couldn't be with them. For the first time in her life, she could safely love her daughters and care for them. It was the best day of her life.

As soon as she pulled away, she felt Buttercup's arms embracing her. Her black-haired daughter had jumped out of her hospital bed to hug her. With tears wetting her entire face, the mother hugged back in delight.

"Mom…"Buttercup whispered. The green Puff was crying.

When they pulled away, Katie kissed the forehead of both of their daughters. Then, she turned to the door.

"Come on in guys! You want to see them too!"

The Rowdyruff Boys came inside shyly. They didn't want to interrupt the emotional reunion. The boys understood how much family mattered to the girls.

As soon as Bubbles saw the blue-eyed boy, her face brightened up and a euphoric smiled invaded her lips.

"Boomer!" She squealed.

The blue Ruff felt happiness invading every single one of his cells. The fact that she called him Boomer instead of Mike made him float in pure joy. She actually liked him for _him_, and she wasn't ashamed of it! Now, he could finally love her without anything holding him back. He didn't even care about how she knew Mike was actually him…

"Bubbles…" He said while wrapping his arms around her. "I was so worried about you…"

"Before blacking out in my capsule, I saw you fight Blake…and I when I woke up from my surgery, the police told us that 'Mike' was in fact Boomer…and that's good because I like your real hair!" She said, running her hand in his shaggy blond hair.

She pulled away and pressed her mouth against his. Boomer couldn't describe how happy he was to finally be able to kiss her without wearing that stupid wig.

Boomer smiled. "I love you."

She smiled back. "I love you too…my little Ruff!"

Buttercup's eyes snapped up when she saw Butch. The green Ruff wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her everything about his feelings for her. But what happened at the homecoming dance was quite confusing. Sure, they hugged and all…but did it mean that she wanted him too? Did she love him as much as he did? Butch didn't have a clue.

"Um…Hey." Butch said shyly. He scratched the behind of his head.

"Hey Shawn…Or should I say, Butch." She replied.

He raised his eyebrow.

"So you know about me, huh?" He lowered his eyes. "I would totally understand if you're pissed off…again."

Butch expected her to explode into anger and scream about how she never wanted to see his face again. But instead, he heard a few chuckles. He snapped his head up in surprise.

"You may have been a complete asshole, but you still made me feel better after what Ace did to me. You made me feel alive like nobody else did at the carnival, you were always there when I needed you, and…you saved my life." She said.

Butch's heart began to race as he noticed the stars in her eyes. They were the same stars she had in her eyes when he looked at Ace…except _those _stars were brighter, shinier.

"N-No big deal." He said. "It's only natural for an awesome guy like me"

He winked at her.

Buttercup smiled. "Shut up retard."

He smiled back.

Then, her smile faded. "Truth is, I'm never going to find another guy like you Butch. I'm sorry for being so smitten by Ace. He's just a stupid jerk and…I realized that…you're the only one I want."

Warmth invaded the Ruff's body. He swallowed as a fuzzy feeling began to form into his stomach. The boy felt as if he had just been struck by lightning. Butch had waited so long to hear those words coming out of her mouth that it almost seemed unreal now.

"And _I'm _sorry for being such a dick to you. I haven't been the nicest guy, and I know it. I've hurt you and pissed you off so much…but I couldn't stop thinking about you after we beat Blake."

Their hearts beat in sync as they stared into each other's eyes. Butch noticed that even though she was freakishly pale and weak, she was still incredibly gorgeous. Her lime green eyes seemed to pour deep into his forest green ones. Subconsciously, their bodies began to move closer, as if two magnets attracted by each other. Their lips began to slowly brush…

Their moment of passion, however, was interrupted by the leader of the Ruffs.

"Excuse me, Buttercup?" Brick said politely, but with authority.

Butch groaned and pulled away from the Puff. He couldn't believe that his older brother chose to be an attention whore at _this_ precise moment.

"Seriously bro?" He said. "_Now_?"

Brick completely ignored him, much to his dismay, and looked at Buttercup for an answer. The teenage girl threw him an annoyed look that resembled Butch's expression.

"What do you want?" She asked, trying to stay nice.

Brick bit his lips. "I was wondering where Blossom is. The nurse told us she was still unconscious, but she didn't tell me in which room she was."

Seeing the care that the guy had for her sister in his eyes, Buttercup's expression softened and she gave him a sympathetic look. She had been pretty worried for Blossom too; she hadn't woken up since her battle with Blake. It killed her inside and she hoped that Blossom would stay strong.

"She's in room 243, right next to this one."

Brick gave her a thankful grin.

"Thanks."

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

"She has suffered from hypothermia, a broken leg, a broken arm as well as other numerous minor injuries." The nurse said to Brick. "It might take a while before she wakes up."

The red Ruff swallowed as his lips were formed into a straight line. His throat felt so narrow that he couldn't even muster up a simple "thank you" for the nurse. Instead, he just nodded gratefully. The nurse felt the sadness he was experiencing and asked if he wanted to be alone with Blossom. He simply nodded again.

As the nurse walked away from the room, Brick grabbed a chair and sat beside Blossom's bed. He noticed how many wires she had inside of her, feeding her with nutriments and vitamins. The pink Puff, that usually looked so strong and confident, now seemed so vulnerable. Brick felt as if he'd been stabbed ten times in the heart.

Scared of breaking her, the Ruff delicately took her hand. It was so small and fragile compared to his big and strong ones...and it was also colder than he remembered. He remembered holding her hand in the park, when she had tutored. He remembered holding her hand in front of Dexter as he indirectly invited her to the homecoming dance. Her eyes expressed the same emotions both times: love and care. Those coral eyes of hers never failed to make him weak.

However, her eyes were currently closed. Something sank inside of Brick as he realized that her lips and eyelids were still a little blue because of her hypothermia. The blue-ish color contrasted with her natural milky completion.

Slowly and carefully, he placed a soft kiss on the girl's hand. Then, he squeezed her hand into his chest delicately.

"Blossom…"He began to say. His voice was cracking. "I'm so sorry…"

He was trying hard to hold his tears by now.

"I should've told you sooner about my real identity. I was stupid. I _am _stupid." He continued.

While he was talking and affected by all of his emotions, Brick didn't notice how Blossom's breathing began to regularize. The teenage girl's eyes began to twitch a little, but they were still closed. Her lips began to move slightly as well.

"If I would've just had the balls to face you, then we could've taken Blake down easily. You wouldn't be suffering like this if it wasn't for me…Damn I'm suck a fucking idiot!"

He ran his fingers through his hair. Her eyes began to twitch even more and open slightly.

"Truth is…I never meant to hurt you. I never want to hurt you ever again! I've almost lost you once, I don't want to let love down once more. I…I love you so much Blossom…Please open your eyes…"

Her lips curved into a smile and her eyes slowly opened completely.

"Your wish is my command." The leader of the Powerpuffs said weakly.

The sound of her voice made him jump out of surprise. His crimson eyes widened as they met her pink ones. His heart began to race suddenly, realizing that his Blossom was finally awake. He gasped and let a single tear fall. It occurred to him that the only times he had cried was in front of her…

But this time, they were tears of joy.

"Shit baby…I was so fucking worried…" He murmured to her.

Her smile widened at his words. "I forgive you by the way."

His eyes widened. "Wait…You heard what I said a few seconds ago?"

She chuckled. "Yes."

"How much?"

"It started at the point where you said you were stupid."

She laughed at him lightly and he blushed out of embarrassment. Then, her laughter died and she plunged her eyes deep into his.

"I could never stay mad at you anyway." She said.

He raised his eyebrow and grinned. "Why is that?"

At this point, the intensity between them had reached a high point and their hearts seemed to have a race.

"Because I love you too, Brick."

Those words unlocked a thousand of feelings inside him. His brain completely shut down his thoughts and he started to follow his instincts. His hand cupped her cheek in the most delicate way he could. Then, he bend down to slowly press his lips against her. However, just as they were about to finally get their second kiss…

"Blossom! You're awake!" A masculine voice exclaimed.

Brick grunted and glared intensely at his black-haired brother.

"HEY EVERYBODY! BLOSSOM'S AWAKE!" Butch yelled to the room next to Blossom's, where her sisters where.

Then, the green Ruff turned to his red-head brother and smirked in triumph.

"That's payback for ruining my moment with my BC, bro."

Brick resisted the urge to set him on fire at that precise moment. He figured he deserved it though. It was only fair.

It only took a few seconds for the whole Utonium family to run into Blossom's room. Boomer and Butch followed closely after. The Professor kissed his daughter's forehead and cried in joy. Katie Keane was introduced to Blossom as her mother. As expected, the two women had a heart-warming reunion as Blossom realized that her mother had not been killed after all. Bubbles and Buttercup squealed when they saw her sister awake, and smiling.

And for the first time in their lives, the whole family was reunited…and together.

Brick took a few steps away from the scene, not wanting to be in the way of such a touching reunion. He joined his brothers at the door, a few feet away from Blossom's hospital bed where the Utonium family was. The leader of the Ruffs sighed as he observed them.

"They're a wonderful family." Boomer said, his eyes tinted with sadness. "I envy them so much…"

Butch nodded. "Yeah…Imagine if we grew up with that kind of crew. We probably wouldn't have lived all this shit."

Brick was silent for a moment.

"Come on guys, let's go back to our apartment." He said. "We don't have any reason to stay here anymore."

Butch and Boomer were a bit hesitant, but they finally decided to follow their leader. However, as they were about to leave, Katie noticed them. Her blue eyes snapped up and she waved a hand at them.

"Where do you boys think _you're_ going?" She said.

The Rowdyruff Boys stopped froze.

"Home?" Boomer said.

The Professor chuckled at that.

"What are you talking about? We're all going home together!"

Brick gave him a confused look. "What do you mean, mister?"

Katie and her lover looked at each other with complicity in their eyes. Their daughters, however, looked as confused as their boyfriends.

"You boys are coming home with us!"

All of the teenagers in the room took a few seconds to realize what he meant.

"What? But Dad, the house is way too small!" Blossom said. Her sisters nodded in agreement.

Her father grinned. "Not anymore. Pack your things everybody! With my new money, we're all moving into a mansion!"

The Powerpuffs and the Rowdyruffs all had their mouths wide open. The news was so unexpected so every single one of them.

"Please, mister…It's really not necessary! You're done way too much for us!" Butch exclaimed.

"Oh shut up, big boy." The man replied. "It's really no big deal!"

"In all due respect, we really don't want to impose ourselves-" Boomer started.

"Nonsense!"

"You don't understand mister, this is way too much for us!" Brick argued.

Katie narrowed her eyes at the boys and gave them a look full of authority.

"Boys." She said, taking a dangerous tone. "You are coming with us and that's final."

The Ruffs felt somewhat intimidated by her. Even Brick. All three of them gulped and bit their lips nervously.

"Okay…"They all said together.

Katie's glare quickly turned into a charming smile and inviting look.

"Now come here boys! Family hug!" She said.

Scratch that._  
>NOW<em>, the whole family was reunited and together.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! It would mean the world to me :)<strong>

**UP NEXT : The Epilogue! :D**

**And I promise the updates will be faster :P**


	20. Note

**NOTE TO ALL OF MY READERS**

As of today, June 8th 2014, this account is now **CLOSED**.

This means, **no more updates and no more new stories.** I have kept my stories online however, for those who wish to read them. If you wish to contact me, please do it by PM. I will answer your questions, but I do not guarantee that I will keep doing this forever.

I am opening another account. Starting new with a new pen name, and it is very unlikely you will recognize me (although if you do, mad respect.)

My new stories will have no link whatsoever with this account. My stories will be new and fresh and my style will completely change. Think of it like a reset button for my contribution to this fandom.

Thank you so much to all of my readers and followers. I've had an amazing time writing for this account and I've talked with some amazing people! :) You guys are sooooo great!

With that, goodbye everybody. I wish you the best.

_Serenally. _


End file.
